


Wind & Snow II - Butterfly Effect

by theladypantera



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Lemon, Mating Bond, Romance, Sexual Content, Time Travel, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 98,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladypantera/pseuds/theladypantera
Summary: Aug 14,2020:Hi everyone! Just an FYI, I will be taking a break from my stories due to some RL situations. I'm not exactly sure when I'll be back, but do take good care of yourselves until we can connect again.-=-=-=-Finally, Kouga is mated to the woman that has always owned his heart. With his official mating ceremony nearing and his growing friendship with his once former rival making life a little less complicated, life is finally looking up, but not everyone is on board with Kouga and Kagome's relationship. Strange occurrences in the future and a dark past that begins to rear its ugly head, has Kouga realizing that not everything is as it seems. Will their new relationship survive the revelations? Only time will tell. (Kouga x Kagome)





	1. Ch 1 - Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> ** _-ooO DISCLAIMER Ooo_ ** _\- I own nothing of the InuYasha series (all hail Rumiko Takahashi) and any resemblance to persons living or deceased is completely coincidental and something you really, really need to write and tell me about. Please note that this Disclaimer applies to all subsequent chapters in this story, 'Wind & Snow II - Butterfly Effect' a.k.a 'W&S II' as such no further disclaimers will be posted because dear gods I cannot tell you in enough words how way too lazy I am to do that. Oh and thank you for not suing - Namaste **ooO DISCLAIMER Ooo-**_
> 
> **PLEASE NOTE THE RATING OF THIS FIC BEFORE CONTINUING.**
> 
> **Also, if you haven't read W&S the first part, I suggest you start there so you know what you're in for.**
> 
> **~lady p.**
> 
> ** October 9, 2019 **
> 
> Greetings everyone and welcome to the first chapter of **Wind & Snow II - Butterfly Effect!** For those of you that are new to this story, please be aware that this is a continuation of a previous story (Wind & Snow) and has an already established relationship with Kouga and Kagome.
> 
> Please forgive the weak summary to this story, because there is so much more going on in this then I was able to write in this little paragraph without giving too much away. As you know, I'm trying to tell an epic tale with some of my favorite manga characters that involves a long and complicated story that will take 'time' to reveal (heehee). I've been through a lot and grown much during the years it's taken me to get this story out, and **I can't thank my readers and reviewers enough for all of your incredible encouragement during the reveal of this story.** I've had readers come and go as this story develops, so for those of you that are still here, **~*~Thank you!~*~**
> 
> **I'm very excited to be posting Chapter 1, "Welcome Home,"** and I hope you'll enjoy it as much I do! For those of you that read the sneak preview of this new chapter, you'll already know that Souta has a bit of a mouth on him, lol. Please keep in mind that he's nearly 16 years old and a little emotional (I grew up with 3 brothers, so blame them, lol) and he's also been on the receiving end of InuYasha's mouth for years! A fact that our hanyou friend will be bringing up with him later on in the story ;-) It also plays into Souta's arch as he goes through his own growing pains. Ah, youth!
> 
> Thanks everyone, for all your patience, understanding, and support. And most importantly, for making this story possible.
> 
> Much love! ~ lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-W&S II W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The sun is bright and warm. A perfect day as birds chirp melodiously in leafy tree tops. Passerby's stroll in the late afternoon streets, chatting, eating ice-cream, or playing Mahjongg on little side tables tucked underneath lamp posts and trees for shade. Way up high above the casual strollers, at the end of a long climbing staircase, the sight of a soft pink and blue glow from a small wooden shed goes unremarked by almost everyone in the city.

"Mom!" Souta jumps from his spot on the floor where he's playing the new, "Assassin's Creed," video game in his room, unable to mistake the hum of strange magical power that emanates from the shed after all these years. "Kagome's back!" the teenager grins, surprised at how eager he is to see his sister or perhaps it's the silver haired dog eared boy that is always at his sister's side.

_That means InuYasha's here! _Souta grins wide to himself as he mashes the buttons on his game. Just his luck he'd be right in the middle of a Battle Royale when the dog arrived.

"Damn, InuYasha! You're not gonna believe the new video game I got!" Souta cries out, knowing the dog will hear him. At nearly 16 years old, Souta had become quite the proficient at video games thanks to his friendly rivalry with the dog demon that had also become quite addicted to the violent games over the years. Souta attacks the player on his screen with a bloody swipe of his sword, suddenly needing the pvp tournament he'd been enjoying to be over and fast so he can exit his game. "Shit!" Souta balks at the heavy blow he takes from one of the players. He's more than a little distracted to say the least. He can hear his mother's excited voice drifting up from below. "You're gonna love this pvp mode, I swear!" he yells out his bedroom door, dancing in step at his eagerness to show the hanyou his new game. "Ha! Take that!" he grins, taking out a group of soldiers with a super enhanced strike.

When the dungeon clock finally counts down allowing Souta to exit his game, he tosses the controller onto his bed, trying not to trip over the scattered items on his floor as he rushes from his room with an eagerness born from years of idolizing the strange and powerful half-demon.

"I'll show you how to play!" he shouts, barrelling down the hallway with a heart pounding rush in his eagerness to reach InuYasha . . . err . . . Kagome. Reminding himself to make sure his big sister really is doing okay first. _Then _it's time to play with the dog! Reaching the stairs, Souta propels himself down to the bottom two at a time, hitting the last step with a flourish. "And then I'm totally gonna kick your –" his gaze falls on the huddled little group in the kitchen. Souta's face blanks, his body stilling at the strange sight before him: his sister, dressed in a blue kimono, standing with a tall and armoured dark haired youth in a ponytail and wearing . . . a fur skirt?! "Ass?" the last word tumbles out of the shocked youth's mouth as he watches the strange scene. His mother's hands are curled into something long and bushy that twitches in her hands, making her giggle as she speaks with the strange male.

"Uh . . . hey, Souta," Kagome smiles, laughing nervously as she turns her gaze towards her younger brother.

"What the hell, Kagome?" Souta's mind works frantically to understand what exactly is going on. Not missing for a second the way his sister blushes while her hand clasps tightly, intertwined – like a couple, to the dark haired – what the hell is he? A caveman? "Who the fuck is this asshole?"

_ **A few minutes earlier . . . .** _

As the newly mated couple travels through the Well, colors swirl around them as weightlessness overtakes them before falling again onto the hard packed surface.

"Whoa," Kouga grunts as his feet stabilize on the rough terrain. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that feeling." He looks up at the shed overhead, knowing that just like that he is separated from his past by 500 years.

"Yeah, it is always a trip," Kagome laughs lightly. Her radiant smile reassures the wolf that past or future, his _home, _everything that matters, is standing right next to him.

Kouga kisses the tip of her nose, grinning wide. "How 'bout one more trip?" Before Kagome has a chance to reply, he wraps a strong forearm around her waist pulling her against him, scooping her into his arms. With the softest of pressures, a hop really, Kouga pushes off from the ground, addicted to the way it feels when Kagome's arms squeeze tight around him despite the gentle ride and his steady hold on her. Landing gracefully on the lip of the Well in the small confined space, the wolf scratches nervously at the back of his head, feeling suddenly unsure of himself.

"I don't know about this, Kagome."

"Oh, don't worry. It'll be fine, Kouga, you'll see," Kagome smiles sweetly, reassuring him. "My mom's gonna love you. Especially if you twitch that tail of yours in front of her," she giggles, making Kouga snort with humor. InuYasha had given him the same advice.

Closing the fridge, Aiko Higurashi nearly separates from her skin in anticipation when she hears the long awaited soft hum of energy that surrounds the arrival of her eldest daughter. Releasing a long deep breath, she smiles to herself, knowing that her little girl is home and is safe. The single mother of two tries hard to be strong for her daughter, to pretend like she doesn't worry when she's away traveling in the past, but how can she not? She's a mother, _her _mother, her special little girl. That Kagome was destined to live a different life had never surprised her, especially given the strange circumstances that had been present the day her daughter had been born, or all the strangeness that had followed her over the years. With nearly no one to share her thoughts and concerns with, Aiko knows all she can do is hold onto her little girl for as long as she can. Waiting for the day when her special little girl will become so much more than just her little girl.

Peeking through the kitchen window, she can see a partial view of the shed and is surprised at the sight of Kagome dressed in a blue kimono and walking hand in hand with a tall young man wearing strange furs and . . . is that armor? She squints at the sight. Their body language surprises her even more, never having seen her daughter with anyone other than InuYasha or that sweet young Hojo, and certainly never holding hands! The back kitchen door slides open and Kagome enters with the blushing young man in tow. She can hear Souta cry out from his bedroom, no doubt having noticed his sister's arrival as well.

"Kagome!" She smiles wide, throwing her arms around her daughter that rushes up to her, embracing her tightly.

"Hi, mom!" Kagome's eyes squeeze shut, doing her best to hold back the wave of tears and emotions that threaten to spill at the sight of her mother. In a heartbeat, suddenly realizing just how much she's been through and how much she had needed one of her mothers infamous and reassuring hugs. Even for all the love she holds for Kouga, there is something that Kagome knows will never compare to this feeling. This feeling of home. Of her mother's arm wrapped tight around her. "I missed you so much," she whispers hoarsely.

Kouga is awed by the rush of love, sadness, safety, and joy that radiates through Kagome's entire being at the sight of her mother as she rushes into the older woman's arms. His yoki rumbles low and deep at the affectionate scene, stirring the very fires of trust, love, and familial bonds that burn hot in all wolf youkai. Somehow, he's not surprised to see it beat so strongly among Kagome and her family. Even now he can hear what he assumes is her younger brother shouting from somewhere in the den, having heard the kid call out for his sister the moment they'd arrived through the Well.

Releasing her mother, Kagome steps back, a wide smile lighting her face. "Mom, I want you to meet someone very special and important to me." She can feel the rush of affection that flows from her wolf at the words, making her grin as she glances in Kouga's direction. His lopsided grin and happy flick of his tail makes her giggle.

"Oh?" Aiko replies, noticing all the not-so-subtle looks and smiles being exchanged between the two clearly love struck couple.

Kagome reaches her hand out, clasping onto Kouga's firmly. Holding his gaze she smiles brightly at him. "Kouga, this is my mother, Aiko Higurashi, or Mrs. H as all my friends call her," she grins, nodding in her mother's direction.

Kouga bows his head, lowering his gaze to the older woman. The most humble sign of respect he can offer his mate’s mother. “Ma’am,” he rumbles low in greeting. Shit! He can hardly believe how nervous he feels. He's faced down thousands of blood hungry foes and fought in countless battles and wars that seem like wolf play compared to this.

"Mom," Kagome's eyes shine with pride as she gazes at her mother. "This is Kouga. He's Alpha of the eastern dens," she flushes brightly, "he's ah . . ." she laughingly grins, knowing exactly how her mother will react. "He's a wolf demon."

A flicker of something brown moves behind Kagome's leg, causing Mrs. H to squeal out loud. "Oh, my goodness! Is that . . . is that a tail?!" Her hands curl beneath her chin in a very Kagome-like gesture, Kouga notices, her eyes wide and glistening.

Kagome giggles, sensing Kouga's resignation at the soft sigh he takes beside her.

"Ah . . . yes, ma'am, it is." Kouga looks over to his giggling mate. He can feel the rush of Kagome's contentment flooding their bond and spicing her scent, pulsing his heart. His tail twitches anxiously on its own again, making Kagome's mother squeal even louder. Kouga sighs inwardly to himself, he knows exactly where this is going.

"Do, you, ah . . ." Kouga scratches at the back of his head, his ears burning as he purposely twitches his tail towards Kagome's mother that is already reaching towards him. "Wanna . . . ah, touch it?" Kami, he could just fucking die! Normally, he'd never think to allow anyone to just touch his tail except for Kagome of course and maybe grabby little pups that didn't know any better, but this is Kagome's _mom, _his mate's mother. The woman responsible for giving him Kagome in the first place! The thought brings a rush of warmth pouring from his heart, knowing he'd transform even into his wolf form in a heartbeat if she asked it. For the woman that had given birth to the other half of his soul, Kouga will gladly set aside all his pride and personal boundaries without a second thought.

"Oh, can I?" The radiant smile flashing on her mother's face as Kouga offers his tail to her makes Kagome's chest swell with tightness and pride. Loving the gentle way Kouga instructs her on how to carefully touch it.

"_Aah!_ The other way, the other way," he grimaces, one eye squeezed shut.

"Oops! Sorry, dear," Aiko smiles shyly, following the wolf's hand motions.

Kagome can hardly believe the joy radiating inside her as she watches Kouga and her mother interact. She catches his grin and reassuring wink at her as her mother strokes his soft fur. Giggling at how amazed her mother is to discover the furry appendage twitch in her hands.

"Yeah, sorry. I can't help that." The tips of Kouga's ears redden, appreciating how very carefully Mrs. H gently strokes her fingers through his fur. He chuckles silently to himself. _The things I'll do for love._

Aiko smiles to herself as she observes Kouga's gaze that is transfixed on Kagome, his unusually bright blue eyes drinking her in completely. Though she doesn't have the whole story yet, it is clear to her how deeply and passionately this wolf demon feels for her daughter just by the intensity of his gaze and the answering flush on Kagome's cheeks. She shakes her head slowly, amazed at the youth before her. She wasn't sure what she had expected in the man that would one day steal her daughter's heart, but from that first night Kagome had returned home through the Well, rambling on about a white ear hanyou and an old one-eyed priestess, she knew nothing would ever be the same again. At first, Aiko wasn't sure if her daughter hadn't gone a little insane until she'd received confirmation that stormy night that her daughter was in fact, telling the truth. The revelation challenging everything the single mother could have ever hoped or imagined.

"I wasn't sure it would happen," she says softly.

"Sorry, what was that?" Kouga turns his gaze back to Mrs.H. Had he missed something? And what's with that strange shift in her eyes?

Aiko smiles, her eyes crinkling as she rethinks what she's about to say. "I never thought we'd get to meet anyone else from the past," she says instead. "It's all very exciting."

"Uh, yeah," Kouga chuckles softly, amazed at how gracious and accepting Kagome's mother is. She'd taken his strange features as if she met wolf demons all the time. Apparently spending time with the mutt had been useful for something, he smirks to himself. "It was a real trip the first time I came through the Well," Kouga grins, remembering how he'd been bombarded with all the strange sights, sounds, and smells.

Aiko's eyes narrow slightly on the wolf, the smile on her face dimming a fraction. "I thought this was your first time through the Well." Certain that Kagome would have introduced him had he come before.

"Oh, uh . . ." Kouga's forehead beads with sweat, realizing instantly his mistake. "Yes . . . it is," his tail twitches nervously that is still clasped between them. "I just meant that . . ." the wolf's instincts suddenly flare as he registers the arrival of Kagome's younger brother. He'd been shouting from somewhere upstairs as he hurtled through the den, screaming for the damn mutt almost the moment they'd emerged from the Well. The kids shock and disappointment at not finding the hanyou next to Kagome is clear enough on the youth's face and pouring through his scent.

"Who the fuck is this asshole?" Souta snaps, finally coming out of his daze.

Kouga has a difficult time restraining the low growl that scratches in his throat at the kid's aggressive and challenging demeanour as Kagome and her mother cry out to the youth in reprimand. _Focus,_ he berates himself. _Remember where you are._

"Souta!" Kagome and Mrs. H shout in unison, shocked at his angry outburst.

"Young man," Aiko's hands curl on her hips as she glares with disapproval at her son. "We do not greet guests in our home like that."

Souta ignores his mother's warning, his attention focused completely on the strange male in his home and standing much too close to his sister. "Kagome . . . I don't understand. Who is this?"

Kagome reaches behind her and squeezes Kouga's hand, relieved that he's managed to restrain the low growl her newly sensitive hearing had been able to detect. "Souta, I want you to meet my ah, my boyfriend," she smiles brightly at her brother, hoping his surprise has worn off.

Souta's brows draw down to a hard point as he scowls. "Your what now?"

Kagome is surprised at the sour look on her brother's face. "My boyfriend," she repeats.

Souta blinks, trying to understand his sister's words. "But, what about InuYasha?"

Kagome's gaze flickers behind her to Kouga that looks like he'd rather be anywhere else than here judging by the look that's transformed his face. "Well, Souta," she replies, looking back at the equally less than impressed look marring her brother's features. "It's a long story, but InuYasha and I, well, we're friends."

"Friends?" It's impossible for Souta to keep the sneer from his words or off his face.

"Yeah," Kagome nods, hoping this will be enough for him.

"What a load of crap, Kagome!" Souta nearly growls, his expression turning hard enough to break granite. "I've seen you mooning over InuYasha ever since you first jumped down the Well!" Ignoring the glower the male shoots in his direction. "And now you're telling me you're with this guy? Who you've known for like what? Ten seconds?"

Kagome stares shocked at Souta's incredulous gaze, not surprised at hearing Kouga's soft rumbling growl begin behind her, a sound so soft she doubts anyone else can hear it. A sound that makes her chest ache. "T-that's not true Souta," she exclaims earnestly, hating the turn the introductions seem to be taking. "Kouga and I have known each other for years, he's always been important to me. And . . . and things change," her voice softening on the last.

"I should say so," Souta grunts, thick with sarcasm. "'Cause you sure don't sound like you, Kagome. How do I know it's really you anyways? You could be an imposter," he accuses, crossing his arms over his chest in a defiant manner.

"Souta!" Kagome's body trembles, her eyes widening in shock. "How . . . how can you that to me?" She can feel Kouga tense behind her, can hear the deep rumble that gets louder in his chest.

"What else am I supposed to think, Kagome?" Souta's eyes narrow hard on his sister, a hand curling before him angrily. "The Kagome I know would never break up with InuYasha!" His voice rises, triggering all of Kouga's newly mated instincts that he struggles to hold back, so hyper sensitive, especially now.

"Now, Souta," Aiko turns a concerned and scolding gaze on her son, wondering what's gotten into him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we don't know if this is really Kagome, mom!" Souta's fists clench tightly at his sides. "Look at her eyes!" he shouts, pointing an angry finger at his sister. "They look . . . weird. How do we know she's not under some evil spell or something? She could be brainwashed, or had her body duplicated. These things happen you know!" Souta's accusatory tone doesn't abate. He's seen stranger things happen where his sister is involved.

Kagome stares slack jawed and hurt at her angry brother, not understanding why he's reacting this way.

"Now, Souta, that's enough." Aiko shakes her head in disappointment at her youngest child. "Your sister is fine, and there's nothing wrong with her eyes. She's just wearing colored contacts. Aren't you, dear?" She looks at Kagome that is doing an excellent impression of a fish out of water. "Isn't that what you told me the new fad was these days?" Aiko smiles sweetly at her daughter that blinks at her in surprise.

"Ah, y-yeah, that's right." Kagome finally manages, clicking her mouth shut. Not understanding why her mother is covering up for her, but thankful for the save all the same. Somehow, she has a feeling her little brother wouldn't take too well to all the changes that have happened to her lately, especially considering how badly he seems to be taking the news of Kouga.

"Fine, whatever," Souta grudgingly concedes. He had in fact seen quite a few booths at the mall recently that were selling colored contacts, even some that had cat eye irises or even smiley faces. "But come on, mom!" His gaze hardens on the tall strange demon covered in fur in his kitchen that stands intimately close to his sister, right in her personal space. "Don't you think it's a little strange? Kagome suddenly showing up here with this . . . this demon?" He points towards a scowling Kouga whose tail twitches behind him. "Some guy we've never seen or heard of before?" Souta glares at Kagome. "Where's InuYasha?" Like somehow the arrival of the half-demon will right everything that's gone so suddenly, horribly wrong with the world.

"What about InuYasha?" Kouga rumbles sharply, unable to hold himself back. He can feel Kagome's hurt blazing through their bond and pouring from her skin, twisting his stomach into angry knots.

Souta's gaze turns on the imposing demon and it takes every last bit of anger raging through his body not to cower in fear at the blatant aggression rolling off the wolf. "Where is he?!" He demands the scowling wolf demon. Turning to face his sister he declares boldly, "I want InuYasha to vouch for this guy!" A dark angry growl fills the room, making Souta take an instinctive step backwards. He watches more than a little shell-shocked and even a little impressed, when Kagome glares at the tall demon, immediately silencing him.

"Souta! That's enough!" Aiko scolds sternly, hands curling on her hips. "Don't you talk to your sister that way!" The mother that is usually so calm and collected, showing her temper to her rude son. Her glare immediately silences him. Kouga snorts quietly to himself, starting to understand where Kagome gets her feisty spirit from. "And if you would take a moment to cool your jets," the wolf's ears twitch at the strange phrasing, "you might take a moment to remember that we have in fact heard about Kouga, young leader of the wolf demon tribe," she clarifies. "He's the young man Kagome said could run like the wind and lives in a waterfall, isn't that right, Kagome?" Aiko's gaze turns knowingly towards her daughter, having paid very close attention to Kagome's many, no doubt highly edited, adventures.

Kouga can't help but puff his chest out a little, the anger in him soothing somewhat. Kagome had spoken of him? She had thought he was fast? He can feel himself practically preening inside.

"Mom, you remember that?" Relief floods Kagome's heart that at least her mother seems to be accepting of Kouga.

"Of course I do, sweetie," Aiko smiles at her daughter. "I'm your mother. I pay attention to everything you do." At the last, Mrs. H's gaze flickers to the wolf demon that has the good grace to blush under the knowing look she sends him.

"Actually, mom, now that you mention it," Souta's tone breaks through the momentary pause, bringing the trio back to the awkward tension still thick and palatable in the air. "I do remember Kagome talking to us about Kou-ga." His brows furrow as his eyes narrow to slits on the wolf despite talking to his sister. "Didn't you tell us that when you first met this guy, he tried to eat you?"

Kouga makes a low groaning sound at the back of his throat. He doesn't like where this is going.

Kagome stammers in surprise at Souta's declaration, searching in a panic for the right words. "W-well, ah . . . that's not exactly right."

"Oh, so he didn't try to eat you?" A single eyebrow raises skeptically on his sister.

"No, he uh, tried to eat Shippou." Blushing with embarrassment, she looks away. Not sure if it would be helpful to mention that Kouga had actually been trying to _feed_ Shippou to his pack. Tomatoes, tomato's.

"Oh, yeah, even better," Souta rolls his eyes in exasperation. "He tried to eat a baby, Kagome!" his arms gesturing wild at his sides.

Kouga does everything in his power to fight back the growl that surges from within. _Do not rip Kagome's brother's throat_ _out,_ he chants to himself. That would be bad. Reining in the deafening howls of his flaring yoki that gnashes its teeth deep in his chest, Kouga listens to Kagome's heated anger as she shouts with her brother. Normally, by now, he would have intervened and ripped to shreds whatever was causing his mate such distress, but the Alpha wolf is stumped by the only male on earth, besides Kagome's father of course, that could ever stand between him and his mate and survive – a fucking brother! And a younger one to boot! He feels like he's been kicked in both nuts with an arm tied behind his back.

As a wolf demon, Kouga's used to rivalry, but as a mated wolf, he knows he needs to find a new balance. As long as everything remains in the realm of non-threatening sibling rivalry then he's obliged to stand back and wait. If his mate _needs_ him, he'll know it, and then nothing will stop him from protecting his woman, not even blood ties.

"Actually, Kouga saved Shippou from being eaten by the pack," Kagome affirms confidently, taking a step forward.

"Oh?" Souta arches a single dark brow, his arms crossing before him. "Out of the goodness in his heart I take it?"

"Well, n-no . . . when I asked him too," Kagome replies, feeling a touch of hesitation. "But that just shows what a good person he really is because he saved Shippou for me even back then." She adds, gaining confidence from her words. She can feel the wave of gratitude from her wolf as opposed to the hurt, anger, and frustration she's been feeling keenly through their connection.

"And why did Shippou need saving to begin with?" Souta asks, a light bulb blinking off in his mind. "How did you guys meet?" Remembering clearly the story his sister had told their mother, always highly edited, and the _real _version she had told to him in private, locked in Kagome's room late at night.

Kagome's right eye twitches, hearing clearly Kouga's inhalation of breath. She doesn't like where this is going at all. "He ah . . . Kouga kidnapped me," she says softly. From her peripheral, she can see her wolf's head lowering behind her, can practically feel the sag of his strong shoulders.

Aiko's forehead creases as she takes in the forlorn looking wolf demon. "Is this true, Kagome?"

"Mom, no," Kagome panics, not wanting to lose her mother's support. "I mean, well, technically yes, but only because Kouga needed my help defeating these horrible bird demons that were slaughtering his pack," she quickly amends in an attempt to reassure her mother.

"I see," Souta calculates knowingly. "So, setting aside the kidnapping and cannibalism for a moment," ignoring the soft growl that emanates from behind his sister. "Tell me, sis. Why exactly did Kouga need you to fight these ferocious bird monsters? He seems plenty capable to me." Grudgingly acknowledging the wolf's athletic and toned build.

Kagome's heart sinks at the same moment that Kouga lets out another low angry rumble. "I . . . he . . ." she stumbles over the words sticking in her throat. The thing she hated above all else. The thing that had defined her until she had felt hollowed out and emptied inside. "He needed me to see Shikon shards," she whispers quietly.

"That's enough!" Kouga rumbles loudly, feeling Kagome's increasing distress like a punch to his gut.

"Excuse me?" Souta looks at the wolf at the same moment Kagome speaks up.

"No, Kouga, its fine," she reassures him weakly.

"It really isn't, Kagome." Kouga's gaze softens on his distressed woman, noting that the light that had been glowing in her eyes minutes before is now completely dimmed. "You're my mate, Kagome, and I'm not going to stand here and let him –"

"Holy shit, Kagome! You slept with him?!" Souta cries aghast at the same moment his sister shouts out.

"_Kouga!_" Kagome cries, her hands flying to her lips, horrified at what her wolf has just let slip.

"Mated?" Mrs. Higurashi's eyes snap open, wide. "What is he saying, Kagome?" Aiko blinks rapidly at her daughter. A commotion ensues of yelling and arguing with questions being flung in rapid fire succession. "Kagome, will you explain to me what exactly, mated, is supposed to mean?"

"Souta! Why are you being such a jerk?!" Kagome shouts, ignoring her mother's shocked questions.

"Why are you being such a bitch, Kagome?!" Souta counters back.

Kouga snarls at Souta's comment, causing the youth to step back even as Kagome glares at him, but he doesn't care. He's finished with this.

"Kagome, come on. Let's go." Kouga reaches for her hand, needing to take his mate far away from everything causing her pain, and since he can't kill or maim the source of that pain, taking her somewhere far away is his only viable bet.

“Dude, I don’t know who the hell you think you are,” Souta squares his shoulders, his feet standing wide apart. “But Kagome isn't going anywhere with you if I have anything to say about it.”

"Kid, I'd like to see you try and stop me," Kouga growls, tail whipping behind him as everyone talks and shouts over everyone else.

"Enough!" Kagome shouts. Her anger aimed in Kouga's direction acts as a pillar of water on the flames of his rage, silencing the wolf abruptly.

"Indeed," Aiko agrees, glaring at her son. "This has gone far enough. Souta, up stairs. Now!"

"But mom! Don't you want to know –"

"I said _now,_ young man!" It's clear that Mrs. H hardly ever raises her voice, but something in the sharpness of it almost cuts the wolf's tough skin. Kouga watches amazed and impressed as the bratty little brother turns, grumbling under his breath as he stalks back upstairs and towards his room. There is no doubting who the Alpha is in this pack, he grunts to himself.

"Thanks, mom," Kagome sighs wearily. "I don't know why Souta is –"

"Kagome." The stern turn of her mother's voice has Kagome snapping to attention, surprising Kouga immensely. He's never seen his woman react so powerfully and immediately to someone before, not even him. But then, mothers tended to have that effect on their children the wolf supposes, regardless of species.

"I realize that you're a young adult and I don't have the right to tell you what to do with your life or who to do it with," Aiko's stern look bounces between the two of them that are blushing furiously under her penetrating gaze. "But, while you live under my roof, Kagome, I expect certain rules to be followed. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" She eyes them carefully, watching the wolf Kouga swallow nervously as he waits for Kagome to answer on their behalf.

Kagome's face heats painfully. "Yes, mom," she answers quietly, her chin dipping.

Aiko holds their gaze a few more moments before continuing. "Now, Kagome, I suggest you say good bye to Kouga if you're staying here tonight. I'd invite you to stay for dinner, dear," she adds, turning to the silent wolf, "but, given everything, I think it's best we give Souta a chance to cool down."

Kagome answers before Kouga has a chance to respond. "Yeah, sure, mom."

Aiko nods to both of them. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Kouga," she says in a softer tone, a sincere smile spreading on her face. As she gazes at the tall, handsome youth she can't help but feel a strange sense of . . . familiarity? But that's not possible . . . is it? Something about the line of his jaw maybe, or the hard crease of his brow . . . Where had she seen that before?

"Y-yeah . . . uh, ah," Kouga stutters, not really sure what else to say, "you too." He smiles nervously, watching as Mrs. H shakes her head slowly before turning and moving up the stairs, no doubt to talk to Souta. "So, that didn't go well," he sighs, raking his hand through the sides of his hair. The giggle that escapes Kagome surprises the wolf more than a little.

"I dunno, it could have been worse. Gramps could have been here and you would have ended up with a tail full of offudas," she grins in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Lovely," Kouga smirks sarcastically, but Kagome knows it's just for show – pretending he's okay.

"I'm sorry about Souta," her tone turns sombre as she and Kouga clasp hands.

"Yeah that could of gone a lot better," he grunts as they turn to walk out of the kitchen and back towards the Well gate house.

"I guess I didn't realize how Souta would feel about InuYasha," Kagome adds. "He's idolized him for a long time." She watches as Kouga silently nods as they enter the Well house. "I'm sorry," she offers sincerely, feeling bad for how their first meeting had gone.

"Don't be," Kouga smirks, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "The kids just being loyal, and the mutt's not so bad."

"Really?" Kagome's eyes widen, clearly surprised by his reply. "You know, I keep meaning to ask you. What exactly –"

"Kagome!" her mother's voice calls out from inside the house. "Don't take too long, sweetheart. I'd like some help with dinner if you don't mind."

Kagome sighs. "Okay, mom!" she calls back through the doorway. As she turns back, Kouga's lips suddenly crush against hers, his arms coming up around her. She moans, melting into the kiss as a rush of heat burns through her blood. Kouga's tongue strokes fiercely against hers as though her kisses were breath and he were starving for oxygen.

"Please... tell me..." Kouga growls hotly as his fang nibbles on Kagome's bottom lip, "that we're going to say hello..." his tongue strokes soothingly over the nip, "properly... very fucking," before delving deep inside her mouth again "...soon," he grunts, his hips pressing hard against hers.

The heat in Kouga's voice and the need driving his kisses instantly dampens the place between Kagome's thighs, setting her world on fire. All she can do is nod against the delicious assault.

"Fuck, Kagome," Kouga growls as he finally breaks the kiss. "This sucks," he gruffs, pressing his forehead to hers, his hands curling on her hips. As a mated wolf, it goes against every natural instinct he has to leave his woman's side.

"I know," she replies breathlessly, gripping tightly to Kouga's waist. "But it won't be like this forever," she reassures him, her breathing evening out as her blood slowly cools.

Kouga grunts at her response. It's true. They'll have centuries upon centuries together. "When can I come back for you?" he asks, voice hoarse with his cooling emotions.

Kagome releases a long breath. "I should probably do some damage control," wondering how she can possibly get through to her brother and make him see how happy she is, how good Kouga is for her. "So, a couple of days I guess," hating that they have to be apart at all, but she still has a life on this side of the Well.

"Shit," Kouga grunts, squeezing her waist carefully in his hands. Not liking that idea at all. He already knows there's no way he'll be able to stay away from her that long. Pulling back, he kisses her softly one more time before rubbing his nose against hers. "I miss you already," he rumbles softly.

"Me too," Kagome sighs, revelling in the feel of Kouga's strong nose rubbing against hers. The intimate gesture sparks something deep and warm in her chest that she feels all the way into her toes. Reluctantly, she lets him go as Kouga jumps onto the lip of the Well. He looks back at her one last time before diving into its colorful depths. "Hurry back," she whispers to the now empty room.

A bright flash of color fills the clearing as Kouga jumps from the Well on what for him is now the wrong side of time. For some reason, he's not entirely surprised at the person that seems to be waiting for him.

"So? How did it go?" InuYasha grins at the sulking wolf that lands next to him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kouga grumbles, feeling a heavy weight in his heart at being separated from his mate by centuries.

"That bad, huh?" InuYasha snorts, crossing his arms into his wide sleeves. "What happened? Did the old man get you with the offudas?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it, InuYasha," Kouga growls as he walks away from the Well, the hanyou keeping pace with him.

"It was the cat, wasn't it?" InuYasha grins. "Ya gotta know how to smack Buyou just right or else he'll –"

"I said let it be, 'Yash," Kouga growls louder, already knowing the mutt isn't going to drop it.

InuYasha's ears twitch at Kouga's new name for him, surprised at the flush of sensation it sends buzzing through him. "Well, I know it can't be Mrs. H. Not with that damn tail of yours." He watches Kouga's tail twitch at the comment but says nothing. Interesting.

"Holy shit! It was the kid!" InuYasha comes to a sudden stop as realization dawns on him. "It has to be," he grins, knowing he's right when Kouga snarls and stops to send his fist smashing against a tree. The powerful blow snaps it easily in half as it crashes to the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes," InuYasha smirks, watching the tree collapse into the forest.

"You know, you can be a real ass, mutt face," Kouga growls, trying to be threatening. InuYasha of course ignores him.

"So, what happened?" He smirks cockily.

Kouga sighs, shaking his head dejectedly. "Oh, you know, the usual. He accused me of being a kidnapper, cannibal, and quite possibly brainwashing and using his sister for my own selfish needs."

"Ouch!" InuYasha shakes his head. "Yeah that Souta. He watches a lot of TV and it . . ." the hanyou scratches at the back of his head, feeling a little bad for the wolf. "Sort of rots his brain."

Kouga snorts. "Actually, I think he's pissed off that Kagome and you broke up," he growls instinctively low at the back of his throat. The thought of any male past or in theory touching his mate sends an automatic possessive rush rippling through his blood.

InuYasha's ears twitch at the low growl that accents Kouga's words. He hadn't really realized how much of the wolf's wild nature seeps through him, almost like no matter how much he tries to hold the humanoid shape, it was just an illusion. But as far as Souta is concerned, InuYasha's not really all that surprised – the kid has been hero worshipping him for years. Most likely, the sight of Kagome with someone other than him had set off the kids instincts, flaring his loyalty. InuYasha grins at the thought. The scowl on Kouga's face tells him that the wolf's realized that as well.

"So, you basically met Kagome's family for the first time and got into a big ass fight with her kid brother?" Unable and unwilling to hold back the snort of laughter.

Kouga sighs, knowing the dog won't let go of the bone he's sunk his teeth into. "And her mother knows we're sleeping together."

InuYasha practically chokes on the howl of laughter that tears from his throat at the sullen wolf's words. "Nice," he chortles, following after the despondent demon. "Glad I wasn't there to see that," he grins, golden eyes glowing brightly with amusement.

"Shut up, dog breath," Kouga growls with annoyance. "Next time I go over there, you're coming with me."

"Me? What the hell for?" InuYasha balks, taking a step back.

Kouga's gaze narrows on the dog. "So you can vouch for me."


	2. Ch 2 - Secrets & Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** A/Note: Oct 30, 2019 **
> 
> Hi everyone! I'm so happy to bring you the next chapter of W&S II! For those of you that read the recent chapter of Snow White & the Wolf, you'll know that some jerks broke into my garage earlier this month, stealing a bunch of my late father's things. I was really upset and angry at well, the world. But the closer Halloween got, (which would have been my dad's bday) the more determined I was to shake off what I was feeling and post a chapter for him. He always told me to never give up, no matter what happens around me, and I'm trying to take those words to heart (●'ᴗ'σ)σணღ* So this is my birthday present to my dad, who I know will be with me tomorrow, looking forward to all the candy we'll be giving out :) (he had a crazy ass sweet tooth, lol).
> 
> Also, I want to thank EVERYONE for all your wonderful comments and reviews about the first chapter of W&S II! I'm sorry if I haven't been able to reply to each of you individually, I was in a bit of a bad place, but hearing your thoughts and feelings on the story inspired and motivated me so much, you have no idea! I also learned that **"Wind & Snow" was nominated for the "2nd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards, run by FeudalConnection" for Best Completed story!**
> 
> O.M.G! I have no idea who nominated my story for this, but thank-you so much for that! It made my whole darn year! I've worked so hard on that story and am ecstatic that you felt the need to share it with the community :) **~T*H*A*N*K~Y*O*U~**
> 
> If you are interested in voting for "Wind & Snow" the voting period ends on November 12th and you can vote here: **feudalconnection.tumblr.com** There are lots of great stories and fan art to vote on, and **you don't need a tumblr account** to do so. You also _don't have to vote on everything_ (there's quite a list) you can just vote on the stories you've read and know or the art that you like.
> 
> What a wonderful way to acknowledge all the hard work all these different artists put in to keeping this anime/manga alive! :)
> 
> Without further ado, Happy (early) Birthday, Dad! I miss you xoxo
> 
> And _thank you again to all my awesome supporters and readers! This one's just as much for you too!_ ˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> much love! ~ lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-W&S II W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The busy streets of a night time Tokyo gleam brightly as cars speed by, several of them swerving and honking loudly as passerby's strolling in the warm night air shout and point. A loud feral roar echoes off the buildings as a man in ancient armor and a high pony tail snarls at a vehicle that swerves quickly out of the man's way. Shouts and panicked cries fill the thoroughfare as the oddly dressed warrior leaps through the streets, a long thick tail snapping behind him. The video pauses on a close up of the man's curled mouth, revealing rows of razor sharp fangs and glowing red eyes.

A shadowed figure reaches towards a multi-line phone. The stretch of arm covered in a well tailored black suit reveals a scarred hand that presses a single button. The action immediately causes a loud crackle to echo through the telephone's speaker system.

"Yes, sir?" A voice on the other end of the line quickly responds. The slight tremor in the voice amplified through the speaker.

"Get in here. Now." The figure barks, disconnecting the call before he can hear any kind of response. Several moments later a large oak door at the end of a plush and richly furnished office space creaks open. A thirty-something man with short cropped chestnut hair, soft hazel eyes and sporting a navy blue suit and white dress shirt walks quickly inside, making his way towards the large glass and black marble desk. The drawn blinds on the floor to ceiling windows conceals the figure behind the desk in shafts of darkness, preventing the last of the days light from illuminating the large office space.

The newly arrived man bows deep, knowing better than to take a seat in one of the leather chairs facing the desk unless invited. "Ah, yes, Mr. Ryuu?"

"Report, Hitoshi." A deep voice nearly growls the words as it points to the screen, frustration and agitation clearly etched in the tone.

"Of course," the nervous man responds quickly as he glances at the screen. "It ah, seems that the video is being pulled down from the net almost as fast as it's going up." Hitoshi does his best to conceal the tremble in his voice. His boss has been in an exceptionally foul mood since the video had first aired.

"I'm sure it is," comes the dark response. "And what of the search?" The low bite of words hums thick with barely repressed frustration.

Hitoshi swallows nervously. "We, ah, we've found nothing as of yet, sir," inhaling sharply at the angry curse that escapes the half shadowed figure of his boss.

"I don't want to fucking hear that!" Ryuu practically snarls. A curled fist impacts the glass slab of his desk, nearly cracking the thick tabletop as papers and pens bounce on the surface under the powerful vibrations.

"W-we have people in place, sir. They're keeping an eye out for the target," a trembling Hitoshi quickly supplies in hopes of abating his boss's anger.

"Triple it!" Ryuu barks. "I want him found!"

"Y-yes, sir. Right away." Hitoshi bows, preparing to leave.

"And the new offer?" Ryuu asks in a slightly more calm tone. "Has it been submitted?" A scarred hand rakes through the sides of dark, medium cropped hair.

Hitoshi stands taller. "It has, Mr. Ryuu, but, ah . . ." not exactly sure how to reveal the information without getting fired or worse.

"Spit it out, Hitoshi. You try my patience." The dark tone reflecting as much.

"Well, sir, it looks like Krystal Botanical's stock is being bought up by a competing corporation."

"What?!" Ryuu leans forward, grey eyes smoke with anger set on either side of a straight sharp nose. The jagged scar running down the left side of his long face from temple to wide square chin puckers angrily in the dim light. Some might still call him beautiful, if he weren't such an asshole. "Who?!" he growls. "I thought Lupino Industries was out of the running?"

Hitoshi takes a step back at the flare of anger. "Uh, th-they are, sir. Krystal Botanical's refuses to do business with them it seems, even in their precarious situation."

Ryuu laughs darkly at the information. "No, they wouldn't." A satisfied gleam sparks to life in his gaze. More than a few investment firms had been shocked at the company's refusal to do business with a supposed allied company, especially given the state of their quickly declining stocks. Lately, the exceptional body care products that Krystal Botanical's was known world wide for was having a rather difficult time actually getting their merchandise into their affiliate stores. Sales were taking a massive hit because of it, along with their stock prices, and investors were getting anxious.

"Who then?" Ryuu asks, more than a little curious as to who would have enough resources to out-purchase his own organization. Crimson Mountain Industries being among the largest and most successful acquisition companies in the world.

"Silver Dimensions," comes the quick reply.

Ryuu's hardened gaze narrows on his subordinate. "Is that right?" Leaning back in his large leather chair his fingers steeple together as he processes the information. "That sly dog," he nearly grins. "No matter. We'll hold the majority shares soon enough. Make sure of it." The hard edged tone leaves little room for discussion.

"Yes, sir. W-we're trying," Hitoshi nods. "We've come across some unexpected problems with a number of investors still unwilling to sell and the new legislation by-laws. There –" Hitoshi is cut off by Ryuu's angry roar.

"I don't want to hear excuses!" Another slam of fist on the glass tabletop. "Just get it done!" A scarred hand flexes, knuckles cracking. The gesture more than just a subtle threat.

"Y-yes, sir." Hitoshi bows deeply, his heart hammering loudly in his ears as he spins around, heading as quickly as possible for the door without outright running.

"And, Hitoshi," Ryuu's loud call stops the man in his tracks as he nears the door, quickly turning back around. "The moment you have the demon's whereabouts, I want to be notified."

"Of course." Bowing again, Hitoshi quickly opens the heavy door, escaping through it.

Ryuu's gaze turns back to the paused video on his computer screen. "Oh, the fun we're going to have little wolf." A dark, sickly smile spreads across the shadowed face.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome stands in the empty Well house a moment longer, watching the colors fade as she battles with her erratic emotions. She can feel the hum of energy at the back of her mind that is her connection to Kouga dim only slightly, and the reassuring feel of it soothes the ache in her chest at his absence. When she returns to the house, her mother is in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables.

"So," Aiko smiles as she watches her daughter enter through the back patio door. "Kouga. He seems like a nice boy." Not missing the beat of red that steals across Kagome's face.

"Yeah, mom. He really is," she confirms, reaching for one of the carrots her mother is slicing. "I just wish Souta could see that." A saddened sigh in her voice coating Kagome's words.

Aiko nods in agreement. She had tried to speak with her son, but he wasn't in the listening mood. "I wouldn't worry too much about that, dear. I'm sure once Souta gets to know him a little better, he'll feel differently." Hoping she's right.

"You think so, mom?" Kagome's eyes light with hopefulness. Her brother's rejection of Kouga had hurt much worse than she could of expected.

Aiko smiles reassuringly at her daughter. "I do. I think he was just a little surprised, that's all," she offers.

Kagome nods her understanding. "I guess," she adds quietly.

Aiko watches her daughter a moment that is focused on cutting the vegetables before her. She wants to ask her about her uniform and the kimono she's wearing, not to mention the strange coloring of her eyes, but if having a time-traveling daughter had taught her anything over the years, it was to let Kagome reveal what she needed, when she was ready.

"Kagome, will you grab the hot pot out of the cupboard please?" Enjoying the moment of simply having her daughter beside her, doing normal every day things.

"Sure, mom." Quickly retrieving the item, Kagome sets it next to her mother that hums softly under her breath. The sound makes her smile while simultaneously squeezing a tight band around her heart. "Mom?"

"Yes, Kagome?" Aiko continues to hum softly, gathering all their chopped vegetables and placing them into various bowls.

"Um, about me and Kouga," she blushes, "about us being, ah, mated." Gods, she can't believe she's having this conversation with her mom right now.

The hesitation in her daughters voice is clear to Aiko as she turns her gaze towards her. "Kagome, sweetheart, I understand that you're not a little girl anymore, and I trust your judgment," she says, placing a hand gently on her daughters shoulder. "I know you wouldn't do anything with anyone unless you were certain of yourself and of him."

"Thanks, mom," Kagome replies softly, eyes wet with gratitude. "That means a lot."

Aiko nods, turning back to her preparations. "Besides, I saw the way Kouga looked at you, Kagome. It's clear that he loves you very much." In fact, the love and tenderness she had seen between them had left her a little shaken inside, making her realize that times are indeed changing.

The tension in Kagome's shoulders eases at her mother's words. Pleased that she had seen it. "He does mom. And I love him."

Aiko nods a smile at her daughter, not at all surprised. She's only ever seen that look on her daughter's face once before. The night Aiko's whole world had shifted. "Oh, Kagome, the dried seaweed please," nodding her head in the direction of one of the cupboards.

Going to retrieve the little packages, Kagome squeezes them nervously in her hands. "Actually, mom, there's something else I need to talk to you about." She sets down the packages next to her mother that reaches for them. "Something that's happened." At her mother's worried expression, Kagome quickly clarifies. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, it's just . . ." she's not quite sure how to say it. "I'm still getting used to it myself." Kagome knows that if she has any hope of keeping her family in her life as long as possible, they'll need to know the truth about her.

Sensing the serious tone in Kagome's voice, Aiko pauses, setting down the knife she'd been using to cut the meats, giving her daughter her full attention. "Kagome, you can tell me anything. You know that," she reassures gently.

"I know, mom," Kagome smiles meekly. "But this is, well, it's kind of a big deal. Life changing really."

Aiko's eyes widen, inhaling with surprise. "Kagome, sweetheart, are you . . . are you pregnant?"

Kagome barks with laughter in spite of herself. "No, mom, I'm not," she grins. "But believe it or not, that would be a lot less life changing then this." She's surprised when her mother merely nods in some kind of silent understanding. "You see, mom," taking a deep breath, Kagome steels herself for the news she's about to impart.

"I've got him!" An older voice calls out from the front of the house. "That darn cat didn't want to come out of the tree! Something spooked him real good," grandpa calls out, shuffling into the kitchen with Buyou in his arms. The cat meows in a strange tone.

"Kagome!" her grandfather smiles broadly at her. "When did you get home?"

"Hi, Gramps. Not long ago," she says, moving towards her grandfather that is still holding her cat. Kagome smiles at her furry companion. "Hey, Buyou," Kagome coos, but Buyou hisses at her as she reaches for him, his hair standing on end causing Kagome to jerk her arm back in shock.

"What the?" Grandpa has no choice but to drop the cat that starts clawing and kicking to get out of his arms, a low dark growl accenting the feline's frantic movements. Dropping heavily to the ground, Buyou runs from the kitchen, knocking over a chair and broom in his haste to get away. Kagome stands thunderstruck, trying not to cry at her cat's rejection of her. "Well that's strange." Grandpa scratches his head. "I've never seen Buyou act like that before," he says clearly perplexed. "Especially not with you, Kagome."

"Kagome, honey, are you okay?" Aiko can see the shimmer of tears in her daughter's eyes. "I'm sure Buyou is just having a bad day if something spooked him enough to get him up a tree," she replies with reassurance. The family cat was not a fan of climbing or of any exercise really. "He'll come around when he calms down, you'll see."

Painful emotions well up in Kagome's chest. "Oh, it's okay, mom, really." It's really not. Suddenly, she's not feeling so great anymore. First Souta, now her cat. This welcome home is not turning out at all like Kagome had been expecting.

"Well, I'll be in the back sweeping if anyone needs me," Grandpa calls out. Sensing that his granddaughter is feeling a little emotional, he leaves the two women to themselves. If there's one thing he had a hard time handling, it was a woman crying. When his daughter-in-law had lost her husband, his only son, it had broken his heart to watch the suffering she endured with no way to help alleviate her pain. The day they had come to live with him had been the best and worst day of his life.

"Okay, dad," Aiko calls out, watching her father-in-law make a hasty retreat. "Kagome?" she asks, turning to her now silent and sullen daughter. "Did you still want to talk?"

"Um, later, mom. I'm a little tired, and I think I should probably shower and change my clothes," Kagome offers dispassionately as she looks down at herself. "If that's alright?"

"Of course, Kagome." Aiko squeezes her shoulder with affection. "I'll finish in here and call you when dinner's ready."

"Thanks, mom." Kagome tries to smile, kissing her mother on the cheek as she moves towards the staircase.

"Oh, and thank you for cleaning the house, dear," her mother says behind her, surprising her.

"Uh, what's that, mom?" Kagome asks, brows furrowed as she turns back to her.

"I got your note when we came back from the resort," Aiko clarifies. "But you didn't have to do that, Kagome. I know how busy you are when you're on the other side of the Well."

"M-my note?" Kagome's eyes widen a fraction and a strange feeling prickles across her skin.

"Yes, the one you left on the fridge." Aiko points with her head towards a white sheet of paper still fastened by a magnet. "And don't worry, Souta didn't go into your room," she smiles, turning to wash her hands under the sink.

Kagome stands frozen and more than a little baffled as she tries to digest her mother's words. Very slowly, she walks towards the refrigerator where a white piece of paper sits under the sunshine magnet that is scrawled with some very familiar handwriting. Familiar because it's her own. On a note that she never wrote.

Oh. My. Gods.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Aiko asks, seeing the pale expression on her daughter's face.

"Wha? O-Oh, yeah. Yes. Of course." _Hold it together, _she tells herself. "Like I said, I'm just really tired." Kagome folds the note in her hand. "I'm gonna go have a bath before I change," attempting her best, everything is alright smile.

Gauging her daughter carefully, Aiko knows something has upset her. "Okay, Kagome," watching as her eldest child slowly climbs the stairs.

Kagome makes her way up to her room in a daze, clasping the note tightly in her hand. With everything that's happened, she's simply not capable of processing the meaning of what she's holding in her grasp. Kouga. She needs to talk to Kouga. It feels strange not having him with her after all the time they've spent together recently, feeling the loss of him as a physical ache in her heart. When Kagome opens her bedroom door, she takes in a sharp breath at the spotlessly clean room she knows definitely didn't look like that the last time she was here. Her gaze is immediately drawn to her desk where a large bouquet of colorful wild flowers sits in a crystal vase at its center. Looking from the note in her hand to the bright flowers, Kagome blinks several times just to make sure she really is seeing what she's seeing.

"What in the world?" As she nears the bouquet, Kagome spots a small white card nestled within the brightly colored stalks. Reaching for it with shaky fingers, she can scent the flowers sweet, beautiful aroma filling her nose, causing her to breathe deep. Plucking the card from where it's nestled, Kagome rubs her thumb over the thick vellum paper. Scrawled across the small card in an unfamiliar script is a single word. A word that has the the power to knock over her whole word.

"_Forever."_

** **-ooOooOooOoo-** **

Kouga breathes hard through his nostrils as he adjusts the wooden plank he's holding for the tenth time. He does his best to ignore the smirk InuYasha throws him as the hanyou moves to gather more wood for the nearly completed structure. After he'd left Kagome, he'd thrown himself completely into the work of rebuilding the village in an effort to distract his mind from the unpleasant memories of the disaster that was meeting his woman's family. It really couldn't have gone any more to shit. The only thing that had felt worse was the soul ripping sensation of being separated from her. The beast within not at all pleased with being so far from its mate, leaving behind an ever present itch under his skin that nearly burns and feels irritating as hell. The uncomfortable sensations, compounded by his jacked-up libido, makes the Alpha wolf feel like he's died and gone to live in the pits of some fiery hell.

"Kouga!" He hears his beta call out for him just as he accidentally hammers the wooden plank a little too forcefully, breaking the wood and the tool in his hands – again!

"Holy shit, wolf! What the hell's wrong with ya?" InuYasha taunts, knowing exactly what the wolf's problem is. "That's like the sixth one you've busted today!" He tries to conceal the smirk on his face as he carries over several beams of wood hoisted over his shoulder. "At this rate, we'll never get this damn village finished." Tries and fails.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," Kouga growls through a frustrated breath. Kicking at the broken wood at his feet, he tosses the busted tool to the ground as well. It's not like he really needs it anyways.

"I do believe, InuYasha," Miroku grins from where he's sitting, taking a much needed rest reclined against a large cart full of straw and leaves they've been using for the rooftops. "That our wolf friend is missing a certain dark-haired miko."

"Keh," InuYasha grunts, "Ya think?" It was hard to miss how incredibly moody Kouga has been since returning from Kagome's side of the Well.

"Just shut it, the both of ya!" Kouga barks irritably, running his hands through the sides of his hair. Dammit! He feels like he's crawling out of his goddamn skin and it's barely been half a day since he's left Kagome's side!

"Hey, Kouga!" Ginta calls out again as he and Hakkaku near, jogging at a steady pace.

"What is it?" he snaps harshly enough that his beta recoils, stumbling backwards into Hakkaku.

"Uh . . ." Ginta swallows audibly, not certain if he should bother Kouga with this right now. No doubt his Alpha is feeling out of sorts being separated from Kagome. He's heard enough stories from other mated wolves to know that the separation is never easy, especially for those newly mated. "We ah," he stumbles for words that don't come readily under his leader's irate glare.

"Out with it already!" Kouga's growl darkens, his patience wearing incredibly thin.

Hakkaku glances at Ginta's unsteady blinking gaze, knowing exactly how his brother feels. "We thought you'd want to know, boss. The villagers found something . . . well, kinda strange," he finishes for Ginta.

"What to do ya mean kinda strange?" Kouga questions sharply. The conversation draws InuYasha and Miroku closer towards him.

"Out in the field, Kouga," Ginta speaks up, quickly regaining his composure. He points a clawed finger in the direction they'd just come from. "Where the vial broke."

Kouga's eyes snap wide, his curiosity piqued. "Show me."

The little group travel quickly to the location where the vial Kouga had retrieved for Kagome had shattered and where his whole world had nearly imploded in on itself. As he, InuYasha, Miroku and the beta's make towards whatever the villagers have found, Sango and Rosario catch up to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sango asks, seeing the purposeful strides of the little group.

"It is uncertain my dear Sango," Miroku smiles at her. "It seems something rather unusual has been discovered."

"Really? Like what?" Rosario questions softly. Following after the others, she keeps towards the back of the group.

"We have no idea what," InuYasha answers, his focus sweeping over everyone gathered as they walk. When he turns to catch sight of Rosario walking towards the back of the group, he's a little surprised by how quickly she looks away from him, not meeting his gaze.

"What in the world?" Kouga's bewildered tone snaps InuYasha's attention back. The wolf squats down next to the most unusual flowers he's ever seen; three tall blossoms of five petalled flowers that shimmer in hues of iridescent purple and blue. Their slightly sagging heads are bent low, curling a little in on themselves over their many jagged-edged leaves, growing exactly where the enchanted vial had fallen.

"Told ya, boss," Hakkaku grins as they all take in the unusual sight.

"Are . . . are those flowers?" Sango gapes, her eyes rounding wide. She's never seen anything so lovely.

"Sure looks that way." Kouga's sharp eyes narrow on the plant life before him. Reaching a hand out, he gently strokes the soft petals of one of them. A shimmer of power tingles under his skin at the touch.

"What do you think it means?" Ginta asks, gazing at the unusual foliage. Even the deep green of the leaves seem to glimmer with an uncanny glow.

"I dunno." Kouga stands, his gaze transfixed on the curious sight. "But they're definitely giving off some kind of weird vibe."

"Keh. Big surprise there," InuYasha drops his chin as he steps closer to the flowers. "They're growing right where the vial spilled." Crouching down, he picks up a piece of the broken glass still nestled in the grass, proving exactly that.

"Yeah, that's what worries me," Kouga's gaze hardens, his eyes squinting at the sides.

"What for?" InuYasha asks, tossing the bit of glass back to the ground as he stands.

"Come on, mutt, look at our track record. Chances are it can't be anything good," Kouga rumbles in a gruff tone.

"Always the pessimist, ain't ya?" InuYasha scoffs, not wanting to admit that the wolf has a point.

"Just a realist," Kouga grins, making the hanyou smirk in reply.

"What should we do about them?" Sango asks. Even she can feel the soft hum of the flower's energy tickling at her extra senses.

"We'll wait until Kagome can take a look at them," Kouga decides. "She's the one that knows the most about all that plant stuff."

"Ah, yes, a good idea," Miroku nods, his gaze intent on the strange flowers. "Kagome has grown quite adept in her knowledge in such areas." After all the years she'd spent learning under Kaede, the monk has grown quite impressed with Kagome's herbal expertise.

"And let's not forget those were priestess Hikari's tears," Kouga adds, pointing to the plants with his chin. "She's a miko too." He's not certain, but the flowers that had seemed a little drab looking when they first approached despite their unusually beautiful coloring, seem to be slowly reviving despite the lowering Sun.

"Yeah, but Hikari is like some undead demon, priestess hybrid or some shit," InuYasha argues, waving at the flowers as if the strange priestess were standing there herself.

"Exactly," Kouga smirks, holding the dog's gaze until they finally widen in understanding. Kagome has a part of his yoki inside her now. Who knows what she will be able to discern. Not only can she speak wolf, but the changes have even enhanced her speed and life force – among other things. Kouga grins wide at the memory of when they'd first discovered Kagome's increased stamina. Oh yes, he can't wait to push that one to its limits. "It's getting late," he says, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "Ginta, set a guard. Make sure no one touches these flowers until Kagome gets here," the Alpha orders, snapping his lieutenant to attention.

Standing tall, his shoulders rolling back, Ginta's chest juts out in a gesture of readiness. "Sure thing, boss," he answers quickly.

"We'll take care of it," Hakkaku nods in agreement, donning a similar stance.

Nodding to his beta's, Kouga turns, preparing to step into his whirlwind. "I'll be back later," he calls over his shoulder.

"Hey, where the hell are ya going, Kouga?" InuYasha barks at the retreating wolf. "We still got work to do." Not really since the Sun was near setting and the day drawing to a close, but at this point it was like a requirement to harass the wolf.

"Later, mutt face!" Kouga shouts back. "Now I've gotta go talk to my girl," he grins, before disappearing into a chaos of winds.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome exits the steamy bathroom wrapped in a large puffy pink towel just in time to hear her mother calling her down for dinner.

"Be right there, mom!" she calls back, scurrying into her room to quickly change into a pair of jeans and a white top. The sight of the wildflowers on her desk causes Kagome's heart to hitch all over again. Could it be? She touches one of the flowers gently. Does she even want to know? There's a lot to be said for the possibility of meeting a future version of her lover, but it also terrifies her a little. What if she learns something she doesn't want to know? Shaking her head free of the distracting and unanswerable thoughts, Kagome gives her long locks a quick blast with the hair dryer before putting it up into a damp bun. Taking a deep, steadying breath she makes her way downstairs, hoping Souta will be a little more calm now and speak reasonably with her.

"Kagome!" Her grandfather greets with a wide, welcoming smile from the head of the rectangular table. As her gaze casts over the room, Souta is seated in his usual spot but makes a pointed effort to not look in her direction.

"Hi, Gramps," Kagome returns with a small smile, watching as her mother sets a large bowl of rice on the table among the many vegetable and meat dishes that are laid out, before taking her usual seat at the other end of the table. A large pot of mouth-watering soup steams in the center, little wisps of smoke trailing above the broth. The delicious scent tickles Kagome's nostrils, causing her to breathe in a satisfying breath.

"Come, Kagome, you must be hungry," Aiko smiles, patting the empty spot on her right.

"Starved," she grins, taking her seat across from an extremely silent Souta. They didn't often eat Chinese food, but mom had been experimenting with various recipes she'd learned on YouTube over the last couple of years and hotpot had quickly become one of everyone's favorites. "Mm, it smells delicious, mom." Everyone begins to tuck into the various vegetables and meats on the table, adding their favorites to the steaming pot.

"So, Kagome, what adventures have you been off having, hmm?" Grandpa asks, noting the unusual contacts his granddaughter is wearing that his daughter-in-law had told him about.

Souta's disapproving grunt at the question makes Kagome raise an eyebrow at her brother sitting across the table, but he quickly looks away from her, interesting himself with his food. A stab of grief twists in her heart as Kagome does her best to ignore her brother's silent and wilting glares.

"Uh, well, not a lot," she answers, filling her bowl with a little more rice from the table. Another soft grunt from Souta has Kagome narrowing her gaze on him.

"Souta," Aiko admonishes in a stern tone as she gazes at her son.

"Whatever," he mumbles, shoving large amounts of stewed vegetables and meats into his mouth.

"What's that now?" Grandpa asks, realizing that something is clearly amiss as he observes the tense silence between his grandchildren. "What's going on?" he asks to no one in particular.

"Nothing, dad," Aiko smiles in as cheerful tone as she can, not wanting her children to get into another argument.

"Yeah, not much, Gramps," Souta lets out a clearly sarcastic grunt. "Just Kagome shacking up with demon's, that's all," he answers his grandfather while ignoring his sister's shocked expression.

"Souta!" Kagome and Mrs. H reprimand sternly.

"Demons?" Grandpa's brow furrows into hard lines as he gazes at his granddaughter that continues to eat at a breakneck pace. "Kagome?" he asks when she doesn't elaborate.

Taking a sip of her juice, Kagome does her best to buy as much time as possible. Gramps always gave InuYasha a hard enough time as it was. How would he react to Kouga? She's saved from responding by her mother's declaration.

"I told you, dad, Kagome has met someone." Aiko gives her father-in-law a stern look. He doesn't take the hint.

"Oh?" Grandpa looks between his daughter and granddaughter, waiting patiently for the rest of the information.

Kagome lets out a sigh. Better to get it over with. "Yeah, Gramps. His name is Kouga and he's –"

"A wolf _demon_," Souta supplies in a harsh tone as he glares at his sister.

Grandpa shares a surprised and curious gaze with his daughter-in-law, a silent communication passing between them. "A wolf demon you say," his shocked gaze never leaving Aiko's.

"That's right, dad," she smiles pointedly, holding his gaze, "and he seems like a very nice young man."

A flurry of emotions flash quickly across grandpa's face as he processes the revelation before quickly settling into a neutral expression. "Well, that's good to hear," he responds after a moment, focusing again on his meal.

Kagome's gaze ping-pongs between her mother and grandfather, wondering at the exchange. She's so relieved and ecstatic, if not a little surprised, at her grandfather's calm response that she breathes a little easier. Souta, meanwhile, stares wide-eyed and silent, still trying to digest his grandfather's reaction.

"He's a really good guy, Gramps," Kagome quickly adds, grateful when her grandfather looks at her and smiles.

"Kagome, does he make you happy?" Though from the expression on his granddaughters face as she thinks on this Kouga, he already knows the answer.

Nodding her head enthusiastically, Kagome smiles with her heart in her eyes. "Yes, Grandpa, he does."

"Then that's all that matters, Kagome," he nods, patting her hand in a reassuring manner before plucking a stewed mushroom from the pot and popping it into his mouth.

"What?! Are you serious, Grandpa?!" Souta jerks back in his chair, anger steeling his voice and clouding his expression. "How can you say that after giving InuYasha such a hard time all these years? Your granddaughter is shacking up with a full fledged demon!" he scowls, pointing at his sister.

"Now, Souta, we've been over this," Aiko's stern voice cuts through. "You know –" a loud, unhappy cats meow startles everyone as they turn towards the back patio door where Buyou paces anxiously outside, clearly not wanting to enter the house. "Oh, dear, maybe I should take his food out to him." Excusing herself from the table, Mrs. H retrieves Buyou's full and untouched plate and carries it out to the back patio. The moment she sets it down, the hungry feline begins to eat ravenously, his gaze split between his food and the open kitchen door.

"See! Even Buyou knows something's not right!" Souta points towards the family cat that has been behaving strangely ever since Kagome came home. In fact, Buyou had hardly left his room that afternoon, which was strange, since he was usually with Kagome whenever she was home.

The knife in Kagome's heart twists deeper at Buyou's continued rejection of her and she does her best to fight off a wave of sadness. She scratches at her chest, right where her heart is, as thoughts of missing Kouga begin to nearly drown her in light of all the tension flaring at the dinner table.

"Don't be silly, boy," Grandpa waves his chopsticks in the air dismissively, "that cat has always been fussy, you know that."

Souta shakes his head in aggravation, noting that his grandfather doesn't even attempt to defend himself against the comment he'd made about InuYasha. "I don't understand what's wrong with all of you," he gripes, stabbing his chopsticks into his bowl of rice and vegetables rather forcefully. Bits of rice jump out of the bowl, spilling over onto the table. How come he's the only one that recognizes that something is clearly off with his sister?

"Well, I don't understand what's wrong with you, Souta," Kagome attempts through the crack in her voice. "Why can't you just give Kouga a chance? You don't even know him." But her brother only glares at her, ignoring her comments as he continues to eat the rest of his meal with heavy handed chopsticks.

By the time dinner is over and Kagome has helped her mother clear away the dishes, she's completely drained and exhausted. Wishing her mother and grandfather a good night, she slowly climbs the stairs to her room, missing Kouga so much she feels his absence like a crater in her chest, especially now. Changing into her favorite yellow pajamas, Kagome tosses herself onto her bed, releasing a frustrated breath as she hugs her pillow to her tightly, feeling more than a little desolate. Closing her eyes, she begs for sleep to take her, whisking her away from this dreadful day.

A warm prickle skitters over her skin and Kagome's eyes snap open just as the familiar cool hum of twin jewel shards tickles at her senses. Her heart pounds awake so hard and so fast she's surprised her ribs aren't bruised. A soft thump at her window has her flipping around just as sharp claws begin prying the window up with a soft metal scraping sound.

"Kouga!" Kagome gasps, her whole face glowing brightly as she jumps from the bed. Surprised and elated to see him.

"Hey, baby," Kouga grins, hopping off the window sill and into her room.

Rushing into his strong arms, Kagome feels them cage around her, holding her tightly. “What are you doing here?” She asks. Nuzzling her face to his chest, her arms squeeze around his waist, holding him close.

"What else?" Kouga rumbles, pressing his cheek against the top of her head, he begins to stroke his mate's hair softly. "I came to see my woman." Taking a deep breath, he scents and feels Kagome's distress that had been clawing at his insides the moment he'd emerged from the Well. Apparently, the closer he is to her, the more strongly he can feel her. Sweet contentment begins to saturate their connection as Kouga continues to just hold her, easing the restlessness of his yoki.

"Oh, Kouga." Kagome squeezes him harder, the numbness she'd been feeling melting away as her wolf's reassuring hold tightens on her. When he pulls back from her a little, Kouga captures her lips in a searing kiss, making her forget everything except him for a time. Their connection flares between them as shadows race from Kagome's mind with every heady stroke of Kouga's sinful tongue. When they finally pull apart, drawing in deep drags of air, she stares long and deep into crystal blue pools, wanting nothing more than to drown herself inside them. The memory of Buyou's rejection comes unbidden, aching her heart all over again. "I have so much to tell you," she whispers, hating to break the spell of the moment, remembering all the strange things that had happened today.

"Ssh," Kouga rasps softly, placing a finger to his woman's lips and silencing her instantly. "I have to tell you something too, Kagome, but not now," knowing he needs to tell her about the strange flowers they'd found, but some things are more important. His eyes burn with the fire blazing from within, dilating the dark of his irises so wide there's only a rim of blue glowing around the edges. The need building inside him to soothe his mate and sate the hungers of his prowling yoki grows more fiercely the longer he holds her. "The time for talking is over, Kags," he husks in a low, heated tone, making her blush. "And I'm done waiting," Kouga rumbles hotly, running his nose softly along the side of her neck as he breathes her in, kissing the soft sweet skin. Gods, he fucking loves the sound of that first sharp breath she takes when she knows, _she knows_ she's about to belong to him completely.

"Kouga," panting the sound of his name, Kagome's mind hazes with lust, her body immediately reacting to the heat burning off his skin as desire pulses through her veins. The feel of Kouga's mouth and fangs skimming along her neck sends a current of pleasure charging through her, heating her body with an intense ardent need to feel him everywhere on her skin as she rubs up against him. To feel him moving deep inside her as arousal begins to twist and coil within her, burning off the last of her distress.

Kouga groans. The way Kagome gasps his name sends a surge of electricity strait to his groin, hardening his already rock hard length to something akin to steel as a sharp spike of arousal surges through him. The sight of Kagome's soft breasts pushing up against his chestplate makes him nearly delirious with his desire to touch her and wrap his mouth around those pink, stiff peaks. Needing to strip her naked and make her moan more than he needs breath in his lungs.

"Come on," he whispers hoarsely. Turning towards the window he tugs Kagome by the hand, pulling her behind him. "The Sun is already setting and it'll be dark soon." Kouga can hear the raw roughness of his own voice as he struggles to control the desire burning inside him, the beast within panting and moaning behind his chest.

Kagome's lust-hazed eyes open a fraction wider, her brow furrowing. "But, where are we going?" Having already wished her mother good night she knows there's little chance of her absence being noticed.

Kouga stops at the window, turning to face her. "I kind of got the impression that your mother wouldn't be happy if she found me sneaking into your room this late at night," remembering the older woman's words from earlier. "Especially with everything I plan to do to you right now, Kagome." Kouga's husky voice full of wanton heat matches the wild lust burning in his gaze.

A smile twitches at her lips even as heat suffuses Kagome's face. "Uh, no, probably not," she concedes.

Kouga's eyes darken with the molten need flickering within. "Exactly." Tugging her closer, he pulls Kagome flush against his chest, one strong arm curling around her waist while his thumb strokes smoothly over her flushed cheeks. "And, baby, it's been way too long since I've been buried deep between those gorgeous fucking thighs of yours," he growls heatedly, dipping his head to lick along the soft column of her neck.

Kagome's body ignites into a pillar of flames, perspiration shimmering over her skin as pure, undiluted lust slams into her body, elbowing her in the lungs as she inhales sharply at Kouga's sinful words, instantly soaking the place between her thighs and making her moan. She's nodding even before her thoughts have time to form.

"B-but, I have to be back before my mom wakes up," she quickly adds before lost completely to the desire clouding all her sense. Hating that she has to leave him at all.

Kouga pulls back from her neck, his full, soft lips curling up at the sides and revealing pearly fangs. "Kagome, that gives me from now until the Sun rises to hear how loud that pretty little mouth of yours can scream my name." Leaning forward, he nuzzles his nose against the side of her neck again, nipping and licking at her skin as fire continues to sear every inch of Kagome's body. His deep, throaty voice drops to a dark whisper, dripping hot with need as his arm tightens around her waist. "And that's the best fucking news I've had all day."

Fire arcs through her body as the strength of Kouga's feral hunger sends all of Kagome's senses into a screaming, incoherent frenzy as another burst of heat lights up between her legs. Excitement hums in her veins, mixing with her sharp poignant arousal as her body floods with warmth, sending coils of desire rippling through her veins like a brush fire.

"Kouga," she sighs with longing need as his lips brush over her neck and ear, sending hot sparks rushing down her spine with every lick and suck. "What if . . . my mom finds out?" She doesn't want things to be any more difficult for him then they have been, but gods, the way he touches her, holds her, makes it hard for the rational part of Kagome's mind to care about consequences.

"Fuck, Kagome," Kouga growls, certain he's going to fucking die if he doesn't get inside her soon. The way she moans and squirms in his arms is almost painful, the scent of her arousal thick in his nostrils nearly blinding. Sucking on the lobe of her ear, his tongue traces along the canal as arousal spikes through Kagome's body like a lightning bolt, scorching at something tight and deep in her belly as she trembles in his hold, her soft moans escaping her slightly parted lips.

"The kami themselves couldn't stop me from taking you right now." Kouga's rough whisper sinks into her skin as Kagome pushes her body harder against him, needing to be closer, her panting breaths growing heavier with every searing touch. Taking one last, long lick of her neck, Kouga's heated gaze; raw, primal, and fervent bores into hers as she tries to focus on him from under half-lidded eyes.

"So get ready, koi," Kouga's low growling voice strokes slowly over her heated skin. "Cause I'm gonna make you glow so bright and burn so fucking hot you'll think you fell from the sky."


	3. Ch 3 - Foreplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **April 20, 2020 **
> 
> No! You are not hallucinating! I'm bbbaaaaaaaaacccccccccckkkkkkkkkk! **✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡**
> 
> Hi everyone! I can't tell you how freaken thrilled I am to be back with my story! I know it's been a long time and I thank you all for your patience and understanding. As my last update advised, my hands are pretty messed up atm. They were getting achy back in Nov/Dec but it was pretty much full blown debilitation in February. Unfortunately, I was NOT able to have my surgeries because of all the insanity that hit our world soon after, and then the surgeries were cancelled :(
> 
> **So how am I writing my story?**
> 
> **Answer:** I'm not. Lol. Well, not really. This is where I need to say a HUGE, priceless, it's not going to be enough I know, **~*~ Thank-You ~*~ **to a couple of old friends of mine. RL friends actually, that have ZERO, I repeat, ZERO interest in Anime, fanfiction or anything like that. I was really beside myself because I wanted to keep writing, but it's so hard. I can barely cut my food. But thanks to my amazing friends, two of them have offered to write for me! They each take turns 'cause as you guys know, I write a lot, lol. We've spent HOURS on the phone, with me reading and dictating and one of them typing, going back and forth constantly. This has been such an incredible gift for me, and I am so grateful for their help. Of course, the one downside is that my friends have seen into the recesses of my dark mind. I have apparently shocked them beyond measure, lol. XD And the best part? After helping me with my *ahem* 'Kouga scenes' I do believe we have some new recruits ;-)
> 
> **~*~*~ Thank you ladies for working so diligently with me. I know that every one of my readers thanks you as well! ~*~*~**
> 
> As for this chapter itself, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! The chapter title is appropriate ;-) I am posting this little 'tease' today since it's technically the next chapter, but the one I think you're all waiting for, is going to post tomorrow, I'm gonna tell you that now. Consider this the ringing bell to wake you all back up again, lol.
> 
> Oh, and I'm just curious... In Chapter 2, we meet 'Ryuu' who is the head of Crimson Mountain Industries. That whole bit in there about the companies going back and forth with Krystal Botanicals. I'm curious to see if any of you remember hearing about these companies before? Because they were mentioned in a breadcrumb back in the first story! I think it's back in Ch 24, Big Macs. Kagome and Kouga are about to play video games when the Werewolf Sighting in Tokyo comes up on the news channel XD
> 
> _**And to those of you that kept sending me messages to check in, I appreciated those sooo much!** It's what made me realize I had to find a way to keep my story going even if I couldn't type it myself. So this, is for all your wonderful, incredible patient readers. ***~* Thank you *~*** for all the nudgers, this is here because of you!_ :)
> 
> Now, I can't guarantee how often I can post each subsequent chapters, but with the help of my friends, I'm gonna keep chugging along.
> 
> **I hope you are all doing well out there!** I know this is a strange time for our world, and there's a lot of anxiety and fear going on right now. Part of the reason I was so determined to start my story again, was to help distract those of us that need it (like me!). To draw you back into a place that will hopefully let you forget your worries, if even for a short time, and maybe, just maybe, make you laugh a time or two.
> 
> ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ Without further ado, welcome back to the next installment of Wind & Snow II! "Foreplay"
> 
> much love! ~ lady p.
> 
> p.s. And because I haven't been able to do it until now, **I want to Thank ~E*V*E*R*Y*O*N*E~ that voted for 'Wind & Snow' in the the Feudal Connection's event back in November.** I was blown away to win Best Completed Story! It was a huge deal for me, and made all the work I've put into this little series totally worth it! So with all my heart, thank you so much! (｡ ‿ ｡)

**-ooOooOooOoo-W&S II W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The wolves in the new western den enjoy a relaxing respite at the end of a very long day. They'd accomplished much on the reconstruction of the new village, including the addition of a large village Hall that most of the humans still without homes had opted for sleeping together inside of. Allowing them the opportunity to get to work bright and early the next day without having to hike down from the new den, everyone more than eager to complete the last of the remaining homes. Built large, strong, and well, the dwellings are unlike any farmer anywhere had ever had and the simple village folk are still trying to process the benevolent generosity of the Alpha wolf demon that had claimed guardianship over their lands and village. Kouga's wolves had heard mutterings among the humans, some wondering if perhaps their Alpha wasn't some kind of wolf kami? Ginta and Hakkaku had snorted with hard laughter at that particular rumor.

Still, despite their more than amicable relations to each other, the wolf demons and their sensitive noses are more than happy to reclaim their den sans the humans. A number of the warriors sit or stretch out atop thick comfortable furs around the various fires in the main den, many finishing off the last of their meal. Feeling sated and full, they speak easily and animatedly with each other, discussing all the events and changes that had come upon them.

Just that very afternoon, the call had gone out to the eastern den whose remaining wolves consisted mainly of she-wolves and any young cubs, older demons not up to the journey, and the group of warriors charged with their protection. All had been invited to join in the coming festivities, those wolves at least that are able to make the journey. A skeleton crew will be left behind to guard the nearly empty waterfall den in the packs absence. The arrival of the eastern wolves expected within the next couple of days leaves more than one warrior looking forward to being reunited with their families and friends.

"Aw, come on, Ginta. You can tell us," Hakkaku grins at his flushing friend that sits rigidly, his arms crossed defensively before him. "I know you've been running off with someone," he leans over, squeezing his friend's shoulder. "We just want to know who the lucky she-wolf is." It's hard for Ginta not to see the teasing light that sparks to life in his brother's eyes, knowing already what's coming.

"You mean unlucky, don't you, Hakkaku?" One of the warriors barks out, causing the others around him to laugh heartily as they continue to tease the beta that refused to answer any of their probing questions.

"I'd bet a barrel of sweet meats it's Asami!" Another warrior, Seku, calls out, playfully elbowing his friend next to him that grins and nods in agreement. "She's always cleaning her fur and brushing her hair whenever he's around," he guffaws to hoots and wolf howls that greet his declaration.

Ginta can feel his ears burning under his packmates scrutiny. Why aren't they ever talking about Hakkaku's exploits? "You know, Kouga's right. You guys are all a bunch . . . of –" His words cut off when he notices the air seeming to thicken, the temperature rising. The sensation is followed by a mighty roar that bounces off the den walls, driving everyone to their feet. A powerful gust of wind kicks up a large cloud of dust at the center of the den where a highly agitated Kouga suddenly materializes, blazing with carnal energy. A flushed Kagome is curled up in his arms and pressed tight to their Alpha's chest. The combined enhanced scent of the couple's highly aroused states blasts the wolves senses like a barrel of fire bombs taking out a mountainside, causing the wolves to rumble low in their throats; the sound rough and sensual as they react instinctively to their leaders powerful yoki and shifting scent.

A dark growl sparking with power rumbles loud at the back of Kouga's throat, causing low whimpers to ripple through the den. The sound grows louder, mixing with the heat of his blood and his overly-active yoki that flares brightly around him, surrounding him like a burning cloak. Kouga's lips curl back, revealing mountains of razor sharp teeth as he roars mightily, the sound pulsing outwards on a static wave. The power of savage flames rakes over the demonic senses of every wolf demon gathered on the mountaintop, dropping them all to their knees as the Alpha brings their yoki's to heel.

His eyes drop back immediately to the slight woman in his arms, his intense gaze focused on her as he speaks. "Get going and get gone until the Sun rises, men." Kouga's low rumbling voice carries clearly to every pointed ear on the mountain. "And if you bother me until then," the roughness of his voice more animal than man as a low threatening growl mixes with his words. "_I'll rip out your intestines through your throats and feed them back to every last one of you_.**

A hot, unexpected blast of wind fills the chamber, knocking everyone over in a ripple of shocked yelps at the same time the Alpha seems to suddenly disappear from their midst.

Hakkaku turns to stare at Ginta from his toppled position on the floor, their wide startled eyes mirroring each other. They've never seen that much power come off of Kouga's wind blasts before, nor have they ever felt his demonic nature flare as powerfully as it just had. The realization sends a brief flash of worry through the beta's before the whole of the den has regained their senses. It takes less than a handful of seconds for wolves and demons to start rushing for the exit in a mass exodus of panicked yelps and barks, tripping and pushing over each other in their haste to get away. Everyone knowing better than to risk Kouga's wrath by not heeding his command – especially this one!

InuYasha's gaze narrows on the western den's entrance as he approaches, hearing a commotion within. "What the hell?" He's jolted back by a wave of wolves and demons rushing outside as if the den itself were spitting flames. "What's going on? Where the hell is everyone going?!" he calls out, trying to keep from getting knocked about. His eyes scan over all the fleeing wolves, catching sight of Rosario and Hozo a little farther ahead and moving quickly in the direction of the human village.

"Hey, Rosario! What's happening?!" InuYasha shouts over the distance, trying to gain her attention. It's hard for him not to notice the way the she-wolf stiffens at his call, her spine straightening. Odd. Nor does she reply to him, she just keeps walking. Odder still.

Rosario's eyes are squeezed tightly shut as she continues to walk, following the flow of movement around her with her other senses, which is why she can't see Hozo's concerned expression; narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow that watches her keenly. "Roz, are you –"

Her eyes snap open and the she-wolf's wild, nearly panic stricken gaze quickly silences her tribesman. "I'm fine," she whispers quietly under her breath, knowing he'll hear her.

Hozo nods slowly, not believing her for an instant. It's hard for him to miss the tension in Rosario's body or the way her face tightens as she tries to conceal her emotions. A surge of protective anger flares through the omega's blood at his pack-sister's discomfort, clearly a result of the quickly approaching hanyou.

"Well?" InuYasha asks again as he moves alongside the little group of northern wolves that are making their way back towards the human village with the rest of Kouga's pack.

"We've been ordered out of the den," Hozo replies, giving Rosario a little more time to gather herself together.

InuYasha's dark brows draw together. "By who?"

Lakato snickers. "Who else?" He claps his twin on the shoulder that walks alongside him. They share a chuckle, some kind of silent communication happening between them, as is the way of twins.

InuYasha's brows draw tighter, the ridges deepening, still not understanding.

Rosario takes a strengthening breath as she continues to follow the rest of the wolves. She does her best to push all her erratic emotions aside before turning her profile to face the hanyou as she walks, knowing she can't avoid him forever.

"Lord Kouga is just arrived with sister Kagome," she clarifies, witnessing the moment understanding dawns on the dog demon's face. Her cheeks heat in response despite everything else she's feeling right then.

"Oh, fuck no! I ain't hanging around here to hear that shit!" InuYasha gruffs. The last thing he _ever _needs to hear is Kagome and the wolf . . . going at it! He'd rather willingly drink down Sesshoumaru's poison claws until death, thank you very much. Picking up his pace, InuYasha follows alongside Rosario and the others, noticing the wide berth the she-wolf keeps between them.

"So, is this what it's going to be like?" He asks her in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence that's fallen between them. He's not really sure why he cares, but something about it doesn't sit right with him.

"Is what going to be like?" Hozo asks when it's clear that Rosario has no intention of answering.

It's hard for InuYasha not to notice that the omega replies for the she-wolf . . . again. "You know, you wolves getting tossed out of the den whenever that," he points behind him in the direction of said den, "happens."

Makato and Lakato chuckle from up ahead. "Not usually," they reply in unison, their expressions hinting at some bigger meaning that InuYasha can't even begin to make sense of.

“Since the females aren't here yet from the eastern den,” Lakato starts to speak.

“It was probably the right call,” Makato finishes, grinning knowingly at his brother.

“Definitely,” Lakato chuckles. His eyes light with an idea. “Hey! We should join the humans that were talking about getting some sake for the celebration,” the eagerness in his voice more than evident.

“Yeah, great idea, Lak!” Makato's wide grin matches his brother's. “Maybe we can put a call out to one of the nearby clans and see if they've got any of the youkai stuff brewed? I'm sure they'd gladly part with some barrels for Kouga,” both siblings knowing how true his words are.

"What the hell are you two idiots talken about?" InuYasha barks, starting to get annoyed with the twins inability to stay on topic. And he thought Shippou had a short attention span!

"Basically, everyone is to keep their distance from the den this evening," Hozo clarifies for the brothers that are too busy chuckling quietly with each other and whatever plans they're concocting together. The omega wonders briefly if he should worry. Back home, Lakato and Makato were well known for their prowess in battle and equally so for getting into trouble.

"What the hell for?" InuYasha asks, not that he's complaining. He really, really doesn't need to hear what's going on up in that mountain right then. "What do the other wolves have to do with it?" Just what exactly has Kagome gotten herself mixed up in?

The northern wolves grin at each other, none of them answering. Rosario sighs, somehow knowing the explanation would fall to her. Kagome had made it clear to her in the many stories she'd shared that InuYasha did not have a lot of understanding of canine ways, especially not wolves.

"Usually an Alpha's um," Rosario's eyes flicker closed for just a moment, a part of her wondering if the Wolf Mother is seeking to punish her for some reason in having to have this conversation with the hanyou of all people on Edo! "An Alpha's arousal affects the sexual energy of the wolves around him," she says, forging ahead. "We are influenced through his yoki and the scent he gives off," her cheeks flare bright with heat. "If the demon is powerful enough, he can affect non-wolves as well, but the ah, effects vary from person to person." Rosario glances away, the heat she can feel radiating on her face more than a little painful.

She looks back just in time to catch InuYasha's aghast expression; his eyes wide round golden disks. Rosario can't help but grin to herself when she realizes he looks a lot like Kagome had when she had first explained it to her. Although admittedly, the she-wolf still has no idea what her new sister had meant when the miko had whispered something under her breath about, Communal Viagra?

"You're telling me that you wolves go all wild and get down and dirty when your leader does?" InuYasha's tone clearly indicating that he's not quite sure if he believes what they're saying. But someone help them all if they're telling the truth! He already knows for a fact that if Kouga had any say in it, Kagome would never leave his bed. The thought makes InuYasha flinch as he attempts to burn away the images that flash briefly through his mind.

"Pretty much," Lakato chuckles alongside his brother.

"Well, don't make it sound like we're all out of control, sex-crazed succubi or something!" Rosario chides strongly, glaring at the twins. The young warriors have enough good sense to keep their comments to themselves, merely grinning at each other instead. "It um," Rosario takes a steadying breath before continuing. "It just means that couples are more amorous to each other, more receptive to courting." She tries to look anywhere but at the dog demon keeping pace alongside her.

"The energy in the pack is very much one of feeling . . . good, joyful, and relaxed. Something similar to when you've drunk just the right amount of demon sake I suppose." At this the males around her grunt with laughter, but they don't disagree either. Rosario grins, grateful for her packmates companionship just then as she begins to feel a little more at ease.

InuYasha stays silent, thinking over what the she-wolf has just said. It doesn't sound so bad.

"It is part of the reason why there are so many visitors and new births with a newly mated Alpha," Rosario continues, surprising the dog demon. "Many will arrive over the coming months with gifts and food, especially one of Lord Kouga's lineage," she adds. All wolf demons knew that nothing was quite as potent as that rush of released demonic sexual energy. The more powerful the wolf demon, the more powerful the rush, and everyone seemed to want to have a taste of it. For the wolves of the eastern dens that had suffered much over the years, she knows that a little celebrating is exactly what they all need.

InuYasha grunts at Rosario's response. "Thanks, but that's more than I needed to know – ever," ignoring the amused chuckles of the males around him. Still, there's a part of him that's immensely pleased that he'd been able to finally get her to actually speak with him, though he's not entirely certain why. And given the amount of times she'd blushed during her telling it was clear Rosario had been affected by something. The feelings it had stirred inside him in reaction had not been entirely unpleasant either.

The newly constructed village comes into view and InuYasha's gaze turns once again to the she-wolf that seems to be picking up the speed of her gait, quickly outdistancing him.

"Hey, what's with you anyways?" He calls out, but Rosario ignores him, disappearing into the throng of humans that are collecting inside the large village Hall. Several of the villagers attend communal fires that had been erected to cook the evening meal they had all shared together. When the wolf demons arrive, they are greeted with smiles and laughter by the humans that rush them into the Hall, thrusting bowls of stew into their hands and urging them to find a place to sit inside. Rosario quickly disappears among them.

"What the hell?" InuYasha stops in his tracks, hands curling on his hips, clearly confused. "What's her problem?" he asks a rather oddly, stoic looking Hozo. Doesn't that guy always smile or something?

The omega wolf shrugs his shoulders. "Perhaps it's the company," he supplies, before moving off to join another group of wolves and humans where his friend Kento waves him over.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" InuYasha shouts, but the northern wolf is already swallowed up by the milling humans.

"Talking to yourself, InuYasha?" Miroku grins with amusement as he approaches the dog demon that snorts in his direction.

"Apparently."

In the distance, a long, powerful howl blasts through the night air, loud enough that even the humans look back in its direction. A howl InuYasha has no business hearing – _ever_. He grunts hard at the back of his throat, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Someone kill me."


	4. Ch 4 - Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/Note: Apr 21, 2020 **
> 
> Greetings everyone! Eeek! Aaak! lol I can't even. I have no words. I'm so nervous about posting this chapter!
> 
> Firstly, Thank you everyone that read and/or commented on yesterdays chapter! I'm glad it got a smile out of you guys :)
> 
> **This. This right here is the chapter that got me into trouble.** This is the chapter that revealed me to my friends that NEVER imagined this is what was rolling around inside it, lol. Ah yes, the giggles and blushes were plentiful, that's for sure!
> 
> Okay, I have to explain something before you read... If you've gotten this far in my story, you obviously know that I LOVE DETAIL! And as you've seen from my previous steamy chapters, that detail doesn't diminish. But as such, my sexy scenes are a lot different than most people's I read, because well, there's just so much more of it! lol. Now, I know more is not always better, but if done right, it can be! I have NO IDEA if I did it right here, I **think** I did, but I'll let you guys be the judge.
> 
> As you know, Kouga is a hound...wolf, lol. His libido is off the charts. He's been parted from Kagome for a long while and he is going to be thorough! What does this mean? It means I had way too much time on my hands and that Kagome and Kouga's night of passion together ended up being so intense, so much going on, that it had to be split into 3 chapters! No, I'm not joking lol (this one is by far the longest though). **It's not just sex** though. It's them being together, talking, having little moments that we never really get to see. **_I love writing those moments!_** I'm still not sure if I'm going to post all of it, I'll see how you guys react to this chapter first :)
> 
> **Question:** Do you guys want me to do a **Pg13** versions of these special chapters? I know some people don't actually like to read about sex, but they might still want to read the story with our couple. I was thinking of posting a separate file where I could put the pg13 versions of those particular chapters in, OR... I can add some markers maybe in the chapter itself? Like a symbol or something that marks the beginning and end scenes, so those that aren't comfortable reading that kind of stuff, will know when it's safe to read again. What do ya think?
> 
> My thought is that if you've come this far, you're probably okay with how I write my sexy scenes, but you never know! And I do want people to enjoy this series as much as they can, so I'm very open to doing something like that for anyone that would prefer it.
> 
> Okay, so, yeah with all that said...lol, Umm... close the doors, pull the blinds, and turn on some music cause we about to burn the mountain down! ;-)
> 
> ~ lady p.
> 
> *****LEMON WARNING!*****
> 
> **This chapter contains graphic scenes of a sexual nature. NOT intended for young audiences.**
> 
> _You have been cautioned._

* * *

**"So get ready, koi," Kouga's low growling voice strokes slowly over her heated skin. "Cause I'm gonna make you glow so bright and burn so fucking hot you'll think you fell from the sky."**

* * *

**XoX-ooOooOooOoo** **XoX ** **-** **W&S II W&S** **\- ** **XoX** **ooOooOooOoo-XoX**

The moment Kouga passes through the doorway into their bed chamber, he pins Kagome to the wall and her legs rise up, locking around his hips. His mouth seals over hers and the moment he's kissing her, touching her, holding her, they both know they're finally where they belong. A feeling of finally being complete – the last puzzle piece locking into place.

Her arms looping around Kouga's neck, Kagome's small fist curls in his thick ponytail as she draws him closer. The soft rumble in his chest resonates against her own, sending static electricity pulsing through her body, sparking off surges of heat and desire everywhere the sound touches her. She'll never understand what it is about that sound that completely undoes her, only that she needs more of it, more of him.

"Was... that really... necessary?" Kagome manages to pant between earthquake inducing kisses. Kisses that shatter her and complete her. Kisses that devour every part of her that aches and begs for more. Her hips roll in rhythm to Kouga's grinding thrusts. Delirious with the way he rubs that thick, heavy part of himself against her center, teasing her mercilessly, makes her nearly incoherent with desire. Needing him so much closer, Kagome's legs squeeze tight around Kouga's waist, making him grunt.

Gods, he fucking loves it when she does that! The rumble in Kouga's chest deepens, his growl growing hungrier, louder, as he gives himself over to the incredible sensation of finally being with her. His woman. _His _Kagome. Fuck! He knows he should move her somewhere where he can have better access to her, to press her beneath him and bury himself so deep inside her he's lost for days. But he's gone so long without touching her skin and holding her that he just needs to absorb the feel of her finally meshed against him. Soaking in the incredible feel of it. Kouga's hands glide over his woman's body, massaging at her sides, belly, and breasts because he doesn't know which part of her to focus on. Needing to be everywhere on her at once, needing to touch all of her, to connect every part of his skin to hers.

"Was... what... really necessary?" He finally grunts in response. Sucking and nibbling at Kagome's plump lower lip before tangling his tongue fiercely with hers again. Their kisses are a battle for dominance – one Kouga has no intention of losing. Swiveling his hips just enough, he thrusts up against her, pinning Kagome more securely to the wall. She moans in that sexy fucking way of hers with every stroke of his hard length rubbing up against her hot, wet center. A place he can't wait to have wrapped around the nearly coma inducing hard-on he's been walking around with since he'd been reunited with her. The need to feel his woman trapped beneath him as he sinks himself repeatedly inside her is close to breaking his mind, Kouga realizes, quickly wrapping chains around the beast panting and pacing within.

Kagome breaks their ravenous kiss, pulling back just enough to hold her wolf's gaze. "You," she pants, dragging for breath, her chest rising and falling with every inhalation. "Threatening everyone out there." She tries hard not to smile, giving him her best glare, but her eyes spark too bright, the flecks of pink in her irises glowing with her arousal.

"Fuck, Kagome," Kouga rumbles hotly, making her giggle before roughly claiming her lips with his again, loving the feel of her soft breasts pillowing against his chest plate. He drinks in the sigh she makes; the taste of her on his tongue is sweeter than honey, the need to feel all of her soft parts pressed hard against him more necessary than drawing breath. Her hands roam wild over his back and shoulders, leaving a trail of fire everywhere her touch makes contact with his skin, only enhancing the need for that skin to skin connection.

Breaking the kiss, Kouga nuzzles his lips and nose over her face, moving towards Kagome's delectable neck. "Believe me, koi." His lips lick and nip at the soft skin, relishing the sighs of pleasure she makes. His deft hands slide under her bright yellow sleeping top, grinning to himself at how very much like a little Sun she reminds him of. His little ball of fire. The moment Kouga's warm hands are cupping those heavy mounds, a breathy moan escapes Kagome's lips, her back arching into his touch. "It was very," he tugs and twists at her stiffening peaks, making her whimper a high pitched sound at the back of her throat. A sound that makes Kouga's dick jump. Every. Fucking. Time.

"Very," he dips his head, pressing his mouth to the round of Kagome's covered breasts. He nuzzles out the hard bud he's craving with his nose and lips as it strains enticingly against the cloth. Clamping the hard point carefully between his front teeth Kouga squeezes it just enough to make her cry out, Kagome's hips rocking against him hard as the scent of her arousal spikes. "Necessary," he rumbles before sucking hard on the tight nipple through the material, drawing it into his mouth.

The wild, keening sound Kagome makes when he does is one of Kouga's favorites, tingling something sweet and delicious all the way to his balls. Oh yeah, he can't wait to tease the fuck out of these. Nipping her gently over the cloth with his mouth, he teases her a little more. Every pitched cry pelting from his woman's mouth feeds the fires burning inside him. The part that is ready to consume her entirely or be consumed in the process. It's then Kouga realizes that if _anyone_ dares interrupt him right now, there will absolutely be blood shed – So. Much. Fucking. Blood.

Barely thinking on it, he tears away the scrap of yellow cloth with his teeth, revealing Kagome's gorgeous breasts beneath. Her tightened nipples beckon him forward as surely as the sea is drawn to the shore. The waves crash just as high as his hot mouth circles around one, halting Kagome's reprimand and drawing out a low guttural moan from his woman instead, even as her legs vice tighter around him.

"You taste fucking amazing... you know that?" Kouga rumbles between torturous licks and sucks to her breasts that threaten to break his ear drums as Kagome's cries reach near sonic levels. It's a drug to his system; the more he tastes her, the more he drinks her in, the more he needs her. The more he needs to hear her . . . His teeth clamp carefully down on a hard peak and Kagome's back bends deep, a hungry cry keening from her mouth.

The more he needs to hear her scream.

"_Ahh... hnn..._ That feels... _mmm_... way... too good." Kagome's breaths come in heavy ragged pants. She's lost completely to the feel of ecstasy slicing through her mind that is Kouga's seeking mouth enveloping her hot flesh, sending tendrils of white fire crackling straight to her core. His wet tongue swirls over her tightened tips, biting and sucking with his lips and teeth until they're chips of diamonds and she's so beyond herself with a need for release that her sole thought is bent on it. Every tug of his mouth on her sensitive skin blasts heatwaves down her spine, rushing through every nerve ending like a blistering storm, ready to completely consume her.

"_Gahgh!_... _shiiit._.. Kouga_aa_... y-you... _ahhh_.. _faaaa_... pleease..." It's all she's capable of saying, a rambling of incoherent thoughts because there's no way to translate everything she's feeling, everything she wants to say to him, do with him. Gods, where does she even start? It's impossible to keep her mind about her when Kouga's touching her like that with those rough, incredible hands of his, or that soul shattering mouth and tongue combo that would make even the kami weep. She wants them to never stop stroking over her, massaging her, teasing her. Driving her just a little bit beyond herself with crazy, desirous need.

"Fuck, Kags, I love the way you lose control for me when I play with these." Kouga's gaze heats as he palms her breasts, his tongue licking across her peaked nipples, making her shudder. He curls his tongue around a stiff point, sucking hard and setting off a series of panting cries as though to prove exactly that. The sounds she makes sending blasts of hot lust straight to his over-hardened cock. "I think I'm gonna start calling these your crazy buttons," he grins, basking in the feel of strumming a velvety stone peak with his thumb, stroking it back and forth. Gods, the way she cries when he does that.

"D-don't you... _aahh_... _mmm_... dare..." Kagome sighs through breathy pants, though part of her kind of likes the idea of Kouga wanting to play with them so much he needs to name them. How can a girl hate that?

"Oh, I dare very much, Kagome," Kouga husks roughly before sealing his lips around a stiff nipple, sucking it greedily. Every pitch of her wanton cries heating his blood to destructive proportions. With a final long pull, he releases her breast with a gentle pop. "Because it's sexy as fuck," he rumbles, burying his face in her neck. He scrapes his teeth carefully along her skin, sucking and licking at the puckered flesh, loving the feel of her body trying to mold itself completely against him, seeking something more. More of him. Kouga pulls back to look at her, a finger tilts her chin up. "You're sexy as fuck," he growls before capturing her lips with a soul-searing intensity that Kagome feels all the way to the core of her.

"_Mmmm_... Ko... _Kougaa_..." Desperate to feel more of him – all of him – Kagome's hands roam hungrily over his body, feeling the hard smooth muscles of his arms before seeking out the buckles of his armor. "You're one to... talk," she hums, struggling a little with the latches until Kouga reaches over and rips the entire thing over his head.

He knows he's torn the straps from his armor by the sounds of it, but he could give less of a flying fuck when his woman is shooting him those gorgeous _fuck me eyes_ of hers. Eyes that flicker with a bright pink glow of power. Eyes that own him completely, and he's never been happier to submit in his life!

"Better?" Kouga smirks, tossing the cumbersome item somewhere behind him.

Kagome smooths her palms down over Kouga's bare chest, feeling the bumps and grooves of the wall of muscles that ripple down his abdomen. Lickable. That's what he is she decides. Totally, utterly, and completely lickable. "_Mmm_... much," she smiles up at him, a blunt tooth tugging on the corner of her lip.

"Fucking hell, Kagome," Kouga grunts hard. "What I wouldn't give to know what you were thinking just then," he husks low, the spike of his woman's arousal nearly overwhelming his senses. He claims her lips in a deep, sweet kiss to take the edge off, pulling a most passionate sigh from her. When Kouga releases her, she flashes a sultry smile at him, her eyes sparking with mischief that makes every cell in his body burn painfully with need.

Curling an arm around his neck, Kagome runs the palm of her other down and over Kouga's broad chest. "I was just thinking." Her nails scratch lightly along his skin, moving through the fine strands of soft, dark hair. His rumble changes in pitch as she does, telling her how very much her wolf likes it when she does that. Dipping her head, Kagome's tongue darts out. "How very," she drags it along his sternum, licking all the way up to the hollowed dip at his neck. Raising her head, her gaze locks to his as she wets her lips, tasting him on her tongue. "Very lickable you are." Heat blazes wild in Kouga's eyes at her words, sending a mass of fireflies nose diving in her stomach as he takes her in. The hunter sizing up his prey – one of Kagome's favorite looks she's discovered, when its being worn by her insatiable youkai mate.

"Hell, Kagome," Kouga grunts hard, pressing his forehead to hers. "You wanna talk lickable, baby?" His hands squeeze tight on her waist, pressing her into the wall as he readjusts his position slightly. He moves to nuzzle her neck, inhaling her deep as he nips and licks at her skin while slipping a hand down between them. Moving beneath her sleeping bottoms, Kouga slides beneath that final covering of hers that was always annoyingly there; her _panties_ she calls them. Kami, even the word gets him hard! Who knew a scrap of cloth could tease him so mercilessly just for concealing from him that other part of her he can't wait to slip inside of?

His fingers brush against Kagome's already slick folds, making Kouga growl low in his chest. Gods, he loves how fast her body reacts to him, always so ready for him. Dragging a finger slowly along the seam of her wet flesh, he relishes the way she shudders and gasps in his arms, rocking her hips hard against him.

"Just wait," the husky rumble of Kouga's voice at Kagome's ear tickles the sensitive skin there, sending a shiver of anticipation racing through her blood. "Wait until I get my mouth on this delicious pussy of yours, koi," he rasps low, just as a finger pushes deep into her opening, heat sweeping over her skin like a fever. His finger plunges slow and deep into Kagome's wet heat, drawing out her pleasure, while the pad of his thumb rubs lazy circles over that most sensitive part of her, slowly unravelling her. Kouga licks up along her neck, voice rough with hunger, "I'm gonna eat you up for days."

Red hot desire crackles through Kagome's blood, pumping need heavily into her veins. "_Ah…ahh... _Koug_aa_," she moans, trying to press all of herself against him. Gods, she had no idea how much his dirty talk would affect her, or how desperate she'd feel to have him do every deliciously erotic thing he he can think of with her body. Kouga's skilled fingers hit every incredible spot inside her, every cell in her body crackling with heat as he draws out her needy, desperate whimpers.

"I... _aaahh... haa..._ it's..." Writhing under the currents of pleasure pulsing through her, Kagome pushes her hips harder against him, grinding into his hand, seeking out that rising wave that stretches, pushes, and sears everything inside her into a building storm. A wave Kouga only pushes higher with every thrust of his fingers, swipe of his thumb, and stroke of his words rumbled hotly at her ear; each pass breaking her mind just a little bit more.

Nipping and licking at the delicate skin of her neck, Kouga drags his lips to Kagome's earlobe that he nibbles and sucks on, knowing how much it drives her crazy when he does that. "You are so fucking beautiful when you're riding my fingers, you know that?" he growls sexily at her ear, just as he pushes another finger inside her, stretching her, the beast within feeding off of every sweet little mewling sound that escapes her gorgeous lips.

She knows he's doing it on purpose, making her near incoherent with her desire to simply dissolve into flames. _His_ flames. Kouga rumbles low at her ear, whispering how beautiful she is, how sexy, how hungry he is to do every delicious thing he can think of with her body. A deep euphoric haze is the only coherent landscape of Kagome's mind as the buzzing in her ears grows so loud, the burn in her blood so hot, she's not sure if she can hold all of it inside her.

"_Aaa!_... t-too... too much," she gasps. Her fingers bite hard into Kouga's shoulders as she struggles to keep her head above water. Her body tries to instinctively pull away in an effort to hold back from being dragged under the powerful deluge she can feel rising inside her, but her wolf holds her firm in place.

"I got you, koi," Kouga rumbles, knowing exactly how to make his woman's body sing. His head drops to her incredible breasts, taking a hard tip into his mouth, he sucks it hungrily, drawing out Kagome's cries with every pull of his teeth and swipe of his tongue. Curling his fingers inside her, he reaches for that incredible little spot he'd discovered on her that he particularly enjoys. A she-wolf certainly didn't have one – he would know, and now Kouga can't imagine life without getting to play with that magical little place inside his woman that feels just a little different under his touch than anywhere else inside her. All he has to do is rub over it enough times, his fingertips stroking against her walls, and she'll come harder then he's ever heard her scream.

"_Aaahhh_!" Kagome's back tries to arch off the wall, but she's blocked by Kouga's chest, her breasts pressing hard against him. The sight sends heat and lust crackling through the wolf's blood, sending a rush of desire spiking through him.

"That's it, Kags," he growls against her rosy peaks, feeling her insides convulsing around his fingers. Gods, the way she responds to him, it's an aphrodisiac. "So fucking... perfect," Kouga rumbles under his breath, dragging his fangs carefully over the swell of her breasts. Rolling a hardened nipple between his thumb and index finger, he teases the tip with swirls and flicks from his tongue, exactly the way that drives her mad with desire. "I wanna hear what I do to you," he growls in a low commanding tone, his woman's cries ultimately deciding when he finally takes her. When the beast has been fed enough. Thrusting a third finger inside her, Kouga widens her further, stretching her more, needing to make her ready.

"_Shhiii_..." Kagome's pitched cries soar higher as her body thrashes wild against him, and gods has he fucking missed seeing that! Missed hearing those sexy fucking sounds she makes when she's writhing with need in his arms, ready to fly apart at his touch. Crooking his fingers inside her, Kouga changes his angle and the pitch of Kagome's cries, drawing out an unintelligible sound from her lips.

"Gods, I fucking missed you, Kagome," he rumbles, nuzzling his face against her skin. It feels like he's been waiting an eternity for this moment, to finally have her all alone and panting in his grasp, and yet Kouga knows that if he had too, he'd wait for her again and again. Anything to finally have her in his arms. He moves in to kiss her, pausing just a breath from her lips, trapping her in his gaze. "So fucking much," he rumbles roughly, emotions thickening his voice.

"Oh, Kouga," Kagome's hands dig into his hair, gripping him tighter, her eyes burning with the bright glow of her love. "So did I." Their mouths connect in a deep, sizzling stroke of tongues, lightning forking deep into both their bodies. Their kisses speak the words neither has the mental capacity for as the revel in the joy of finally being together.

Something in Kagome's belly twists and curls in on itself. She shifts against Kouga's thrusting fingers, needing to feel more of that sweet friction between her thighs. More heat pushing her higher. "Kou_gaa_, pl_eease_," she gasps, desperate to feel that release. She knows he's holding back, keeping her from cresting over that final wave, driving her perfectly out of her mind.

"You are so damn sexy when you're begging me to come, you know that?" Kouga's gaze sweeps over her, drinking in the the sheen of Kagome's sweat soaked skin, to the crimson on her ivory cheeks that glow bright over her heaving breasts. "So fucking beautiful," Kouga rumbles more softly. Reaching for her lips he drinks deep, needing to quench the fire building inside him. When he finally releases her, he presses their foreheads together.

"It's a good thing I wanna feel you come just as bad as you do, Kagome." The heat licking Kouga's words sparks between them, knowing they have all their lives to play the many sordid games he has in mind with her. His woman's shaking body, pounding heart, and her soaked core dripping down his fingers telling him just how close she's getting to flying off the edge.

Kagome can feel the wave beating down on her, the muscles in her body tightening, holding her so taught she's sure she's going to break on the next breath. A blur of beats is the racing of her heart against her ribs, the flush on her skin a visible burn from the blood racing through her body, snaking to the pit of her stomach. It feeds the persistent pulse between her legs that screams and begs to be closer to him, needing to be utterly lost to Kouga's touch. She feels him sucking and licking his way back up along her neck, her overly stimulated clit pressed between his fingers, almost as if he knows she's right on the edge. Strumming the little pearl ever so gently, a low guttural sound Kagome barely recognizes escapes her lips.

"Break for me, Kagome." The gravel of Kouga's voice frictions over her whole body, lighting her up in a blaze. She whimpers deep in her chest as she tries to chase it, reaching for it, begging for it. "Show me how you moan for me." She feels a sharp pinch at her core at the same time Kouga's fingers surge hard and deep inside her, hitting that special little place with enough pressure that heat shatters through her world.

A strangled cry breaks free as crackling energy races over Kagome's skin a moment before white hot flames torch through her body, burning up her spine, and then she's . . . nothing. She has no form, no substance, she's everything and no thing. All drawing together to a single white hot point in her mind that pulses outwards through her whole body, and then she's screaming; breaking completely as ecstasy overtakes her, driving her over the knife edge of pleasure and pain.

"That's my girl," Kouga rasps hotly at her ear, licking and nipping at her neck as his thrusting fingers continue to move deep inside her, letting her ride her colossal wave as long as possible. "I knew you had it in you," he chuckles softly. When Kagome's breathing slows and her senses start to return, Kouga slips his fingers free from her core that are slick with her juices. She watches him with half mast, sex hazed eyes, her rounded cheeks burning bright as he takes them deep into his mouth, sucking his fingers clean.

"Delicious," Kouga rumbles, his dick twitching hard at the taste of her. Gods, he can't fucking wait to feast on her. The images in his mind and the flavor of his woman's arousal thick on his tongue makes the pressure in his granite cock feel like a firebomb about to go off. "_Fuck_," Kouga growls with a hint of frustration seconds before he pulls Kagome off the wall, an arm clasped tight around her waist. He spins around and her torn sleeping shirt falls away from her shoulders, landing somewhere on the ground behind him.

"Fucking hell, Kagome," Kouga growls, dark heat licking his words. "I need better access to you, koi." He drops her bottom on the surface of a large wooden chest sitting near the large lit fire hearth nearby – the bed seeming entirely too far away for his needs. More than pleased to discover its convenient nearly waist level height.

"_Mmm_... wha?" She's still feeling the euphoric effects of her powerful release humming in her veins when Kagome feels herself spun around and dropped onto a hard surface. A very hard surface.

"Why the hell are these still here?" Kouga growls with annoyance when he notices Kagome's still wearing her sleeping bottoms. Dragging the offending item down along the length of his woman's sexy ass legs, the wolf's mind is lost in a momentary haze of all the different ways he enjoys having those legs wrapped around him.

"Because it took you longer than I would have thought for you to get me completely naked." Kagome's eyes spark with teasing while the fingers of one hand slowly skim along her clavicle, her creamy skin flushed bright.

Kouga leans towards his teasing woman, hands curling on the edges of the wooden chest. His eyes flare just as bright as hers. Gods. Every word out of her mouth sends a bolt of desire crackling through his blood, churning the flames burning in his soul. The beast within paces, panting and moaning, desperate to play.

"Then let me start making it up to you for taking so long." Kouga's eyes darken, his pupils dilating as he takes in Kagome's flushed and naked form before him – a most consuming and intoxicating sight.

Something about the way Kouga says it, sends a shiver of anticipation curling in Kagome's stomach. Her gaze roams over her him, drinking him in. Standing between her spread thighs, he leans towards her on roped, muscular arms that grip the edges on either side of her. The hard, broad expanse of his chest spreads out enticingly before her, capping a valley of hard ridged abdominal muscles she wants to outline with her tongue – each and every one. Well, calling him lickable had gotten her here, Kagome grins to herself. Her eyes light with all the ways she imagines doing just that.

"You better," she purrs, the orgasm that's already ripped through her body husking her voice. Kouga's fangs flash in the light when he growls low at her words, his eyes shifting with hunger. Hunger for _her_. Kagome can see the wild beast pacing within, readying himself to take what he wants, but he doesn't have to take her, she gives in willingly. Completely. Gods, she just wants to climb all over him and get lost in the wildness that sings in Kouga's veins. To drink him deep. Needing him to touch her in every way that he needs her, every way that burns her.

"You are so fucking perfect, baby, you know that?" Kouga rumbles hoarsely. A hand cups the back of Kagome's head, drawing her towards him. He takes her mouth, caressing her lips with a stroke of his tongue before delving deep within. Kissing her with the fervor of his blood, needing her to feel the fire she sets off in him. A rough hand coasts down her body, even as Kouga pulls away from the kiss, laying Kagome back against the hard surface, spreading her enticingly open before him. His thick fingers find their way back into her soaked core, eagerly taking the buck of hips she treats him with.

"_Gah-ahh!_" Fire ignites under Kagome's skin despite having just quenched that same fire. How can her body react so quickly to him? "Kou_gaa_... I ... I can't..." she gasps, trying to catch up to all the feelings bombarding her body. "It's... _aaah_... _hnn_... too soon," she moans on a deep exhale.

Kouga kisses down her neck and along her shoulder. "I hope you're kidding Kags," he rumbles against her skin. "I told you I was gonna push you." He drags his fangs teasingly down and over the swell of her breasts as she keens beneath him. The sound fuelling every lust-filled fire burning inside him. His fingers push in and out of her center while the pad of his thumb swirls over her hot little button, drawing out those sexy mewls of pleasure from those fuckable lips of hers. "I'm going to drive you hard," Kouga grunts, dragging the edge of his claw over her swollen clit at the same time he wraps his mouth around one of her hardened nipples, tugging on her with his teeth. His lips soothe the sting with a hard suck, drinking in her cries like a man dying of thirst, and Kouga has a feeling he's going to be drinking for days.

He releases her delectable little point in a long hot pull of his mouth that nearly shatters Kagome's mind. "But first, I said I needed a taste." His kisses continue down along the valley of her breasts and over the slope of her abdomen while his fingers maintain their slow, torturous movements at her core. "That I was going to lick that sweet pussy of yours for days." Kouga's hot breath pulses against against her skin, feeling her shiver under the slide of his tongue. It dips into her belly button, swirling deep before moving lower. A direction that changes the pitch of Kagome's panting breaths as he moves closer to the core of her body. "And I'm a man of my word," Kouga growls with heat. His nose skims past the small patch of soft, downy curls he loves to play in.

Removing his fingers from her core, he spreads her wider. Her arousal beats so hot and strong between her soaked thighs that Kouga pauses a moment to keep from being overwhelmed as he drinks her in, taking in a deep drag of air. "Fucking incredible," he mumbles under his breath. His lips skim the inside of Kagome's thigh, a fang scraping lightly over the soft flesh, scoring and teasing the sensitive skin there. It draws the sexiest little gasp from his woman's mouth, her body poised, waiting, aching.

Spreading her open with a V from his fingers, Kouga reveals a little pink pearl that glistens with his woman's desire, hidden between her sweet folds. It trembles under his hungry gaze, calling him, nearly _begging _him forward. "Gods, you are so fucking pretty right here," Kouga rumbles under his breath, admiring his very incredible view with a light skim of his finger.

**_Kougaa_** She doesn't even realize she's growled his name, the sound transmitting her ache, her frustration, her need as Kagome's hips attempt to buck, reaching for his mouth. The sudden absence of his fingers inside her leaving a throbbing ache in her core that she is absolutely certain is about to drive her over the deep end.

Kouga grunts hard through the back of his teeth, his eyes squeezing shut at the strike of carnal desire that travels down his rigid cock like a lightning bolt. Gods, the way she says his name like that! He's never heard Kagome so desperate, so needy. It's fucking glorious, and if he didn't need to keep prepping her, he'd already have her screaming on her back with her legs wrapped tight around his neck.

"Right here, Kags?" he husks a dark, rough sound against her skin. His tongue darts out, the lightest of touches across her swollen clit. A touch Kagome feels instantly under the strangled gasp she makes. "Is that where you want me?" Kouga's tongue flicks out again, licking her teasingly. The most incredible moan leaving her lips when he does.

"Gods, _yesss_," Kagome pants, rocking her hips into him in reply. He drags his tongue up the length of her slick heat before pushing it inside, plunging into her core. "_Aah... aah!_" she half whimpers, half cries. Her hips try to buck wild as Kouga licks and sucks her to within an inch of her sanity, but he holds her down with a press from his palm on her lower belly, keeping her still. Forcing her to feel every incredible stroke and plunge of his tongue inside her. "_Ssooo_... _hah..ahh_... good," she moans.

"And then I'm gonna... break you." Kouga's tongue curls inside her, kissing her and consuming her core as hungrily as he would her lips, drawing out her crescendoing cries. "I'm gonna totally... shatter you," he growls, dipping a finger inside her, changing the friction. Giving her more.

"_Ffaaah_!" Kagome's head falls back as her hands grip Kouga's skull. Her legs squeeze around his head as she thrashes above him. Fire scorches through her, pooling low in her belly and swelling her core as her body demands more. So much more.

Gods, he's fucking addicted to that sensation now, Kouga realizes. The way Kagome's legs try to suffocate him, her whole body trying to anchor itself to his, trying to suck him deep into her heat. "And when I'm done shattering you," spreading her further apart with his hands, he suctions his mouth over her swollen mound, licking and sucking on that delicious little nub of hers. He takes a small pull on it, drawing out a piercing cry from Kagome that tries to follow his retreating mouth with her hips, trying to grind against him. Gods, she's almost ready for him. Almost ready to take him inside her.

"I'll put you back together, koi," he husks, lapping hungrily at her core, savouring her incredible taste as it coats his lips. "One incredible fucking piece. . ." He knows her body is just about ready to give her what she wants, what she's craving, what she's desperate for. "At a time." Kouga pushes two fingers deep inside her, thrusting in tandem with the laps and sucks of his tongue at her wetness until Kagome's a bucking wild thing, screaming for release. The beast in his chest growls in approval, eager to finish claiming her.

"And then I'll make love... to you properly, koi," he rumbles against her core, the vibrations trilling throughout her body. Kagome's nails dig into the back of his skull, the most amazing fucking feeling ever as she attempts to grind her herself against his mouth. An action that only ramps up Kouga's already blistering desire to consume the creature trapped screaming in his jaws. "Worship you like. . ." Removing his fingers, he presses the flat of his sandpaper like tongue completely over her, dragging it up and over her slick folds to Kagome's deep, guttural moan. "You deserve," he rumbles, stopping before following through with a second swipe of his tongue. Slowing, just as she's on the edge, ready to tip.

Kagome's mind nearly breaks under the weight of Kouga's words and his expert ministrations at her core. The sudden lack of attention there has her body reacting violently, needfully, for everything he's promising. Wanting him to completely shatter her. Needing that release that's just at the edge of her reach more than she needs her next breath.

"You good with that, Kags?" Kouga blows softly over her throbbing bundle of nerves. The moan that rises from her is such a potent mix of desire and frustration that it makes the beast within him growl louder. Hungrier.

"Gods, Kouga," gasping for air, Kagome rises up on her elbows. Her flushed skin conceals the rush of blood to her cheeks when her clouded eyes latch fast onto his, staring down at him from between her parted thighs. The sight only amplifies the powerful need bearing down on her to relieve the ache burning up her body and destroying her mind. "Then just fucking shatter me already."

A wave of lust, desire, and possessiveness surges through Kouga's whole body at his woman's response. He wraps his mouth around her clit in reply and sucks – hard. The cry that tears from Kagome's throat feeds every fire raging inside him that needs to possess and dominate the creature caught between his fangs completely.

The moment Kouga's eyes flare at her response, Kagome wants nothing more than to capture his lips, to delve her tongue deep into his mouth and lick the flames she knows burn deep inside his soul. The match that is his fire, lighting up her own burning need. When he drops his face between her thighs again, rumbling heated promises under his breath, he seals his mouth against her core and Kagome's nearly lost. A lost, screaming, writhing creature as her moans pitch higher. She can feel heat and ecstasy pounding down on her as Kouga sinks his fingers inside her again. Powerful sensations rock through her body, electricity and heat slicing through her as her breaths saw faster and faster, climbing towards a seemingly unreachable peak in the midst of a storm that threatens to annihilate all of her senses.

"H-how... how can you... _hah..ah…ahh__,_" she can barely focus on anything except the explosive feel of Kouga's mouth, tongue, and fingers, raking over her and plunging deep inside her. Fingers and tongues, lips and mouths, he uses every arsenal at his disposal with such expert precision she's sure every nerve ending in her body is going to combust with the intensity of it. "D-do that soo... _g__aaa-hh_... good?" The fact that she'd managed as many words as she has with Kouga's tongue and fingers piercing at her core, shattering everything she thought she knew about her body, has Kagome feeling rather impressed with herself.

"Gods, Kagome," Kouga growls against her sensitive skin between hungry licks and swirls of his tongue. "How can you taste... so fucking good?" he rumbles, watching with a near delirious fever as his woman's body twists against him, seeking something only he can give her. Every ragged cry that pelts from her lips feeding and feeding the insatiable hunger of the beast in his chest. Kouga's talented digits move in unison with the swipes of his tongue, drawing in and out of Kagome's slick heat, faster, harder, deeper; drawing out the most incredible wanton cries from her lips.

"_Fuuuck_, Kou_gaa_.. _aaahhh... hah... ggaah... shhiit_!" Kagome gasps hard between breaths, feeling a point of completion just beyond herself as the edges of her vision start to white out.

"That's it... break all over my tongue," Kouga growls, loving the way she burns under his touch, losing control. His own little star, falling from the heavens. "I'm ready to feast." Reaching his head forward, he pulls her trembling clit between his lips in a hard, hungry pull.

"_Kooo!"_ A raw, wanton moan breaks from Kagome's chest as pleasure and pain slices through her mind, the storm inside her breaking open as consciousness nearly abandons her in the sweep of euphoria that follows. Her eyes roll back at the explosion of white fire that blasts out from her core, spiking through her and charging every cell in her body with a rush of heat and licking flames. Her thighs clamp tight around Kouga's head as she flies apart under the intense pleasure that sears through her. He pins her hips down, using that thick wide tongue of his to flatten against her, stroking up her whole center like a string of grenades going off. Every swipe drawing and stretching out her orgasm far longer than her body can hold as the ecstasy continues to pump through her body, threatening to drown her.

"So fucking beautiful," Kouga hums against her center, sweet nectar coating his tongue that he greedily drinks down - pure fucking mana from heaven. He inhales deep, the intoxicating scent of Kagome's release tightens something hot and deep in his groin, stirring the overwhelming need to be inside her more than than his next breath. Gods, the only thing better than driving himself deep inside his woman is seeing that look on her face when she finally falls apart at his touch, or when he hears that sirens sound of a howl that drives deep into his dark soul. He laps at her core with his rough tongue until the very last wave, when her body finally stills and goes so numb, not even the strokes of his tongue can get a reaction from her. _Perfect._

Kagome's throat feels raw from the cries that had poured from her. Her head spins and her breaths come in ragged pants as she attempts to regain her senses from the mind-rattling orgasm that had nearly thrust her into space. The sound of a rich, deep chuckle is neither surprising nor unwelcome, the sound making her skin hum with pleasurable little after shocks that make her sigh softly.

"You mean good like that, Kagome?" Kouga smirks, licking the inside of her thigh, he kisses it softly. Kissing up along her body, he gives his woman a moment to catch her breath. By the time he makes his way up along the valley of her breasts - taking only a minor detour or two to worship at her amazing tits, Kagome's grinning at him with the sexiest, most lust-sated expression on her face he's ever seen, and he fucking loves knowing he's the reason it's there.

Kouga kisses her hungrily, letting her taste herself on his lips. She moans into the kiss, meeting him for every stroke until he finally releases her, giving her a chance to bask in her after glow. He curls a hand back around the edge of the trunk just at her head, stabilizing him as he leans over her. Grazing his fingers slowly over her skin, Kouga runs them softly down her arms, over her belly, and back up to her breasts, needing to touch her, to be connected to her.

"T-That... that was... incredible!" Slowly, Kagome's breaths return to normal, her heart easing back into her chest. "You're officially the King of O land," she sighs dreamily in utter contentment, her arms stretching languidly above her. Everything inside her seeming to vibrate on a different dimension. Even the kiss of air on her skin feels incredibly delicious, making her think of even more delicious things. "They should give you an award or something," she purrs softly at the back of her throat. "Or name an ice-cream after you," she giggles. "Mm, maybe something with caramel and roasted nuts and a drizzle of honey over creamy chocolate swirl," Kagome moans as the image continues to perfect itself in her mind.

Kouga chuckles, nuzzling his nose against her cheek and chin. "You're kinda silly when you've just had your world rocked, you know that?" he smirks, kissing her softly along her forehead and brow. "It's cute." The rumble in his voice unable to hide his amusement.

Kagome giggles; a sweet, tinkling sound that shines light in every corner of Kouga's dark soul.

"Guess we better keep me well sated then," she blushes, chewing the corner of her lip.

"Oh, don't worry, Kagome," the flames in Kouga's eyes lick higher, his gaze narrowing on her. "I plan on it," a low growl heating his words.

Kagome lets out a squeak as vertigo overtakes her. Kouga's arm clamps around her waist as he pulls her up off the hard surface. Hell, she'd forgotten that's where they'd ended up! She's still trying to gather her senses when there's a rush of gravity and she feels herself falling atop a much softer surface.

"Mmm... better," she sighs, squirming atop the thick, plush furs.

"You're telling me," Kouga grunts from where he's crouching at the edge of their bed, unbuckling his greaves and remaining armor as fast as he can without actually using any enhanced speed, however sorely tempted.

Kagome giggles as she watches him. "In a rush?"

"Kagome, baby." Kouga drops both leg bracers to the ground. "The last thing I'm gonna do with you," his wrist shield quickly follows, "is rush, koi," he growls, adding the last of his armor, his arm bracer, to the pile. He's left standing before her in nothing but his ponytail and the dark furs slung low around his waist that does nothing to conceal the effect she has on him.

Kagome's teeth tug hard on her bottom lip as she takes in the sight before her; Kouga's wide, hard chest gleaming with sweat on his bronzed skin, stacked above dozens of ridges and valleys of muscle that flex under his abdomen. But it's something about that chiseled V that has Kagome salivating with the fervor of a hungry lioness. An arrow pointing to another muscle that's about to rock her world right out of orbit. As if reading her thoughts, Kouga reaches beneath his furs, smirking at her with an equal mix of hunger and amusement as he starts stroking himself.

Gods, she makes him so totally insane with desire when she looks at him like that, eating him up with her gaze. Kouga has to grip himself just to ease off on some of the pressure building in his granite dick, more than ready to be her next meal. He takes in the sight of his beautiful woman, his mate, naked and flushed bright with her arousal that hangs thick and intoxicating in the air. When her whole body burns crimson, her gaze fixed on the moving hand beneath his furs, Kouga's grin widens.

"See something you like?" he smirks as Kagome's blush deepens, the flush racing down her neck and spreading to her chest. Tearing off the last of his furs, Kouga drops it at his feet and his painfully hard cock bobs into view. He watches Kagome's eyes round on him and it's so fucking sexy all he wants is to see her on her knees, looking up at him with those wide, gorgeous eyes of hers while he's thrusting himself deep into the back of her throat.

"Don't worry, Kags," he strokes himself slowly from base to tip. Kami, he can't wait to take her and play with her in every way they've yet to try. "You'll be getting reacquainted with him soon enough," he growls low in his throat, the thought sending a wave of heat pulsing through him as he stalks slowly towards her.

It feels like she's jumped into a burning lake when Kagome's body flares with heat at Kouga's words. Every cell inside her screams in anticipation with the rush of desire that pours through her mated bond from her wolf, the intensity nearly dragging her under. When Kouga's knees hit the bed and he starts crawling towards her on all fours, his eyes, dark and lust hazed, Kagome is aware of only one conscious thought with the dangerous predator prowling before her – she can't wait to be caught!

"Fuck, Kagome," Kouga rumbles darkly under his breath, his gaze casting over her flushed skin, rounded breasts, and open-splayed thighs that eagerly invite him in. "You are stunning." He moves between her legs, kissing at the side of her knee, moving slowly down along her inner thigh, leaving soft kisses and even softer nibbles.

"Kouga, wha-?" Kagome tries to stop him with a hand to his forehead, but he blocks her, grunting at her with what can only be disapproval before he takes her wrist and pins it to her stomach, his large palm pressing down on her and pinning her in place.

"Kagome** her name comes out more a rumble than a word, but she understands him perfectly. "I can't be looking at you spread open like this for me," he drags a claw lightly against her inner thigh, watching with fascination as her soft flesh dimples beneath at his passing. "And not want to have another taste. Kouga drops his head between her soaked thighs, his nose nuzzling against her. "And when I want another taste of you," he parts her seam with his fingers, exposing a pink swollen bud he blows gently on. A low guttural moan breaks from Kagome's chest, the sound stirring him harder. "I'm gonna take it," Kouga growls with command. His tongue darts out, the roughness of it sweeping hard over her mound in a single swipe that draws a most satisfying cry to his ears.

"So, you better get used to it, koi," he growls with heat, grazing her with another velvety lick. "'Cause I'm gonna be here lots." With his mouth sealing over her clit, Kouga devours that delicious little berry of hers with earnest, his woman's mewling cries feeding his hunger.

Kagome whimpers deep in her throat as she tries to buck her hips off the bed, trying to escape the incredible, torturous pleasure of Kouga's licking and suctioning mouth as he feeds on her. A rabid animal wanting nothing more than to consume her with his tongue and endless devotion. Swirling that glorious appendage of his he knows how to use so well on her, Kouga breaks her further when he brings his dancing, hungry fingers into play. Doing impossible things to her, making her feel impossible things.

The sound of crashing waves grows louder inside Kagome's head, ringing in her ears. "Wait..." she gasps, feeling a rushing inside her, a powerful roar that frightens her a little. "J-just..." She's so sensitive from her recent orgasms that Kagome can feel herself climbing higher and faster with every piercing thrust of his tongue. "Waaa... _aahhh_!"

Kouga can feel the moment Kagome's about to detonate. Can feel her walls trying to sink in around him, her body strung as tight as her bow, and he knows her climax is about to surge through her. Her pussy glistens with her arousal, her flesh so slick and pink that part of him wants to sit and admire it a little longer, but his desire to be totally consumed by her wins out. With one final swipe of his rough, broad tongue, Kouga rises up onto his knees. Bracing a forearm on one side of Kagome's head, the other reaches down between them as he grips himself, positioning his steely length at her center. Kagome gazes up at him, her face flushed bright with perspiration and her rising passions, chest heaving with her breaths.

"Kouga," she moans, feeling him at her entrance just as she's about to soar. Gods, she's never needed anything more, to feel him inside her, taking her, owning her. "_Pleease_," she hums, arching her hips against him. Needing him everywhere.

"So beautiful," Kouga rumbles under his breath. His thrust comes in a single deep and mind bending explosion as he impales her, her cry lost in his guttural howl. "_Fuuck!_" Kouga's head tilts back, a howl of ecstasy ringing through the mountaintop as he drives deep into his women's heat for the first time in way too fucking long. It's so incredible, so fucking good that he almost comes the moment he's buried balls deep inside her.

"Holy... shit... Kagome," he grunts through a hard breath, holding everything inside him back that wants to erupt deep inside her. Knowing he can't stop now, not when he can feel his woman's orgasm breaking all around him. Kouga pulls nearly all the way out before driving back in, stretching her further. Gods, it's incredible, fucking exquisite! The rush of his woman's molten center finally wrapped around him, squeezing him oh, so fucking tight as her orgasm squeezes him harder, her body convulsing as pleasure and bliss surge through her.

"_H__ah..ah..ahh_!" Kagome's head falls back on a cry, her eyes widening as her incredible release rips through her, searing across every nerve ending in her body and whiting out her vision. Her body quakes with the force of her passion, currents of pleasure zapping her with every hard thrust of Kouga inside her. Kami, how can a single act feel so incredibly perfect, make her feel so beyond herself?

"You feel even... better than I... remember," Kouga grunts heavily as he bottoms out again. It's the most incredible, perfect, and indescribable feeling he's ever had. Completely surrounded by his woman's tight, wet heat, sucking him in deep as she envelops him completely. "And I have... no idea..." he presses his forehead to hers, his hips drawing out her orgasm with every long, hard stroke he takes inside her. "How that's even... _hnn..._" He draws nearly all the way out of her and Kagome's legs clamp tight around his waist, locking him to her as he slams back inside her. "Fucking possible," he grunts, his mind shattering a little more with every squeeze of her muscles around him as continues to pump inside her. Wanting, needing, to draw out every scrap of her pleasure for as long as possible.

Kagome's ragged cry is lost completely to the blistering storm that burns through her whole body with such heat she feels volcanic. Surging past her orgasm, she can feel another one ready to pound down on her. Lava runs hot and strong in her veins, pulsing desire through every cell in her body as Kouga's thrusts become wilder, needier. Demanding more. She opens to him completely, taking in every hard incredible thrust he pounds into her.

"_Fuuck!_" Kouga growls, hitting just the right angle as he drives himself deep inside her. The desperation inside him easing with every sharp thrust of his hips against her core. He gives her several shallow teasing thrusts, making Kagome grunt with disapproval, followed by a long deep dive that arches her back and opens her mouth on a ragged cry. "Just... like that," he grunts, slamming home. The sensation of finally being buried inside his woman is almost more than his mind and body can process. Nothing has ever felt more incredible in his life than Kagome's legs scissored around him, her screams feeding the ravenous beast within.

Pushing back against Kouga's demanding thrusts, Kagome meets his rhythm. Having burned off the edge of her incredible orgasm, she feels warm, tingly, and somehow, ready for . . . "More," she purrs on a sigh, churning her hips against him and making him grunt, more than ready to take another dive off the cliff face.

"Gods... Kagome," Kouga can't believe how hard he has to fight to keep from pounding her to complete insensibility. He doesn't want to hurt her. Gods no, never that. But his need to release inside her is consuming him, burning inside him like a tempest as he rocks her body beneath him, but the wolf pride in him needs to give his woman a mind shattering ride before he can follow her. Lifting her legs, Kouga bends her knees back and over his forearms as he shoves forward, driving into her even deeper at his new angle. It elicits a delicious moan from the beauty beneath him that wraps her arms tight around his neck, wanting to take him as deep as she can, desperate to take him all. Fucking hell, can he ever relate!

"Oh, gods, Kouga, you feel... _aaahhh_... so... _mmm_... deep," Kagome moans, her hips bucking in sync to his. She's lost completely to the blissful sensation of simply being connected with him, his skin and hers. "Ye_sss_... _aaahh_... harder," she pants, feeling Kouga's pace and power increase as he impales her harder and deeper than she's ever felt him. Pushing her higher, driving her wilder, drawing out the incredible sweet torture of wanting him to completely overtake her. To be totally taken.

"Fuck, Kagome... the sounds you make," Kouga growls. Lowering one of her legs back to the bed, he props the other on his shoulder, holding her steady by her ankle. His nose nuzzles against her calf, peppering little kisses along the soft flesh there. A hand grips her hip, lifting her into his thrusts as he drives forward. "You are so fucking... sexy," he rumbles. His gaze drops down between their joined bodies where his thick shaft disappears inside her, sliding in and out of her soaked core with every hard stroke of his hips.

"And the way... you take me... inside you..." Kouga grunts through staggered breaths. He slows his rhythm slightly, dragging every inch of his cock through her sensitive flesh just so he can watch himself moving in and out of her. "Even sexier," he growls low in his throat, his gaze burning with the flames that licks his words. He tunnels into her, over and over, until she's a frenzy of panting breaths and indistinguishable moans.

"_Ssshh_... _aaah_.. Kougaa... ye_ss_.. _gaah..."_ Kagome has no idea if it's actual words that are even falling out of her mouth anymore, only that she's never ached, has never needed to burn so bad in her life. She half whimpers half sighs with pleasure as the powerful sensations pulsate through her body. Tendrils of fire that seep into every nerve ending, sparking with the intensity of a violent storm, threatening to take her under. Dragging from her every delicious, incredible feeling that pleads and begs for . . . "_Ahh_... _hmmm_... more," she gasps, desperate to drown as pleasure and bliss continue to build, sparking and twisting around every hard thrust of Kouga's body rocking against hers.

"Fucking hell, Kagome," Kouga lets her leg drop from his shoulder to the crook of his elbow as he pushes back on her, the leg folding as he opens her up more. "I just want you to... _hnnfaa_.. take it all," he grunts hard, maintaining a brutal hammering rhythm inside her, drawing out more of Kagome's sultry cries on every pull,

"I'm gonna... take you so hard and deep, koi," he grunts through sawing breaths before dropping his head to capture one of her gorgeous bouncing breasts in his mouth, relishing Kagome's moan as he does. He nibbles on the hard peak with his teeth, sucking it deep into his mouth to his woman's appreciative cries. "You won't know what side of time you're on," Kouga growls, running his tongue over her reddened skin as he pounds into her with all the desperate hunger that's been simmering away inside him, just waiting to erupt as he continues to feed Kagome hard, brutal thrusts from his cock.

She has no idea if it's Kouga's heated words, his powerful body-bending thrusts, or some combination of the two, only that her muscles tighten a moment before an explosion low in her belly splinters electrical heat arching through her body. Ecstasy races up her spine, suffusing bliss into every cell and pore as the waves of pleasure crash through her, dancing black spots behind her vision.

"_Aarggh, sshiit!_" Kouga grunts hard the moment he feels Kagome's insides sink down around him as another orgasm rips through her, threatening to consume what remains of Kouga's lucid mind as he slams into her with enough force to rock the heavy bed beneath them. With hard, deliberate thrusts he lets Kagome ride every last wave, taking her up and over the cliff face. Wanting, needing to draw every last bit of ecstasy from her. Ecstasy that only _he _can give her_._

"Have I ever... told you," Kouga's hips begin to slow as he eases Kagome back down, releasing her leg to collapse around him. "How much I love the way you look," he captures her lips in a quick deep kiss as he continues to move deep inside her, maintaining a steady rhythm that keeps him just on the brink of following her over. "When you're... coming on my dick?" he grunts, releasing her lips to kiss his woman's blushing cheeks, nipping them softly. She giggles, playfully batting him away.

Kouga and his dirty mouth – she really shouldn't love it nearly as much as she does . . . right? Deciding to chalk it up instead to the incredible buzz still humming through her body. "Only every single time," Kagome sighs with pleasure, her body humming deliciously with the spent force of her passions. When Kouga grins at her response, she feels a warm flutter inside her that quickly blazes into a flame when he covers her mouth with his, taking her in a deep, hungry kiss that threatens to consume the last of her still working senses.

Gods, he just wants to devour her completely, drink her in and feast on her until he loses his own concept of time. When Kouga finally releases Kagome from the kiss, his eyes lock firmly to hers, revelling in the sight of his beautifully flushed and panting mate.

"Then you better get ready to hear it at least a hundred more times before I'm finished with you," he growls, the heat of his gaze seeping red into the whites of his eyes. Not giving her a chance to catch her breath, Kouga draws nearly all the way out of her, making her whimper, a sound that pulls on every single flaring hormone reeking havoc inside him. He drives back deep, sheathing himself up to the hilt.

"_Faaa._.. I-I...you... _hahhh… _Kouga, _o__hhh_... I... I can't..." Kagome squeezes her legs around his waist, struggling to gather her thoughts before they're completely eradicated under her wolf's penetrating thrusts. "It's... _aaa_... too many. I don't think I'd... _mmm_... survive," she moans in spite of herself, not sure if she can take another one so soon. How many times has she seen stars anyways?

Dipping his head, Kouga pulls a flushed pink nipple into his mouth. He sucks on the puckered tip, and is rewarded with his woman's sharp cry. "You forget," he tugs and twists on the tight bud carefully with his teeth, easing the sting with a swirl of his tongue. Kagome's eyes flare wide as the scent of her arousal spikes, enticing his senses. "We have some limits to test," Kouga grunts, obsessed with the taste of her flesh in his mouth. "So how can we know if..." he pulls nearly completely out and then eases only halfway back inside, his momentum slowing. His thrusts are shallow, not hitting quite as deep. Kagome's dissatisfied moans are sweet nectar to his ears. "If I don't... _push _you?" Circling his hips, Kouga shoves forward, slamming her hard as he grinds his pelvis against hers.

"_Aaaah_!" Bright blasts of pleasure and color engulfs Kagome's world, completely addicted to the way Kouga's determined to break her. She sees his hand reach down between them, feels his thumb swirling hard circles over her clit. She's so sensitive that he ramps her up quickly, moving with just enough pressure that her mind starts to haze at the edges, losing herself in the rush of pleasure that spikes through her, dissolving her into a wet puddle of need.

Pulling all the way out of her this time, Kouga's heavy cock slips free as he flips Kagome onto her stomach with a surprised squeak. Before the shift in position has time to register in her mind, he's already pulling back on her hips, bringing her up onto her knees. Gods, "Fucking incredible," Kouga growls low under his breath. What a fucking sight! His gaze focuses on his woman's gorgeous ass bent high in front of him like an offering. An offering he's going to take until he's had his fill. His palm runs down her low back and over her gorgeous curves, Kouga squeezes her ass cheeks firmly, making her moan. Gripping his steel length in his hand, he runs it down the seam of her slick folds, making her whimper.

Stopping just at her entrance, Kouga feeds her just the flared head of his cock, holding back a groan as he pushes slowly through her wet folds. But the moan that breaks from Kagome's lips at his intrusion makes the blood in his body hum with fire. "So fucking wet for me," he rumbles to himself. Feeding her a little more of his dick, he pushes inside her inch by slow inch despite his desire to drive deep inside her, or the wiggles of her gorgeous bottom as she tries to make him take her deeper, faster.

"If I don't..." Kouga leans over her back, one hand on her hips to hold her in place while the other wraps the length of her hair into his tight fist, tugging back on her head just enough to make her moan. "If I don't shatter you, Kagome?" he grunts hot and so very male at ear. He pulls nearly clear of her before he's driving back inside her with a hard, deep thrust from behind. She screams something akin to his name, her head tipping back as Kouga's cock drives into her.

"_Fuuucck!" _he groans the moment he's buried so balls deep inside his woman he can practically feel himself scraping the back of her throat. Gods, it's so fucking good! The feel of her tight heat wrapped around him, taking him in. Knowing that he finally has her right where he wants her. Where he fucking _needs _her as he fills her, stretches her, claiming her with every heavy thrust.

The moment Kouga impales her from behind, Kagome feels him like a crack of thunder, sizzling wild in her blood at the explosion of pleasure that detonates at her core. His wanton words rumbled in that thick commanding tone of his soaking her ridiculously. Even she can tell. Every one of Kouga's hard slams against her elicits a white hot charge that goes streaking through her, twisting and burning up her insides. Her gasping moans are lost among the sounds of hard grunting and skin slapping against skin that rings through the chamber.

"Gods, you feel... fucking amazing, Kagome," Kouga grunts, his voice rough with need. He feels the rush of pleasure and ecstasy colliding inside him like a building cyclone as his hips churn and swivel. His granite cock pumps into Kagome's sweet depths with relentless drives, her cries only pushing him harder. Tugging her by the hair, Kouga pulls her all the way back and flush against his chest as he sits back on his knees, keeping his fist tangled in her locks. His other arm wraps around Kagome's stomach, locking her in place against him as he thrusts up hard inside her, hitting that incredible little spot of hers.

"_Shiiit_!" He grunts at the new angle, driving even deeper. "I just need... to get... deeper," he grunts against the back of her shoulder. His fangs scrape over her neck, lingering only briefly over her mark. _His_ mark. A spark of dark flame flares to life in Kouga's soul that is immediately doused with the first fingers of fire that crackle down his spine obliterating all other thought.

"_Arrgh_!" Kouga drops Kagome back onto her hands and knees, still keeping her body locked to his. His next hard slam drops her onto her elbows. "_Yess_..." he grunts, his fingers digging into her hips as he positions her exactly where he wants her. "Right. Fucking. There," Kouga growls with each punch of his hips, losing himself completely in the the feel of Kagome's luscious body grinding back against his, eager to meet every brutal thrust he drives into her.

"_Ssss!ssss! A__ahhaa!_" She feels him reach so deep, hitting places unknown to her. Places that had been waiting for just this moment to make their presence known, Kagome realizes. Each hard thrust of Kouga's hips against hers, hits her with another jolt of pleasure, fire searing through every inch of her body. The pressure in her belly builds so strong and hot it threatens to incinerate what's left of her world. The feel of Kouga's hands on her hips as they anchor her in place, taking what he needs from her, has got to be the most completely consuming feeling Kagome's ever felt. The sounds of Kouga's loud grunting breaths behind her, so raw and so very male as he loses himself in the throes of his own rising passions, only drives her higher, making her hotter, knowing he's so lost to his need because of _her_.

They move in a kind of fevered union, every drive of Kouga's hips pushing Kagome closer to the edge until she's racing for it, chasing it, her cries pitching higher as she begs for it. _"Ohh... pllleeeassee... faaak... Kougaaa..." _She doesn't care if she's begging or even incoherent, because gods, it's fucking incredible how much she needs him! Needs him to consume her, devour her, burn her world to cinders. It's then Kagome feels Kouga's fingers reaching around to her clit, rubbing wild circles on the sensitive bud before bearing down on it hard, pinching her between his fingers. There's a brief perfect silence in Kagome's world before the pressure releases and she's falling apart.

Euphoria crashes through her like a hot, molten wave, taking her under and destroying what's left of her mind as her orgasm sweeps through her on a sob, nearly melting her skin to her bones. Kagome's back dips with the intensity that scorches through her, finally ripping from her a single high pitched cry that bounces off the walls of the chamber. The room spins as it darkens and Kagome struggles to hold onto the sensations overwhelming her, desperate to soak in her world of pleasure and bliss for as long as possible. A stay that's extended with every incredible thrust of Kouga inside her.

"_Godsss, aahh... fuuuck!_" Kouga grunts through his back teeth. The cry Kagome unleashes and the wetness that soaks his cock tells him that his little woman has just broken around him _again_, her pussy squeezing him hard as it drags out his own volcanic eruption.

"Kag_oooooo,** _Kouga's powerful howl echoes through the cavernous mountain as his release overtakes him, as hot and true as a volcanic tsunami. His body shudders under the powerful onslaught of the ecstasy that surges out of him; seizing his body with bright, hot pleasure that pours out of him in a single glorious point as he comes deep inside his woman, filling her with his essence and marking her as his.

"_Fuuck_," Kouga's head falls forward and his fangs just barely graze over his glowing mark at Kagome's neck. The beast within howls, desperate to sink its fangs inside her, but he draws back, focusing instead on the power of his hips rocking into her as his climax continues to churn through him. Torching him with hot carnal pleasure that burns him up from the inside until there's nothing left of him but ash. "_Aarrrhhh!_" Thrusting once, twice more, a low moan escapes from Kouga's throat as he sinks deep, shuddering on the final release. Best fucking release of his life!

"Fuuu... ho... fucking.. shit, hell... gods..." Kouga pants heavily, trying to regain his sense of reality as he collapses onto Kagome's back, completely wrung out. The weight of him presses her down, flat onto her belly with an, "Oompf!" and a muffled giggle. "Shit! Sorry, Kagome," Kouga grunts, rolling quickly onto his back to keep from crushing her. "Damn... that was... fucking... incredible," he manages in between hard ragged drags of air. A sound Kagome next to him mirrors to his immense satisfaction. "Damn, Kags," he chuckles, rolling onto his side, steadying himself with an elbow propped under his head. "Do you even know how many times you came?" He doesn't even try to hold back the cocky grin as he kisses the back of her shoulder, nuzzling it with his nose. Gods, he could touch her forever. Get lost in her forever.

Kagome's giggle is muffled by the fact that her face is still pressed into the furs. She turns her head so she can talk to him from the side, only a single eye visible from her profile, but the light within sparks twice as bright. "I stopped counting after the fifth one," she flushes brightly. By the end she was certain she really was going to die from sensory overload. Closing her eyes, Kagome takes a minute to just enjoy the buzz in her body and the feel of Kouga's knuckles running slowly down along her spine. The gentle caress a stark contrast from moments before, filling her with a feeling of peace and contentment.

Gods, when Kagome talks, her voice is humming in the most incredibly, 'just had my brains fucked out raw,' kind of way that Kouga's ever heard in his life. A sound he can't wait to hear again and again.

"My greedy little minx," he rumbles. He dips his head down to try and capture her lips, but the angle is awkward. Kagome rises up on her arms just enough so their mouths can connect. The kiss is sweet, sensual. Lacking the bite of hunger that had burned through them both, yet no less consuming. When he releases her lips, Kouga grins at her, kissing the tip of her nose. "Flip," he tells her.

"W-What?" A pulse of panic flares momentarily in Kagome's mind. She knows her wolf has a high sex drive, but she's seriously going to need longer than that.

Kouga chuckles, as if reading her thoughts. "Don't worry, Kags," he rumbles, nuzzling her nose. "I just need to feel your back on my chest," he tells her, his tail swishing behind him when her slender little nose rubs up against his.

"Oh!" Kagome laughs, turning to adjust herself onto her side. The moment she does, she wiggles backwards, snuggling into Kouga's chest. "Why didn't you just say so," she teases, looking at him from over her shoulder. She'd learned early on it was one of his favorite positions to cuddle in, though usually she was curled on her left side, not her right. It's such a small difference, yet Kagome can feel the slight awkwardness of it, and she's not entirely sure why.

"I thought I just did," Kouga rumbles, nipping her shoulder. Grabbing one of the dislodged bed furs beside him, he covers their rapidly cooling bodies with it. Once his mate is covered, his large palm finds its way to the low of Kagome's belly, drawing her closer as he presses her back firm against him. The moment he feels her lock into place like that, Kouga can practically hear the deep breath his yoki takes, everything inside him finally relaxing. "_Mmm_, better," he mumbles softly, interesting himself with a particular spot on his woman's delectable neck that definitely requires closer inspection. It's then Kouga realizes what side he has her on, hiding his mark from his view. A thought pulses briefly at the back of his mind, a part of him wondering if he'd done it on purpose without even realizing it.

"And what are you talking about, greedy?" Kagome cranes her neck, giving Kouga better access as he licks and kisses at her skin there, making her sigh softly under the light, teasing touches. "I thought you said you wanted to give me a hundred?"

Kouga can hear the spark of amusement in Kagome's voice even if he can't see it in her eyes, and it's more than enough to draw him back from prickly thoughts. "Well at the speed you're going off I'm sure we'll get there before the Sun rises," he growls into her bare neck, nuzzling her and making her squirm. While he has her distracted, the hand at her belly comes up to cup one of her breasts, massaging her slowly. Every gyration of her body rubbing against him might as well be flint against steel.

"I don't know, Kouga, I'm pretty tired," Kagome teases, pushing her hips back into him. The soft grunt he makes behind her twisting something warm in her belly. In fact, she's a little surprised at how very _not _tired she is. "I think it's best if we get some sleep now, don't you?" Knowing very well that neither of them have any intention of sleeping, not with the whole of the night still before them, but it's too much fun not to torment him with the thought, just a little.

"Funny," Kouga growls, nipping the side of her cheek in reprimand, knowing she's just trying to work him up. Her giggle as she tries to maneuver away from his nip confirming as much. "I suggest you make the most of this break, Kagome," he goes back to nibbling along the smooth slope of her neck, making her sigh, while the hand at her breast thumbs over her soft peaks, rolling each of them gently, teasingly, between his fingers. An action that earns him an incredible butt wiggle from his woman as she presses into him. "Because it's gonna be shorter than you think and there'll be far fewer than you'd like." Kouga's deep voice rumbles next to her ear, sending warmth sparking through her she feels deep in her toes.

"Oh, but you do say the sweetest things, don't you?" Kagome teases, arching back into him because her body can't help but react to Kouga's touch. He buries his face in her neck, inhaling her deep, his breath tickling her skin.

"Gods, I love the way you smell after I've come inside you," he growls low in his chest. A vibration Kagome can feel pulsing over her whole back. The sound moves deep into her body, lighting something up inside her she can't hope to put a name too. A feeling that seems to stretch beyond her, that's more than her. Something that leaves an itch in her chest.

"And the sweetness continues," Kagome giggles. "But please tell me you're not being serious." The last thing she even wants to contemplate is a red flag waving over her head any time she and Kouga are together. With the increasing number of youkai around her and their sensitive noses, it's possible she might never go outside again!

"Fuck yeah," Kouga grunts, his hips automatically pushing up against her gorgeous bottom as he inhales her again, dragging in the longest pull of air he can. "I only wish it lasted longer," his voice only a little muffled by the nose he keeps buried in her neck, his lips sucking lightly on her skin. Damn, he could lay like this forever.

Kagome's both shocked and a little horrified. Images of dozens of red flags waving over her head begin bouncing around in her imagination. "H-how long does it last?" praying for an answer that won't completely mortify her.

Kouga pulls back. "I dunno, a few minutes I guess," he answers, almost telling her that if she were carrying his pup he'd get to smell that incredible scent all during her pregnancy. More than reason enough to wanna keep her belly round as often as possible, but Kouga wisely keeps that information to himself, knowing there are better moments to have _that_ conversation. Still, the images of a pregnant Kagome stirs something primal and deep in his chest, thickening his stiffening member. He thrusts against her again, making her gasp at the feel of the thick rod wedged between her sexy-as-fuck ass cheeks.

"Hey, I thought we were taking a break?" She laughs, trying to push at him, but Kouga's got her secured to his chest restricting her movements, not that she really wants to go anywhere. Even the hand playing at her breast feels like it's exactly where it's supposed to be.

"I'm trying, but we're laying here talking about how you smell with my come inside you." With yet another thrust against her bottom, Kouga makes her feel what she's doing to him. The way she grinds back against him only urging him on. "What else do you think is gonna happen?" He kisses down along her neck and over shoulder, his hips starting a slow rocking movement behind her.

"For the record, you were talking about that," Kagome sighs, feeling incredibly sated, relaxed and. . . just . . . good.

"Hey, I know what I like," Kouga rumbles against her skin, rolling a hardening nipple between his fingers with just enough pressure.

"Resting, remember?" Kagome chides him gently. She really does need just a tiny bit of a breather. She thought for sure she was going to lose consciousness at one point when one of her orgasms was ripping through her body with the velocity of the Tokyo red eye! She's relieved when she feels Kouga lay back against the bed with what she can only describe as a pouting grunt. Flipping around without needing to be told, Kagome snuggles up against his side, her head settling on his chest. Kouga's arm wraps around her back, pulling her closer into his side.

"_Mmm_... I like this position too," she hums contently. In fact, it's one of _her_ favorites as she gets to revel in the the strong pulse of Kouga's heartbeat against her ear, or drink in his incredible scent that she can't seem to get enough of. His incredible body heat, warming every place inside her. It's like she's in a cocoon of perfect bliss.

"Kagome, if you wanna start talking positions . . ." he lets off, letting her fill in the rest.

"Sorry," she laughs lightly, stroking her fingers through a patch of furry chest hair. "I'll be good."

"Mm-hmm," comes the slow, deep response. Clearly not believing her. Kagome pokes him in the belly and Kouga chuckles, catching her wrist before she can do it a second time.

"Play nice," he rumbles at her, kissing her temple.

"I always place nice," Kagome purrs with contentment, her eyes flickering closed. "You're the one that always cheats." Kouga's rich, deep laughter at her response makes his chest rock up and down, taking her with it. The sound lighting up every room in Kagome's heart.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kouga rumbles with amusement, knowing exactly what she's calling him on. His ability to read her so well that she often wonders if he's lying when he says he can't hear her thoughts. At least, not yet.

"Mm-hmm," Kagome mimics in reply, earning her another, softer chuckle. Kouga begins stroking her hair, making her sigh contently as his fingers lose themselves in the cool, silky strands.

"I've missed this," he says after a few moments of silently holding her. Kouga continues to slowly pet her hair, knowing she loves it almost as much as he does.

"Hmm?" Kagome asks. Her eyes are closed as she continues to play with Kouga's chest hair. Something about the way he runs his fingers through her own hair makes her feel incredibly relaxed, as if every part of her body was being stroked at the same time.

"Just this. Us. Lying together; talking, laughing," he tells her. "Your weird fixation on that patch of hair right there," Kouga teases. Kagome tilts her head back to shoot him a playful glare, but it's impossible to keep, her bright smile quickly transforming her face.

"I've missed this too. And it's not a fixation," she clarifies, settling back. She tugs a little harder on said patch of hair, just how he likes it. "It's more . . . appreciation. It's just so . . . soft," twirling her fingers through the furry patch.

"You know, Kagome," Kouga moves to nuzzle his nose against the top of her head. "There's something a little lower that would definitely enjoy some appreciation if you're gonna be pulling and tugging at me like that," he rumbles teasingly. "But it sure as hell ain't gonna be soft," he grins, enjoying the sight of her reddened cheeks perhaps a little too much. It's not an area his inexperienced woman has let herself play in very much, something Kouga is most eager to remedy.

"You know, one of these days, you're teasing is going to get you more than you bargained for." Kagome tries to swat at him again, but he catches hold of her wrist, his gaze blazing at her with barely repressed amusement because they both know it's pointless.

"Impossible," Kouga counters, loving any sexual threats Kagome might make against him. She struggles in his grip for a few moments more before finally giving up, realizing there's no point in wasting her energy. Releasing her wrist, their fingers automatically thread together, resting low on Kouga's abdomen.

"Remember, I always get exactly what I want, Kagome," he rumbles low with heat. The arm curled around her back moves lower, slipping over the swell of her bare bottom and pressing between her thighs from behind. "And more of what I want is always better, don't you think, Kags?" His fingers seek out and find that little nub he loves to pay with, stroking her a single time from behind, just enough to make her grind against the edge of his thigh in response. When she makes a soft humming sound at the back of her throat in approval, it takes more strength than he would have imagined to keep from turning that gasp of hers into full blown grunting screams.

_*patience*** **_pulses at the back of his mind, reining him in. His hand stilling between her thighs.

Kagome has no idea how she's going to survive Kouga's sexual appetite, but holy hell is she looking forward to the attempt! Still, she feels a wave of relief when his hand pulls back, moving to settle low over her hips. She hums softly to herself. Feeling so completely perfect it almost seems like a dream. A much too perfect dream. It's then the little whisper of doubt that has been nudging at her begins to surface, her hesitant words putting voice to that fear.

"Can . . . can I ask you something?" She asks, her voice soft and thoughtful.

Kouga feels it the moment Kagome's attention shifts. Can feel and sense all the different signals her body gives off, signals that are enhanced now because of their connection. When she speaks, something in the inflection of her tone makes the beast within stir. His hand at her hip moves back up to her head, his claws resuming a slow path through his woman's hair, petting her softly, as if somehow he knows she needs it.

"Always," he rumbles softly, voice thick and heavy with relaxation. His yoki however, cracks open an eye.

Kagome's quiet for several moments, rousing her courage. "Before, ah," she knows how silly she seems, especially after everything they've done together. "When you . . . you know. . . before."

A rush of desire blasts through Kouga's body at the very vivid images Kagome's very vague words bring to mind. "I thought we weren't gonna talk about me coming inside you," he rumbles hotly, having a strong suspicion that he knows what she's about to call him on. He tries to reach for her chin, pulling her lips up towards him in hopes of distracting her, but she pulls away, rising up on her forearms to look down at him, giving him that look that makes his whole fucking day! The look that tells him he's going to have a hard time getting anything past his very observant mate.

"Come on, I'm being serious," Kagome chastises, only too aware of Kouga's distraction techniques. Another time, another moment, she might have let herself succumb to his ploy, but something inside her – a scratching sensation deep in her chest she can't quite explain – _knows _something doesn't _feel_ quite right. It gives her the strength she needs to hold out against her incredibly tempting wolf man.

"Hey, you're the one that started talking about my coming inside you that time," Kouga chuckles. Lifting her hand to his mouth, he nibbles on the tips of her fingers since she won't give him those succulent little lips of hers. Drawing a finger into his mouth, he sucks the tender digit hard. The lust that hazes through his woman's gaze as he does tightens something in his balls, stirring something primal in him. "Not me," he rumbles low, the look in his eyes telling her exactly what he'd rather be sucking on.

Kagome swallows hard. Her wolf is much more distracting than she'd given him credit for. "Guilty," she rasps, her voice coming out much too husky for her liking. The upwards curve of Kouga's mouth telling her he's noticed it too. Reluctantly, she pulls her hand back from where his mouth has started traveling over her palm. No, she needs to have his lips far away from any part of her body if she's ever going to manage any coherent thoughts. Which of course, had been her sneaky wolf's intent all along.

"It's just . . ." She sits up fully, keeping one of the furs wrapped around her torso to ward off any chill and prevent any more . . . distractions. She observes him for a moment, it's hard not too. Kouga's dark loose hair fans around him, spilling down his shoulders, having lost his bandana some time ago. His sapphire eyes blaze up at her as bright as any sky over a single fang smirk, and it's a sight that does many . . . distracting things to her body.

Giving herself a little internal shake, Kagome does her best to refocus her thoughts. "It's just . . . it felt like for a minute there that you were . . ." Her gaze flickers away briefly, an action Kouga doesn't miss. "I thought you were. . . going to bite me," she says quietly from under the sweep of her dark lashes. Not only was it an act of complete trust between them when he did, but there was an indescribable feeling that surged through her when she felt Kouga's fangs at her throat. It created a connection between them, pulling at something deep inside her soul. A connection that intensified everything she was feeling, often making Kagome wonder if she hadn't left the solar system in her bliss induced states.

"And then . . . then you didn't." She flushes hard, looking away again, feeling embarrassed at how much she'd actually been looking forward to it. It's the resounding silence that tells Kagome she's hit on something. A silence that makes a place in her heart ache with a dull pain. "Kouga?" When she glances back at him, his face is set in hard lines, a deep furrow to his brow, but he still doesn't answer her. "I know you ah, don't always do it," she says, her face heating anew, feeling suddenly incredibly self conscious and more than just a little ridiculous. Especially when he doesn't say, well, anything.

Kouga wonders for a brief moment if the kami are truly being serious with him when he sees Kagome's pupils blow wide open, obscuring the color from her eyes when she thinks about him biting her – to say nothing for the intoxicating rush of heat that spices her scent. Both reactions telling him just how very much his woman had been looking forward to it. Gods, he can feel the burn salivating on his tongue at the thought and all he wants to do is taste every inch of her with it, drag his fangs over every angle and curve of her body, claiming her completely and repeatedly.

"Fuck, Kagome," he chuckles at his choice of phrasing, making her giggle, a small smile gracing those kissable lips of hers. "You're right, koi." He reaches for the side of her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before his fingers trace slowly down along her jaw line until he's holding her chin, their gazes locked fast onto one another as he draws her closer. He knows he can't lie to her, doesn't want to even try. "I did want to sink my teeth into you," unable to help the heat that thickens his voice or his groin at the words. "But . . . look what happened the last time I did that," Kouga's eyes take on a most panicked intensity. "I . . . I almost killed you." The words scrape over his throat, coming out raspier then he intends.

The pink flecks in Kagome's irises glow bright with the power of her understanding at his confession. "Oh, Kouga-kun!" The answering grin on her wolf's face as she calls him by the intimate endearment for the first time swells such a powerful rush of love and heat through her that Kagome wonders why its taken her so long to use it? She stares down at him, her small fingers splaying against his cheek that's starting to roughen with the growth of his stubble. "Don't you get it?" A rush of love streams through their connection, enveloping them both in a bubble of warmth.

Kouga says nothing because it's the only answer he has.

"Like that first day you snatched me from my group and took me to your mountain lair," Kagome's eyes begin to glow bright with the flare of her emotions, something Kouga's noticed more than once since he's been reunited with her; the color brightening with the intensity of her feelings. It's something he discovers he fucking loves the sight of as he watches her, staring deep into the light that pours from his woman's eyes, knowing it's the only answer he needs.

"Somehow I knew that you would never hurt me." Her fingers reach for his chin, scratching him just beneath his jaw line, and it's nothing but pure bliss humming in Kouga's veins. Laying back against the bed, Kagome tugs on him, pulling him up and over at the same time so he's lying on top of her, cradled between her thighs and putting herself squarely at his mercy. Kouga's arms brace on either side of her head to keep his full weight off her as he gazes down at the most beautiful sight ever – his woman trapped between his paws.

Kagome smiles up at him, her hand stroking slowly against the side of his face. The love and trust shining openly from the twin flames burning in her eyes seem to swallow him entirely. Her knee draws up beside him, giving his hips more room while she tugs on the back of his head, drawing him down towards her. She holds him fast as if she fears he might suddenly bolt. As if he would go anywhere. Be anywhere else.

"Just like I know it now," she says in that sexy, sultry way of hers.

It's then Kouga's sure that no matter how long he lives alongside his Kagome, he'll never understand how she manages to know exactly what it is that he most needs to hear, to feel, to know. Calming the restlessness of his powerful yoki spirit with but a single touch, a warm glance, or a softly spoken word. Surely there must be a name for the kind of witchcraft his woman seems to employ so well? Darkening blue irises flash bright with silver just as Kouga's mouth curls up on one side.

"Are you saying you want me to bite you, Kagome?" He moves in closer, his voice dipping low. "Because I can definitely work with that."

A bright smile plays on her lips, her eyes flashing even brighter. "Only if you ask me real nice."

"Fuck, Kagome," Kouga growls. And just like that she brings the light back to his world, burning away the silt and grime from the shadowy corners of his soul. "I'll ask as nice as you want, koi," he hums against her skin, fangs scraping carefully down along the column of her neck. Fangs that practically vibrate in his mouth with anticipation. "Just as long as I get to play as dirty as I want," he growls on the last, nibbling along her shoulder.

"Dirty, hmm?" Kagome coos softly, heat blooming everywhere Kouga's mouth grazes over her, excitement clutching low in her belly. "How dirty, exactly?" The fingers she has buried in his thick hair scratch him lightly at the back of his scalp before tugging firmly on the roots. It's like a choke on a lawnmower, that sexy-as-hell rumble starting deep in his chest.

Kouga doesn't even know how he holds it together under the flare of arousal Kagome's reply sets off in him. Interlacing his fingers with hers, he raises her arms above her head, pinning her to the bed. Her gorgeous breasts arch up to meet him and he takes a little taste, his tongue dragging over the swell of her creamy flesh, pulling a soft moan from her. Raising his hips, he lines himself up at her entrance, the tip of his cock pointing the way to the promised land.

"Kagome, when I'm done with you," Kouga's gravely voice at her ear meeting every requirement of a panty-melting rumble. "That monk is gonna look like a saint."

Pushing deep inside her, he takes her in a hard thrust of his hips, his world dissolving into liquid heat on a deep moan of pleasure. One that Kagome mirrors beneath him. Their lips collide in a feverish dance as tongues twist and slide in sync to Kouga's slow, sweet strokes inside her. With heavy sweeps of his tongue, he swallows down her cries, spending hours showing her exactly how filthy he wants her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/Note:** (fanning myself). Ah, so yeah... are you still interested in what happens next? Or are you guys totally wrung out?
> 
> Hint, if anyone has read my little short story 'Dirty Work' you'll know that there is something that Kagome does for Kouga in that story that she doesn't normally due because of a very embarrassing moment that happened to her that we never actually learn about in 'Dirty Work'. Turns out, it happens in the next chapter!


	5. Ch 5 - Union Some More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** _***A small sized LEMON WARNING!***_ **
> 
> **_This chapter contains graphic scenes of a sexual nature. NOT intended for young audiences._ **
> 
> _You have been cautioned._
> 
> ** A/Note: Apr 23, 2020 **
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing okay and that you're not too exhausted from that last chapter! This one won't be anywhere near as 'energetic' so you should be okay! ;-) For readers of **Dirty Work,** as I've mentioned, I had no idea what it was that happened to Kagome at the time, I just knew it was going to be... different, lol.
> 
> Thank you everyone that reviewed! I know its kinda hard to comment during sexy scenes like that, but feedback is always definitely welcome, even if it's just to say that you had to go have a cold shower XD
> 
> **Some notes on Japanese terms:** Also, I wanted to mention something about Kagome calling Kouga, "Kouga-kun" for the first time. (Was anyone else excited to see that as much as I was? lol I always loved it when she called him that in the show!) In Japanese culture, the term 'kun' can be used to show affection among peers/good friends. However, when a girl is dating a boy in Japan, she gets the honor of cutting that name in half and adding 'kun' to it. This detonates the intimate relationship. So technically, Kagome is supposed to call Kouga, "Kou-kun" as that says to everyone, 'hey this is my boyfriend'. HOWEVER, I don't really like how "Kou-kun" sounds, but I will use it from time to time I think. So if you see it written that way, don't worry, it's not a miss spelling :)
> 
> Hojo, calls Rosario, "Roz" a shortening of her name. But because he doesn't use the gf equivalent of 'kun' at the end (which for girls would be chan if i remember correctly) we know its just showing their close friendship. Just like Kouga calling InuYasha, 'Yash :)
> 
> Alright, that's all for now! I Hope you enjoy this next installment of W&S, "Union some more!" XD
> 
> _Fyi, I've also posted a new chapter in Snow White, and some deleted scenes in that one folder _
> 
> ~ Lady p.
> 
> _(Btw, the **lemon** itself **doesn't start until just past the half way point** on this chapter so the beginning part is *safe*... and really funny and sweet imo!)_

* * *

**"You remind me of my pinky toe... sooner or later, I'm gonna bang you on the table." ~ Unknown**

* * *

**XoX-ooOooOooOooXoX -W&S II W&S- XoXooOooOooOoo-XoX**

Kagome huffs with exertion as she tries to wiggle out from under Kouga's arm, but it's heavy. Like, really heavy. To make matters worse, she's on her back and he's on his stomach with an arm slung around her waist and a leg tossed over both of hers, effectively trapping her in place. As if he feared her suddenly taking off or something. She wiggles some more, struggling with the effort and getting increasingly annoyed. As if she could go anywhere!

A single, bright blue eye opens slowly beneath a mass of dark hair. Kouga makes a grunting sound at the back of his throat when he sees Kagome trying to wiggle herself out from where he's got a hold of her. He hadn't really been asleep, just dozing, but the moment his woman had tried to move away from him, that deep dark part of him had sparked awake, not liking the idea one bit. Flexing his arm, he tightens his grip around her before closing his eye again.

"Kouga!" The half whine, half whimper of his woman does something to his blood, a shot of electricity surging through it, fully rousing the beast within. She wiggles harder and his grip only tightens further. He keeps his eyes closed, but Kagome's exasperated grunts of struggle as she tries to futilely break away from him have Kouga smirking to himself. She abruptly stops moving, laying still and quiet long enough to pique his interest as he opens an eye again. He locks onto his now rather annoyed looking mate. Annoyed perhaps, but he can still scent and see her desire for him flaring around her and the sight makes Kouga's tail wag beneath the furs covering his body.

"Alright, mister." She tries to glare at him, but Kagome's sex sated gaze burns a little too bright. "You've got three seconds to let me up or I'm gonna pretend these furs are a bunch of bushes," she threatens. Orbs of steely blue widen in a panic at the same time Kouga's arm and leg go shooting up, unlocking from around an amused looking Kagome.

"Thanks," she hums, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before hopping off the bed. It's such a small innocent gesture, especially compared to all the passions they've shared, but somehow it burns just as deep into Kouga's heart, sending a rush of love through him for the woman trying to find something to cover herself with.

Grabbing one of the soft furs from the bed, Kagome takes it and wraps it around herself. "Remind me to pick up a bath robe, will you?" she says. The fire in the hearth may be burning strong, but after lying next to a heat furnace like her wolf, the air feels chilled in comparison.

"I dunno," Kouga rumbles softly. He rolls onto his side, curling an arm under his head, needing to see her better. "I kinda like this look on you," his eyes gleam brightly.

Kagome looks down at herself, her naked body covered by the dark, supple fur. A hand reaches to the side of her head where her hair is no doubt giving new meaning to the expression, _rats nest_. "You mean naked and sex tossed?"

Kouga's eyes darken, his pupils dilating. How can such simple words sound so utterly fucking sexy coming from her mouth? "It's exactly how you should always look when you're with me, Kagome," he growls low.

She feels the wave of desire surge so hard and fast through their connection Kagome actually takes a step back, her overly full bladder suddenly quieting as heat pulses low in her belly. Her hands tighten on the furs clasped around her and her tongue darts out to lick her lips as though deciding which need is suddenly more pressing – pee time or play time?

"Kagome, baby," Kouga growls darkly as if reading her thoughts. "If you don't go right now, koi, I'm tossing you back in this bed and you won't be leaving it until I show you exactly how I want you when you're with me." Namely, sex hazed to the point that she can't even remember her own name. "Bushes be damned." His gaze narrows on her. "You get me, Kags?" Gods, it takes holding back every instinct flaring inside him not to chase after her when Kagome's arousal not only spikes, driving into his brain, but she gives him that minxy little smile of hers before spinning around and darting off towards the chamber's bathroom.

Oh, yeah. He can't wait to finish showing her _all_ the different ways he wants her.

Kagome is certain that she's never peed so fast in her life! A common occurrence she's realizing when it comes to Kouga and his insatiable appetite. An appetite she's finding rather . . . addictive. She grins, biting her lower lip as she rinses her hands in the water basin. She's exhausted and more than a little sore for certain, but it's such a sweet, delicious ache that she's more than ready to get lost in him all over again, seeing just how much deeper that ache can go.

She's walking across the chamber, nearing the bed, when she sees Kouga reclined back against a mountain of soft furs. His strong arms are crossed wide behind his head, bulging the muscles and putting his broad chest on display. The enticing sight is still not enough to distract from the blaze of fire licking behind the glow of his eyes, and the heat that had been pulsing in Kagome's belly combusts at the sight, desire quickening her blood and her heartbeat. The damn cocky grin he gives her telling her he knows exactly the effect he's having on her.

"Ko – _aack_!" Kagome yelps, stumbling forward as she trips on something at her feet. Before she can catch herself, Kouga is already standing before her, reaching for her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asks, holding her steady.

"I'm fine," she laughs lightly, gripping onto his offered forearm. "I guess I just tripped over," she looks down at her feet to discover Kouga's discarded chestplate.

"Shit! Sorry, baby," he grunts, wanting to kick himself, forgetting that Kagome can't see as keenly as him in low light. He settles for kicking the offending item somewhere behind him instead, realizing he'll have to take better care where he strips off his armor. It skips off the ground with a clatter of metal, a flutter of color spilling free as it does, settling unnoticed against the ground.

"It's fine, Kouga, really," Kagome smiles brightly. Having come to learn just how hard her wolf always is on himself, she does her best to reassure him. "But," the light in her eyes shifts as her arms rope around his neck. "I think you might be able to make it up to me if it's really bothering you that much," she suggests helpfully, playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

Kouga's eyes spark at his woman's unexpected reply. "Oh, it's bothering me a lot actually." He wraps an arm around her waist pressing her closer. "So I may be making it up to you for while," he rumbles. The fires burning in his blood for his sexy, teasing little mate rise all the higher.

"Mmm, I can't wait . . ." Drawing up onto her toes, Kagome nuzzles her nose under his chin in a wolfish gesture. **Alpha,** she rumbles at his ear, the sexiest sound Kouga's ever heard in his whole fucking life! His hands squeeze tight on Kagome's waist as every drop of blood in his body rushes in one direction, sending a pulse of heat blasting out from his core. Pressing his forehead to hers, Kouga holds fast to Kagome's gaze, showing her the fires she sets ablaze within him.

**Bed. Now.** He growls his command at her.

Kagome can feel every cell in her body react instantly to the command, and for once, it's an order she doesn't mind following! They seem to move at the same time when a flash of white against the floor catches her attention. "Hey, what's this?" stopping to pluck the item off the ground.

"If it's not the bed, Kagome, you're not interested in it," Kouga rumbles, the Alpha in him ruffling when he's sitting at the foot of said bed and his woman still isn't with him. He watches as she reaches for something on the ground, not exactly sure what's drawn her interest enough not to follow the first command he's ever given her. When Kagome finally looks up, it's like she's beaming sunlight directly at him and he has to glance away a moment. Whatever the hell has just put that look on his woman's face Kouga is certain of one thing, he'll do anything to see it there all the time.

"Kouga?" Moving closer, Kagome stands between his splayed, very naked legs. His arms wrap around her waist, holding her close as he looks up at her.

He knows what she's found, seeing the little colored photograph she holds out to him, its edges a little worn from handling. Fortunately he'd been of enough sound mind to sheath the little picture in a cloak of his yoki's power near the start of his quest, helping to preserve the fragile little treasure. Slipping his hand in the seam of the furs she has wrapped around her, Kouga parts them easily, revealing a portion of his woman's soft, smooth flesh beneath.

"Hmm?" He rumbles in question, nuzzling his face to her belly and just enjoying the feel of Kagome's soft skin against his, her incredible scent filling his nostrils. The fingers she combs through his loose hair sets off a series of warm sparks that Kouga feels on every hair of his body, traveling all the way to the tips of his tail with every caress. If there's ever been a moment in his centuries of living where he's felt more completely peaceful and totally at ease, he sure as hell can't remember it.

"You . . . you kept this with you?" She's surprised to see it for some reason as Kagome gazes down at the little photograph of her and Kouga kissing. The one they'd taken in the mall that day. It had been that moment, during that very kiss, that she had realized she was ready to give everything to him.

Kouga pauses in his exploration of her belly button to look up at her. "Kagome, what you're holding right there, love, is the only thing that kept me from losing my shit and doing something reckless and stupid when you were taken away from me." It's the tone of his voice and the mix of pain, longing, and love she can see glowing behind his bright, otherworldly eyes that does something powerful and strange to her heart. To know that he'd carried her with him, had _needed_ her with him. Had anyone ever needed her like that? Loved her like that? Only one person. Only Kouga.

Kagome's hand moves from his hair to stroke down along the side of his face, enjoying the way he rumbles softly under her touch. "I'm sorry I worried you," she whispers.

Kouga turns his face into her palm, nipping and licking at the soft flesh before kissing it, making her giggle. "How many times I gotta tell ya, Kagome," his eyes hold fast to hers. "You're the most important thing in my life now," the tone of his voice carrying the weight of his words. "I'm always going to worry about you. I'm always gonna take care of you and make sure you're okay." And Kagome knows it. Knows he means every word. Reaching for her chin, a favorite spot of his, Kouga pulls her face down towards him, noses nearly touching. "Okay?" He rumbles, waiting for her.

"Okay," she smiles, her eyes lighting with warmth.

Kouga pulls her chin the rest of the way and their lips connect in a deep, sweet kiss as he draws her down onto his lap. The little photograph slips free of Kagome's hand, fluttering gently to the ground. The moment she's in his arms, all Kagome craves is to show her wolf that she wants to do the same for him. To take care of him. A desire Kagome hasn't dared act upon yet rises within her, blushing her cheeks. Drawing courage from the passion burning between them, she jostles on Kouga's lap, turning to straddle him completely.

"Fuck, Kagome," he growls as hands smooth and massage slowly up along her sides and back, dragging down over her legs, needing to feel all of her beneath his fingertips. "You're legs wrapped... around me..." Angling his head, Kouga deepens the kiss, making her gasp into his mouth as he tastes her completely, plundering her mouth and drinking her in. The sensation of her starting to grind against the steel rod trapped between them setting off every sensor in his body, lighting him up. "Best... feeling... ever," he growls against her lips.

"It's a good thing... I like being wrapped... around you then," Kagome purrs right back. Their tongues mate in a slow, sensuous dance, exploring each other in deep, needy strokes. Kouga's shifting signature growl rumbles through her, pulling at a chord deep in her belly, flooding her veins with a rush of sweet desire.

Gods, more than anything Kouga wants to flip his delicious little woman onto the bed and give her all kinds of reasons to hang onto his waist with her gorgeous fucking legs wrapped tight around him. But, the sight of the little photograph has brought up some unwelcome thoughts, not the first he's had in the course of the evening. It stirs the restlessness deep inside him even more, causing Kouga to break the kiss. The sight of his fresh mark at Kagome's neck as his thumb skims over it inspiring a mix of conflicting emotions.

"Kouga?" The flare of dark energy she'd felt pulse briefly through their connection had been startling enough, leaving behind a feeling of anxiety in her stomach, telling Kagome that something isn't right. The fact that she's not already on her back screaming her lungs out, only confirms her feelings. "What is it?"

Kouga smooths a hand up along her back in reply, collaring it behind her neck and holding her in place. "How . . . how are you feeling, Kagome?" Not realizing how hoarse he sounds until he speaks. "I mean, really?" He knows he should have asked her sooner, but he'd been greedy in his desire to be lost inside her, to forget every bad thing that had happened to separate them in the first place. Events _he_, ultimately, had been responsible for.

Kagome's not sure what he means, only that she feels his uneasiness. "You mean," she runs her palms slowly down Kouga's hard chest, a coy smile lighting her lips. "Do I feel like I've had a run in with the Narita Express?" she teases, hoping to see that grin of his she loves so much.

Kouga can't help the smirk on his face or the jerk of his dick at his mate's words. _Mate. _Another rush of heat surges through him. "Well, when you say it like that," he growls low in his throat, his grip on her neck giving a possessive squeeze. He's definitely been true to his word, pushing her limits, a task he is most eager to return too.

His thumb sweeps over the impression of his fangs and teeth. The slightly silvery skin nearly invisible except to his youkai sight where the mark glows with the power of his blood. Gods, the sight of it is such a bitter taste in his mouth, and a part of him wonders if he'll ever get past it. Kagome may have helped him overcome his worry of actually biting her, but his guilt is something else entirely. Something Kouga doubts very much getting past.

"But I was actually talking about when you . . ." His words catch, his hands stilling as he tries to hold back the anger he's sure he'll feel at himself for the rest of his days. Kouga shakes his head, glancing away.

"Kouga?" The look she'd seen in his eyes is one she's never seen before. One Kagome hopes to never see again. "What is it?" He doesn't answer, her wolf is too stubborn. "Please, tell me," she pleads, turning him back by the chin, needing to know what it is that's put that haunted look in his eyes. She tucks a loose hair behind his pointy ear, a sight that always makes her smile. "You can tell me anything."

It's the worry in her tone that calls Kouga back to himself, reminding him that everything is alright. The danger has passed. He's pretty sure. He reaches for the ends of her hair, rubbing the soft strands between his fingers. He focuses on the texture and color instead of daring to hold her gaze when he speaks. When the hell had he become such a coward exactly?

"I keep wondering what you had to go through. When you were in that void, all alone." His shoulders sag forward with the weight of his thoughts. "Fighting for your life, because . . ." He can't help but look back, can't help but stare deep into the jeweled depths that had altered his world forever. Because the moment Kouga had glimpsed the world through Kagome's eyes, through her light, he'd been forever changed. Eyes that had beckoned him forth from the dark abyss he'd been drowning in had miraculously returned life and light to his world, and then he'd taken that miracle and cast it into the void.

"Because of me." The truth of his words cut nearly as deep as the Tessaiga had when he'd hung from its tip over the scorpion infested gorge. Knowing he'd sooner give up his busted body over to the venomous beasts than ever be the cause of her pain again, brings Kouga a small measure of solace.

Kagome can hear the ache in her wolf's words as surely as she sees it reflecting in his eyes. Eyes that had not only changed the way she saw the world, but her own reflection. She can see and feel his guilt radiating off him in waves and it pains her to see and feel that distress in him. To see his suffering and wanting only to take it away. To see him smile again. It's then she realizes how Kouga must have felt every time he came upon her in the past when she was upset over one thing or another with InuYasha. Remembering how determined he was to see her smile before he whirled away, taking tiny little pieces of her heart with him every time.

"But I wasn't alone." Kagome's hand splays against the side of his face, her eyes as bright as the noon day Sun. "I had you." His eyes widen a fraction on her, his pupils pulsing with the beats of his heart, and she can see how very much he wants to believe her. The tense set of his jaw telling her how very much he _needs _to believe her.

"But . . . I'm nothing but darkness." The hard rasp of Kouga's voice also tells Kagome how very much her wolf believes that. She runs her thumb over the high angles of his cheekbones, her touch gentle and reverent, tracing the lines of his face as she'd done that night under a bright full moon when she'd given her heart, her soul, to the one being in the world she now knows she was meant to be with.

Kagome stares so deep into those bright pools she risks going under, completely willing to drown inside of him if he'd let her. "Then why are you my light?"

Kouga's hands curl tight around Kagome's waist in an effort to rein in the surge of emotions her words stir in him. "I was going to say that about you," he whispers hoarsely, knowing that no words have ever been truer.

"Well, I said it first," Kagome teases, her smile brightening on him. "So I win." She sees it when it happens. As surely as a cloud passing across the Sun, the light in Kouga's eyes dims, darkening.

"Shit," he says under his breath, his head hanging low as he rubs at the back of his neck with agitation. A battalion of memories threaten the strength of the locks Kouga's encased around his past. Locks that continue to bend with the sound of straining, twisting metal at the back of his mind. "If you only knew, koi." Gods, he can't even look at her when he says it, not with the memories so close to the surface. "I really doubt you'd say that, and I'd doubt even more that we'd be here right now."

The moment her Alpha wolf drops his head and his eyes to talk to her, Kagome knows something is very wrong. "Kouga?" She feels a wrenching in her chest, and somehow she knows it's not her. Not her ache she's feeling, but _his_. The sensation is . . . disturbing, not something she's ever felt so strongly before, and it sends a feeling of alarm pulsing through her. Tugging on his chin, she lifts his eyes back up to her; a navy so dark, they're nearly black. "What is it? You're . . ." The longer he doesn't answer, the stronger the sense of alarm grows inside her. "You're scaring me."

"Fuck, shit! Baby, no," he grabs the sides of her face with both hands, holding her tenderly. "I'm sorry. Please. It's nothing, koi. Don't be scared, okay?" _Curse all the fucking kami! _He knows he needs to talk to her, tell her about . . . everything, but every time he tries he finds himself pulling back. What if she doesn't understand? What if her opinion of him were to change? What if . . . what if he were to lose her? The thought sends a cold dark shock through Kouga's heart, unsettling the beast within. It's a thought he can't entertain, even in jest. Especially not now. Not after he's had her, consumed her, and owned her so completely she's become a part of his body, a part of his yoki.

Kagome grips him by a wrist, his palm cupping her face. The relief she feels at his words washes through her, settling the panic in her stomach. "Okay," she answers, but a feeling of unease still lingers. "Is it . . . is it about me?" she can't help but ask, that tremor of unease plucking harder.

Kouga grins, a miraculous feat in and of itself considering how much of an ass he feels like for scaring her, but when his woman is around, it's just something she seems to pull out of him naturally. "Kagome, you are the best part of me, baby. I can't feel anything except peace when I'm with you." The words come out spontaneously, honestly, from every place in his heart. The replying glow on his woman's face only enhances that peaceful feeling inside him. A feeling Kouga had once been certain would never be his again.

Kagome can only grin like an idiot, because damn, what does someone even say to that? Thank you seems a bit . . . underwhelming. "There's nothing you could ever tell me that would change how I feel about you. You know that right?" She knows shes hit the mark when shadows filter through the light in Kouga's eyes.

"I know," he tells her quietly, tucking a hair behind her ear to distract himself. More than anything he wants to believe it. Needs to believe it. Taking hold of her hands, Kouga holds them gently in his larger ones. "Another time, okay?" Knowing she wants him to talk, but he just . . . can't. Wishing he could take back his earlier words. There will be better moments to peer into those dark caverns. He's pretty sure.

"But, if something is -" Kagome halts mid word at the feel of Kouga's hands squeezing hers.

"Please, Kags?" The pressure in his grip conveying his desperation.

She's never seen such pleading in Kouga's eyes before. Why does it hurt so much to look at? Despite desiring to understand what's upsetting him, Kagome nods, not wanting to distress him further by pushing. "Sure, of course."

Kouga hears the acceptance in her voice and its warmth chases away the cold that had been slowly creeping into his bones, knowing she doesn't hold it against him. Cupping the back of her head, he brings Kagome's lips to his in a deep, sensual kiss, needing to fill himself with the taste of her. A kiss that she immediately responds too. When he finally releases her, he kisses her one more time, softly, before pressing his forehead to hers. "Thank you." It's all he can say.

They sit in silence for several moments, eyes closed and foreheads pressed together as they breathe quietly together. Each drawing strength and comfort from the other. She may not understand where all of Kouga's apprehension is coming from, but Kagome can feel her wolf's need for reassurance pulsing through him as powerfully as his heartbeat. Thoughts wage a war inside her head; how can she make him understand?

Pulling back, Kagome runs her fingers through Kouga's scalp, scratching lightly as she goes - just how he likes it, and the instant that contented rumble starts in his chest, it spreads a deep warmth in her own, making her giggle. She skims a thumb over his lower lip and jutting fang when deep blue eyes blink open on her, holding her fast.

"'In the middle of the journey that is my life, I found myself astray in a dark wood where the straight road had been lost,'" Kagome says quietly, thoughtfully.

"That's . . ." An apt description that strikes a little too close to home, Kouga realizes. The words surprising him immensely. "What is that, Kagome?"

She smiles at him, pleased at his response. "It's a famous quote from a really old poem called, Dante's Inferno. It's about a man that gets lost in the woods and he goes on a dark and difficult journey to ultimately find his way back out." Remembering clearly how drawn she'd been to the man's plight when she'd read the poetry as one of her homework assignments back in school.

Kouga nods at her, but she knows he doesn't really get it. Not yet. "It's how I felt when I was inside the void and I couldn't find my way out," Kagome continues. "No matter how far I ran, or how hard I tried to fight, I just couldn't seem to get back." She shakes her head, some flashes of memory are still vivid and bright, others thankfully, not so much. "In the end," she looks up at him, cupping the side of Kouga's face with her palm, funneling her love into the touch. "All I could do was surrender. To trust my own instincts, and they told me to trust in you. To trust in _us_." It was a leap of faith that Kagome would never regret. Could never regret. She draws closer to him, eyes glowing bright. "That's when I knew I'd find my way back to you."

"And you did, Kagome." Kouga can feel the intensity of her love pouring through their connection, in the flare of her aura, the touch of her hand. Can see it pulsing in her dilated pupils and the rosy flecks of her eyes, and he knows he's found his way home. "You found your way back to me."

"I told you, Kouga-kun," the endearment drawing out a blaze from the wolf before her. "You're my light."

And just like _that_ she banishes the darkness from his soul as surely as he had banished the cold from hers. "Fucking hell, Kagome," he rasps as she giggles. It's hard for him not to notice how perfectly they complete each other - opposite yet the same. Somehow filling in the missing bits of each others fractured hearts, making them whole. Making them one.

Cradling the back of her head, Kouga holds her in place. "You're more than my moon and my stars, koi. You're my fucking Sun." The intensity of his eyes burns deep into Kagome's, singeing her skin. "You make up the world to me. You're my everything, Kagome." He continues to hold her fast, letting the words rock through her, her eyes misting with tears at his declaration. "You totally consume me."

"Oh, Kouga-kun," she rasps, voice thick with her building emotions. Their lips collide in a clash of tongues and hungry hands that knead and caress everywhere they touch. Their need to be connected, to seal their love through touch, burning through them both.

"I fucking love... when you call me that," Kouga grunts, hands squeezing possessively down along her body. "You know that?" His hand slips between them and his thumb strums over that hot little button of hers that he is suddenly very eager to play with. He flicks over it again, drinking in the deep moan of pleasure she makes at his light, teasing touches.

A ribbon of pure bliss unfurls inside her, a sensation Kagome feels curling the tips of her toes when Kouga's thumb swirls and taps over her clit with just enough pressure to make her just a little bit crazy. "Do you?" she gasps, her back arching as she attempts to roll her hips into his hands, desperately searching for more friction. "And why's... t-that?" she moans, needing more of him. As if sensing exactly what she needs, she feels a thick finger push deep inside her, igniting her whole world in a shock of flames as she cries out.

"Is that what you needed, Kagome?" Kouga growls with sex and heat at her ear; the steam of his breath against the sensitive skin completely unravelling her. Taking Kagome's bucking hips and deep moan of approval as a yes, he continues to lick and suck down along one side of her neck, making his way to the valley of her breasts. "And I love when you call me that because it's . . ." Kouga pushes another finger inside her, making her mouth drop open on a gasp as he continues to move slow and deep, the heel of his hand rubbing over her sensitive mound. "So possessive," he growls against her skin, kissing his way back up to the other side of her neck, loving the way she tries to ride his fingers with her bucking hips.

Already Kagome's feeling light-headed and disoriented by all the sensations moving and coiling through her body. The feel of Kouga's lips and fangs on her skin sends liquid warmth curling through her center; to say nothing of the pleasure and heat that blasts through her body with every stroke of his fingers and rub of his palm against her core. The light scrape of his fangs against her neck eliciting a deep moan that tugs at something hard in her belly.

"Claiming me as yours," Kouga growls as he drags his fangs carefully over his mark. A shock of electricity travels from his fangs to Kagome's flushed skin, causing her whole body to arch into him on a deep, wanton moan. "It's so fucking hot," he growls. Kami, he had no idea how powerful those words could be. How strongly they could ignite such carnal desire inside him.

Kouga's words stirs a thought that makes its way through the haze of Kagome's lust-filled mind, reminding her of what it was she had been wanting to do. She's so blissed out and eager for more that any shyness she'd been feeling melts away, dissolving into the heat of her rising blood. Grabbing hold of Kouga's wrist from between her thighs, she halts his movements, surprising him greatly.

"Kagome?"

"Well, you are mine," she states firmly, trying to call back enough of her mind to focus on her now grinning wolf. "Is something funny?" She asks, sounding a little annoyed.

"Hell no, baby," Kouga chuckles, eyes alight with mirth. "I absolutely am totally and completely yours." Gods, he can't help but grin like an idiot. It feels way too fucking amazing having a possessive Kagome in his lap. It seriously can't get any better than this! There's a shifting in his woman's eyes that catches the wolf's attention immediately, something that both thrills him and thrills him some more.

"I dunno," Kagome eyes spark with a mischievous light. Tugging on Kouga's hand, she pulls it the rest of the way free from between her thighs. A loss she will most definitely be making up for later. The look of confusion that sparks on her wolf's face when she moves to stand between his thighs is priceless, but the look he gives her when she drops to her knees, pushing him back to lean on his arms, is another thing entirely. "I think maybe I should do some of my own reminding," she hums in a sultry voice, her palms sliding down his chest.

Electricity zaps Kouga straight in the balls when Kagome starts flaring her alpha energy at him, something he's sure she's not even aware of doing. But, holy fucking hell if it doesn't rouse his own instincts! His desire to fuck his glorious teasing little mate into submissive oblivion peaking violently. But when she drops to her knees and her hands start sliding down his chest, her destination clear, all mental functions cease. His gaze locks to the woman kneeling between his splayed legs, kissing her way down his abdomen and towards his now, very erect cock.

The moment Kagome's soft, slender hand wraps tight around his rapidly thickening length, a rush of liquid heat courses through his shaft, pooling hot and heavy in Kouga's aching balls. Her touch is fire, and every drop of blood in his body blasts alive with heat, sending shockwaves of pleasure and desire rattling through his bones with every stroke.

"_Fuuuuck_, Kagome," Kouga grunts hard at the back of his throat. Leaning back on his arms, his hands curl tight into the furs beneath him. The sound of his woman's satisfied giggle at her effect on him rings deliciously in his ears, making him moan louder.

"And just think," Kagome says as she looks up at him, eyes flashing with lust and desire as she continues to stroke him slowly from root to tip. "I haven't even tried this yet," she hums. Dropping lower, she flicks her tongue against the tip of Kouga's flared head, eliciting a back teeth grinding grunt from her wolf. She preens at her effect of him, his responses emboldening her. "Or this," she purrs. Pressing her tongue flat against the underside of his very hard, very thick length, Kagome runs her tongue up along him in a single swipe. The deep guttural growls that break from Kouga's chest shouldn't sound so incredibly exhilarating to her ears, should they?

"Fuck, Kagome," it comes out more as a deep, heavy groan than actual words, and suddenly Kouga needs to be buried deep down his woman's throat more than he's ever needed anything! "You're seriously fucking killing me, koi," the husk in his voice an octave she's never quite heard from him before.

Kagome grins devilishly. Realizing just why Kouga likes to tease her so much. It's kinda fun. She runs her tongue over and around him, tracing one thick vein with her tongue and then another, getting a feel for him. One of Kouga's hands curl in her hair, his panting breaths filling the chamber as he tries to slowly guide her mouth right where he wants her.

"Is this what you want?" she asks innocently, hovering her mouth over his very engorged tip. Her lips skim over him, never fully touching. She looks up at him from under her long lashes, watching him watching her with the intensity of a true hunter, and it makes Kagome eager to see just how wild she can make him.

Desire and need for his woman that is _so_ going to get it later, pulses through Kouga so hard it's almost painful. He can feel her warm breath puffing sweet heat over his aching member, teasing him. "Fuck, Kagome," the fist wrapped tight in her hair flexes, pulling a sexy as hell moan from her. "In about three seconds, koi, your mouth or your pussy is gonna be filled with my cock," Kouga growls in a low, throaty rumble. "Take your pick."

The flash of lust and desire that consumes Kagome's world at his words might as well come with nuclear warnings. Her lust-hazed hooded eyes lock to his, their heated gazes a battle of wills. A sinful smile curls the edges of Kagome's mouth, her lips parting slowly to take him in.

When Kouga feels the heavy head of his cock pushing against Kagome's soft lips, a current of pleasure charges through him, making him grunt low. "Wider, baby," he rumbles roughly. "You don't want to scrape me with your teeth," he half warns, half begs. Her mouth opens wider and her luscious lips wrap tight around his sex, her mouth sliding as far down his base as she can go and he nearly blacks out.

"_Fuuuu... aaahhh... kkk!_" Kouga's head falls all the way back, one hand digging hard into the furs of the bed, the other tightening its grip on the incredible fucking mouth moving slowly up and down his shaft, breaking his whole fucking mind. When he regains enough of his senses, Kouga lifts his head to gaze down at what is paws down, the sexiest thing he's ever seen in his life; Kagome on her knees, her hollowed cheeks sucking and moving in unison with the double grip she has on his shaft just to get a full hold of him, taking him deep into her throat. Oh, yeah, he could die right now. No. Fucking. Problem.

"Gods, that's so... _aaahhh_... so fucking good, Kags," Kouga growls, doing his best not to try and take over the speed of her strokes, but fuck is it hard! Especially when she looks up at him from under those thick, dark lashes, flashing him those gorgeous eyes of hers that are tearing at the edges as she tries to take him deeper. The gagging sounds she makes as he bumps against the back of her throat only making him harder.

"Ye_sss_," Kouga hisses between his teeth, his hips starting to pump on their own as he begins to take over the momentum, using every last reserve of strength to keep a careful hold of himself, not wanting to hurt her. "_Ahh,_ _shiiit... _Kagome," he groans, his grip on her scalp tightening as his rhythm speeds up and her head bobs in tandem. Her hand tightens around his shaft, squeezing him right at the root. "_Yess_... Fuck! Just... _hhnnn_... like that," Kouga grunts, his eyes nearly hitting his skull. Gods, she feels so fucking amazing he just wants to drive himself deep into her.

Kagome does her best to keep her mouth sealed tight around Kouga's hard length, but not only does her jaw ache, wondering where exactly that bit of information was hiding when she was first . . . learning about things. But the moment she tightens her grip on him, twisting a little as she strokes him, Kouga seems to thicken in her mouth, getting even harder. Her own desire to be suddenly impaled on that hard length growing with every feral grunt that spills from her wolf's lips as he rocks his hips into her mouth. Kagome's eyes drift up, locking onto Kouga's that are hazed with pleasure, his pupils hot coals of desire in a sea of red as he tunnels his hips faster and deeper into her mouth. To know that she can make him so ravenous, so insane with desire and need - it sends an intoxicating rush of power surging through her. A feeling she can most definitely get used to feeling, even if he makes her gag nearly every time he hits the back of her throat.

"_Ahh_, holy... _ffaaa_!" Kouga moans loudly when Kagome swallows just as his tip hits her tonsils, making her choke around the thick steel in her mouth. "Gods, Ka…Kag… oh _fuck_!" He grunts hard at the back of his throat. He can feel the tingle in his balls stirring, getting stronger, wilder, along with his momentum as he pistons into her mouth, taking over control completely. Kouga can feel the pressure in his cock building, he's so fucking close! "I... think..." He tries to warn her, he really does, but it's too late. He's gone. A powerful blast of liquid ecstasy burns through his whole body, siphoning out of him in a volcanic blast. "_Aaahhh_... _Shiiit_!" He's so fucking beyond himself Kouga's not even sure he's conscious anymore.

Kagome has never seen Kouga like this. So animalistic, so totally in need of her the way she so often needs him. The realization is incredibly empowering, knowing that she can affect him so. She hears Kouga try to grunt something, his hands tightening in her hair even as he stiffens under her touch, but she's still unprepared for the powerful blast of liquid heat that hits the back of her throat that nearly takes her out as she attempts to swallow, gagging around him. The shock of another powerful blast nearly drowns her as Kagome wrenches backwards, ripping her head free of Kouga's grip on her. She staggers to her feet, her hand covering her mouth and dripping chin in a wrench of wracking coughs as her body tries to expel liquid that most definitely went down the wrong pipe!

She does her best to hold it in, to keep from covering the whole room in what's currently trying to explode from her mouth with violent intensity. In a panic, desperate for clear breath, Kagome rushes towards the chambers bathroom, only to go tripping forward over something that shoots out from under her feet. She lands hard on the ground, smacking her chin and knocking more breath and way too white liquid from her mouth that instigates an even worse coughing fit. No time to focus on what the hell she's tripped over, Kagome staggers to her feet again, the sticky substance now dripping down her whole front. She slips on some of it, falling once more. Half begging for death, she manages to get upright enough that enhanced speed finally kicks in, rushing her to her destination.

"Shit! Kagome!" Kouga staggers to his feet, still in a haze. His body heavy and lethargic from being utterly drained. He steps forward shakily, only to be hit by a heavy object that comes flying at him, taking him in the chest and knocking him back onto the bed with a surprised grunt. "What the fuck?!" He looks down at what's hit him, somehow not entirely surprised at the sight of his armor sitting on his chest. With an annoyed growl, he tosses the chestplate away from him for a second time, holding back the desire to blast it with a fireball as he does.

"Fucking hell," Kouga groans, both palms wipe down his face as he tries to shake off the buzz of what had begun as the most incredible fucking orgasm ever! An explosion of pure hot bliss that had liquefied every muscle in his body, sending him into an almost catatonic state. That is, until chaos had unexpectedly struck, snapping him out of his bliss so hard his head is still spinning. The sounds of Kagome coughing and retching in the adjoining room sobers Kouga quickly. Yeah, that could have ended a whole lot better. He could have given her a fucking warning for starters!

Rising from the bed, Kouga wraps one of the furs around his waist, feeling much steadier on his legs. He takes a few steps closer to the bathroom chamber, the sounds of Kagome still . . . clearing her throat echoes painfully in his ears.

"Ah, Kagome, sweetheart?" he calls out, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck, not sure if he should go in after her. "You okay, koi?"

"I'm fine! Stay away!" Kagome shrieks almost hysterically.

"Okay, okay," Kouga reassures her quickly, automatically taking several steps back even though she can't see him.

"Wait!" She calls out, halting him. "Can . . . can you bring me one of the furs please?" Her voice quieting at the end.

"Ah, sure." Kouga quickly zips back, retrieving one of the large soft ones from their bed, pleased that he can do something for her.

"Oh, and bring me my shirt!" Kagome cries out.

Kouga stops where he is, his gaze casting around to find the err, slightly shredded yellow material nearby. "Ah, baby, that's not going to cover much."

"No, just, bring it. Please, Kouga?" He hears it in her voice, he just can't quite name what it is. Only that he does what she asks. Scooping up the tattered cloth, he brings that to her as well.

"Here -" He's about to step into the little room when Kagome's arm extends out, halting him.

"Don't come in!" she shouts, her body hidden from him behind the wall.

Kouga's brow furrows. "Kagome, what's the matter?" He holds the items she's asked for out of her range. "What's going on?" If she wants them, she's going to have to let him see her. Her arm droops. Something in the motion of it looking too much like defeat.

"Let's just say that not only would a shower be welcome right about now, but . . ." Kagome sighs softly. "I'm just . . . I'm embarrassed, okay?" she says quietly from the other side of the wall.

"Is that it?" Kouga chuckles. Is he a total dick for grinning? Knowing exactly what his woman's mouth had just been full of. "Damn, I was worried that you might have . . . err, hurt your-."

"Aah! Quiet! Don't bring it up!" Kagome shrieks, waving an arm that stretches forward. Her grasping hand latches onto the fur and shirt Kouga edges towards her, giving her a break. The moment her hand makes contact, she pulls them quickly into the bathroom with her. "Thanks," she says quietly. "Now, please. I just . . . I need a minute. Okay, Kouga?"

Gods, he feels like such a prick! After all, he's not the one that ended up with a lung full of . . . well. He lets out a soft breath. "Sure, Kagome," his voice sobering. "Take your time, baby." Making his way towards the bed, Kouga makes quick work of cleaning up the various . . . spills, with a soft leather he finds. When he's done, he discards it and makes his way to the large hearth, tossing in a couple of logs from those stacked nearby. The blue flames flare higher as they slowly consume the wood.

Running his hands through the sides of his hair, Kouga lets out a soft grunt. "Well that went well," he rumbles quietly to himself, crossing his arms before him. A mix of emotions take up residence in his chest as he waits for Kagome, a part of him wondering what exactly he'd done wrong to piss off whatever kami seemed to enjoy messing with him. Kouga's thoughts sober. Hell. He's done a lot wrong actually, it could be any of them. His tail twitches slowly behind him as he loses himself in his thoughts amidst the flickering light.

"Oh, gods," Kagome moans. She buries her face in her hands that is busy hanging over the water basin, still spitting. Could she possibly feel any more mortified?! How can she ever show her face to him again? And things had been going so well, too! Taking a breath, Kagome uses the remains of her shirt and the water basin to clean away the sticky mess on her arms, chin, and chest. A very large part of her hopes maybe she'll get lucky and the world will just end, putting her out of her misery. She'd been so surprised, so unprepared, so lost in the moment. Kagome releases a long sigh. More than that, she's not sure if she can ever try it again. At one point she had truly been afraid for her life when the edges of her vision had gone momentarily dark and breath had been noticeably absent.

"This could only happen to me," she mumbles quietly to herself. Apparently she had pissed off some kami somewhere and Kagome only wishes she knew which one so she could burn some incense or make amends somehow. Rinsing her mouth with water a couple more times, she makes sure to wipe her chin very clean before tossing the remains of her shirt into a corner of the room. She is really going to have to talk to Kouga about his penchant for ripping her clothes. A cold shiver shudders through her body and she re-wraps the fresh fur tightly around her. Kagome stares at the concrete wall, wishing very much that she had a mirror, adding the little luxury item to her mental list of things to bring to the den.

Taking a deep breath, she rolls her shoulders back, knowing she can't stall any longer. "Come on, girl up, Kagome," she tells herself in her imaginary mirror. "You can do this." When she finally emerges from the little room, she sees Kouga standing before the hearth with his back to her. The shadow of blue flames casts off his skin and the furs slung low on his waist, tail twitching in the soft light. It's such a surreal sight, and if she wasn't feeling so completely ridiculous she might take a moment more to enjoy the sight of him.

He's surprised when Kagome is suddenly standing beside him, her arm curling around his waist. He hadn't even heard her footsteps! "Hey," he says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her close to him. She tucks her head under his chin, both her arms wrapping tight around his waist. Their weight around his hips the most perfect feeling of home he's ever had. "You doing, okay?" He asks, stroking her hair as he gazes down at her. By the way Kagome nuzzles hard against him, not even looking at him, he knows she's still not feeling herself, so he lets her be. Letting her take what she needs.

"Uh-huh," she eventually says, her voice quiet.

"Shit, Kagome," Kouga's grip on her tightens as he gives her a hard squeeze. "I'm such a dick for not warning you, sweetheart." He'd just been so . . . so . . . blissed out of his mind. "I promise it'll never happen again." It's when she stiffens in his arms that he knows he's not going to like whatever the hell has just landed in his woman's head.

"Kouga, I . . . I don't think I can do that again," she tells him honestly, hating to disappoint him, but damn, she's pretty sure she might have ptsd or something.

He's thankful she can't see the look on his face as Kouga's eyes close. _I fucking hate it when I'm right._ "Not even an issue, Kagome," he tells her instead, rubbing her arm in a soothing gesture. After all, he's got their whole lives to bring her back around for a second attempt. They stand there a while together, just enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"I really am sorry," Kouga tells her, giving himself a little head shake while he's at it. _Way to make her first time memorable, buddy_.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry that it wasn't very good," Kagome replies, feeling horrible that her first time finally feeling brave enough to do _that_ all the way with him had been such a disaster.

"Are you kidding me, Kagome?" Kouga pulls her away from him because he knows he can't have heard right. His amused gaze washes down on her, waiting until her eyes rise to meet his. "That was so fucking incredible, baby, I'm pretty sure I lost consciousness at one point," grinning to himself at the memory. "Because the next I knew you were ah, stumbling away from me," his tone teasing at the end.

When Kagome giggles, her eyes warming with a soft light, it sends a powerful rush of joy humming in Kouga's veins. "You're just saying that to make me feel better," she says, wanting very much to believe him.

"Fuck, no chance, Kagome," Kouga grunts, gripping her carefully under the chin. "In fact, just to prove it . . ." He scoops her into his arms cradling her to his chest and he spins her around once, making her shriek with laughter. "I'm going to make you feel everything you just made me feel," he rumbles hotly, the light in his gaze shifting. He drops to his knees, laying her down along the soft rugs before the warm hearth. One leg cradles between her thighs as he settles above her. "And so much fucking more, koi," Kouga growls at her, his nose skimming along her belly and up her chest, kissing the skin there along the way.

"You don't say," Kagome hums, her eyes dancing with light as she runs a finger slowly down the middle of Kouga's chest. Surprised at how much lighter she feels. Maybe she doesn't need the world to end after all.

"Oh, I do say," he rumbles hotly at her ear, sending pulses of warm electricity coasting over Kagome's skin. She feels Kouga's hand moving to the juncture of her thighs and her heart beats faster. Not wasting any time, his talented fingers find their way deep inside her core, setting off a blast of flames and pulling a deep glorious moan from her chest as he starts to move his fingers inside her. Gods, how she had missed that! "_Ohh_, _Kougaa-kun_," his name a sweet, delicious sigh on her lips.

"I fucking love when you say my name like that," he rumbles at her ear. Thrusting a second finger inside her, he opens her more, stretching her as she moans softly, twisting beneath him. Kissing his way down her body, he stops to suck a deliciously hard nipple into his mouth, loving the ragged cry he rips from her when he does. Kouga's eyes flash with red as he continues to make his way towards his woman's enticing scent. He notices with an approving rumble that for once, she doesn't even attempt to stop him.

"Open up, Kagome." His growl drips with heat and sex as Kouga removes his slick fingers from her core and resettles them on her hips, already knowing he's going to have to hold her down. He flicks his tongue out, brushing along her wet folds as she bucks into him, letting out a moan that sets the fire in his blood ablaze. "I'm hungry." Sealing his mouth over her mound, Kouga's tongue thrusts deep inside her core, eliciting a soul deep cry that rings through the mountains.

For longer than Kagome can imagine possible, Kouga feasts on her. His mouth, tongue, and fingers doing incredible, impossible things to her weeping center. Rough and consuming he feeds on her until he strips from her every last erotic feeling her body can wring out. Driving her up and over the brink of ecstasy time and time again, Kouga pushes her higher, farther into every wave after crashing wave, until the very last thread of pleasure and consciousness shudders through Kagome's body and the darkness finally claims her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/Note:** So, I know I promised that she'd never pass out or black out again, but that doesn't really count, lol ;-)


	6. Ch 6 - Union Her Brains Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas, all good things must come to an end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/Note: April 24, 2020**
> 
> Well, if you've survived this long, hopefully you'll survive a little longer! ;-) 
> 
> ~ lady p.
> 
> p.s. I'll try to update the next chapters as soon as I can, but as I'm working with help it all depends on how long it takes us. I've now posted everything that we've worked on. Phew! Time to move the story along now, lol XD
> 
> And to my fabulous ladies! I really feel like this experience has bonded us closer together! Thank you so much for everything!! (and for not spilling the beans to my mom about what we were screaming in hysterics over at 1 am in the morning, lol.) You're awesome friends! Gah!! Love you so much!! xoxo

**XoX-ooOooOooOooXoX -W&S II W&S- XoXooOooOooOoo-XoX**

"Kouga?" Kagome's eyes blink open. Had she fallen asleep? Something feels strange but she's not quite sure what it is until she rolls over, discovering an empty bed. "Wha?" She sits up quickly, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Kouga?" she calls out again in the low lit, very empty room. Slipping out of bed, Kagome takes one of the furs with her, wrapping it snugly around herself. Her eyes fall on the center of the room where she notices various fruits and nuts, dried and salted meats, as well as some other items she can't identify, seem to be collected into wooden bowls and spread along the fur covered ground before the smoldering hearth.

"What the?" The sight of all the delectable food immediately stirs a replying grumble in Kagome's belly.

"Good, you're awake." Kouga's rich voice comes from behind her, surprising her as Kagome spins around, colliding into him and knocking the carefully balanced items he's holding from his hands. "Whoa!" Kouga grunts, stepping back and catching himself quickly - if not a little awkwardly, with a whip of his tail to rebalance himself before the steaming bowls of stew and water skins can topple to the ground.

"Oops! Sorry," Kagome giggles at the little half naked dance Kouga makes in his attempt to catch himself and the toppling items. Wolf agility indeed! "You surprised me," she smiles, watching as he sets everything carefully on the ground of their make shift picnic area. The furs around his waist hang low on his hips, revealing the strong lines of his back and twitching tail.

"Good. That that was kind of the whole point," Kouga grins, looking up at her. He tugs her down by the hand and she falls easily into his lap with a squeak.

"How did you know?" She asks, looking around at all the yummy things to eat. There's no way for Kagome to wipe the contented smile that's taken up permanent residence on her face, so she doesn't even try.

Kouga grunts with amusement, adjusting the bangs from his woman's eyes. Does he tell her it had been her rumbling stomach as she slept next to him that had not only awoken him, but had sent that same rush of hot adrenaline coursing through him the same as it had the first time? When InuYasha had to stop him from jumping down the Well and ransacking all of Tokyo for his woman's favorite food snacks.

"The way I've been working you over, Kagome," Kouga leans closer to her, his eyes heating. "I know your body needs it." He licks her cheek, nibbling at the dash of heat that rounds them. Chuckling softly, he rubs his larger nose against her smaller one. "So, what do ya feel like?" he asks, the instinct to see to his mate's needs outweighing everything else, even his libido. He hadn't known what she might want, so he'd grabbed everything in the den he could find, which thanks to their recent human guests, had been quite a bit.

"Mmm, I don't know, it all looks so good." In fact, the stew Kouga had somehow managed to find in the den smells amazing! But after all her . . . exertions, Kagome's finding she needs a hit of sweetness first. "Ooh, is that a peach?" Her eyes widen with delight on her favorite summer snack, knowing exactly how sweet the white flesh is beneath the soft pink outer shell. Before she can reach for it, Kouga already has it in hand. A small flicker of power at his finger extends and sharpens the edge of a claw, allowing him to peel and slice the fruit easily. A little too easily, in fact. Kouga's hands movements are so quick and smooth its like the fruit is peeling itself.

"Cool," Kagome grins. It widens further when she sees how proudly he holds out the slice of fruit to her. She doesn't even bother using her hands, opting for her mouth instead to pluck it directly from his fingers. The grunt of approval he makes when she does, sends a little zing of electricity coiling in her stomach. "Oh, wow!" Kagome hums with pleasure, hunger overruling all as she chews the peach with more enthusiasm than should ever be inspired by any fruit, realizing just how hungry she is.

"Good?" Kouga grins, cutting up several more slices for her. Damn, how can just watching his woman eat with such zest feel almost as good as anything else he's done with her over the last hours? His blood stirs at the memories. Well, maybe not quite that good, but close.

"Mm-hmm," Kagome nods. "Here, try." Holding out a bit of peach, she places the white juicy flesh against his lower lip. "Open," she says, eyes sparking with amusement even as her cheeks suffuse with heat. The moment Kouga's gaze shifts, focusing in on her in that predatory way of his, she feels all the hairs on her body stand on end. Lust and desire pulses in the dark of his pupils and a shot of adrenaline rushes through her, racing her heart.

Kouga's mouth opens slowly, his fangs coming into full view. The moment she slides the peach forward, his lips wrap firm around her finger; sucking it and the fruit deep into his mouth. His tongue swirls and curls around the tip of her finger and Kagome feels the jab of heat low in her belly. When he starts to slowly draw her finger from his mouth, sucking hard as he does, she can't hold back the soft moan he pulls from her. The coiling in her stomach starts to twist as Kagome recalls just how well her wolf does that in . . . other places.

It's so painfully exquisite, Kouga realizes. The taste of his woman's flesh in his mouth, setting off his most basic and primal desires. A need to consume her, to wrap himself up in her, the only world he wants to exist in. But he knows Kagome hasn't eaten anywhere near enough. Not enough for him to dare take her again. Releasing her finger with a final suck, Kouga nibbles on the very tip of her oh, so tender digit, imagining it as something else before finally releasing her.

"Delicious," he rumbles, flashing her his signature grin. "I think I have a favorite fruit."

Kagome struggles to clear the haze from her mind, squirming over the hot, twisting feeling in her stomach. "You did that on purpose." She doesn't even realize how husky her voice is until she's hearing it echo in her ears. The smile on her wolf's face giving away how pleased he is with himself.

"I would never," Kouga's eyes spark with amusement. He so absolutely would. He nips at Kagome's neck in a mock growl, making her laugh as she pushes back on him, trying to keep him at bay. After a few more playful nips at his woman's incredibly delicious skin because he just can't help himself, he lets her focus back on the food again. Snuggled up before the warm hearth, they relax into easy conversation, eating and drinking and just enjoying being with each other.

"Wow! So, now the village is going to be called Edo?" Kagome asks with some surprise when Kouga tells her about the pact the villagers and the wolves had made. She knows from her own history lessons that until the mid 1800's, Edo had been Tokyo's original name. But, how could Kouga have known? Or could it just be some crazy cosmic coincidence?

"Yup," Kouga chews down the last bit of stewed meat he'd been enjoying. Apparently someone in his den is getting good at cooking the human stuff because it actually wasn't half bad for being cooked. His eyes fall over the assortment of human foods he'd sampled. Not bad either except for those grapes, they were way too sweet. It was little wonder Kagome could eat so many, although he has a sneaking suspicion that she just liked watching him trying to peel those tiny things with his way too big hands. His favorite dish by far, gazes at him with bright, sex hazed eyes and he's so more than ready to go back for seconds.

"But, why call it Edo?" She's heard the name many times used for the land and never stopped to question it. Only now realizing that just maybe, she's starting to see the seeds of things she will one day mark as her own history. The thought is both startling and sobering.

"I named it for you," Kouga tells her, surprising Kagome out of her thoughts.

"W-what? What do you mean?" She knows that he had been determined to help the villagers not only for her sake, but for all that they had done in trying to protect her.

Kouga sits up from where he'd been resting on an elbow as he ate his stew, moving closer to her. "Kagome, do you know why we wolves call the land Edo?" She shakes her head. Lots of things had different names in the past, she'd sort of gotten used to it, so she never really thought about it much. "In the ancient wolf tongue, Edo means Heaven," he clarifies. "It's the name the Wolf Mother gave the land when she first crossed because she loved it so much, it becoming a haven for my ancestors."

"I don't . . ." Kagome shakes her head, trying to understand what he means.

Kouga chuckles, tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear. The bright cerulean of his eyes flashing with silver. "You're my heaven, Kagome. My haven, my safe place." He palms the side of her face with a large hand, his thumb stroking at that little spot on her chin he likes so much. "And it will be a safe place for everyone that lives there, because of you."

She can feel the mist in her own eyes at Kouga's unexpected declaration. Gods, she hadn't even known it was possible to feel so completely cherished and desired. So totally and completely loved.

"I . . . I never imagined." She doesn't even know what to say.

"What?" Kouga asks, a dark brow arching.

"That someone could love me so much." The words are barely above a whisper because sometimes it's still so hard for Kagome to believe. Hard to believe everything that's happened. Everything that's changed.

"What's not to love about you, Kags?" Kouga grins, moving in for a kiss. "Everyone that knows you can't help but love you," he says, nuzzling her nose with his. He sees it the moment it happens even though he has no idea why it's happening. The sudden shift in his woman's eyes from love to pain.

"Kagome?" Concern tints his voice.

"Sorry," she says, sniffing softly and looking away.

"Hey." Kouga draws her chin back towards him with the edge of a clawed finger. "Eyes on me," he tells her, confused at what's upset her. He waits until she finally lifts her gaze to his, and it's hard not to notice the dim lit of her eyes. "To be honest, Kagome, that wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting," he admits.

"Oh, Kouga," she laughs softly, her head shaking. "I'm sorry." She feels so ridiculous, it had been unexpected the rush of sadness she'd felt. Kouga's words bringing to the surface a painful memory. "It . . . it's not that. I love it," she smiles. "Thank you," pressing her lips to his in a sweet, chaste kiss. She pulls back, her finger drawing random shapes on his chest. "It's just . . ." she trails off quietly.

Kouga sees the shadows move through her eyes, dimming the light further and he knows something still isn't right. He thinks back to when he'd come for her earlier that night, remembering keenly the scent of sorrow that had soaked her aura before he'd climbed through her window.

"Kagome?" It's only one word, her name, but it seems to instigate the flow of tears he can see racing down her cheeks. "Okay, now you're scaring _me_," he half teases, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry. I-It's nothing . . . It's stupid," she says, glancing away. Feeling suddenly very foolish.

"It's not stupid if it's upsetting you," Kouga rumbles gently. He pushes the crown of his head into Kagome's chest, rubbing against her in a ticklish manner, making her squirm.

"Hey," she half laughs, half scolds, pushing at his head.

Nudging her a little harder, Kouga tips Kagome backwards and down onto the soft rug beneath her where he hovers over her on all fours and begins promptly peppering her with kisses. She giggles and shrieks below him, trying to swat him as he attacks her face, neck, and chest, wherever he can get access to skin. Her mood begins to shift to something lighter, filtering through her scent. Much better.

Looking up at him from where Kouga has her trapped beneath him - a position she never tires of, Kagome wonders how it is that he always manages to do that. Take the worst feeling she has and turn into something light and airy that doesn't weigh down her heart or her shoulders so much.

"Come on." Rubbing his nose against hers one more time, Kouga sits back up, taking Kagome with him. Securing her furs around her to keep her warm and his hands to himself, he settles himself against the edge of his now favorite wooden chest. Although currently acting as a makeshift table top in their little picnic area, it had in fact previously held Kagome's delicious bare bottom. More than enough to ensure it's permanent place in the chamber as far as Kouga is concerned. Leaning back against the wooden structure, he tucks his woman between his legs, securing her against him. Her back to his chest. Perfect.

The moment Kouga has her nestled against him, his arms wrapped around her tight, something inside Kagome seems to click into place, slowly unwinding as she releases a breath. He nuzzles at the back of her neck, nudging her gently, and somehow she knows he's waiting for her, encouraging her to talk with his wolfish gestures.

"It's just . . ." The moment her thoughts turn to what's been bothering her, she can feel the pain well up again inside her. "Buyou . . . h-he . . ." Kami, your cat is _not_ supposed to turn on you! There's like a law or something! Isn't there? Knowing only that if there isn't, there should be.

Kouga holds his woman close, weaving those silky strands of her hair through his fingers, giving her however long she needs. He has no doubt there's a vast array of thoughts and worries spinning around in Kagome's mind with an intensity that could easily match his cyclones. But discovering the source of her current distress is more than a little . . . surprising.

"That's your cat, right?" He can hear the amusement in his own voice, but it's impossible to hold back. He doesn't even try.

"Yes, okay, he's my cat!" The exasperation in Kagome's voice makes Kouga chuckle behind her. "But . . . it's so much more than that," her voice cracks with emotion as it lowers. "_He's_ so much more than that." It's then she feels an arm squeeze around her and the back of Kouga's knuckles wiping away at the wetness on her cheeks she didn't realize was there. "He . . . he's really important to me," she sniffs. "I love him."

"I can see that," Kouga tells her gently, not in the least surprised that his woman has enough room in that heart of hers to love as much as she does. "Why don't you tell me what happened with Buyou?" he asks, rubbing her arm in an effort to soothe her.

"He wont come anywhere near me," Kagome's voice thickens with her welling emotions. "He just h-hisses at me." Gods, even saying it out loud feels awful.

_Shit!_ Kouga has a pretty good idea why her cat might be rejecting her, and it's just another arrow he'd like to shoot into his foot. His woman's cat may not be a wolf, but its nose is no doubt sharp enough to detect the changes in Kagome's scent. A scent that is no longer completely human.

"You gotta understand, I've had Buyou since I was a little girl," Kagome continues, her mind racing backwards over the years. "I had been playing outside all afternoon when I heard an awful sound. I followed it to the scared tree where I . . . I found him, Buyou I mean, at the base of it. He . . . he looked terrible." Kagome shakes her head at the memory that always caused her pain whenever she thought on it. Remembering clearly the blood that had seeped from deep gashes amongst patches of missing fur, or the painful whimpering sounds he'd made whenever he tried to move his little body.

"I didn't know what happened to him. I wasn't sure if he was going to be okay," Kagome's voice softens. "I . . . I started crying because I didn't know how to help him and he was in so much pain. I ran for my grandfather and showed him the cat, but grandpa said it was too late for him, that Buyou was too badly injured."

Kouga doesn't need to look in his woman's eyes to see the light that no doubt sparks there, he can hear it in the determined rise of her voice, knowing exactly what an eight year old Kagome and her giant little heart would do.

"But I refused to believe that. I refused to give up on him." Kagome says with growing strength in her voice.

"Why doesn't that surprise me in the least?" Kouga rumbles, kissing the side of her head.

Kagome turns to look at him, the beginnings of a smile on her face. "When I told grandpa as much, he said it would take a lot of work and that I had to be sure I was ready for the responsibility because he wouldn't be able to help me, he was too busy with the shrine." The smile on her face grows brighter as she looks into equally bright and amused orbs. "I agreed right away."

"Of course you did," Kouga hums next to her ear, nuzzling his nose along the soft nape of her neck. She sighs contently, settling against his chest again. "Grandpa helped me move him and he showed me how to take care of him. Everyday I would clean Buyou's wounds and change the dressing. I even learned how to make a herbal medicine that Gramps showed me how to make." Kagome smiles at the memory, suddenly realizing just how far back her desire to help had begun. "And because he wasn't strong enough to move, I'd have to feed him by hand several times a day so he could keep his strength up." She pauses in her telling, recalling an old memory, something she'd forgotten about.

"Wow. Actually, that's also when grandpa showed me how to use my Reiki for the first time." Remembering how she would work on Buyou as often as she could, not having any idea about her miko abilities. "I did that every day for over a week I think, until Buyou was strong enough to eat and move around on his own." She glows with pride as she remembers the first time Buyou had jumped into her arms, nearly knocking her tiny self over as he purred contently, rubbing himself against her. "He's been with me ever since," suddenly fighting back a wave of sadness.

"Damn, Kagome. That's a lot for a little kid," Kouga tells her honestly as he continues to play absentmindedly with the ends of her hair. He feels both angry and sorry for her; sorry for her pain and angry at the creature that would cause her such distress after everything she'd done to save its life. It's an unsettling feeling because he doesn't know how to make it right. Who else but his Kagome wouldn't think twice about saving a creature everyone had already taken for dead? Even at such a young age, her heart was already bigger than she was.

"It was I suppose, but I didn't mind. I . . . I just wanted him to be okay." Tucking her head under Kouga's chin, Kagome cuddles against him in her need for reassurance. His arms immediately cage around her as if sensing her need, holding her close. "And now . . . for some reason, h-he," she sniffs, she can't help it, wiping quickly at her damp eyes. "He won't have a-anything to do with me," she says, feeling Kouga tighten his grip around her and it helps to dull the ache in her heart.

"Baby, I'm so sorry that's happening." Holding her close, Kouga rubs at her back in slow, soothing motions. "I wish I knew how to fix it for you." Gods, she'll never know how much he means those words.

Kagome tips her head back so she can look at him. "It's enough that I got to share it with you," she says, laying her palm to the side of his face, appreciating the sentiment. For years she had learned to keep everything inside her, InuYasha never being one for conversation or sharing of feelings. A wave of gratitude for the miracle that's somehow found her way into her life bursts in her chest, sweeping through her whole body in a warm flush.

"You know, Kagome, a cat's nose may not be quite as sensitive as a wolf's, but your scent has changed," Kouga tells her, surprising her.

"What are you saying?" She doesn't dare entertain the flicker of hope that threatens to light in her heart.

"Well, maybe it's spooking him," Kouga explains. "Maybe he just needs to get used to it. You know, realize you're still you." In fact, the more he thinks on it, the more it makes sense.

"I . . . I hadn't thought of that." And this time Kagome doesn't hold back the flare of hope that burns inside her.

"And you know what else?" Kouga turns her towards him, settling her on his lap. "Everyone else is just going to have to get used to it too," he says, leaning towards her. "Because you and me, Kagome," he tips her chin up. "We're a done deal, and I'm not going anywhere." More than pleased at the smile that burns bright on her lips. Just the way it should be. "And when everyone finally realizes it, be it your cat, kid brother, or the damn wolf council itself, they'll all come around, you'll see."

"You really think so, Kouga?" Gods, more than anything Kagome wants that to be true.

"I really do," he grins, nuzzling at her, deciding then and there that he's going to do whatever it takes to make sure that happens. Kouga's already seen his woman suffer enough at the hands of his mating her, and he's not going to let it continue if he has anything to say about it.

"You know, I like what you said," Kagome smiles, but there's something sultry and wanton in it. Kouga notices immediately.

"Oh, yeah?" He growls at her, dropping his pitch. His body and voice instinctively and immediately reacting to her. "Which part?"

"When you said we were a done deal." The desire that lights in Kagome's eyes ignites the blaze that is always simmering inside the wolf.

"That we most definitely are, Kagome," Kouga rumbles hotly, his hand squeezing at her waist. His head dips to the crook of her neck, his tongue sweeping along her collarbone, drawing a sweet sigh from her as he does. He kisses and licks along her neck and shoulder; softly, slowly, savouring the taste of her skin on his lips. "You know what else is a done deal?" Kouga growls against her skin. His lips and tongue coast down and over her chest, his palms cup and massage at her breasts through the fur she still wears around her.

"What's... that?" Kagome's voice comes out a soft sigh of pleasure from the heat that blooms under Kouga's teasing touches. The warmth slowly spreads and moves through her body, settling between her thighs. Her gaze flickers back to his where lust and desire clash like lightning in his eyes, sending a jolt of electricity zipping down Kagome's spine, raising the temperature low in her belly. The heat in Kouga's growl when he speaks is so deliciously male that she feels it in the tight squeeze of her ovaries.

"How many more times I'm gonna make you come before I'm driving myself deep inside you," he growls, claiming her lips with a deep, mind-drugging sweep of tongue. Slipping his hand between their pressed bodies, Kouga tests her with a single digit running along her folds. Her very wet folds. Her hips gyrate into his touch on a moan.

"Fuck, Kagome, you're always so wet and ready for me, aren't you?" His rough voice thickens with the blaze of desire that roars to life in his gut when Kouga feels his affect on her. Grinding the heel of his hand slowly over her core, he relishes the exquisite way she pants and squirms in his hold, yet still needing so much more. He dips his finger inside her just so he can watch the way her mouth drops open on a silent scream and all Kouga can think about is what he had pumping down her throat not too long ago.

"Fucking hell, Kags. You're seriously killing me when you do that," he grunts, pulling her towards him in a ravenous kiss, letting his tongue plunder and plunge deep into her mouth. His cock jerks hard against him in rapt approval. They break apart with hard gasps of air as he releases her from the kiss.

He feels Kagome pushing on him, wanting him to lay back, only he's blocked by the wooden chest he's leaning against. Without bothering to ask why, Kouga maneuvers them away, using his forearms to twist them around before laying back against the furry carpeted floor.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asks, interest sparking brightly in his eyes.

"Uh-huh," Kagome nods, sitting up slightly as she straddles her legs around his waist. She clutches the furs around her a moment longer, gazing down at him.

Gods, the sight of Kagome above him is definitely a submissive position he can enjoy. His hands grip at her hips, massaging her sides slowly. "Any particular reason you want me under you?" He asks, reaching his head up to kiss her but she pulls away from him, keeping herself just out of reach, making him grunt with displeasure.

Kagome giggles down at him, her eyes alight with equal parts lust and desire. She tugs the corner of her lip with a tooth, feeling a little overly exposed. Well, not as much as she's about to be. "Weren't we talking about positions earlier?" she asks, throwing back the furs from her shoulders, revealing her very naked body.

"We most certainly were," Kouga growls low in his throat. He can feel his eyes hazing the moment his teasing little mate reveals herself to him. Both hands immediately run up her rib cage, eager to reach for those incredible breasts of hers that are just aching for his touch. He can tell. His hands cup around the silky smooth flesh, the weight perfect and delicious in his palms as he massages her, relishing her soft moans of pleasure as she starts to rock above him. Her breaths come in shallow pants as she rubs herself over the thick hard rod she's straddling, making him grunt through his back teeth.

"Gods, Kagome, baby," he lets her tease him, riding him how she wants while he continues to play at her breasts. "I need to be inside you, koi." He tugs her forward, his tongue sweeping into her mouth in deep, savage swirls against hers. His lips, rough and unyielding communicates his growing hunger. Needing her to know that if she won't finish what she's started, he certainly will.

Kagome's not even aware of herself, her body moving on its own accord - following its need, when her hips lift, her body aligning to him as she hovers her core overtop of the steel rod she can't wait to impale herself on. One Kouga is holding in position with a tight fist curled at the base of his cock while his tongue plunders her mouth, demanding more from her, taking more. She drops her hips, sinking down the length of his shaft, a low, deep moan escaping them both. Leaning forward, her nails dig into his shoulders, working him deeper until she takes him all the way inside, fully impaling herself on him.

"_Fuuck_," They cry out at the same time, holding very still as they gasp for breath, giving each other a moment, and just enjoying the incredible sensation of being connected. Of being one.

"Damn, baby." Kouga pushes up on his arms, angling himself so he can grip her by the back of her head, pulling her forehead to his. With her straddling him, it puts her higher, giving her the control, the power, but with her, his yoki doesn't seem to care. "You feel incredible, you know that?" not daring to move. Gods, he can feel her so fucking deep like this and it might be breaking his mind a little.

"I was thinking the same thing," Kagome's words come out as a breathy sigh.

He pulls back so he can look into her eyes. The light that shines within always leaves him feeling a little breathless, from the first moment he'd met her. Cupping the back of her head, he holds her close, a primal part of him needing to feel her in his hold. His prey caught.

"I love you, Kagome." Kouga's soft tone in contradiction to the hard grip he keeps on her, not willing to risk letting her go. Not now. Not ever.

Bliss surges into every corner of Kagome's heart at Kouga's declaration, something in the intensity of his gaze conveying the strength of his emotion; _feeling_ his words even more than she hears them. It overwhelms her sometimes, she realizes. The strength and depth of his love more than she could have hoped for, wished for.

"And I love you," she answers, a smile dancing on her lips as she leans forward, capturing his lips in sweet caress that quickly turns into something more; a needful hunger that has Kagome pushing up, her glutes and calves flexing as she sinks back down.

"Oh, Kou_gaaa_," Kagome's head falls back on a sultry moan as she moves her body up and down the pleasure stick currently breaking her mind. Every slide, drop, and drag of her hips brushes over that bundle of nerves pressed between them, sending sparks of electricity flashing through her body with every surge.

"_Aaah, sshhh._.. Fucking hell, Kagome." He tries to keep a rein on himself, but the moment Kagome starts bouncing on his dick like that, he is done, and it takes everything he has to keep from flipping her onto her back and then onto her knees. Instead, letting his woman ride him however the fuck she wants.

"I love how you feel when you're... driving yourself on my cock," Kouga grunts, collapsing onto his back to enjoy the view of his woman's gorgeous breasts teasing him as they rock above him, just aching for his mouth. He holds her hips, rolling her hard against him every time she descends, helping her with the friction she's searching for. "You're so... _hhnnn_... fucking tight like this," he growls. Kagome's scent and sighs of pleasure are his only responses, but it only fuels the fire in his blood.

"Kou_gaa_... you feel... so..." Kagome leans forward as she grinds against him, feeling her swollen clit rubbing against him in all the right places, pleasure zinging through her on every stroke. But something is missing . . . she needs more of . . . something. Kouga rises on a forearm just enough to clamp his mouth over a breast, pleasure arcing through her at the contact. "Ohh... that's... that's..." He plays with her stiff nipples, his tongue swirling around the sensitive tips. "_Aaahh_...it'sss... _sshhiiii_... I... Koug_aaa_!" His teeth tug on her hard peaks, sucking her into an inch of her life.

"That's what I... wanna fucking hear, Kagome," Kouga grunts, releasing her breast with a long pull. Holding her hips steady, he lays back and surges up inside her, hitting her deep over and over again as she continues to scream above him. Tongues of fire lick up his legs as he drives himself harder up into her, pulling her down by her hips at the same time.

"O_hh_, god_sss_," Kagome cries, the pleasure in her body hitting new heights. Her legs burn with her efforts, sweat soaking her skin, but no matter how hard she tries, she just can't seem to get where she wants to go. "I... I need..." She feels Kouga's strong grip at her hips slamming up into her with such force and depth she can finally feel that place she's searching for hum to life. "_Aaah_... ye_sss_!" she cries in incredible, glorious relief when Kouga does it again.

"That's right, Kagome," Kouga grunts hard, body and muscles flexed tight. "Because only I can... get to you this deep." Her staccato screams proving exactly that. Increasing the power and speed of his thrusts, Kouga aims for that incredible spot inside her that completely undoes her. The one he has to hit just right. Tilting her hips towards him, he changes her angle that changes the pitch of her screams. "I love when you scream my fucking name like that," he growls, his thumb rubbing expertly against that delectable little clit of hers that he is seriously addicted too consuming. That he needs to make it a healthy part of his diet is not even a question at this point.

Kouga's dirty mouth will be her undoing one day, Kagome's sure of it. The truth of his words radiating tendrils of lust and desire moving through her body, flames that lick along every nerve, building with tension and heat. "M-more," she moans. Leaning forward she digs her hands into his shoulders, leaving little crescent shapes with her nails as she tries to hold on to Kouga's rapidly increasing thrusts. Wanting, needing him to prove his words.

"Fuck, Kagome." She lets out a moan, her hips rolling in tandem with his. Every movement she makes above him winding him tighter. "I'll give you... more than you can... take..." Kouga grunts, watching her gorgeous breasts bounce with the force of his thrusts every time his hips surge upwards. The muscles in his legs and quads burn as he races them both closer to the edge. Driving harder, deeper, he absorbs every scream into his blood until he can feel Kagome's soaked pussy clenching tight around him. "_Faaak_!" She grinds down on him, taking his cock deeper into her dark, wet heaven and it's so fucking good, but it's not nearly deep enough.

Her body is a livewire, sizzling and hot as heat weaves down Kagome's spine. Her leg muscles tighten and she can feel her lower belly tensing with the pleasure building inside her. She's surprised by the rush of wind she feels, her body tipping suddenly backwards, and then she's on her back with Kouga's lust hazed gaze blazing down on her from above.

"I gotta get... deeper," he growls. Lifting one of her legs, he hooks it over his arm before driving back deep inside her.

The angle and force of his thrust rips free the buildup of pressure hazing Kagome's senses, tearing a deep moan of pleasure from her throat as heat surges up her spine and then she's screaming. "_Gaaah!_" White hot fire twists through her, searing ecstasy deep into her bones until she's nothing but flames.

"Fucking hell, Kagome!" Kouga grunts when her inner muscles sink in around him, contracting around his dick with every pulse of her orgasm. Her legs vice around his waist, squeezing him hard. "You are..._ aarhh_... so fucking... tight," he growls, dragging out her orgasm with every brutal thrust of his hips. "When you're... _ahh..hnn_... coming all over... my cock like that." He drives into her relentlessly, sweat dripping down his hard chest. "I'm fucking addicted to the way that... _aaaaah!_" Kouga groans as a violent, unexpected spasm rocks through Kagome's body that bears down on him hard, dragging from him an unexpected orgasm of epic proportions.

It rips through him with an intensity of an entire stampeding herd, decimating his mind as Kouga hurtles completely over the brink, rocked by the force of it. "_Aarr... Kaggooo_..." Pure rapture races up his vertebrae, liquid heat burning through him as his fingers dig into her hips with near bruising force. He crams her tight against him, feeling every jerk of his cock as he empties inside her with animal like ferocity. He surges inside her one more time, pressing against her until the roaring in his ears starts to quiet and Kouga collapses atop her, as wrung out as the woman beneath him.

"Holy... fucking... shit!" Kouga gasps, struggling to even his breath. He kisses Kagome's neck, where his face is happily buried, being careful of his weight on her. Her hard ragged breaths beneath him combined with her arms clutched tight around him as he catches his breath, has got to be the best after sex feeling ever! He lifts his head to gaze at her when she doesn't say anything. "Are you okay, Kagome?" worry creeping into his voice. "Did I hurt you?" Fear sparks briefly inside him, until he sees her hazy eyes focus on him, the light inside sparking so bright he grins in response.

"Uh-uh," she reassures him, accepting eagerly the soft kiss Kouga presses to her lips. They kiss softly, sweetly for several moments before finally pulling apart. "In fact, I feel," Kagome sighs, stretching her body. "Amazing actually," she hums, light laughter in her voice, but her eyes have a difficult time staying open. It's been a very, very long night.

"I know exactly what you mean," Kouga grins with amusement, seeing clearly the exhaustion that creeps into his woman's features once her body starts to settle again. He rolls off her carefully, turning her so her back is pressed to his chest and she sighs contentedly.

"Mmm, I like this position too," but her voice is very soft. Very quiet. Gods, her body has never felt so completely . . . fluid.

Kouga smirks as he kisses the side of her temple, knowing he needs to let her rest. "Go to sleep, Kagome," he tells her softly against her ear.

"But I'm not . . . _yawn_ . . . not tired," she answers, wanting to enjoy cuddling with him just a little longer. It's then Kagome feels a low, rumbling sensation at her back, the sound soothing and warm. "Hey," she tries to rouse, opening her eyes, but the sound gets stronger and she finds herself cuddling back into him some more. "That's . . . that's cheating," she tries to scold, her eyes slowly drifting closed.

Kouga continues with the special deep pitch of his rumble, easing Kagome into sleep. He hates to do it, but he knows she needs it. Even her enhanced regenerative abilities are going to need proper sleep if he doesn't want her feeling like a complete wreck the next day. Not that he's feeling all that bad about that, he chuckles quietly to himself. Holding her just a little closer, his nose skims along her neck, kissing at his mark, and this time, it brings a deep satisfied smile to his face. It's not long before Kagome's breaths even out and Kouga's left alone with his thoughts.

He's not exactly sure how long he lays there, wide eyes cast to the ceiling while Kagome dips in and out of sleep beside him. She had turned over at one point, cuddling into his chest and forcing Kouga to lay on his back. Not that he minds of course, wanting only to hold her as long as he can. However he can. He strokes her hair slowly, lightly, not wanting to wake her, but his mind has been rattling away at an incessant pace since the blood flow in his body had made its way back to its original locations. One of those persistent thoughts keeps scratching at the back of his mind.

Kouga hesitates a moment before need gets the better of him. "Kagome?" The sound of her name startles her awake. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. She feels so comfortable, so perfect and safe, right where she is.

"Hmm?" comes her slow, easy reply.

Kouga's quiet a moment, wondering how best to phrase his thoughts. Questions that have been pursuing him, gnawing at him, for five long years. One of those questions he needs an answer too, now more than ever, especially if his suspicions about the challenges that will come in the days ahead prove true.

"There's some things I've always wanted to ask you," he says. Continuing to gaze at the ceiling, his hand plays with one of hers, stroking her fingers. "One thing especially that . . . that I just need to know."

Kagome can feel her mind struggling for lucidity, but there's something in the tone of Kouga's voice that pushes sleepiness away. "What's that?" she asks, keeping her eyes closed and just enjoying the feel of Kouga's body and his warmth against her.

"The night Kagura tricked me into thinking InuYasha had slain my comrades," Kouga answers in a low tone, completely surprising her. "Do you remember it?" It's a night that would be forever burned into his memory, into his soul. The senseless slaughter, the realization of a bigger, fouler enemy. The mistakes of pride. His pride.

Kagome's eyes blink open, all feelings of exhaustion pushed completely aside. "Of course," she answers quietly, knowing how difficult memories of that night are for him, especially as he has yet to claim vengeance for his fallen brethren.

Kouga sits up abruptly, jostling her as he does. "Whoa," Kagome squeaks with surprise when she's suddenly rolling off him. She watches as Kouga's legs swing over the edge of their bed. As if he were moments from leaping from it. "Kouga?" A powerful feeling of anxiety pulses through their connection and Kagome scoots closer to him, sitting just behind his back. "What's the matter?" she asks, placing a palm to the back of his shoulder, needing to feel that touch under her skin.

Fuck! He hates that so many thoughts have been getting in the way of his time with Kagome, but Kouga can feel the shadows that have been buried inside him for so long starting to stir. He doesn't know what it all means, only that he has to find a way to make sense of it. To understand. But, why now? When all he wants to do is get lost in his woman and forget that he even had a life before her. It's the concern in Kagome's voice that finally pushes the words out of Kouga's mouth. Words he can't say when he's looking at her. His hands curl on the edge of their bed, squeezing tight, the knuckles turning white.

"I nearly killed InuYasha." The tone of Kouga's voice drops low, filling with an unnameable emotion. "For a moment, I thought I had." Kagome is silent behind him. Waiting. He takes a deep breath before twisting his torso to face her, needing to see the answer in her eyes. Reaching for her face, Kouga cups her chin in his palm. "Why didn't you stop me?" he rasps the words, searching her gaze as if the answers might be hidden deep within.

Kagome sits silent, quiet, not really sure how to answer him. It's a question she's wondered herself more than once over the years.

"You didn't know me, Kagome," he continues when she doesn't respond. His thumb strokes reverently at the side of her mouth. Gods, he loves kissing that spot. "Well, except for my kidnapping you away to my warriors den and using you to fight a war against my tribes most hated enemy." He can't help but smirk as he says it, her giggle sparking warmth inside him. Oh, how much has changed since that day.

"Even then you protected me from InuYasha's fury when I was at my weakest after that damn bird bit the jewel out of my arm." Her smile only brightens as Kouga watches her, knowing she can't deny it. "And when Kagura tricked me and my blow nearly killed InuYasha, you still didn't stop me. You . . . you never used your arrow on me, and you could have." His grip on her releases, his arm collapsing at his side as he thinks of all the trouble loving him has wrought her since that day. The truth that's been haunting him. Kouga hangs his head, giving a slow, unconscious shake, his thick bangs obscuring all. "Maybe you should have," he whispers hoarsely.

Kagome gasps, horrified at the thought. "How can you say that?!" She tugs him up by his chin, making him look at her, the blast of pain she sees within those storming depths nearly drowns her. "Why didn't I purify you, Kouga? Is that what you're asking me?!" She can feel an angry hurt rising inside her just at the thought of it. But, it's the bright glow of pain and guilt pulsing wildly in his pupils as Kouga slowly nods at her that tells Kagome how important this is to him, and truthfully, she's wondered it herself often enough. How is it that she had been willing to sacrifice InuYasha's life that night to keep from having to destroy Kouga with her arrow? Thankfully, InuYasha had never asked her, she wouldn't have known how to answer.

Staring deep into his eyes, Kagome takes him in. Her hand strokes over his forehead, moving his bangs out of the way, but they just fall back into place a moment later, making her grin. He smiles back and a light sparks behind his eyes. It sends an old familiar sensation coursing through her. Something so much like deja-vu, but also not.

"Honestly? I don't know, Kouga," she says, shaking her head. Knowing it's not what he wants to hear. "At least, not consciously anyways," Kagome tries again. "It's what . . . felt the most right to me even if I didn't understand why." She trails off, focusing her thoughts. Somehow he seems to know she's not done, staying silent, waiting for her to be ready. "It was something in your eyes," she finally says.

"My eyes?" He's more than a little surprised, because it's exactly what he'd first noticed about her.

"Yeah," Kagome's smile widens. "It was like somehow I knew them already, or I was supposed to know them." She laughs at herself. "That sounds stupid, I know."

"Not at all," Kouga grins back. "In fact, it sounds exactly right."

Kagome's head tilts as she gazes at him. "What do you mean?"

"I felt the same way when I met you, Kagome," he answers, tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear. "Like somehow I already knew you."

"Yes, exactly!" Kagome laughs, amazed that he understands so well. "Who knows, maybe we knew each other in another life," she grins, twirling a strand of his long dark hair between her fingers.

"Oh, I'm certain we have." The light in Kouga's eyes begins to shift, slowly building in heat. "And no matter what life you're in, Kagome, I'm always going to find you." He presses his forehead to hers, his palm cupping the side of her face. "Because my heart and my soul have always been yours." He lifts his head, pushing both their eyes up, gazes locking to one another. "And they'll always be yours," he tells her.

"And I'm yours," Kagome answers just as fervently. "Forever." A flash of darkness in her minds eye dims the light in her heart. "But what if . . . what if I get lost again?" Memories of being adrift in the void all alone echo in the shadows of her mind, overlapping with the realization of just how different her life would be now had she made a different choice. Had she not followed her heart's true destiny.

Kouga draws himself back completely onto the bed, pulling her into his lap. "My soul and yours, Kagome, We're connected," he tells her, pointing to each of their chests. "And that means we'll always find our way back to each other." He skims the back of his knuckles along her cheek, feeling the truth of his words burning in his heart. "Always."

"Promise me," Kagome pleads, her tone nearly desperate as her arms coil around Kouga's neck. Suddenly needing to hear the words even if it may be impossible for him to keep them.

He doesn't understand what has her suddenly so spooked, only that he needs to ease the distress he can feel in her. "I promise, Kagome," Kouga rumbles hoarsely. "With every last drop of power in my blood, I swear it. I'll break time, cross worlds, and alter dimensions for you." His aura hums with the glow of his rising power. "Fucking hell, Kagome, if I have too, I'll take on the kami themselves." Kouga's eyes blaze with conviction, the magic of his yoki channelling the power of his blood into his oath.

"Oh, Kouga," Kagome's eyes widen at the power that suddenly flares around her wolf. The bright blaze of his yoki so thick and heavy she can nearly see the flames that rise from the core of his being. The rush of power sending a heady sensation coursing through her with the intensity of a forest fire.

"I'll always find you, Kagome. I'll never stop until I do. I fucking promise," Kouga growls, the passion building between them ready to take out the mountain.

Sunlight flashes in Kagome's eyes, mirroring in her grin. "You fucking better," she rasps, their lips already on a collision course.

_For the rest of the night Kouga worships her, making love to her soul the way he makes love to her body; slowly, savouring her. Arms and legs intertwine in sweet, sensual strokes as he kisses every curve, every angle, every breath of skin, memorizing her completely. Engraving her body to his with every lick, bite, and slow deep thrust of his body. Kagome's passion filled sighs echo through the mountain until the distant sound of song birds begin to fill the forest, greeting the coming dawn._

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Kagome?" She's nearly asleep again when Kouga's deep voice rumbles softly next to her ear. Now that the edge of hunger for his mate has been appeased somewhat, his mind seems to be devoting more time and energy to all the things he'd pushed aside in his single minded quest to drown inside his woman. And kami, had he ever! He knows he can't push her any farther tonight, her very deep breaths next to him confirming as much, but damn him to the underworlds if he isn't incredibly impressed with how many times he'd been able to take her before he could sense true exhaustion beginning to set in. He's so attuned to her, he can feel her inside his body, humming just under the surface of his skin.

"Hmm..." Kagome sighs, snuggling into his shoulder, making him chuckle.

Kouga's lips skim over her forehead, pressing a kiss to her temple. He knows he should leave her be, let her rest, but their time together is rapidly approaching its end, and there's a part of him that just can't help it. Needing to make the most of every moment he has with her. "You said you had some things to tell me," he says, nipping the high round of her cheek gently. She makes the cutest annoyed squeak before settling back against him, her eyes fluttering but never opening.

"Oh..." she says in a sleepy state. "I wanted to... to tell," she pauses to yawn and then yawns some more. "The mmnn... and," she mumbles something he can't understand, the only word he catches sounding like . . . flowers?

Kouga's brow furrows. What the hell is she talking about? "Kagome?" he tries again, looking down at her.

"Hmm..." she mumbles quietly in reply. Kouga grins, knowing she's too exhausted to stay awake a moment longer, but it's hard for him to feel bad about that. Really hard.

"Don't worry, koi," he nuzzles her hair, placing a kiss to her head. "We'll talk later. Just sleep." Finally releasing her back to her dreams, Kouga holds her for as long as he can, letting Kagome slumber peacefully in his arms until he can feel the first rays of the Sun in his awareness beginning to rise on the horizon, the faint light of dawn starting to lighten the sky.

The soft muted rays reflect within the mountain's high ceiling where the carved openings up in the arches of the room allow faint shafts of light to enter the chamber, slowly flooding the once darkened room with a hazy glow. Knowing he's come to the end of his time with her, Kouga also knows he has no choice but to return Kagome to the other side of the Well. A thought that leaves a scathing wound bleeding over his heart.

Reluctantly slipping out of bed, Kouga wraps a set of furs around his waist and he bundles Kagome up in one of the thick warm ones from their bed. With a heavy, conflicted heart, the Alpha wolf holds the swaddled form of his sleeping mate adoringly to his chest as he makes his way slowly through the empty den and back to his woman's home. Thoughts of how her place should always be by his side hum strongly at the back of his mind.

When Kouga emerges from the Well, the sky is just starting to lighten in the predawn haze. Carrying her carefully through her window, he places Kagome back in her bed, beneath her covers, where she doesn't stir. She's out cold, he realizes. Maybe he'd pushed her a little too far. Taking the fur she'd been wrapped up in, Kouga lays it over top of her covers, making sure to keep her warm. The wolfish part of him loving to see her covered in his furs. Sweeping her bangs aside, he places a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Kagome," Kouga whispers, mesmerized by the sight of her. She hums softly in her sleep, making him grin. Fucking hell! If he had thought waiting for her to realize that he was the one for her was painfully torturous, it's nothing compared to feeling her now like a part of his physical self and being forced to leave that part behind. It's like he'd only ever been half alive and he'd never known it. Not until she had come burning into his life, blazing brighter than any celestial object in the sky. Drowning in hate and revenge, Kagome's light had burned away every wisp of anger, hatred, and fear that had sunk its claws deep into Kouga's soul.

Attempting to appease the flare of his instincts that desires to stay near that light, he reminds himself that their separation is only temporary. They'll be together again soon. "Sweet dreams, koi." Nuzzling her nose softly with his, Kouga presses a feather light kiss to her lips. Kagome stirs, her lips parting briefly before she stills again. Gazing at her a moment longer, he turns back towards the window, his gaze sweeping quickly over the room. It catches on a large vase of flowers sitting on his woman's desk.

_What the hell? _Surprised he hadn't noticed them earlier, but then, he'd been a little distracted. Kouga approaches the vase, eyeing the colorful blooms suspiciously, knowing these aren't flowers that he's brought Kagome. _Who the hell is giving my woman flowers? _Is this what she had wanted to talk to him about? A rush of possessiveness surges inside him. The idea that one of the many human males in Kagome's world might be trying to court his woman leaves a foul taste in his mouth.

_Cool it, wolf, _he berates himself, knowing he has no reason to mistrust Kagome. But that doesn't mean he's daft enough to trust the males around her. His first night in her world had proven that to him, swallowing down the surge of rage that rises at the thought. A part of him wants to wake her, to ask her about them, but he knows he needs to let her rest.

Crouching on the edge of Kagome's window, Kouga looks back over at her sleeping form, his heart and yoki stirring at the sight of her. The sky continues to lighten, the sounds of her city increasing with activity as humans begin to stir, and he knows he has no choice but to leave her . . . for now. Watching her a moment longer, Kouga slides the window closed behind him before jumping down, landing on the manicured lawn with a soft thump. Making his way back to the Well house, a surge of glowing power goes off a moment later.

An array of bushes on the side of the house stirs, a shorter, slimmer figure slipping out from behind them. Souta's gaze flickers up to his sister's closed window before swinging back to the Well house where the half naked wolf demon had gone. Angry lines furrow his brow as he holds up his cell phone, his gaze fixed on the little screen.

A large text caption reads: **Is it Safe to Go Out at Night?** A video plays of a crazed, blood-red eyed demon roaring and leaping his way through the night time streets of Tokyo before disappearing into the sacred forest. Another article with a smaller head line beneath reads: _Four Youths Found Mauled in Forest and Rushed to Hospital. Police Warn Against Entering Any Forested Areas After Sundown_.

Souta looks back to the Well house. His gaze jumps rapidly between the structure and the video playing on his cell phone. A video that had been taken nearly a week before when his family had been on holiday. His jaw clenches tightly. Surely his sister doesn't know that her precious demon boyfriend is hurting humans, does she? She'd never stand for that! Not Kagome. His gaze narrows hard on the Well house.

His sister's heart is too big, she's too trusting. Souta knows that. He's seen the proof of that in all the messed up adventures he's experienced through her. He's also seen her hurt way too many times in more ways than he cares to think about over the years. Feeling the anger rise up in him anew, Souta's grip on his cell phone tightens. Kagome has no idea what she's getting herself into, he's sure of it. And one way or another, he's going to find a way to keep his sister safe.


	7. Ch 7 - Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** A/Note: May 4, 2020 **
> 
> _Greetings everyone! Hopefully we've all recovered from the last few chapters ;-) as I'm happy to be bringing you the next installment of W&S II, "Revelations." _
> 
> _As today is Star Wars day, it seemed appropriate to be able to post today. Hooray! I want to thank 'team Kouga' as we've dubbed ourselves, lol, for their continued efforts in helping me get these chapters written and moving this story along :)_
> 
> _A big shout out and thanks to all my awesome readers and reviewers. I hope this chapter finds you all doing well._
> 
> _May the force be with us all XD_
> 
> _~ lady p._

**-ooOooOooOoo-W&S II W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Bright light pours through a bedroom window, spilling across a large bed covered in thick, supple fur. Movement beneath the covers is followed by a low groan as wakefulness slowly stirs Kagome to consciousness. A wide yawn is followed by a long stretch of arms and legs, loosening very sore muscles. Her eyes blink open and she fights back a wave of disorientation.

_Wha? _Shooting up in bed, Kagome rubs at her eyes, blinking the room around her into better focus. It takes her brain a moment to realize where she is, tucked back in her familiar bed. "Oh, Kouga," she hums to herself, a smile lighting bright on her face, realizing what he'd done. Her fingers skim across the dark soft fur covering her, and a pang of longing hits her square in the chest at not being able to see him when she'd awoken. Memories filter back of just how she'd spent the last eight hours, suffusing her whole body with heat. Definitely worth the body aches!

Casting her gaze over the room, it falls on her alarm clock blinking 10:35 a.m. "Oh, no!" Realizing just how late the morning has gotten, Kagome leaps out of bed, surprised that her mother hadn't awoken her. A cold breeze dimples her skin, causing her to shiver when she looks down at herself, realizing her very unclothed condition. It's hard for Kagome to suppress the wide perma-grin gracing her face as she quickly retrieves the bathrobe hanging on the back of her bedroom door before making for a much needed shower.

Aiko is in the kitchen when she hears her daughter finally rise out of bed and make her way to the bathroom. The sound of a shower turning on tells her that it won't be long before her eldest child will be hunting for breakfast. Humming softly to herself, she goes about preparing Kagome's favorites, Grandpa and Souta having eaten some time ago. She's just setting down a tray of grilled fish, rice, some pickled vegetables, and miso soup when she hears light footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh, mom, that smells so good!" Kagome hums, breathing in all the delicious aromas. Her shower had been exactly what she had needed to soothe the ache of her muscles. Now there was only the ache in her stomach to deal with.

"Good morning, Kagome," her mother smiles. "Did you sleep well dear?" she asks, giving her daughter a curious and knowing look.

"Uh . . ." Dammit, does she know? "Y-Yeah, mom. Always good to sleep in a bed again," Kagome answers cryptically, because technically she had slept in a bed – just not her own. "I guess I was, um, really tired," doing her best to keep from blushing with guilt. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asks as means of distraction, eyeing all the delicious food items.

Aiko gives her daughter a long silent look before smiling softly. "I know how much you miss sleeping in your own bed, sweetheart," she answers, laying a clean set of chopsticks on the table. "I thought it best to let you wake up on your own."

"Um, thanks mom." This time Kagome can't help but blush as she glances away, grateful when her mother ushers her to the table.

"Now come sit and have something to eat before it gets cold," Aiko offers, setting a cup of fresh green tea on the table next to Kagome's breakfast. "You must be starved." Another knowing look passes from mother to daughter that quickly looks away before Mrs. H begins cleaning up around the kitchen.

"Mmm," Kagome breathes deep of all the yummy scents as she sets herself down at the table to eat. "You don't have to tell me twice," she hums with anticipation, digging eagerly into her grilled fish. "Is gramps and Souta around?" she asks between bites, finding that she's feeling much better this morning than she had yesterday. Apparently a night of marathon love making will do that to a girl. It's her mother's statue impression that draws Kagome's attention away from her plate.

"Well, you seem to be in a much better mood this morning, Kagome." A light in Aiko's eyes seems to almost spark with amusement.

"Oh, um, yeah, I guess so." Doing her best to hide the guilt written on her face, Kagome drops her gaze back to the delicious food her mother had prepared.

Watching her daughter a moment longer, Aiko goes back to putting away all the vegetables and cooking implements she had used. "Well, your grandfather is outside, and I'm not sure where Souta has gotten off too," she answers. Her son had still been in a rather foul mood at the breakfast table. In fact, he had seemed worse.

Kagome merely nods in reply as she continues to eat, listening to the comfortable and familiar sounds of her mother humming softly to the low music playing on the radio as she goes about her tasks in the kitchen. When the edge of her hunger has waned, she finds herself pushing some rice around on a plate, her thoughts a million miles away.

"Mom?" Something in the tone of her daughter's voice instantly alerts Aiko's motherly instincts.

"Yes, dear?" she asks, drying her hands on a kitchen cloth she sets on the counter.

"I . . . I think I'm ready to talk to you about what's happened now." She'd thought long and hard while in her shower. Thinking about everything she and Kouga had talked about. And he was right. One way or another, everyone was just going to have to get used to all the changes happening to her. Even her.

"I told you, Kagome," Aiko takes the seat next to her daughter. "I'm your mother, you can always tell me anything."

Realizing she's fidgeting with her chopsticks, Kagome sets them down, folding her hands in her lap instead. "It's about me and Kouga," she finally says. Her mother merely nods at her to keep going. "It's a . . . it's not like me and InuYasha, mom. It's. . . it's different."

"Oh, Kagome, I could tell that just by the way he looks at you," Aiko smiles brightly at her daughter.

"You can?" she asks surprised. "Why? H-How does he look at me?" More than just a little curious as to what her mother's nearly infallible instincts had picked up on.

A sad smile curves the corner of Aiko's lips as old memories dance through her mind, pirouetting through her heart. "Like how your father used to look at me." She reaches out to cover her daughter's hand with her own. "Like your his whole world."

Kagome can feel the catch in her chest at her mother's words. "He's mine too, mom," she answers softly.

"I know, sweetheart. You have the same look in your eyes when you look at him," Aiko replies, her words making Kagome smile brightly. The kind of smile she loves to see on her daughter's face. The kind that warms a mother's heart.

"He really is mom," Kagome nods. "The thing is, me and Kouga. It's well . . ." How exactly does she say this? How does one even start a conversation with their parent about mystical soul merging's? "It's a forever kind of thing."

Aiko nods. "I figured as much," she smiles with humor.

Kagome giggles nervously. "No, mom. I mean, really forever kind of thing."

A strange look passes through Aiko's gaze before it's quickly gone. She takes an inhalation of breath as if preparing for something big. "Does what you have to tell me have something to do with why your eyes look different, Kagome?"

"Yes," she whispers. Her mother nods as if she'd expected as much. Kagome looks at her hands then back at her mom. "Mom, when Kouga and I . . ." she blushes profusely at her mother that merely pats her hand in an encouraging gesture. Well, thanks to Souta it's not like she doesn't know. "When we were ah, together for the first time," her eyes flicker away briefly in embarrassment before her courage finally wins out. "Because Kouga's a wolf demon and I have miko powers, well, something strange happened. Something that's basically changed everything in my life and I don't know exactly what to do with it," she admits. Her mother continues to stare at her quietly, taking everything in. "You see mom, Kouga and I, our . . ." Kagome takes a deep breath. "Our souls were joined."

"I see," is all Aiko says. It's almost a little unnerving to Kagome that had expected well, more. More of a reaction. More questions.

"Mom, no, you don't." Kagome pushes her mostly eaten plate away from her. Food suddenly not as appetizing as it had been just moments before. "When our souls joined, something inside me changed. I'm still me," she laughs lightly, "just . . . more." When her mother stays silent, Kagome continues. "My life span," gods, it's so hard to even say the words, they seem so impossible. "It's . . . well, it's the same as Kouga's now, which means I'm going to live . . . a lot longer now."

Aiko is silent for many moments digesting everything her daughter's just said. "Honey, are you prepared for that?" she asks, surprising Kagome immensely that had been wondering the same thing.

"I don't know," she laughs with just a tiny touch of hysterics in her tone. "Mom, I can't believe you're being so cool about this." Kagome rises from the table, needing to stand, needing to move as she paces around the kitchen. "Because I'm freaking out a little bit," tears begin to well in her eyes.

"Oh, Kagome." Rising quickly, Aiko reaches for her daughter, grasping her by the shoulders. "It's just a lot to take in, sweetheart, and as a mom, my first instinct is to think about how this affects you, not me." She sweeps Kagome's hair from the side of her face, love pouring from her gaze. "You've just told a mother that her child will live on far after the day she's gone. What mother wouldn't want that for her child?"

"Oh, mom," The word comes out more of a sob as Kagome flings her arms around her mother's neck, needing to feel that comforting embrace. "But that's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of losing everyone. I . . . I don't think my heart . . . will be able to take it." The tears come fast and unbidden as Kagome weeps with force in her mother's arms that holds her tenderly, letting her pour out all her grief, all her fear. When the tears finally subside, she pulls away to wipe at her face.

"Oh, Kagome. I can only imagine what a life like that will mean for you." Aiko cups the side of her daughter's face. How had she grown so quickly? Where has the time gone? "But I do know that whether we live only a hundred years or a thousand, there's only one thing that really matters."

"What's that?" Kagome sniffs quietly, desperate for any advice that will help her make sense of everything she's feeling.

Reaching into her apron, Aiko retrieves one of her cloth hankerchiefs as she starts to dab away at the wetness still clinging to Kagome's cheeks. "To make it a good life," she answers. Love glows brightly in Aiko's eyes, willing it to strengthen her daughter's heart. "To fill it with love, joy, and happiness. To make every moment count so you have many wonderful memories to draw on. Do you understand, Kagome?" she asks, cupping her chin.

Somehow, she can feel the desperation in her hart receding, a feeling of calm slowly replacing the chaos that had spewed open inside her. "I . . . I think so," Kagome nods slowly.

"Just think of all the incredible things you'll have the chance to do and see," Aiko offers brightly. "You'll learn and experience more than I can imagine. Each moment, each encounter will help carve you into the woman you're becoming." She tucks a wayward strand behind her daughter's ear, amazed by her resilience, her strength. "And I have no doubt that if I were to know you 500 years from now, Kagome, I would be very proud of the woman you'll become." A bright light dances in Aiko's eyes, her pupils trembling with the force of her own emotions. "I don't doubt that for a second."

Kagome can feel fresh new tears welling in her eyes, unfocusing the world around her. "Thanks, mom," she whispers hoarsely, going back for another mom hug. "And you're right. I need to make all the moments count," she says, starting to feel better about her future. "Especially these ones," she affirms, pulling back from her mother's embrace. "That's why I've decided something."

"Kagome?" Aiko can practically see the wheels turning in her daughter's mind.

"Mom, when I imagined a life with InuYasha," Kagome laughs at the old childhood dream she'd carried for so long. Amazed at how different she feels about all of it. "I always figured that I would live in the feudal era with him." She can see from her mother's slow nod that she too had thought the same. "But, I don't want to lose my moments here with you, and gramps, and Souta, and all my friends."

Aiko's dark brows furrow together. "What are you saying, sweetheart?"

Kagome can feel a new sense of purpose, a new determination growing inside her as things begin to slowly click into place in her mind and most importantly, in her heart. "I'm only ever going to get this one chance with you and Souta and everyone in my life . . . and, and i don't want to waste that." When her mother nods with understanding, she keeps going. "Mom, I still want to go to medical school. I still want to get married and have grandpa walk me down the aisle. I want to make as many memories as I can with _you_." _Before you're all gone_, Kagome thinks to herself, and it takes a world of effort not to burst into new tears.

A warm glow suffuses Aiko's features. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Kagome," pleased that she's been able to help her daughter find a semblance of peace. "And you know that I'll always be here for you. No matter how old you get, I'll still always be your mother."

"The best mom," Kagome smiles warmly, tears thick in her voice. Mother and daughter embrace again, holding onto each other for a time as if etching the feeling of the other into their hearts, into their souls.

"You gonna be okay, Kagome?" Aiko asks when they finally pull apart.

"Uh-huh," she nods, and somehow Kagome knows she will be.

"Good. I'm sorry, dear, but I've got to run down to our post office. I won't be gone long." Hating to leave her daughter at such a moment, but she'd received a notice that international mail had arrived for her that she needed to pick up.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be fine," Kagome reassures her. "I think I'm going to call the girls and see what they're doing today."

"Alright then, I'll see you a little later." Untying her apron, Aiko walks to the wall where all the family keys hang suspended on various hooks, retrieving the one for the shrine post office box. "Oh, Kagome, I almost forgot to tell you," she pauses at the back door way, tucking the keys into her purse. "You got a call from First Edo's Gems and they said that your order was ready for pick up?" The statement coming out more of a question at the end.

"Really?" Kagome's eyes grow wide, glowing with eagerness. "Thanks mom!"

A dark brow raises high into Aiko's bangs. "Gonna share with your mother why a jewelry store is calling for you?" she asks in a teasing tone.

High color brightens Kagome's cheeks. "Actually, it's something I picked out for Kouga."

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The bright afternoon Sun washes down on large groups of humans and wolf demons that work steadily on the remaining huts sprouting up within the borders of the new settlement. The air is filled with the voices of laughing, squealing children and a young fox demon that run alongside forest wolves that keep careful watch on the tiny humans as they'd been instructed. Older children eagerly assist their parents and new demon allies with what tasks they can as the new village of Edo begins to take shape, filling everyone with a new sense of hope, accomplishment, and joy.

Well, almost everyone.

"Has anyone seen that mangy wolf anywhere?" InuYasha asks loudly to any of the passing wolf demons. It's not that he's paying attention or anything, but when Kouga was around it was hard not to notice. The wolf is just so . . . loud.

Hozo working nearby, hears the question and responds. "Actually," he scratches at his head, recalling which direction he'd seen the wind tunnel moving. "I think he went to the eastern den pretty early this morning."

"What?!" InuYasha barks, surprised that Kouga would actually leave the area of the Well with Kagome on the other side of it. "What the hell for?!" he asks with annoyance, wiping at the sweat on his brow with the back of a bare arm, having removed his haori and kimono sometime ago. It was getting too hot to keep wearing the heavy armor while working.

Hozo shrugs. "Dunno. I just saw his dust trail heading in that direction and he hasn't been back since."

"Come now, InuYasha," Miroku grins, carrying an arm load of smaller wood panels that are being used on the remaining roofs. "Don't tell me that you're actually missing Kouga's presence now, are you?" Knowing exactly how to set the hanyou off.

InuYasha growls low and hotly in this throat. "What the hell are you talking about, Miroku? Come here and say that!" he threatens. The angry fist he makes doesn't even phase the monk.

"My mistake, InuYasha." Miroku's face takes on an impassive quality, but his eyes continue to speak the enjoyment he's getting at teasing his friend. "I've just never heard you care one way or the other whether or not Kouga was around."

Sango giggles not far off where she speaks in hushed tones with Rosario beside her that are planting seedlings in Kaede's new garden, having a pretty good idea what they're gossiping about. His gaze lingers on the she-wolf that had tied her snowy hair back in a long, thick braid as she worked, revealing the slender lines of her neck.

"Whatever, monk. Who says I care now?" he counters as he quickly looks away, finding the sight oddly distracting. "I only care about the fact that we're all here, slaving away on this damn village, and he's nowhere to be found," InuYasha gruffs in a surly tone, getting more annoyed the more he thinks about it. Annoyance is a feeling he can handle much more readily.

"Hmm, yes," Miroku cups his chin, considering InuYasha's words. "That is a good point."

"Hey, Rosario!" InuYasha barks at the she-wolf's back. He doesn't miss the way it suddenly straightens, stiff and hard at his call, but she doesn't turn towards him or even acknowledge him. Not this again. "Do you know what the hell that damn wolf is up to?" he barks even louder. He'd ask Ginta or Hakkaku, but they too seem to be oddly absent as well. "I ain't doing all this work while he's sleeping away under some damn tree somewhere," InuYasha growls, unfortunately having a pretty good idea of how little sleep the wolf had actually gotten last night.

Rosario's eyes close tight at the sound of InuYasha calling out to her. She'd done an excellent job of managing to stay out of sight of him for most of the day until Sango had asked for her help with the garden. The sound of his voice calling her name sets off a mix of conflicting emotions inside her, but the wave of anger and hurt seems to be the most predominate. Yes. She knows exactly where Kouga has gone off too. Knows exactly what he's doing as he had asked her opinion on some things before he had taken off towards the eastern den at top speed. But memories of what she had seen and heard are still so fresh in Rosario's mind that it hardens her spine and her heart.

"Rosario, are you okay?" Sango asks quietly when she notices the rigidness in the wolf's posture and the tense set of her jaw. Sees the flash of emotions that plays across her face before they are quickly locked back up. The she-wolf gives her a quick nod when the sound of stomping feet gets noticeably closer.

"Hey, did ya hear me?" InuYasha barks again, moving closer towards the two women.

Rosario pats the soil beneath her fingers a few more times, securing the seedling in place in an attempt to settle her emotions before finally rising to face the incoming hanyou. The moment she does, she wishes she was anywhere else. The sight of InuYasha marching towards her in only his red hakama has a devastating affect on her. One she tries desperately to ignore as she keeps her gaze focused on his eyes and not on the chiseled lines of his hard, sculpted chest.

"Yes, I heard you very well, InuYasha." The coolness of Rosario's tone snaps colder than the breeze.

InuYasha is taken aback by the she-wolf's curt demeanour, the hair on the back of his neck prickling because of it. Stranger yet is the low whimpering sound he can almost hear somewhere at the back of his mind, surprising him even more.

"What's with you anyways?" InuYasha's gaze narrows on Rosario as if somehow bringing her into better focus will give him the answers he seeks. It's been hard not to notice how indifferent the she-wolf has been acting towards him lately. Not that he cares. Not in the least.

"Nothing is with me." Rosario's voice chipped in ice mirrors the frostiness of her gaze, not daring to drop her eyes even for an instant. She knows the only way to protect herself is to try and not feel what she's feeling. A task that is nearly impossible she is quickly discovering.

"Yeah right," InuYasha grunts, his hands curling on his hips. "Is that why you've been such a ray of sunshine lately?" The stern set of his gaze daring her to deny it.

Rosario balks at the words. Anger, hurt, and rejection colliding a storm inside her as she struggles for an unaffected reaction. "I don't know what you mean," she replies with as much disinterest as she can. Flicking her long braid over her shoulder, she turns back to the work she'd been doing, showing the hanyou her back in a clear dismissal.

InuYasha flinches with surprise when Rosario basically tells him to fuck off by showing him her back like that, having unfortunately learned more than a thing or two about wolf demon customs. The action sets off his yoki in a way he's not quite familiar with, knowing only that it sets off an agitation deep in his stomach. Agitation is another emotion InuYasha can work with.

Growling low in his chest, he reaches for Rosario, meaning to turn her back towards him and demand what the hell her problem is. "The hell you –" when Sango abruptly steps between him and the she-wolf, literally cutting him off.

"InuYasha, what's happened to your necklace?" she asks brightly, only just now noticing his collar with the absence of his armor.

"What?" he barks angrily, annoyed at the slayer for her interruption, then he plays back her words. "Oh." InuYasha reaches for his neck where he touches the single white fang strung between two dark opals. He'd had Kaede alter the necklace for him, feeling somehow strangely out of sorts without its familiar presence around his neck.

"My, InuYasha, I hadn't noticed," Miroku says walking closer when he hears Sango's comment.

"InuYasha, did . . . did Kagome remove the binding spell?" Sango asks, clear surprise etching her voice.

"Keh, what of it?" he gruffs, feeling warmth in his cheeks as he looks away. "You afraid I'm gonna start rampaging through the village or some shit now?" InuYasha scowls as he looks back. He knows they don't, but thoughts of Kagome releasing him from her hold, the same as Kikyo had released him, has him feeling a little out of sorts and more than a little sensitive. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry to get away from him lately, leaving him feeling more than a little . . . rejected. Didn't anybody want him around?

"Of course not, InuYasha," Sango chides him gently. "It's just . . . I'm glad. That's all," she smiles brightly at him.

"Indeed," Miroku grins, clapping him hard on the shoulder. Immensely pleased that his hanyou friend has earned himself his freedom in more than one regard. He'd been shocked when InuYasha had shared with him last night how Kikyo had finally released him from their bond. Perhaps now his friend will have a chance for real happiness.

"Whatever," InuYasha replies, adjusting the necklace around his neck once more, starting to feel a little uncomfortable with his own thoughts. "Are we done yapping or what?" he grumbles in an attempt to avoid further conversation. Turning towards a pile of remaining lumber, he bends down to grab several slabs, hoisting them easily over a bare shoulder, the muscles in his back and biceps flexing.

"Let's just get this damn village built already," InuYasha grunts irritably as he turns to stare them all down, not surprised when Rosario keeps her gaze averted from him, increasing the sense of agitation in his gut. "I've got shards to find and a crazy half demon to hunt down," he growls in an attempt to mask his own feelings before finally walking away.

"Of course, InuYasha," Miroku calls after him as he watches the hanyou depart. His gaze moves down to his beaded hand. He really is happy for his friend. He only wonders if one day he might too have a chance to be free. To have a chance at real happiness. Miroku's gaze rises to the beautiful woman that occupies all his thoughts. He lets out a deep, long sigh as he moves towards her, his beaded hand twitching as it swings at his side.

The resounding slap of Sango's hand fills the clearing, making more than one villager and wolf demon grunt with laughter at the now very familiar sound.

"Idiot," InuYasha grumbles to himself as he continues to walk away with his procured wood.

"Have you had quite enough, Miroku?" Sango glares at the monk that is rubbing joyfully at his face.

"Never my beautiful Sango," he replies with immense good humor.

Rosario smirks at the monk. He really is a strange one.

Sango shakes her head, letting out a resigned sigh. Never wanting to let on to the monk just how much she actually enjoys all his lecherous touches. "Don't you have some work you should be getting back to?" she asks, desperate to talk to Rosario about what the hell just happened.

"Ah yes, I do. Thank you for reminding me my lovely Sango," the smile on Miroku's face widening. "If you'll pardon my departure ladies," he nods to both women. He's traveled long enough with Sango and Kagome to recognize when two women wanted to be alone to talk. As he turns away, the monk stops. "Ah, actually," palming the back of his neck, Miroku wonders if he should say anything, but obviously some kind of tension is brewing between InuYasha and Rosario. One would have to be truly oblivious not to see it.

"What is it?" Sango asks, noticing Miroku's hesitance. Not the monk's usual response.

Watching InuYasha's retreating form in the distance as he moves down towards the central community lodge, Miroku makes sure the hanyou is well out of ear shot. "I just thought you might like to know that Kikyo released InuYasha from their bond yesterday," he tells the two women that gasp in audible surprise. He waits a moment for the information to settle. "I say this only to let you know why our usually gruff companion might be a little more, well, gruff lately."

"Oh my," Sango says softly. "First Kagome, now Kikyo."

"Exactly," Miroku nods, his gaze lingering on the she-wolf. "InuYasha has suffered a lot of loss recently. I hope he doesn't have more reason to lament the lose of any other . . . friends," he adds with a soft look.

Rosario can't help but stiffen at the comment. "I assure you, monk, if InuYasha has reason to lament the loss of any more . . . _friends_," saying the word with a bitter bite, "it will be of his doing alone."

Miroku nods, thinking this over. "I am sorry to hear it then. InuYasha is a good and loyal man, even when his heart is ah, conflicted." Dipping his head in a bow, he turns away, leaving the women to themselves.

When Miroku has moved off, Sango turns back towards Rosario. "Okay, spill. Because obviously Miroku knows something I don't, and I find that . . . well, unacceptable," she says with a teasing smile.

"I do not know what you wish me to tell you, Sango." Stooping down, Rosario picks up the empty bucket they'd been using to transplant the seedlings, more than happy to evade the answers she knows she must give sooner or later. She makes her way back towards one of the nearby carts that had been filled with various saplings gathered from the forests to replace what had been destroyed during the battle, the slayer following along side her.

"Well, obviously something happened with InuYasha, or am I wrong?" The moment Sango sees Rosario's body tense at the hanyou's name, she knows she's right. "Why not start with that?" she encourages as they make their way back towards the carts. The sight of Kirara curled up on top of one of the green bushels in the wagon makes Sango smile, knowing how much her feline companion enjoys sleeping on anything soft and cool. Scratching behind the fire cat's little ears, she rouses just enough to purr contently at the attention.

Dropping the bucket inside the half full cart, Rosario also pets the little cat that purrs louder, making the she-wolf smile. She'd never had a cat friend before. A wave of sadness hits abruptly as Rosario turns to lean her back against the wagon, her thoughts turning to other . . . friendships. "I . . . I heard something upsetting," she finally answers.

Leaving Kirara to her nap, Sango moves to stand next to the she-wolf, imitating her posture. "It might make you feel better if you shared," she offers, using the same tactic Kagome had used on her many times over the years. A tactic that really did work.

Rosario runs her knuckles over the strip of blades tucked seamlessly into her armor, the action seeming to smooth out her erratic feelings, centering her as it often did. "It was more than just words that I heard," she speaks softly. Sliding down the side of the cart, she settles on the ground, leaning against the large wooden wheel, not in the least surprised when the slayer next to her follows suit. The she-wolf lets out a heavy breath. "And I do not know how to move beyond it," she shakes her head slowly. "I am at a loss."

"Okay, start from the beginning," Sango encourages, eager for a little bit of gossip. "Wait, does it have anything to do with yesterday morning?" she asks, recalling how out of sorts the she-wolf had seemed when they had sat with Kagome and Kaede.

Rosario nods silently. "As . . . as I ran through the forest, I heard raised voices, and I . . . I went to investigate. I thought someone might be in trouble." Oh, if only she had kept going. Kept running. She takes another deep breath, going for it. "But, it was . . . it was InuYasha and Kikyo speaking." Recalling vividly the moment she'd seen them with her enhanced vision. It had affected her in ways she could not have imagined. Ways she's still trying to understand.

"Oh," Sango's eyes widen, a flicker of horror finding its way in.

"Exactly," Rosario snorts with mock amusement. "What I would give to have kept my nose to the ground and continued on to you and sister Kagome instead of stopping," she says with a flash of heat at her own stupidity.

"What did you hear?" Sango knows she shouldn't ask, not really, but she's dying of curiosity.

"Just before I caught sight of them, I heard . . ." Rosario's eyes fall closed for a brief moment, willing the ache in her chest to recede. "I heard InuYasha tell the priestess that I was . . ." her voice cracks and fills with a painful sound. "R-Reckless, hot-tempered, and a . . . a pain in the ass." If she could, Rosario would have held back the two silent tears that slip free from her tight hold, racing down her cheeks in twin stripes. She wipes them quickly away. "Not that I care for his opinion of course," she quickly reassures either the slayer or herself, she's not quite sure. "Why should I?" Rosario sniffs quietly, using her palm to wipe away the last of the wetness on her cheeks as she tries to regain a hold of herself.

Yes, why should she care about this strong, handsome, unassuming hanyou that had scratched and stirred at something inside her she couldn't quite name – it didn't mean anything. He doesn't mean anything. So neither should his words. Rosario takes another deep breath. If only she could make herself believe it.

"Oh, Rosario," Sango says softly, feeling terrible for her new friend. "That's awful."

All she can do is nod slowly as the she-wolf continues with her story. "And as I stood there in shock like a newly whelped pup, I . . . I heard him pledge his love and commitment to her, and then he . . ." Rosario glances away, heartache welling deep in her chest for reasons she doesn't exactly understand. "H-He kissed her. It was then my mind came back to myself and I fled. I happened upon you and sister Kagome not long after."

Sango's expression fills with compassion and understanding for the she-wolf next to her doing her best to put on a brave face. "I . . . I don't know what to say." She really doesn't. It had been the last thing she had expected to hear.

"It is not lost on me that I barely know him and should have no cause to care," Rosario forges ahead, finding a kind of peace in the sharing of her tale of woe. "But, InuYasha?" She shakes her head, not knowing how to put into words that feeling he jolts awake inside her every time she catches sight of him in the village. "I've never met anyone like him. He's strong and noble, selfless and even kind in his own way," she laughs softly in spite of her downcast emotions. "And his eyes . . ." Something about them drew her in like quicksand, a sensation she was willing to risk suffocating in for a chance to discover where it might lead. Rosario shakes her head free of the impossible thoughts.

"It was stupid of me to feel those things, I know. Yet to hear from his own lips what he thinks of me? And then to see him embrace the priestess, to hear his vows of love to her?" she pauses, drawing in strength from the very air around her. "I am a she-wolf. I do not scratch easily." Rosario's gaze flickers away, hating to admit her vulnerability, her weakness. "But . . . it hurt me more than I wish to admit."

"Oh, of course it did, Rosario!" Sango squeezes the wolf's forearm with affection, showing her support. "I'm so sorry you saw and heard that. I really am. I'm sure InuYasha couldn't have meant what he said," she tries to rationalize even to herself. "He's been through a lot lately, and I don't think he's really thinking clearly right now."

Rosario only nods in response, her emotions slowly coming back under control. She's grateful for the slayer's words, having gained new strength in the sharing of her story with someone.

"Whether he meant it or not, it was very painful to hear," she admits quietly. "I thought . . ." Rosario looks away. "I don't know what I thought. It was stupid."

"It's not stupid," Sango says with understanding. She hadn't been the only one to notice Rosario's blushes and InuYasha's lingering gaze the night Kagome had awoken and they had all sat in the new den talking. But even before that, when Kagome and Kouga had both been on the other side of the Well when the wolves had first arrived, she'd noticed the two of them in easy conversation more than once. It had been surprising for Sango to see as her hanyou friend didn't often take to new people very well.

"I think InuYasha just needs time to come to terms with everything that's happened," Sango offers. "For the first time in many years, he's free to make his own choices. He's not beholden to anyone. I think . . . I think he's just really confused."

Rosario nods at this. "I understand he has had many abrupt changes in his life, but it does not excuse his words, and I . . . I do not know that I can forgive him. He . . . he hurt me. A lot."

Sango nods quietly. She can't really blame Rosario. If she had heard Miroku saying mean things about her and then seen him kissing another woman, she doubts she would ever get over that.

"I must keep him at a distance in order to protect my heart," Rosario continues quietly. "But . . . it is difficult. It surprises me just how much."

"I understand," Sango squeezes her arm again. "I promise to be a buffer between you two if that will help."

Rosario watches the slayer a moment, grateful for her friendship. She's more than a little surprised at the kindness she's discovered among the humans. It is not at all what she'd been raised to believe about them. "Thank you, but I doubt I will need your assistance for long. Once I return back to the north, I won't have to worry about seeing InuYasha anymore." There's a sadness in Rosario's voice that's impossible to hide.

"Oh," Sango's eyes widen. "I'd forgotten that you're from the North."

Rosario laughs softly. "Indeed. So have I at times. I have felt so at home here."

"When will you be returning?" Sango asks.

Rosario plucks at some grass next to her, ripping it between her fingers. "I wish to stay for lord Kouga's mating ceremony. To see him and sister Kagome united under the full moon," she says with the first real smile on her face. "I imagine when my Alpha Toshi hears word that lord Kouga has taken his mate, he will travel south as well. That way I can return with my pack."

Sango nods her understanding. "I will be sorry to see you go." It's all she can say, but meaning every word. She'd discovered an easy friendship with the she-wolf. One that very much reminded her of her friendship with Kagome.

"Me too," Rosario replies sadly. Had she known she would find and lose so much of her heart here in the south, would she have agreed to come?

"Well, we'll just have to make the best of the time we have," Sango smiles, her voice filling with energy. "Come on," she says. Standing up, she tugs the she-wolf up by her arm.

"Where are we going?" Rosario asks, surprised at the slayer's shift of energy.

"It's too hot out," Sango replies. "Let's cool off at the river."

"But . . . what about the rest of the seedlings?" she asks.

"In life, Rosario, one needs to balance work and play," Sango smiles, using one of Kagome's favorite lines, especially whenever they discovered a new hot spring. "Wolves do know how to play, don't they?" she teases.

Rosario's eyes flash with amusement. "After hunting, it's what we do best," she answers, starting to feel just a little less sorrowful.

"Prove it," Sango challenges, pleased to discover an already transforming Kirara beside her. Rosario is confused at first until the slayer climbs up onto the fire cat's back. "Last one to the river has to plant the rest of the seedlings!" she grins over her shoulder before taking off in a blaze of flames.

Rosario grins wide, revealing a flash of fangs. She pauses only a heartbeat before the glow of transformation comes over her faster than she's ever shifted before as she races after the fire cat at top speed. The slayer's words ring in her heart, knowing Sango is right. All she can do is make the most of the time she has left with the new friends she's made among the unusual humans. And if she just so happens to lose her heart in the process, at least she'll have some fond memories to take back with her.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The Sun shines brightly as Kagome leaves the shrine, making her way quickly down the long steps and towards market town. She feels a cold ripple pulse over her extra senses as she stops abruptly, turning to look behind her. The streets are filled with people going about their day, but nothing out of the ordinary. Shaking off the strange sensation, Kagome continues on her way.

A pair of red glowing eyes watches carefully and from afar as the young priestess continues walking, making her way into the shopping district. A near collision with a blonde woman and a chestnut haired man has the dark shadow nearly breaking cover in his agitation, something about the strange foreign couple setting his instincts off. But, the young miko is quickly back on her way, stopping at one of the oldest jewelry boutiques in the city. A dark, angry growl rises from the shadowed figure as it watches the priestess disappear inside. He knows he shouldn't be here, shouldn't be watching her, it's too dangerous. Especially with the damn wolf never far off, but some habits are hard to break.

"Soon," the dark voice rumbles quietly to himself, knowing how close he is to realizing all of his twisted dreams and his carefully constructed plans. Plans he's orchestrated and manipulated with fine precision for much, much too long. Plans that will bring to him all that his dark heart craves and change the face of the world for all time. "Soon."


	8. Ch 8 - The Gifted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** A/Note: May 12, 2020 **
> 
> Hi everyone!! I hope this last week has been treating you all well! I'm really excited to be posting this next chapter as we start to see a little bit more about all the sneaky underhandedness that is going on, as well as dropping a few little historical tid-bits :) As you know, I've been receiving some incredible help from my friends that have been assisting me with the typing of my stories, unfortunately, I am not sure how much longer they'll be able to help me out as the world starts to slowly get back into motion again (thank goodness for that though!) 
> 
> But!! Do not fret!! An awesome reader has been kind enough to gift me with an incredible software program that will let me talk and type!! With my very painful hands and wrists, this is a god send! Unfortunately, it is being held up in the customs department of my country, but hopefully will arrive in the next week or so. Still, I want to say a **HUGE**, heartfelt thank you to you, **_*~*~*Ophelia*~*~*_** for sending me such an incredible gift!! I am very excited for it to arrive :)
> 
> Oh, and for those you that are not aware, the Japan school year starts in April, not in September like the rest of the world. I think this is what has led to confusion regarding Kagome's birthday, but we'll get into that another time when the topic is more relevant :) In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy the next installment of W&S II, "The Gifted."
> 
> Sending you all much love!  
~ lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-W&S II W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The Sun shines brightly down on the Higurashi shrine as Kagome makes her way quickly down the long stretch of steps, still getting used to how easily she takes them. She's not even out of breath by the time she hits the bottom. After talking with Yuka on the phone and reassuring herself that Naoto hadn't been seen since that night after the club, she'd learned that Yuka would be meeting up with Hojo and Eri down at the park after her work shift. Apparently, there was some kind of festival going on down there. More than eager to spend some time with her friends, Kagome had decided to meet up with them after making a quick stop to pick up the gift she'd had made special for Kouga.

A wave of heat hums through her body as her thoughts turn to her insatiable wolf man. She's so distracted in her thoughts that Kagome is startled by the cold wave that pulses at her extra senses. Coming to an abrupt halt, she spins around, peering into the busy streets. The moment she does, the cold prickle vanishes and Kagome is left wondering if she might not have just imagined it. Continuing on her way to the shopping district, she is just crossing the street when a blonde woman runs past her, just narrowly missing colliding into her.

"Hey!" Kagome calls out after the rushing tourist.

"Sorry!" Comes the woman's quick reply that barely looks over her shoulder before turning and rushing down a side alley. Kagome shakes her head at the foreigner. Where was she off too in such a hurry? A moment later, she feels an oddly familiar sensation ripple over her aura.

"Ow!" Kagome yelps as another body bumps into her – hard, nearly knocking her to the ground. "Why is everyone running into me today?" she growls softly, rubbing at her shoulder that had taken the brunt of the impact. Her gaze lands on the person that had nearly toppled her into the street; a tall, slender man with tousled chestnut colored hair and flashing blue eyes – another foreigner.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm so sorry," the man apologizes very sincerely. He holds a large strange device full of blinking lights awkwardly in his arms. "I'm in a bit of a hurry," he grins, his tan trench-coat flapping in the breeze behind him. "Gotta catch up to Rose before I lose her."

"Hey! It's you!" Kagome's eyes widen on the familiar stranger. Odd how she'd run into him on exactly this street the first time. "You're that doctor!"

"Yup, that's me," the man laughs brightly. "Ah," he attempts to adjust the large strange device in his arms, attempting to get a better grip on it. "Have we met before?" he arches a dark brow at her.

"Of course, don't you remember?" Kagome's fairly certain it's the same person. The shoes are a different color, but the suit, tie, and jacket are all the same. Those piercing eyes and floppy hair as well.

"Sorry, miss. Sometimes I don't know if I'm coming or going," he chuckles softly. "It's possible we've met before, _I_ just haven't met you yet," his eyes smile with amusement, like that's supposed to make sense.

"O-kay," Kagome looks at him oddly. Yup, has to be the same man. Saying things that don't make a lick of sense. "But hey," her eyes light up as he starts to walk away, remembering something. "You found Rose!"

This catches the man's attention that stops and turns back. "Why? Did I lose her?"

"Uh, I think that's what you said," Kagome answers. "That's why you were playing the," her forehead scrunches in thought as she tries to recall what he'd said. "The holo novel . . . I think?" not entirely certain if she's remembered correctly, but the man makes a thoughtful humming sound at her.

"Fantastic," the doctor hums under his breath, smiling to himself. "What's your name again, miss?" he asks, looking at her a little more closely.

"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. We –"

"Doctor! Come on!" the blonde woman she assumes is Rose sticks her head out from around the corner of the alley. "I'm losing the signal! I need you to jack it up!"

"Blimey! I'm coming!" the doctor shouts back. Jostling the strange large device in his arms, he reaches into his coat pocket for a small slender one that Kagome actually recognizes. "Got the sonic right here. I just have to reverse the polarity!" he waves it at Rose before she disappears down the alley again.

"Well . . ." the doctor turns back to an amused looking Kagome. "Pleasure to meet you again, or for the first time, Kagome Higurashi," the doctor grins, giving her a wink. "But, I've got to run! Always running," he chuckles, waving the sonic at her as he dashes down the street, shouting, "Allonsy!"

Kagome can't help but laugh to herself. That doctor may be cute, but he sure is a strange one. Continuing towards First Edo's gems, the door chimes as she enters. A young man standing behind the counter smiles at her when he sees her.

"Hi there, can I help you?" he asks in a friendly tone.

"Ah, yes. I'm here to pick something up. It's for Kagome. Kagome Higurashi," she answers, stepping up to the service desk.

"Oh yeah, my grandpa said you might come by." The youth squints his eyes as he looks at her more closely. "Hey, cool contacts," he grins.

It takes a moment for Kagome to understand what the hell he's talking about. "Oh, ah, thanks," she smiles nervously, watching as he reaches under the counter and pulls out a small black square shaped box.

"Here you are," he places the box carefully on the counter top.

Kagome's face lights up, her heart beating wild as she looks at the little item. When she had first decided on it after the awful fight she'd had with Kouga, she had wanted to prove to him just how serious she was about their relationship. At the time, she'd had no idea just how fitting it would be.

"Want to take a look at it? Make sure it's exactly what you ordered?" the young man asks her.

"Yes, please," Kagome's hands clasp together eagerly.

The clerk grins at her enthusiasm, opening the box. He lets out a low whistle. "Wow."

"Oh, my," Kagome's eyes round wide, her palms pressing to her cheeks. "It's . . . t-that can't be mine," she says, staring at the beautiful object glittering atop a bed of black silk. A large, thick silver ring, inlaid with the most gorgeous rainbow moonstone she's ever seen circling the whole band blinks up at her. The outside edges of the ring are accented all the way around with tiny sapphire blue gemstones that set off the bright colors of the moonstone it borders.

"It's . . . t-those stones . . . that band . . ." Kagome barely has words to process the stunning ring before her that flashes iridescent blue under the fluorescent lights. Unable to believe her eyes, she picks it up, examining it carefully. It's heavy, and it's also exactly what she had imagined for Kouga, only she didn't have anywhere near enough money and had decided on a single, lesser quality moonstone set on a simple silver band. She hadn't even mentioned her desire to the clerk knowing there would be no point.

"There must be some mistake," she says, spinning the ring in her hand. It casts little rainbows around the shop making Kagome smile in spite of the odd situation. Yes, it's exactly what she had dreamed of for him. "This . . . this can't be my ring," she says, handing it back with a heavy heart, but the clerk doesn't take it, instead turning towards the computer sitting on one end of the counter.

"Um, let me take a look," he says. His fingers move quickly over the keyboard that clacks softly with his keystrokes as he looks up the order. "Well, it says right here that the silver moonstone ring was commissioned for one Kagome Higurashi with a full inlay of . . ." the clerk whistles to himself in admiration as he continues to read. "Our AAAA moonstones and edged with our finest blue sapphires. Nice," he grins looking back at a slack-jawed Kagome. "Well worth the extra price I'm sure," he says, taking in the young women before him with a new eye.

"What?!" Kagome gasps, panic and horror replacing her surprise. "What are you talking about? I can't afford that!" Her heart beats hard and fast. If she could afford that, she could afford to go to medical school without a scholarship which she had only just barely managed to get.

"Nothing to afford, Miss Higurashi. The bill has already been paid," he says as casually as if he were telling her about the weather.

"P-Paid?" Kagome's not sure if her heart is still beating, everything goes so deathly quiet around her.

"Yeah," the clerk says, turning the computer screen towards her. "Right here," he points to a line near the bottom where the words, Paid In Full, in red letters glow like little flames against the white screen.

Kagome stares unblinking at the computer. Her jaw clicks close as she attempts to digest the information.

"Look, I know it's none of my business," the young man says, not noticing Kagome's mental struggle. "But, are you sure that's the correct size? It seems a bit . . . large," he smirks. Both of his thumbs had nearly fit inside the ring.

Kagome snaps out of her daze, looking back at the ring in her hand. "Yes, it's the right size," she laughs lightly. Kouga after all, was not a small man, in any department. "He's ah, really tall and um, big boned," she blushes furiously. And packed head to toe with delicious rippling muscles she wants to say, but somehow she doubts this guy would appreciate the visual.

"Big feet too, I'm guessing," the young man winks at her, a knowing grin on his face.

Kagome's face burns bright red. Then again, maybe he would. "Ah, o-okay then," she places the ring back into its little box, snapping it shut. "If everything's paid up, I guess I'll be going," needing to exit the shop as fast as possible so her brain can make sense of what the hell's just happened. She hears the youth chuckling behind her as she exists the store, the little box tucked securely in her palm. Walking towards a nearby bench, Kagome sits down, opening the box again so she can look at the ring. She skims her fingers over the bright, colorful stones, knowing Kouga will love it.

_But who paid for it?_ She wonders, looking back at the store. _And how could they have known?_ Kagome pulls a piece of paper that's been folded over several times from her purse. Her familiar scrawl covering the page on a note that shouldn't exist. _Is it possible?_

"Kagome!" A familiar voice calls out. She snaps the box shut, tucking it and the note back into her purse.

"Hojo! Eri!" Kagome waves at her friends. "How are you guys? Yuka said you'd be down around here."

"Yeah, we came to check out the festival," Eri smiles. "What are you – holy cow! What happened to your eyes, Kagome?" she asks, leaning forward as she peers closer at her friend.

"Oh," Kagome startles, remembering what her mother and the clerk had said. "New contacts. I thought I'd try something fun. What do you think? Is it me?" she says, batting her eyelashes playfully as the little flecks of pink within her irises flash under the sunlight.

"Definitely," Eri nods. "Almost makes me want to get a pair of my own," she grins, her eyes sparking.

"Yeah, I can just see you with a pair of cat eyes," Kagome grins cheekily at her friend that definitely knew how to draw her claws when necessary.

"Merowr," Eri giggles, extending her hand towards Kagome in a feign feline swipe of claws. The two friends burst into laughter.

"Well, they look great, Kagome," Hojo adds, not really understanding a woman's need to constantly be changing her appearance. "Is that a new perfume, too?" he asks as he steps closer.

"Oh, just my new shampoo I think," Kagome smiles brightly at her friends. She really has missed them. "So, you two headed to the park?" she asks, remembering what Yuka had said.

"Yeah," Hojo's face brightens. "There's some kind of festival going on, we thought we'd check it out."

"Yuka's meeting up with us," Eri adds. "Come with," she says, tugging on her friend's arm.

"Sure," Kagome readily agrees as she follows her friends down the street and through the park's main entrance where a familiar brass plaque welcomes them in.

"What exactly are they celebrating?" Eri asks, observing all the balloons that adorn the path.

"It looks like it's for the parks 300th anniversary," Hojo says, looking up at the banners.

"Wow, I can't believe that's how old this park is." Kagome gazes around her at all the people walking around clutching onto bright balloons, many watching the various street performers that dot the perimeter of the park. Children laugh and rush by, eating brightly colored cotton candy or various other street vendor foods.

"Actually it's older than that, Kagome," Hojo says as the three friends make their way towards the busiest part of the park. "I think that's just how long the forests around here have been classified a national park."

"Wow, life sure would have been different around here 300 years ago," Eri laughs. "Can you even imagine, Kagome?"

"Ah, no, not really," she fibs. What else can she say?

"Life was very different back then." The bright smile on Hojo's face giving away how pleased he is to be sharing his knowledge with his friends. "Just imagine all the samurais and warriors marching these lands, fighting with demons and who knows what else," his eye glow bright as he imagines all kinds of impossible scenarios.

As Kagome's mind flies back several hundred years, her thoughts immediately land on Kouga and an ache kicks up in her heart, wishing he were here with her. Unconsciously, she rubs the heel of her hand against her chest.

"You want to, Kagome?" Eri questions.

"Uh, sorry, what's that?" she asks, having totally zoned out as thoughts of Kouga and all his kisses had begun permeating and hazing her thoughts.

"The pictures," Eri points towards a crowd of people standing nearby a number of statues that are scattered throughout the park. "They've got all kinds of crazy fun cut outs we can pose with in the memorial section."

"Yeah, sure," Kagome readily agrees as she follows after her friends. They walk past various sculptures that have been erected within the borders of the park over the years, dedicated to various peoples and events being honored or remembered in the community.

"You know, I hardly ever walk this way." Kagome's eyes dart all around her. "I'd forgotten these were even here."

"My grandpa loves walking through here," Hojo says, his arm sweeping around them. "He says it's important to remember our history."

"What do you mean, Hojo?" Eri asks, walking very closely to his side.

"Well, you see those statues down there," he points to a large grouping of sculptures that look like villagers from the ancient days, wearing their triangular hats and holding their farming tools. They're surrounded by a group of large dog-like animals and a man in the center that stands taller than the others. Though the weather has worn away much of the face and small details, the man's pointed ears are clearly visible when you get close enough. The girls nod as they near the statues. "It's one of the oldest. It was erected in tribute of an ancient pact that was made centuries ago," Hojo clarifies.

"Really?" Kagome asks, more than a little intrigued. "What pact?" She stares at the unusual statue, squinting her eyes as if somehow that might bring it into better focus.

Hojo scratches at the back of his head, recalling the story. "Well, grandpa says that centuries ago, when demons roamed these lands and the fighting was particularly bad, the villagers made a pact with the kami of the valley." He laughs at Eri's skeptical gaze. "I know, I know, but hey, my grandpa believes this stuff. I'm just telling you what he told me."

"Go on, Hojo," Kagome says, her heart beating faster.

"Well, they made a pact with this kami that protected the village during times of war and from the demons that plagued the lands. It's a pact that apparently still holds to this day," he answers.

"W-What kind of kami was it?" Kagome asks, feeling suddenly breathless.

Hojo grins at her, his eyes flashing with amusement. "What else?" he says, pointing at the smaller dog-like statues that surround the villagers and the tall man. "He was a kami of the wolves."

"Wait. Is that why it's called, Okami Forest?" Eri questions. "I thought it was because of the legend of the miko and the wolf," remembering the plaque that was situated at the front of the park's main entrance.

"Wouldn't it be cool if it was actually the wolf god that fell in love with the miko?" Hojo grins, making Eri laugh at the impossibility of the notion.

Kagome has a hard time hearing anything else her friends are saying as breath and thought feel noticeably absent. It's her ringing cell phone that snaps her out of her daze as she scrambles for it.

"Sorry guys, just a sec," she says, stepping away to take the call.

"Hey, what about that one, Hojo?" Eri points to another statue as they walk along, giving Kagome some privacy on her phone.

"Actually that one's my favorite." They stop in front of a stone sculpture situated atop a large pedestal, displaying two tall men standing back to back with each other. Their features are long since worn away except for the flow of long hair that curls over their shoulders. "It's called, Brotherhood," Hojo says. "Apparently they started out as hated rivals, each vying for the love of a beautiful woman."

"Wow. How did they become brothers if they hated each other?" Eri asks, looking over the weather worn statue.

Hojo approaches the little plaque at the base of the pedestal, not that he needs to read it. His grandfather had told him the stories many times. "The legends say that they fought side by side in some epic battles and forged a close friendship. But, one of them died during the great demon wars, sacrificing himself for the brother."

"B-But . . . that's so sad!" Eri gasps. "How can that be your favorite?"

Hojo shrugs his shoulders as he looks up at the two imposing figures. "I guess I like that it shows that anyone can overcome their differences if they're fighting for a common good."

Eri nods, looking thoughtful. "I guess. Still, it seems kinda sad. Wait," her eyes light up with understanding. "How many centuries ago did the brother die?" she asks.

"300 years ago," Hojo grins.

"The same time the park has been around," Eri says softly.

"Exactly," Hojo nods. "The stories say it was the surviving brother's way of remembering his lost brother. Erecting the park to him in tribute."

"That is pretty cool." Eri looks thoughtfully back at the statutes. Seeing them differently. "Still. It would be hard to lose a brother, I think." Hojo nods in agreement beside her as they gaze at the ancient sculpture for a time, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey guys, that was Yuka. She sounded kind of funny," Kagome says as she approaches Hojo and Eri, pulling them out of their reverie. "You guys okay?" she asks, noticing their expressions. She looks at them and then at the statue behind them. Something seems . . . odd about it.

"We're fine," Eri says, smiling at her friend. "What's wrong with Yuka?" She asks.

"I'm not sure," Kagome answers, tearing her gaze reluctantly away from the statues as they make their way back towards the main gate. "She sounded . . . strange."

Making their way through the busy crowds, it's not long before Yuka is rushing towards them as they near the entrance.

"Yuka, are you okay?" Kagome asks, noticing the wild expression on her friend's face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she looks around her as if trying to find something. "Now."

"What do you mean, now?" Hojo asks with concern, noticing the slight shaking of her body.

"I dunno, I felt – hey, Kagome," Yuka's eyebrows rise high. "Y-Your eyes."

"Contacts," Eri and Hozo reply in unison with a smirk.

"Oh." Yuka blinks several times, her brain deciding whether or not to accept this bit of information. "Cool," she nods. Apparently, yes.

"Thanks, Yuka," Kagome feels a small pang at the perpetuating lie. "But, what were you going to say?" Wanting to get her friend back on track. "What did you feel?"

"Oh, right," she nods, looking behind her again. "I'm not sure, but for a while it kind of felt like . . . like someone was following me," Yuka shivers.

"Following you?" Kagome can feel her skin prickle at Yuka's words.

"I think I'm just being paranoid," she laughs nervously. "The last couple of days I keep thinking someone's behind me, but then no one's there."

"Do you think it's Naoto?" Eri asks, anger already coloring her features.

"No, I don't think so." Yuka answers readily. "He'd have no problem approaching me if he saw me. Skulking around isn't really his style."

_No, it wouldn't be_, Kagome considers what she knows of the gang leader. "Well, just be careful," she tells Yuka, unable to shake the strange sensation. "And always make sure you have your cell phone on you, just in case."

Yuka nods, the tension finally leaving her body. "Always do. I'm just being silly anyways." She looks around her at the festivities going on. "Hey cool, they have a tempura stall!" she says, eyeing some of the street vendors. "I'm starved! Being paranoid really works up an appetite," she laughs with her friends as they walk towards the booth.

"Good idea, Yuka. I could eat," Hojo's lips smack together in anticipation.

"You're a guy. You can always eat," Eri jokes, elbowing him playfully in the side.

"Not like Kouga though," Yuka grins at Kagome that blushes. "He can really pack the food away, huh, Kagome?" remembering their lunch at the mall when they had first met him.

"Yeah, you're going to have your hands full feeding that one," Eri teases in turn.

"Good thing mom taught me all her famous dishes," Kagome laughs, paying for a crispy piece of onion tempura, one of her favorites.

"Did you pick up what you needed at the store, Kagome?" Yuka asks, paying for a shitake one.

Kagome flushes, remembering the ring in her purse.

"Okay, what the heck is up with that look?" Eri asks, retrieving her own snack foods and something for Hojo. The friends continue to walk through the park, passing various statues, vendors, and laughing kids that run about the easy chaos.

"Nothing," Kagome says, hiding behind a large bite of her tempura.

"Uh-uh, no way, Kagome," Yuka says between hot bites of her snack. "Spill," manoeuvring themselves to a vacant bench where they all take a seat.

Kagome sighs, knowing her friends won't let this drop. Besides, they are bound to find out eventually anyways. "It's probably better if I show you then," she says, smiling nervously as she reaches into her purse. Will her friends think she's crazy? "I . . . I got this for Kouga." Biting the corner of her lip in an attempt to quell the sudden fluttering in her heart, she carefully holds the small velvety black box in her hands before her.

Hojo's eyes narrow on the package in Kagome's hands. His eyebrows darting up at the sight of the insignia on the label. "Wow, Kagome. First Edo's Gems. Must be serious."

"It is," she says quietly, opening the box and revealing the ring to the gasps of her friends.

"Holy shit, Kagome!" Yuka clasps a hand over her mouth at her outburst. "Sorry," she giggles. "But seriously, wow. It's gorgeous."

"Thanks," Kagome blushes, feeling suddenly embarrassed though she's not sure why.

"Guess things are pretty serious between you two, huh?" Eri asks, wondering how her friend had managed to afford such a pricey ring.

"Uh-huh," Kagome replies, gazing at the ring.

"Does that mean he's asked you to marry him, Kagome?" Yuka asks, excitement etching her voice.

"Ah, no, not officially or anything. But we've talked about it. Sorta." It's the safest thing to say since as far as both Kouga and her are concerned, they are already bonded heart, body, and soul. A human wedding is just a formality, a tradition, but one Kagome desperately wants to experience. Now more than ever.

"Well, I can't say I'm all that surprised," Eri adds. "He's totally crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about him too." It's hard not to notice the light that blazes in Kagome's eyes as her friends watch her carefully.

"What about school, Kagome?" Hojo asks. Surprised at how very okay he is seeing the girl he's crushed on for so long about to give her ring to another man. "Are you still going?"

"Uh-huh," she answers, closing the little box and tucking it back inside her purse. "I already sent in my application for Showa last month. Hopefully I'll get in," she says, fighting back the nervous tremor in her stomach.

"You'll totally get in, I know it, Kagome," Yuka answers with encouragement. "You worked so hard making up all those classes you missed."

"So you'll be starting the new term in April, is that right, Kagome?" Eri asks, and Kagome nods.

"I was hoping to get an early start with the fall term, but I think I'm better off waiting for the start of the new school year," Kagome adds, having given it a lot of thought. Mostly because she didn't have the grades to qualify for an earlier admission.

"Me too," Yuka let's out an unhappy breath. "My folks are not happy that I still haven't gone." What was supposed to be one year off was quickly turning into two.

"Yeah, only Ayumi was eager to start. Gods, knows why," Eri shakes her head. University was so much harder than high school.

"I think her parents put a lot of pressure on her," Hojo adds as he collects the discarded tempura wrappers from the girls, tossing them into a nearby garbage bin. "My dad and hers are friends and I hear them talk now and then. They want her to be some kind of scientist or something."

"Well, I'm not in a hurry," Eri says with some relief. Having rich parents meant that she could take her time and decide if she wanted to go to school at all. "I'd rather go to Tokushu Academy than cart myself off to University," she laughs.

"You? Get into Tokushu?" Yuka giggles, giving her friend a most skeptical look.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Eri's scowls playfully at her teasing friend.

"You have to have a genius level IQ to get in there, don't you?" Kagome asks, having passed by the private school many times over the years.

Eri snorts. "That can't be right. Dirty Hiromi goes there, doesn't she?" The girls break out into a fit of giggles, none of them a particular fan of the flirty red head. Kagome especially.

"So, how does Kouga feel about you starting school in another city, Kagome?" Hojo asks, drawing the girls' attention back as they continue walking.

"Umm . . ." Bright color heats Kagome's cheeks.

"Holy shit, Kagome!" Eri gasps as she spins to face her friend. "You haven't told him?!"

"It just hasn't come up is all," Kagome quickly defends. Having submitted her application long before Kouga had even been a blip on her radar. "Besides, I don't know if I'm going to get in." She watches as her friends gaze at her skeptically. "What?" she huffs with a touch of irritation.

"Kagome, we may not know Kouga as well as you do, but don't you think that's something he'd want to know?" Yuka asks. "After all, you'd have to spend first year on campus all the way at Mount Fuji before you can transfer back."

"I know, but until I know whether or not I'm actually getting in, I don't see the point." Really, she's terrified of him losing his shit, having come to have a new respect for just how . . . possessive her wolf could be. Even by train it's a three hour ride in one direction. "Besides, it's only a couple hours drive by car." If anyone in her home had a car. Granted, Kouga could probably make the trip in less then twenty minutes with his enhanced speed, a realization that does little to help the lurch in her stomach. Still, it might make her wolf feel better knowing that he could reach her easily, could still see her if he needed too.

"Well, good luck when you finally do tell him," Eri grins, her eyes alight with teasing. "I have a feeling you're going to need it."

"Gee, thanks guys," Kagome sighs. She has a feeling her friends are right.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

A large warehouse in the commercial sector of Tokyo is filled with boxes and crates that are covered in a thin layer of dust. It houses a large group of men in black leather jackets with a red stripe slashing across their backs. At first glance, the men that jostle about on the old used couches and various chairs seem normal enough as they laugh loudly, recounting stories, and generally ribbing at each other.

"Man, did you see that guy's face when you blocked his truck with the van?" One of the males guffaws loudly, making the others around him chuckle heartily. He tucks a wisp of dark violet hair behind an ear that has just the slightest curve of a tip on its end.

"Oh yeah, that was priceless, Nori! I wish I had my helmet cam on for that one!" another says, a flash of small fangs blink brightly as he laughs loudly.

"What the fuck? Are you serious, Juro? You can't be taping that shit!" another male with a tall Mohawk reprimands sternly.

"What? I'm not showing them to anyone, Haru," Juro defends.

"Then what's the point of recording the video? That's pretty useless if you ask me," he counters back.

"You wanna talk about useless?" Another male with bright golden eyes taps one of the boxes they're using as a footstool with his foot. "How about this shit?" He kicks it harder and it spills open, spilling bottles of creams and lotions in a variety of fragrances and colors onto the floor.

"Watch it, Gordo!" Haru barks at his comrade. The last thing he needed was to smell like flowers. "Damn, Naoto. How many more boxes of this girly shit do we gotta keep hauling anyways?" he asks, grumbles of approval filling the warehouse at his words, stirring said leader's ire.

"Haru's right. We need to make some real cash. We need a good score," a male with dark pointy hair and an equally pointed nose chirps in.

"You said it, Michi! Lke that one we hit last month on route 107!" Juro grins, remembering the incredible video footage he'd been able to capture as they raced down the highways.

"Oh man, what a haul that was!" he answers back, a bright gleam in his eyes. "Remember how many flat screen TV's, tablets, and state of the art laptops were in the back of that truck?"

"Fuck yeah! We made a killing," another male with bright silver and black hair barks loudly, laughing with his buddies. "I took my girl out to Hawaii we did so good," the male grins. "And then me and her, we did so good," he snickers. "If you catch my drift?"

His friends groan. "Yori, man, they caught your drift all the way back in fucking Hawaii," Michi sighs, shaking his head.

"Quit your belly aching, assholes," Naoto growls, having heard enough. "This, what we're doing right now," he gets up from his comfortable chair, pacing around his men, "is the score of a fucking lifetime. The amount this guy is paying us we'll all be able to afford to live in Hawaii for the rest of our lives if we wanted. You get me?" He stares at the wide eyed faces of his men, daring them to contradict him, but he can see understanding blink bright in all their gazes.

"Are you for real man?" Nori asks.

"All for this one guy?" Haru adds, unable to believe how much money their gang was getting paid just to track down one wolf demon.

"As serious as a she-wolf in heat during a full moon, brother," Naoto barks hard with laughter, and it's enough for his men that begin shouting out all the different plans they have in store for all the money they'll be rolling in. He's not surprised that their new boss is willing to drop so much cash on the damn wolf. Something about this Kouga had felt . . . off, from the very beginning.

The sound of metal scraping echoes through the warehouse just as the main warehouse door begins to slide up, revealing an idling truck that slowly drives inside the warehouse the moment it has enough clearance. The large metal door quickly drops back down, shutting out the outside world again. The truck shuts off, and two men hop out of the cab. One makes directly for Naoto, while the other walks around to the back of the truck.

"Any trouble, Nobu?" Naoto asks his second in command that drops a large wad of cash in his hands.

"Nah. Easy shake down," he answers. "That shop owner knows better than to hold back if he doesn't want any trouble."

Naoto nods at this, his gaze flickering over to the truck. "You got all his surplus?" he questions. "He knows not to carry?" His gaze landing back on his most trusted man.

"Yeah, Boss," Nobu confirms. "He knows better than to sell any of it if he doesn't want any trouble," he answers, reaching for an amulet around his neck. He mumbles something under his breath and a shimmer surrounds the young youth's body, revealing dark raccoon shaped eyes and black furry tipped ears. "Ah," he sighs to himself. It was always a good feeling when one's glamour came off.

"Good," Naoto grins, flipping the money through his hands in a single pass. "You did good. Get one of the newer guys to unload the trucks," he nods in the direction of the truck they had just pulled in.

"Already on it," one of the newer member calls out that's carrying a large box in his arms, setting it among the others.

Naoto grunts with approval. Pleased that his men don't need to be told how to do every single little thing. "And what about Yuka?" he growls his x girlfriend's name. "Anything?" He and Nobu walk back towards the clustered chairs and couches with the rest of the gang members.

"Sorry, Naoto," he answers. "That Kouga guy hasn't shown his face anywhere around her since we've been watching."

The gang leader growls at the news. "He's a dead fucking wolf if I ever see him again." Still smarting over the ass-kicking they'd all taken that night. But he'll be damned if he's going down like some coward too afraid to face his own shadow.

"But that other girl showed up today," Nobu answers, taking a seat and kicking his legs up on one of the smaller boxes.

"What?!" Naoto barks. "Which one?"

"The one the wolf marked," he answers, taking hold of a beer Michi hands him.

A sinister smile grows on Naoto's lips. "Kagome." He rubs the side of his cheek where 2 small scratch marks permanently mar his skin where the girl had scratched him. They should have healed, but they hadn't. She would have to have miko power to leave such a mark on him that wouldn't heal all the way and that couldn't be hidden under his glamour.

"Ha! You mean mated, don't ya?" his friend Katsu that had driven the truck, snorts loudly as he approaches.

"Fuck yeah, you could smell her all the way down the damn street," Nobu chuckles, drinking back his beer.

Naoto growls angrily at the revelation. So, he'd mated the miko? The wolf must have some kind of death wish. "When? Where did you see her?"

"Uh, she was at the park with Yuka," Katsu answers. "There's some kind of festival going on down there," he clarifies.

"And you didn't see Kouga?" Finding it hard to believe that the wolf would let his pretty little woman out of his sights for long.

"No way, and we watched them for a while before we went to pick up this load," Nobu answers, pointing at the truck being unloaded by a couple of newer members. "We left Stoku to keep an eye out. He'll message if anything changes."

"Where the hell could he be?" Naoto growls to himself. He's interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Yeah, whaddya want?" he barks into the phone.

"Watch your mouth, boy," the voice on the other end scowls.

Naoto stands up, his face composing itself. "Sorry, Mr. Hitoshi, sir," he says, walking away from his men to take the call. "I didn't realize it was you."

"Check your caller ID next time," comes the terse reply from the other end. "Tell me you've got some news for me. Mr. Ryuu is not a patient man. Nor am I."

Naoto's jaw clenches tightly. "Nothing yet, but I got my guys on it," he answers stiffly.

"Not good enough," Hitoshi barks. "Don't forget you work for Mr. Ryuu and he wants results, and he wants them now!"

Naoto bites back the scathing remark that jumps in his throat. "It would be easier if I could stake out the shrine," he growls, knowing that's where Kagome lives. Chances are good that Kouga will eventually show up there.

"_No way_!" Hitoshi yells through the phone so loud that Naoto has to actually move the cell phone away from his ear. "Mr. Ryuu's made it very clear that under _no_ circumstances are you to go anywhere near that shrine! You got me?"

Naoto grunts in aggravation as he stares at the phone in his hand.

"Give me a better answer than that, kid," Hitoshi's irritated voice comes through the other end.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Naoto agrees, knowing better than to cross Ryuu or his men.

"Good. Now get me some results."

"I'm pulling some more guys in so we can have more eyes on the ground," Naoto offers. Several of his men having recently ended up in the hospital, leaving a shortage of guys to do what they do best - making money illegally.

"Do what you need or your little group of thugs will be looking for a new leader by days end," Hitoshi threatens. "You hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear ya," Naoto growls, a hand curling tightly into a fist at his side. "Hey, what the hell am I supposed to do with all the merchandise anyways?" If only it had been anything other than fucking beauty products, he could have made a killing!

There's a pause on the line. "Mr. Ryuu says, burn it." The line disconnects.

"Fuck!" Naoto yells, punching at a crate that explodes under the heavy blow. More bottles of lotions and creams spills free.

"What's up, Boss?" Nobu asks, walking up.

"What do ya think?" Naoto gruffs, turning back towards his men. "With Marco and the other's still out of commission, we're short guys," he rumbles with aggravation. Never mind getting stuck with a growing mountain of beauty products he has no way to unload.

"Man, I can't believe how ripped up they were," Yori says in a low, disbelieving tone.

"Did you see 'em?" Juro asks.

"Yeah, man. They were pretty busted up," Yori winces at the memory. "Good thing they heal better than the average human or they'd be toast."

"What the hell got them anyways?" Gordo with the piercing golden eyes asks.

"Dunno. Marco said it was dark, he couldn't tell what it was," Yuri answers. "Some animal he thinks. But man, is he out for blood."

"From what Toro said, it sounds like it was a bear or some shit," Michi says, his sharply pointed nose giving the youth a strange look. "Maybe a low grunt demon or something. There's still plenty of those around haunting those creepy forests."

"Enough," Naoto barks. "They shouldn't have been roaming around in those woods to begin with," he scowls. "Everyone knows that! And thanks to their stupidity, I need to bring on some more guys I can trust," he growls, running a palm along the side of his bandana covered blue hair in an agitated gesture. It's then that another of his men enters the warehouse from a side door with a couple of people he's never seen before, and one familiar one, walking along behind.

"Right here, Boss!" The man calls out, approaching with the three young men in tow. "This is, Daigo and Jaiko," he says pointing to each guy in turn.

"You sure about them, Kin?" Naoto asks, his hard gaze communicating the unsaid. Do they know about _us?_

"You bet, Naoto. They're part of the . . . family," he smirks. Naoto nods at this with satisfaction. Family, referring to anyone that carried a trace of youkai blood.

"And I think you'll remember Kaito," Kin grins, pointing to the last youth that wore his dark hair long and tied back, the very sharp points of his ears clearly visible.

Naoto's gaze narrows on the youth critically. "Haven't seen you in a while, Kaito."

"Yeah, well, I've been out of town for a while," he grunts. Long fangs, longer than Naoto's, flash as he speaks. "Then I had some work to catch up on," he says in a bored manner, looking slowly around the warehouse and making his buddy Kin laugh.

"I'll say," Kin answers, slapping Kaito on the back in an affectionate manner. "He's been busy spray painting the entire east side of old town."

A small smile turns up the corners of Naoto's mouth. "We've missed seeing your work," he says. It was some of the best graffiti art in the city. Various youkai related themes hidden among everyday words and images. "I'm a fan."

"Thanks, I can die happy now," Kaito replies gruffly.

Naoto chuckles, not in the least offended by the kids indifferent attitude. Artists tended to be like that. "You've got some balls, Kaito, I'll give you that."

"Biggest ones this side of Tokyo," the youth smirks, making everyone around him laugh.

"Ready to make some easy cash?" Naoto asks him, watching as Kaito's eyes light up.

"Always," he grins wide, intentionally displaying his fangs.

"Good." Naoto turns back to the rest of his men, the others following behind him. "Ryuu's got a hard on for this wolf. We need to get our hands on him," he says. "It should be easy, he's not even concealed, yet we can't fucking find him," he growls with irritation.

"Man, I can't believe that guy's walking around with his yoki uncovered like that," Haru says, a hand grazing the side of his Mohawk. "What if one of those nut job purist groups that know about us got their hands on him? He'd be all kinds of ways to fucked up."

Grunting affirmations follow the commentary. It was one of the main reasons anyone that carried demon blood remembered to always wear their concealment amulet; a gift bestowed to them at birth from the leaders of their secret community. Not only did it conceal one's yoki, but a simple glamor that could be easily activated at will also concealed any non-human features when needed.

"His stupidity works in our favor," Naoto smirks. "It's possible he's just out of town. His girl's still in the city, so he can't have gone far."

"Man is she hot," Nori grunts, remembering her clearly from the night of the bar brawl.

"Scorching," Michi grins with approval.

"I'd like to get my hands on her," Nobu's raccoon eyes flash with a sinister light.

"Hands off the girl!" Naoto snarls with more heat than he realizes. "When we get rid of that asshole, Kouga, Kagome's mine. You guys got that?" he growls. "Keep your dirty paws _off._" His desire for the woman not having waned despite learning what she really is. The men agree readily even as Kaito's eyes widen at the exchange, his jaw tensing.

"You got a problem with that, Kaito?" Naoto asks, seeing the odd expression that comes over the youth's face. Not everyone was comfortable taking on another member of the family, in fact, it was forbidden. Fighting among the youkai races is what had caused their downfall to begin with. "Maybe you don't have what it takes to roll with this crew after all."

Kaito stands taller, his chest jutting out. "Keh, what do I care about some wolf demon and his bitch?" his hands curl tightly at his sides.

Naoto watches the youth closely for a minute. Satisfied, he turns back to his men. "Alright then. Let's hunt us some wolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_A/N:_**_ You know you were just waiting for another ten-doc cameo! lol _;-)


	9. Ch 9 - Ruffled Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate those days when it seems like everyone has woken up on the wrong side of the bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** A/Note May 23, 2020 **
> 
> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope this update finds you all doing well! Thank you so much to everyone that comes to read! To my reviewers, I have loved hearing your thoughts and reactions, and thank you so much for your well wishes! I won't be able to have my wrist surgeries for a couple more months yet, but thanks to the wonderful speech to text program I received in the mail **~*~ All Hail, Ophelia!~*~ XD **I have been able to finish this next chapter with the program! It's actually been a lot of fun playing with it and am so grateful for it!
> 
> I heard that the InuYasha series is getting a reboot and am very interested to see how that goes! When I learned of InuYasha's kids, it made me laugh because I'd gone the same route with him before I found out about the new series (this will make more sense as you read).
> 
> When I started writing this chapter I had no idea that everyone was going to be having such a rough day! It sort of just ended up like that, lol.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, aptly titled, "Ruffled Feathers" ;-)
> 
> Stay safe and sane out there everyone!
> 
> xoxo ~ lady p.

* * *

** **"A good friend is like a four leaf clover; hard to find and lucky to have" ~ Irish proverb** **

* * *

**-ooOooOooOoo-W&S II W&S-ooOooOooOoo- **

Crowds of people talk and laugh as they make their way through the park, many making their way back home for dinner after spending a fun filled day with their loved ones. A set of four friends in particular joke around with each other as the three women tease the lone male among them. The laughter of one girl in particular rings through the trees as it carries up onto a hill top where a tall man in dark jeans and a rumpled black dress shirt that could definitely use a wash and an iron, watches from his concealed look out. The bright flash of a moonstone ring on his left hand sparks in the light of the lowering Sun, causing the man to let out a long, slow breath.

"Do I even want to ask what the hell you're doing here?" The sound of an irritated voice behind him makes the man smirk despite the weight of his heavy heart.

"Probably not, 'Yash," Kouga answers, his gaze fixed far below on a raven haired woman that causes the beast in his chest to stir with brief flashes of wakefulness.

InuYasha grunts softly as he steps next to the wolf whose demonic features are concealed under his glamour. At least he'd remembered to actually turn it on for once. "I'd keep yelling at you if I didn't already know it'd just be a waste of my breath," he replies, checking an alert on his cell phone before tucking the slim device back to the inside pocket of his gray Canali suit jacket.

Kouga only grunts in acknowledgement, not wanting to take his eyes off the woman below that exits the park with her friends. InuYasha watches the group, his gaze flickering over the park and all the people still milling about in the memorial section.

"I still think we should have made that statue of us the way I suggested three centuries ago," InuYasha offers in an attempt at conversation as young Kagome turns around a corner, obscuring her from their view.

"Are you still going on about that?" Kouga grunts as he looks back at the dog demon and his short cropped silver hair. It really does look like shit.

"Come on," InuYasha jibes. "You know it would have looked way better than all that stoic shit you got down there," he waves his arm in the direction of the sculptures. "And it would have been way more _us,_" he grins, giving a playful nudge to the wolf's side with his elbow.

"You know, 'Yash, for a guy that's supposed to be dead, you sure do complain a lot," Kouga's gaze narrows on his brother, knowing exactly what he's trying to do.

"Hey that only happened the one time, and lucky for you it didn't take," InuYasha counters, adjusting the lone fang necklace hidden beneath his white dress shirt.

"And why's that?" Kouga asks, not really wanting to think about the last great battle that had taken so many others from them.

"Keh, who else but me can put up with your sorry ass these days?" InuYasha taunts. His own glamour conceals the claws on his hand that rake through the sides of his way too short hair. What the hell had he been thinking?

Kouga growls low under his breath, knowing the dog is right. They both turn to walk towards the picnic table the wolf had lugged out to the remote spot years ago so he could watch over the park. A place where young Kagome loved to play when she was well . . . younger. Kouga takes a seat atop the table, his scuffed up, special made running shoes for his way too big feet settling on the bench seat, saying nothing back to the dog demon. His ability to banter with him like they usually do a little difficult when his heart is being crushed under the weight of his despair, especially after seeing _her._

"I don't get you, you know that, flea brains?" InuYasha growls, knowing exactly why the wolf is even more sullen than usual. "You always get like this when you see her," he points down to the emptying park and a long gone Kagome. "So why the hell do you torture yourself like this?"

"Because it's all I've got left of her!" Kouga snaps back, the fire dying out of him as soon as it surges.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" InuYasha counters back. With seven sons and three daughters, nearly all of which were grown, never mind his children's children, the wolf has a rather large family he'd built with Kagome. Family reunions having become quite the challenge in their later years. Hell, two of his own four daughters were mated to Kouga's sons, binding them even closer than family.

"Fuck, 'Yash, that's not what I mean," Kouga lets out an exasperated sigh. In fact, it had been his children that had kept him from going off the deep end when he and Kagome had first parted. "My kids mean everything to me, you know that," and they really do, especially his youngest son that couldn't get away from him fast enough when the shit had hit the fan. Making his angry feelings about what a let down he was as a father more than evident, not that he could blame him. His kid was right. "But . . . this is different." It really is.

"Then why the hell do you risk screwing up the timeline like this?" InuYasha can feel his anger rising again. When Kagome had left Tokyo last year after that debacle of a fundraiser, it had been near impossible to keep the wolf away from spying out the younger version of his mate.

Kouga can feel an old heat rising in his chest; anger to replace the gut-wrenching twist of pain eating him up inside. "Come on, InuYasha. You of all people should be open to the possibility of something changing the past."

The dog demon's jaw clenches tight, a vein pulsing in his neck. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means." Kouga's dead pan stare revealing the hollowness in his heart just then.

Dark honey eyes narrow hard on the wolf seated before him. "Maybe. But I want to see if you have the balls to actually say it."

Kouga grunts, his bitterness getting the best of him. "Come on, man. You and I both know that if I wasn't in the picture, you would have been."

There's nothing InuYasha can say to that because it's true, merely crossing his arms over his chest in reply.

The dog's silence only intensifies the anger and pain in Kouga's heart. "You can't tell me you've never thought of what might have happened had it gone the other way." It's a topic they've never broached even though it's hung in the air between them for centuries. "Haven't you ever been tempted?" Kouga pushes, both knowing he's referring to changing the past.

"Maybe," InuYasha answers honestly, but it's been centuries since those particular thoughts had waded through his mind. Thoughts he would never have acted on.

Kouga's brows draw to a hard point. He can feel the beast in his chest roar to life, heating the blood in his veins at his brother's honest response.

"But you know what else?" InuYasha's gaze hardens, matching Kouga's. "That doesn't fucking mean that I'd be selfish enough to risk the happiness of the two people that are closest to me, dickhead!" he growls, pushing hard against the wolf's chest that tumbles backwards over the picnic table in surprise, hitting the hard ground with a grunt.

"What the fuck?!" Kouga snarls, jumping to his feet. The glamour over his body ripples but holds at the angry flare of his yoki deep in his chest. A welcome change of feeling compared to the pain he's been wallowing in.

"Why the hell do you have to be such an asshole for fucks sakes?!" InuYasha barks, his own anger getting the best of him. "What's the point of even going there? It'll never happen! And even if a chance was dropped in my lap to change everything that's happened, I still wouldn't take it! I still wouldn't risk it!" The anger in his voice radiates through the dog's clenched fists as he holds himself back from knocking some sense into the distraught wolf.

"And why the hell not?" Kouga snarls, not really believing the hanyou.

"Because the reality is, she still chose _you!_" InuYasha snarls back. "You're who she gave her heart to completely! And yeah, I may be an asshole, but not asshole enough to take away something from her that made her so fucking happy! Happier than I could have ever made her. And that's how much I love her. Enough to want to see her happy, even if that means it had to be you!"

Kouga doesn't know what to say, knowing only too well how sincere the dog demon's words are, having proved them in a dark mystical cavern centuries ago. He starts to feel like a dick for entertaining the thoughts he had about his best friend just then.

"Besides," InuYasha's tone softens, filling with a dull ache that at times still felt fresh and new. "I found my heart." Kouga's gaze widens on the hanyou, feeling even more like an asshole. Yes, the dog had found his heart . . . and then he'd lost it. Kouga makes a frustrated rumble low in his chest, his hand scraping the sides of his head. Can he feel like anymore of a selfish, self-centred prick?

"And if I had to lose Kagome to anyone to finally learn where my heart really called home," InuYasha continues, actually using her name to hammer his point into the wolf's thick skull. "I'm glad it was you."

Yup. Apparently he can feel worse. "And why the hell is that?" Kouga barks, more out of anger towards himself than anything.

"Why the hell else do you think, jackass?!" InuYasha barks right back. "Aside from Kagome, you're one of the best fucking people I know! That's why you're my best friend, that's why we're brothers!" Kouga's eyes squeeze shut as the impact of InuYasha's words hit him hard in the chest. "Besides," InuYasha pauses, his tone softening as the flare of anger slowly recedes. "You never gave her half-ass like I always did. Torn between her and Kikyo," the truth of his words dousing the rest of the hanyou's irritation. "You spoil her, you make her laugh. Gods, you make her feel like she's the only woman in the goddamn room!" recalling vividly what Kagome had said to him centuries ago, when she had first told him that she was in love with the wolf.

"I never did that," InuYasha confesses. "I was always split, and she deserved better than that. We both know it." It's so easy for him to say because he's seen the truth of his words in action over the last five hundred years. "Right from the start you were all in and you'd do anything for her."

"I would," Kouga rasps, "I will."

InuYasha nods as the tension between them slowly begins to dissipate. "I know that. I've seen it. Hell, I've been there every time you put everything on the line just to keep her safe." Memories of their many adventures pass between them in a blur. "And let's not forget that if she'd stayed with me, she'd still be human and long gone by now." The words echo between them like a temple gong, both of them incapable of imagining a life, a world, without Kagome. "I'd gladly give her up all over again if it meant I got to spend another five centuries in her company." He stares down the wolf that can't say anything because he knows it's true.

"Even put up with you," InuYasha says smirking, and Kouga can't help but mirror the dog. The tension that had been radiating in his heart, in his gut, the possible twist of betrayal from the brother he trusted most, completely dissipates under the dog's smart-ass comment.

Kouga sighs as he sits heavily on the bench seat of the picnic table, the wood creaking slightly under his weight. "Then why the hell did she leave me, 'Yash?" The tone of his voice betrays every painful emotion burning him up inside. "What the fuck did I do wrong?" Dark blue eyes storm wild and a little crazed.

InuYasha shakes his head. He has no idea. Kagome would never explain her reasoning. The excuses she gave seemed just that - excuses.

"I don't know, K dog. I really don't," InuYasha concedes as he takes a seat next to his brother that grunts at the old nickname. Memories of the police woman that had inspired the name surfacing briefly. "But if it were me, I'd be fighting to get her back."

"What the hell do you think I've been doing the last ten fucking years, 'Yash?!" Kouga growls, but there's little real heat in the sound.

"I think you're over your head and you've stopped being capable of making rational decisions," InuYasha offers, both knowing he's right. "Good thing you got me to watch your sorry ass," he grunts, slapping the wolf on the back of his shoulder in friendly ribbing.

"Gods, you're annoying sometimes. You know that?" Kouga sighs, knowing the dog is right, but does he have to rub his nose in it?

"What can i say?" InuYasha chuckles, squeezing the wolf's shoulder. "I learn from the best."

**-ooOooOooOoo- **

Kagome is making her way up the shrine steps later that evening as she thinks on the day she'd spent with her friends and how good it felt just to spend some time with them, doing normal things. Her thoughts turn to the item nestled in the little box she's holding, more than a little excited to give it to her wolf. She does her best not to think about the fact that _someone_ had actually paid for her ring, such thoughts making her feel a little unsettled inside. Mostly because the implications are far too mind bending for Kagome to even contemplate at the moment. When she does, she considers that if she eventually ends up staying in the past, there's a chance that she would sort of catch up to herself, wouldn't she? If true, that means there must be another _her_ watching from a distance and Kagome's not really sure how she feels about that.

"I guess it would be kind of neat to meet myself," she considers. It reminded her a lot of one of her favorite foreign movies, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. The thought makes her giggle out loud as she's crossing the backyard.

"I don't know how you can look so happy knowing you're stuck with a guy that will just end up getting rid of you when he's done with you," Souta says, startling Kagome as he steps out from behind the Well house.

"Souta!" Kagome exclaims, surprised at running into him "What are you doing? And why would you say that?" she asks. He only glares at her before turning away, making his way back towards the house. "So that's it?" Kagome blurts out. "You're giving me the silent treatment except when you want to say something hurtful?" He knew she hated that tactic most of all. "That's not fair, Souta. It's not like I was trying to hurt you, but this is my choice, it's my life."

"Oh yeah, and you're really one to be trusted with life decisions," he snorts, turning back to face her.

Kagome flinches, "What is that supposed to mean?" hating the growing tension between them. They had always been so close, her little brother being the only person in her life on this side of the Well that she could share all her adventures with, no editing required.

"Please," Souta grunts with a look of disdain. "Look at the life you live, Kagome. The people you hang out with. You're so out of touch with reality you wouldn't know the difference between a sociopath and a liar even if he was holding the knife to your throat. Or should I say, claws?"

"Souta," Kagome gasps at her brother's venom, the words knocking her a step back. "I can't believe you're saying this to me. I'm . . . I'm your sister," the hurt she feels radiating in her voice.

"Yes, you are, Kagome!" Souta shouts, not holding back. "And that means something to me," he keeps yelling, pointing a finger at himself. "You need someone to watch your back that isn't trying to get something from you! That actually cares what happens to you, and that's exactly what I'm doing right now!" his impassioned words reflecting the angry heat of his glare.

"Souta?" she's so confused, not understanding where all his anger is coming from, even if it's out of love for her. A realization that warms the coldness that had been straining her heart.

"Come on, Kagome!" Souta sneers. "You honestly think that guy is gonna be there for you? You think you can count on him when you need it? That you can trust him?" He's seen enough to know the truth even if his sister can't.

"Yes!" Kagome cries without hesitation. "Because he has been and he always will be!"

Souta grunts looking away, his arms crossing over his chest. "I don't know how you can be so naive, sis," he answers, shaking his head.

A strange tickle churns in Kagome's stomach. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asks.

"It means you trust too easily, Kagome. Even with people that don't deserve it," Souta's gaze hardens on his sister. "And I can prove it!" He reaches into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. Kagome's confused at what she's seeing until her brother starts playing a familiar video.

"W-Where did you get that?" She asks, watching wide-eyed as an enraged Kouga barrelling down the nighttime streets of Tokyo plays out on the little screen.

"Is that all you've got to say, Kagome?" Souta's anger flares again. "How about the fact that your precious demon boyfriend is out there hurting humans!" he glares, swiping the screen to show her the headline reporting on the young men that had been found near death in the forest.

"N-No, it's not like that," Kagome defends quietly as awful memories threaten to surface, not really wanting to tell her little brother why exactly Kouga had been so enraged that night.

"Oh, so he wasn't responsible for putting a bunch of guys in the hospital?" Souta scowls at her, taking his sister's silence as confirmation. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he grunts, giving his head a disbelieving shake. He hadn't wanted to believe that Kagome had known, but apparently he doesn't know his sister quite so well as he thought he did. "Wait until I show mom," he threatens, "we'll see how eager she is to let that rabid animal back in the house."

"No, Souta! You can't!" Kagome reaches out, grabbing him by his elbow with her free hand, the other clutches tightly to the item in her hand. "You don't understand," she tries to defend.

"Like I hell I don't, Kagome," Souta glares at his sister while tugging his arm hard and out of her grip, causing her to stumble forward. The little box Kagome's holding drops to the ground, the lid popping open. A large ring tumbles out onto the grass, glittering up at them.

Souta inhales sharply as he bends to pick it up, moving it quickly out of Kagome's reach. He holds the dazzling ring before him, unable to believe what he's seeing. "What the hell is this, Kagome?" Souta's hand trembles as he stares at his sister.

"Souta, give that back!" she pleads, reaching for it, but damn it, he's taller than her now and keeps it out of her reach.

"You can't be serious, Kagome!" Souta growls, keeping the ring from her. "You actually wanna marry this guy?!"

"No, it's not that. Well, err, sort of actually, I guess. But that's not why I got it at first," Kagome says in a panic. "That part just sort of happened later," knowing she's babbling.

Souta blinks at her. "Kagome, you are making no kinds of sense right now." His eyes narrow on his sister. "In fact, I think I'll just hang onto this until you do come to your senses," he threatens, moving to pocket the ring.

"No, Souta! Give it back!" Kagome shouts, lunging forward in a desperate attempt to retrieve the ring. But her emotions are running so hot and she's still not used to the changes of her body that she's just a blur as she moves, feeling the impact only when her brother grunts with pain. He looks up at her from the ground, his gaze wild and confused, the ring having been knocked from his hand, landing in the grass.

"Oh, my – Souta!" Kagome stares horrified at what she's done; knocking her brother down! "I'm so sorry. I . . . I didn't mean to do that." She hadn't realized how much power she'd put into her movements.

Souta scrambles quickly to his feet, taking a cautious step backwards. "What the hell, Kagome?" his voice tightens. "What was that? How did you do that?" Knowing there's no way his sister could have out manoeuvred him. He's been stronger and faster than her for the last couple of years, his growth spurt having done much to help him in that area.

Kagome doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want her brother any angrier with her than he already is. He's her brother, she loves him.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Souta's tone is accusatory as the ring lies forgotten between them. "There is something wrong with you!"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Kagome counters back, her heart beating fast under the flare of her emotions. It's then she realizes that even though she loves her brother, there's someone else she loves more.

"Yeah right!" Souta snaps, keeping at a farther distance from his sister. "It's just one lie after another with you now, isn't it? I bet those aren't even contacts!" he accuses, pointing angrily at her. He can feel the adrenaline fueling his body, the fight or flight instinct that had flared awake inside him at his sister's strange display of power taking him by surprise.

Seeing the way her brother backs away from her shoves the knife in Kagome's heart even deeper. She takes a deep breath, knowing she needs to be honest with him if she ever wants to make peace with him.

"You're right, Souta." Kagome's voice comes out quiet and sounding more than a little defeated. Enough that Souta pauses to see what she'll say, wondering if she's just going to tell him another lie. "I . . . something did happen between me and Kouga. Something I can't change back, and I wouldn't want it too," she says, bending down to pick up the forgotten ring. She holds it in her hands, ignoring her brother a moment as she thinks on her wolf. "I love him, Souta," she looks up at his unconvinced gaze, "and I'm going to spend the rest of his life with him," watching intently as understanding slowly dawns on her brother's face.

"H-His life?" Having spent years around the hanyou, Souta knows very well that a demons life span was no where near the same as a human's.

All Kagome can do is nod, relieved at having told him the truth. "He's a good man, Souta, and he treats me even better. He loves me. He'd do anything for me, just like I would for him." She can feel her eyes begin to mist with her rising emotions, doing her best to hold them back. "And that night on the video . . . he . . . he was coming to help me because he loves me, because he's always there for me," she continues, the truth of her words strengthening her spirit. "I just wish you could see that and . . . and be happy for me."

Souta almost caves right there at his sister's impassioned words, even as a strange pricking sensation he's never felt before seems to flash through his body. It's gone so fast he barely thinks on it as he considers something new, is it possible there's more to this wolf demon than he thinks? But what's happened to Kagome? What's changed? And why hadn't she told him anything? Because of how he'd acted with this Kouga guy?

"Whatever, Kagome," Souta shakes his head, not knowing what to believe anymore. "I'll be there to tell you, 'I told you so,' when this all blows up in your face." His jaw tenses as if he wants to say more, but he spins on his heel instead, making his way back towards the house.

Kagome stands stunned and silent as she watches her brother walk away from her. She quickly wipes away the wetness on her cheeks, she hadn't realized she'd been crying. "Oh, Souta," she whispers to herself, gazing at the ring in her hand as a battalion of conflicting emotions burn through her. A rustling in the bushes has Kagome turning to peer into the greenery, where tiny yellow eyes blink back at her.

"Buyou?" she calls out, "Is that you?"

The cat hiding in the bushes replies with a low, distraught meow but makes no move towards her, keeping himself hidden.

"Oh, Buyou," and this time Kagome knows the tears are falling as she drops to her knees before him. "Not you too. I'm still me, Buyou, even if I don't smell the same," she says, trying to talk to him, remembering what Kouga had said to her. "Please come out," she pleads. For just a moment, Kagome's almost sure he's going to emerge, the bushes rustling as he takes a cautious step towards her. The sound of a truck backfiring goes off like gunfire, echoing loudly in the evening air, startling her enough to make her jump. When Kagome turns back towards the shrubbery, Buyou is gone.

With a heavy heart, she makes her way slowly back towards the house. Her emotions churning as wild and chaotic as the sea of thoughts that threaten to overwhelm her.

**-ooOooOooOoo- **

The evening is incredibly dark except for the spray of stars in the sky and the cooking fires that burn throughout the village, giving light to the moonless night. A scattering of demons and older humans still awake, sit around the new central fire located just outside the new community hall. Their conversation is light and high-spirited as they congratulate one another for all the hard work that had gone into restoring the little settlement. With the last home being finally completed, both humans and youkai alike are looking forward to the coming festivities, and a chance to enjoy the fruits of their labors.

One fire in particular burns a little ways outside the village, very near to some unusual flowers that seem to almost sparkle under the dark skies. A lone hanyou stands guard near them, arms crossed into the sleeves of his haori as his gaze moves between the flickering campfire and the strange flowers. A strong breeze whips through the clearing, lifting the strands of his long white hair, causing InuYasha's eyes to crinkle at the edges and the corner of his mouth to curl up the slightest bit.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up,'' he says, even before Kouga strides into the firelight, his customary smirk in place.

"What? You missing me already, mutt?" Kouga grins, his eyes alight with amusement.

InuYasha snorts as he locks gazes with the wolf. "You wish," he counters back, never admitting how pleased he actually is to see to the wolf. A realization that both surprises him and makes him cringe.

"Deny all you want, dog breath," Kouga continues as he stands opposite the hanyou, the bright flames of the fire dancing between them. "But I'm like an itch you can't stop scratching."

"I think that's called fleas," InuYasha answers without missing a beat. "And you'd be right." The grin on his face marking the jovial nature of his words.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to beat some respect into you," Kouga counters, stretching the kinks out of his arms and shoulders.

InuYasha's gaze narrows on the wolf, taking in the dust and grime on Kouga's armor. Obviously the wolf had been busier than he'd thought. "What the hell have you been doing out there anyways?" he asks.

An immensely pleased smile breaks on Kouga's face at the question. "None of your business," he answers, thinking of the surprise he'd been working all day on for Kagome back at the eastern den. The exhaustion had definitely been worth the effort.

"Damn, with that look on your face?" InuYasha grunts. "Yeah, forget I even asked," still trying to erase from his mind the sound of unspeakable howls when he hadn't gotten out of range fast enough. "What I would like to know though is when the hell we're going to hunt down Naraku and get more jewel shards." Finding it much easier to settle his mind on their plans for vengeance.

"Naraku can wait," Kouga's voice deepens, losing its humorous edge.

InuYasha's forehead creases as he gauges the wolf. "And why's that exactly?" he asks, surprised at Kouga's words. Wasn't he the one always trying to get ahead of him in the Narkau hunting department?

"Because of Kagome," Kouga states, making InuYasha grunt as his gaze briefly flickers away. "She's been through a lot lately and I ain't pushing her to jump on no shard hunting quest, no matter how much I want Naraku dead." No, as a mated wolf now, his priorities have shifted drastically. "I won't sacrifice her well being like that, alright?" his gaze narrows on the dog, awaiting his response.

InuYasha holds Kouga's gaze while he considers his words. Is he willing to put Naraku on hold to give Kagome the time she needs to emotionally heal from everything she's been through and everything that's changed? Naraku or Kagome? How could there even be a choice?

"Like you said," InuYasha nods in agreement. "Naraku can wait."

The dog's ready agreement brings the easy smile back to Kouga's face. "What the hell are you doing out here anyways?" he asks, looking around them. Finding it strange that the dog would be out here on his own, keeping company with the flowers. He can see two of his warriors and some of his wolves pacing in the distance as they keep an eye on the area as he'd ordered.

"Thinking," InuYasha answers, surprising the wolf even more.

"Must be painful," Kouga grunts with laughter, especially at the hanyou's unamused glare. "Come on, 'Yash, take a joke," he says, punching the dog in the shoulder in a teasing manner that sways under the unexpected contact. Kouga can feel his senses alerting him to something not quite right, but he's having a hard time pinpointing what it is. "So, watcha thinking about?" he asks, his curiosity peaking under the hanyou's silent reply. Not a typical response for the dog.

InuYasha snorts with laughter, shaking his head slowly. "About how oblivious some wolves are," he answers.

"What the hell are you . . ." Kouga pauses as he squints at the smirking demon. His eyes flicker up to the dark sky spotted in bright stars before landing back on the hanyou again. "Holy shit, InuYasha!" Kouga gapes, unable to believe what he's seeing.

"Finally caught on, have ya?" InuYasha smirks, tossing a bit of twig into the flames that hisses as it quickly devours the dry branch.

"I . . . I don't understand," Kouga steps back, his head tilting to the side as if to somehow see the hanyou better. This only makes InuYasha laugh out loud.

"Hey, dickwad," he grunts. "It doesn't matter from which angle you're looking at me, you're still gonna see the same thing."

"InuYasha . . . it's . . . it's a new moon night," Kouga states, as if the dog demon hadn't been thinking about it constantly.

"Yu-_p_," InuYasha nods, popping the p.

"And you're still in your hanyou form!" Kouga still can't believe what he's seeing.

"Yu-_p_," InuYasha nods, popping the p again.

"Do you think it has something to do with Hikari's spell?" Kouga asks, starting to understand why the dog had made his way out here.

"Yu-" This time though when InuYasha goes to pop the p, Kouga growls at him, stepping closer to shake him by the shoulder.

"Just keep that annoying shit up, InuYasha. I dare ya," he rumbles with irritation, but the dog only smirks in reply. "So tell me, how does it feel?" Kouga asks. "Did you know it was going to happen?" Still trying to process what he's seeing.

"What the hell do you want me to say, Kouga?" InuYasha growls with more frustration than he intends. "I have no fucking clue! Do I ever know what's going on?" his arms gesture wide and wild around him. "It seems like I'm always the last one to know about anything around here!"

Kouga's gaze narrows on the dog demon, his tail twitching behind him as he tries to make sense of the hanyou's outburst. "Okay, what the hell are ya talking about, mutt? Cause I have a feeling it's not about the fact that you're not turning into a human on a new moon night."

InuYasha snorts with mock amusement. "What the hell makes you say that?"

"Uh, the fact that you're being a whiny bitch," Kouga states in his most serious, matter of fact tone.

"Hey, I ain't –"

"_When_," Kouga speaks louder, overtop of InuYasha's interruption. "You should be celebrating the fact that you don't lose your powers and turn into a helpless mortal anymore, dickwad." Throwing the insult back as is quickly becoming their custom.

InuYasha stares down the wolf that blinks silently at him. "Are you done now?"

"For now," Kouga grins, noticing that his wolves keep a respectful distance as him and the dog talk. They each stare into the flames, silent for a time as they try to make sense of the strange new developments.

"Do you know why she's not talking to me?" InuYasha finally asks, surprising Kouga.

"Huh? Who's not talking to you?" Did he zone out again? Because that topic change seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Give me a break, who do ya think?" InuYasha growls, kicking a wad of dirt into the fire in his frustration.

"What the hell do you want me to say?" Kouga counters, parroting the dog's words. "I have no fucking clue." Smirking wider when the hanyou realizes he's just had his own words thrown back at him.

"Har har," InuYasha glares at the wolf. His reaction only makes Kouga grin wider.

"So, you gonna spill whatever the hell has your sword twisted in a knot, or do I have to get you some of Kagome's ice-cream?" Kouga grunts, crossing his arms over his chestplate.

"Wow, you're just hysterical tonight aren't ya?" InuYasha growls. "A regular fucking court jester."

"Ice-cream it is then," Kouga states, laughing loudly when InuYasha's ears fold back in irritation.

"You seriously don't know?" The hanyou asks, looking at the wolf through narrowed eyes.

"How can I know if I really don't know what I know, if you won't tell me what the hell it is that I'm supposed to know or not know?" Kouga exclaims with exasperation, his arms stretching wide to the sides.

"It's sad that I followed that," InuYasha groans.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Kouga smirks, shoving hard at the dog's shoulder, making him stumble.

"Hey!" InuYasha grunts, spinning back to grab the wolf by his forearm, but as tired as he is, Kouga is still faster. They scuffle for a few minutes in a friendly manner, pushing and shoving at each other, each trying to get the upper hand. When InuYasha stumbles backwards, Kouga takes advantage of the dog's slip, tipping him all the way back and over his bent knee, locking the dog in his famous belly-up throat lock.

"Ready to spill, mutt?" Kouga grins, squeezing just a little tighter.

"Ggg... sss..." InuYasha chokes out, his pale skin starting to flush bright red.

"Uh-uh, 'Yash. You gotta give the signal if you want out, and you know what that means." Kouga taunts, rather enjoying the dog's frustrated glare. After a few more precious seconds of life slipping away, InuYasha double taps Kouga's arm that immediately drops him to the ground, letting air rush back into his lungs.

"You are one . . . crazy fucking . . . wolf . . . you know that?" InuYasha gasps between ragged breaths, his hand rubbing at his throat as he slowly sits up.

"Meh. I've been called worse," Kouga grins toothily.

"It's Rosario," InuYasha finally answers as his breath catches up. The surprised look on Kouga's face tells him the wolf really hadn't known what he was talking about.

"What about her?" Kouga asks, afraid to say the wrong thing and have the dog clam up. Sometimes prying information out of InuYasha was harder than trying to get Kagome to give up a piece of her chocolate. Not that he liked chocolate – at all. It was pretty revolting actually, but he enjoyed teasing her, trying to get at it because she coveted it so much. There's also a slight possibility that he might be jealous of a piece of food. "She not talking to ya?" he probes cautiously, joining the hanyou by taking a seat on the soft grass, the fire burning bright before them.

InuYasha sighs, collapsing onto his back. "She is _very_ much not talking to me if she can help it."

"Ouch." He's more than a little surprised to hear that. "What the hell did ya do?" Kouga asks, leaning back on his arms and kicking his legs out. Damn, but it felt good to finally sit and relax.

"I told ya, I don't have a clue," InuYasha growls from his back.

"So, your normal every day then," Kouga smirks, fangs flashing in the firelight.

"Seriously, where do I buy the tickets to your goddamn show?" InuYasha grunts, sitting up just so he can toss a handful of ripped up grass and twigs at the wolf that just continues to smirk at him.

It's funny to Kouga how much he struggles with wanting to be a dick and continue riling up the dog, versus wanting to actually help him with his problem. "Well, you keep saying that there's nothing there. So this is a good thing, right?" Apparently he was going with helpful, surprising even the wolf. "I mean, it's not like you care, right?"

"I don't care!" InuYasha growls, heat flashing through his eyes. "Why the hell should I care if she's talking to me or not?!"

"It sure sounds like you care, dog breath," Kouga counters. The sound of InuYasha's irritated growl is almost worth its weight in sweetmeats, confirming to the wolf that apparently one could be a dick and still be helpful. Who knew?

"Hey, I don't care one way or the other. Alright, flea bag?" InuYasha barks with an edge of defense. Kouga holds up both hands, palms out in a gesture of backing down which InuYasha might almost believe if not for the wolf's big, annoying grin on his fat, ugly face. "Whatever," he rumbles under his breath. He's silent for only a heartbeat. "But does that mean she has to totally freeze me out?" he asks with more irritation than he'd known he'd felt. Probably a reaction from looking at Kouga for too long, he tells himself.

"Does it really bother you that much, 'Yash?" Kouga asks, not at all surprised at the dog's conflicted emotions. Conflicted might as well sum up the dog's whole personality. "I mean, for a guy that doesn't care one way or the other . . ." he doesn't bother finishing his thought, letting his look say the rest.

InuYasha's head lowers, hanging between his bent knees as he lets out a frustrated breath. "Fuck, alright, fine! It kinda bothers me," though he's not entirely sure why.

Kouga looks at him pointedly, not saying a word. He doesn't need too.

"Damn it! A lot, okay? It bothers me a lot!" InuYasha growls with frustration. "You happy now?"

"I'm not unhappy," Kouga grins, his tail swishing victoriously behind him.

"Excellent, now _I_ can die happy." He's surprised by Kouga's chuckle and the thump to the back of his shoulder, snapping him out of his angry spiral.

"Don't get yourself so worked up, mutt. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding," Kouga offers helpfully.

"You think?" A flare of hope sparks in InuYasha's chest.

"Keh, isn't it usually?" Kouga answers, more than familiar with how chaotic a misunderstanding could be.

"Yeah, I guess so." InuYasha's ears twitch as he considers the wolf's words.

"I mean, unless you straight out insulted her to her face," Kouga continues. "I think you just need to talk it out. Like Kagome's always saying."

InuYasha groans, his head tilting back. "I hate talking it out."

Kouga chuckles hard. "Yu-_p_." He pops his p, making InuYasha glare at him.

"You're right, that is annoying."


	10. Ch 10 - Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Teeny Tiny LEMON WARNING!*****
> 
> **This chapter contains some scenes of a sexual nature. NOT intended for young audiences.**
> 
> ** A/Note: June 8th, 2020 **
> 
> Greetings all! I hope you're all doing good and keeping safe and most importantly, sane! I want to apologize for such a late posting and for not getting back to you if I haven't responded to your msg or review. With everything that's been going on in the world I've actually been feeling really depressed and very . . . uninspired. My mom was starting to feel the same way which is a slippery slope for her, so I had to finally unplug us from all social media and make sure we spent some time outside in our back yard, soaking in some sun. It seems to have helped as my creative juices seem to be slowly flowing again and even my mom seems to be doing a bit better. Every now and then I even hear her opera voice ringing in the house. As you may know, this has almost disappeared since my dad's passing, so any time I get to hear it is such a blessing xoxo.
> 
> I know that quite a few of you have been feeling really angry with Souta and I don't blame you, I kinda wanna give him a smack myself, but let's remember he's almost 16 and who knows who he's been hanging around with (nudge nudge, hint hint) lol. Quite a few of you have also expressed your sadness for future Kouga. All I can say is, I'm sorry, I really am. I hate seeing him that way too! But you know what they say, sometimes it has to get really bad before it gets really good. Hell, ain't that the truth? Well, I think it's safe to say that our future wolf man has definitely been through the really bad.
> 
> So . . . I didn't write this chapter intending for there to be any intimate scenes, but well, as you'll see, Kouga had a different idea in mind when I finally got him back in the same room with Kagome, and what Kouga wants, Kouga usually gets (I think he's told us that before) ;-)
> 
> ** _Thank you to everyone that is still reading, silent or other wise! xoxo_ **
> 
> ** _Your messages always make me smile and your reactions are awesome! XD_ **
> 
> For those of you waiting on **"Snow White and the Wolf"** to update, I promise to work on that next!
> 
> Alright folks, I hope you enjoy this next instalment of W&S II: Pillow Talk :)
> 
> much love!
> 
> ~lady p.
> 
> ps. Have I told you how much I'm loving this speech to text software?!

**ooOooOooOoo-W&S II W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

It's late when a soft hum and flash of energy goes off inside the Well house. A moment later a dark shadow emerges, moving swiftly and silently towards a high window that has been left slightly ajar. Kouga grins at the sight as he lands on the window sill, wondering if perhaps Kagome had left it open for him. It's dark in her room, but he sees her easily, asleep on her bed with the furs he'd left with her covering her and keeping her warm. What is it about the sight of her wrapped up in them that makes him want to tear them off her?

He slides the window up slowly, careful to not make a sound as he slips inside. He'd talked later with InuYasha than he'd intended, but the mutt had seemed to need the company and Kouga had found himself oddly motivated to console the dog. Their conversation had also made the wolf realize something about the hanyou's living conditions, and a plan had begun to formulate in his mind even as he raced to the western den to rid himself of his armor and swap out his furs for something a little less covered in the dust and grime he'd been coated in. If being with Kagome had taught him anything, it was that his woman didn't like it when he was dirty. At least, not if he wanted to be cuddled up beside her, which is exactly where he has every intention of being, even if only for a few hours.

Making his way into the dark room, the sounds of Kagome's soft, deep breaths stirs something in Kouga's heart. Gods, how he's missed hearing that. Missed having her next to him. He squats down next to her bed, brushing the bangs gently away from her face. The moment he touches her, Kagome makes a soft mumbling sound under her breath that makes Kouga grin. He continues to watch her, stroking the side of her face with the back of his knuckles until those mesmerizing eyes blink open slowly.

"K-Kouga?" Kagome's not sure if she's still dreaming when a pair of glowing eyes blink at her through the darkness. The familiar soft chuckle that echoes around her, wrapping her up in a surge of warmth, immediately rouses her from her deep sleep, knowing her wolf really is there. She'd been anxious to see him after her confrontation with Souta, having never needed the feel of his arms around her so badly. She'd even left the window open for him, hoping to quicken his entry.

"Hey, beautiful." Kouga's amused tone does nothing to hide the adoration that sparks in his eyes as he gazes at his woman, his mate. "Got room for one more in there?" he asks. He knows he can't really _do _anything with her, not while she's in her mother's den, but more than that, he knows he'd pushed her a little too hard the night before and his still mostly human mate still needs time to . . . recuperate.

Kagome nods eagerly, her eyes brightening as she shifts backwards in the bed, giving Kouga room to slip under the covers. The moment he's lying next to her, he slides an arm under her body, pulling her against him. "Gods, I missed you," he rumbles softly before the feel of his lips are on hers in a demanding kiss, as if his next breath were trapped in her lungs. The caress is electric and consuming, driving all the sorrow of her day from her heart as it sizzles Kagome's blood awake, sending incredible little sparks shooting down her spine. She can feel the heat burning low in her belly as she drapes a leg over Kouga's thick thigh. She's not even aware of the grinding her hips are doing against him until he grunts, squeezing her backside with his strong hands.

"Fuck, Kags... you gotta... cut that out, baby," Kouga growls against her lips, holding her hips to keep her from gyrating against him. The seductive motion making him think of all the ways he'd like to be helping her out with that. "If you keep doing that... I'm not sure I'll... be able to hold myself back," he rumbles hoarsely, kissing her deeper as he continues to plunder her mouth.

Kagome breaks apart from their kiss, her panting breaths heaving her chest as she tries to make sense of his words. "But, why would you?" She can hear the disappointment in her own voice, but all night she had waited, hoping to see him, to touch him, to feel him.

Another soft chuckle breaks from Kouga's bare chest. His woman will never know just how fucking hard she makes him when he hears that desperate sound in her voice. Knowing that she wants to be taken by him as much as he wants to give her everything she's craving.

"I doubt your mother would appreciate the sound effects," Kouga smirks, making Kagome blush as she realizes just _where _exactly they are. "Besides," he nuzzles his nose against hers, relishing the feel of hers rubbing back against his, "it's too soon for me to take you again." Now that they're mated, all the little ques her body gives him seem amplified.

Kagome's brow furrows as she considers his words. In fact, her body had felt a little stiff and achy all day, and when she'd climbed into bed, intent on staying awake to wait for Kouga to show up – certain that he would – she'd fallen asleep almost immediately. "Fine," she reluctantly agrees, skimming a hand down his hard chest as she lays back against the bed.

Kouga chuckles softly at her disappointment. "Soon," he promises her, leaning over her to rub his cheek against hers.

"Ow!" Kagome flinches back as she rubs at her reddening cheek with her hand.

"Kagome?" Kouga rises up on an elbow, a brief flare of panic flashing through his eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not really," she quickly reassures him. "It's just . . . your stubble hurts," she pouts, still rubbing at her cheek.

"Shit, sorry, Kagome. I was so busy talking with the mutt that I forgot." Damn, he knows just how sensitive his woman's skin is, so much softer than his, which is why he'd always made a point to be clean shaven for her.

"It's okay. You're just . . . usually . . ." Kagome watches wide eyed as Kouga's palm begins to glow a soft red. "W-What are you doing?" she asks, more than a little curious when her wolf places his glowing hand to his face.

"Shaving," Kouga grins. He runs his palm over both sides of his face in a sweeping gesture, more than a little amused at Kagome's mystified gaze as she watches the stubble that had been growing on his face neatly disintegrate under the heat of his palm, leaving behind soft, smooth skin. "Better?" he asks. Lowering himself above her, he rubs his cheek against hers again, making her laugh.

"Wow, I'm actually kind of jealous." Enjoying the feel of Kouga's now smooth skin. Imagine, never needing to use a razor or painful wax again!

Kouga grunts at her comment, having become familiar with the grooming habits of humans that couldn't do such things. "Kagome, anytime you need me to burn you up, all you have to do is ask," he rumbles against her ear, licking and nipping at the side of her neck while balancing himself on a forearm to keep from crushing her with his weight.

Kagome lets out a soft sigh under the gentle touches, shuddering against Kouga's hot breath so close to her ear. "I already did and you turned me down," she teases, feeling that prickle of heat low in her belly stirring awake again. A sensation that seems unusually poignant.

"Not fair," Kouga grunts, nipping her gently over her mark that makes Kagome's whole body arch up into his, rubbing those gorgeous breasts of hers against his torso. Her hands rake through his hair, rousing a low rumble in his chest at the stir of sensations. "You know if I could, I'd already have you on your back with your legs wrapped around my neck," he growls in a rough voice, scenting the heat rising off his woman's skin as he drags his tongue along her neck, peppering her with soft kisses every where his nuzzling passes over her, feeling her, smelling her, tasting her.

Soft sighs of pleasure escape from her mouth as Kagome arches her neck, giving her wolf more room to play. His grunt of approval at her action stirs the heat in her belly. "Promises, promises," she teases, a faint huskiness coating her voice.

"Sounds like someone wants to be bent over this bed," Kouga growls. His warm, raspy voice at her ear sends sparks of heat dancing down her spine. "Is that what you're telling me, Kagome?" He slips his hand between their pressed bodies, his fingers sliding down her pyjama top and beneath the soft fabric of her panties. He grunts hard at the back of his throat at the wetness he finds there as he drags a finger slowly over her slit, feeling her buck into his hand as he does. "Fuck, Kagome." Kouga presses his forehead to hers in an attempt to rein in the flash of heat that surges through his body. "You really know how to drive me crazy, don't you?"

"_Mmm_... I don't... _aaah_... know what you're talking about," Kagome purrs, knowing exactly what he's talking about; how wet she is for him. How desperate the need igniting inside her is growing as desire courses through her in hot, delicious waves.

"No?" Kouga's hungry gaze narrows on his woman as he continues to stroke her, feeling her juices coating his fingers. "So I guess you aren't looking for this?" he rumbles in a low, heated tone just as he pushes a finger deep inside the wet, aching hollow between her legs. The moment Kagome's mouth drops open, her back arching, Kouga clamps his mouth over hers, drinking in the deep moan she makes as he draws his fingers slowly in and out of her, stroking her insides.

"Oh, gods, Kou_gaa._" Kagome does her best to keep her voice in a low whisper as he uses those incredible hands on her, teasing her core as they plunge in and pull out in long, steady strokes, igniting her whole body in flames. After a few moments of incredible heat that drags a series of throaty moans from her electrified body, she feels Kouga's fingers pull completely free from her, making Kagome whimper at the sudden emptiness inside her.

"Guess you're right," Kouga smirks, raising his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean. The taste of her pulses straight to his hardened cock, making the beast in his chest moan with longing and desire. "Nothing there." The flames burning behind his eyes flash with teasing and heat.

It takes a moment for Kagome to understand just what exactly her wolf is doing to her - punishing her for her denial by making her crazy. "You... you can't do that," she mewls a needy sound, making to roll herself on top of him. But Kouga holds her back with a hand on her hips, keeping her frustratingly far away from any hard part of him that might bring her relief.

"Oh, I think you'll find that I can, koi," Kouga rumbles, drawing closer to her lips and skimming them with his own. They are supposed to be behaving after all, but Kagome's arousal is thick in his nostrils, the taste of her on his tongue an aphrodisiac to all his senses, and it takes god like strength to keep from bending her over on her knees and teaching his teasing little woman what playing with fire gets you.

Kagome can barely think past the haze in her mind and the cry of her body that demands so much more. "Kou_gaa_," she half whines, half growls his name, unable to stop the bucking of her hips that searches for him, desperate for any kind of friction. "Since when are you so cruel?"

Gods, could his ego or his yoki be anymore inflated? Hearing Kagome beg for him, feeling and scenting how much she needs him, are some of the best fucking feelings he's ever had. But he hadn't realized just how riled up he'd gotten her, how quickly her body had reacted to him, much quicker than usual. Could his little mate be getting a touch of wolf fever?

"I'd never be cruel to you, Kagome," Kouga husks in a low tone. Pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth he sucks it gently, nipping it carefully with his fang, quickly followed by the sweep of his tongue across her lips, soothing the teasing bite. Her tongue darts out to meet his, drawing him into her delicious mouth even as Kouga's hand slides down her belly, making its way back to the pulsing wet heat between his woman's thighs, knowing better than to make contact with her breasts along the way. If he goes there, there's no turning back. The cries Kagome makes when he plays with them demanding nothing less than his cock being buried balls deep inside her.

"Is this what you need?" Thrusting two fingers into her core, Kouga kisses her hard and deep, quieting the cry she makes. Raking his thumb over her swollen clit, he rubs the heel of his palm over her cleft with varying pressure, drawing out his woman's needy, whimpering cries with every electric touch.

Heat surges through her core and Kagome lets out a choked cry of relief as Kouga's fingers build her up, a low fire roaring into a big flame at the catch of a strong wind. Her cries are swallowed up by the mouth locked securely over hers as magic fingers rake over and inside her, drawing the flames higher, hotter, even as the tingling in her body grows stronger, pulsing harder.

"_Ohh_... _faa... aaah_..." It's all that escapes her as Kouga grunts against her lips, his tongue doing to her mouth what his fingers do to her core; sweeping, stroking, annihilating her senses. She feels the sizzle between her thighs pulsing faster and a fierce pressure bearing down on her.

"That's it, Kags," Kouga growls into her mouth, feeling her walls sinking down around his fingers. Gods, how he wishes it was his dick buried inside her, being squeezed tight by her incredible slick heat. "Come on my fingers, koi." He pushes a third finger inside her, stretching her a little more. Watching entranced as Kagome's eyes fly open, the lusty haze in them growing brighter.

She's spinning and spiralling, lost in a clash of powerful sensations when Kouga rumbles hoarsely at her neck, his hot breath tickling the sensitive canals of her ear. "Let me see how good I make you feel." There's a perfect pinch-like pressure against her clit just as her wolf's rich butterscotch voice growls at her ear again, "Come for me." The world whites out around her as Kagome ignites, engulfed in a sea of flames that sears through her whole being like a rush of fireworks detonating in her body, drenching her in sweat. Her cry is swallowed up by Kouga's demanding mouth as he continues to break her with his fingers, flying her apart, and drawing out the incredible orgasm that rockets through her body with every delicious stroke of his sinful fingers.

Kagome gulps in deep swallows of air as she slowly comes down from her high. Her body a molten mass of liquid heat that sinks into the bed beneath her.

"That's my sexy fucking woman," Kouga rumbles in a low chuckle, pressing soft kisses to Kagome's neck and cheeks as he slows down the thrusts of his fingers before finally slipping free of her soaked center. Gods, what he'd give to follow up that orgasm of hers with a good, hard fucking. Knowing he can't, Kouga settles for drinking in her incredible taste by bringing his fingers into his mouth again. "Feeling better?" he asks, the amusement in his voice giving away how pleased he is with himself.

"Oh, Kouga, that was... that was divine," Kagome hums with contentment. Her body moves towards him, rubbing against him on instinct. Finally feeling more relaxed, sated, and calm than she had before.

Kouga watches with amazement, desire smoking his eyes, as Kagome's body begins to cool and the fervor he'd sensed in her slowly begins to abate. Apparently keeping his woman sated is going to be a full time task. One he is most eager to see to anytime the need arises.

"Glad to hear it," he smirks, kissing her softly on the lips. The moment their mouths connect, they kiss slowly and deeply for a time, merely enjoying the intimate connection between them as lips and tongues dance together until oxygen demands their attention.

Kagome can feel the wide, contented grin on her face, having not realized just how much she had needed the release. "I guess I was wound up a little tight," she blushes.

"You think?" Kouga grunts with laughter. He lies back on the bed, pulling Kagome close to his side. "I'm glad you're feeling better," he says, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh!" It's then Kagome realizes her wolf has indeed put the breaks on the rest of their activities. "But . . . what about you?" she asks, looking up at him. Feeling bad that she'd been the only one to really enjoy that.

"Don't worry about me, Kags. I'm good," Kouga attempts to reassure her. It's not he whole truth, but he'll be damned if he lets his hormones risk hurting his woman.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asks in a sultry tone. Her hand moves below the covers where she can feel Kouga's very hard length tenting against his furs as she rubs her palm over it.

"Ah, _fuck_," Kouga grunts, quickly grasping Kagome's hand and halting her actions. A man after all, even a wolf, can only take so much. "Baby, I'll be fine as long as you keep those delicious little fingers of yours to yourself. Okay?" He lifts her hand to his lips, kissing her fingertips, not wanting her to feel bad, but he can see the doubt in her eyes. "If you get me worked up, Kagome, not even your mother will be able to stop me," he tells her seriously. He can see understanding finally light in her eyes as she nods at him.

Cuddling against him again, Kagome rests her head on Kouga's wide chest. "So what? You just came by for a quick kiss and a snuggle?" she teases, stroking the soft hairs running down the center of his abdomen. The sound of his steady heartbeat against her ear soothing something deep inside her.

"Something like that," Kouga smiles to himself. He runs his hands through Kagome's soft tresses, petting her in that way that he knows never fails to relax her. They lie quietly together for a time, just enjoying being together. "So, you wanna tell me what had you wound up so tight?" he asks in a soft, deep rumble.

Kagome shakes her head. "It's nothing," she answers quietly, not wanting to upset him with what's happening with her brother. She feels the world shift around her and she's suddenly on her back with Kouga hovering above her, his eyes flashing brightly in her dimly lit room.

"Wanna try that again?" he asks, being careful of his weight on top of her as he traps Kagome against the bed with the lower half of his body. She tugs on the corner of her lip with a blunt tooth, giving away her nervousness, but all Kouga can think about is how much he wants to be sucking on that lip again.

Kagome can feel a sting in her eyes as she struggles to master her emotions. A task that has been most difficult of late. "It's Souta," she finally answers, seeing Kouga's eyes widen a fraction, but he keeps his face impassive, not seeming all that surprised as he waits for her to continue. "He . . ." Gods, how had things gotten so complicated? "He saw the video of you when you first came through the Well." This time the wolf's eyes round wide, a low angry rumble sparking at the back of his throat before he tames it down.

"And what? He thinks I went all feral on your city?" It's hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. When Kagome doesn't answer but looks away in reply, Kouga shakes his head as he sits up. He runs a hand through the sides of his hair in agitation. InuYasha's right, that kid's brains have been rotted.

"I'm sorry, Kouga," Kagome sits up next to him, laying her head against his shoulder. "I . . . I couldn't tell him why you crossed the Well that night," her voice fading on the last as dark memories threaten.

"Hey," Kouga turns towards her, gripping her by her chin. "None of this is your fault, Kagome," he tells her earnestly. "You got that?" He waits until she nods slowly at him, but the pain glows bright in her eyes. "Forget him," he says, his tone softening as he brushes a loose hair behind her ear. "Tell me, what did you do today?"

When Kouga gives her that smile, something inside Kagome lights up. As if his smile had the power to blaze through the darkest clouds in the sky, warming her completely. "Actually, I went to the park today with Eri, Hozo, and Yuka," her emotions lightening as she thinks on the fun they had. "There was a festival going on."

Kouga can scent the distress in Kagome dissipating as she speaks and it soothes the restlessness in his spirit. "That sounds like fun," he tells her, wishing he could have been there with her.

Kagome nods, the light in her eyes dimming a little. "It would have been better if you were there with me," she answers honestly.

Kouga's eyes squeeze shut at his woman's unexpected reply. "Gods, Kagome," he cups the back of her head with his palm, bringing her forehead to his. "You'll never know how happy it makes me to hear you say that." To know that she missed him as much as he'd missed her? He can feel the rumble of contentment deep in his chest his yoki makes at the thought. He tips his head up, locking their eyes together before drawing her in for a slow, lingering kiss before finally releasing her.

"Actually," Kagome's eyes spark with excitement as she thinks on the ring tucked in her dresser. "There's something I want to show you." She'd wanted to hold off on giving it to him until she'd been able to speak with Kaede in hopes of creating a spell that might conceal Kouga's yoki while in her world, but she's too eager to see his reaction to wait.

"Oh?" Kouga's tail twitches as he watches Kagome scamper off the bed, obviously excited about whatever it is she wants to show him. As he tracks her across the room with his gaze, it's then his eyes catch on the vase of flowers on her table, and a dark shadow passes through his heart. She still hasn't told him about them.

"Kouga?" She's not certain, but for a moment Kagome had felt a surge of something dark and cold filter through their connection. When she turns her gaze to him, Kouga is glaring at the flowers on her desk and it makes her grin, suddenly realizing with everything that's happened, there's a few things she still hasn't shared with him.

"Kagome, is there something you want to tell me first?" The stoic tone in Kouga's voice does something to the hairs on Kagome's body, her stomach giving a little twist at the sound.

"Oh? About what?" she asks, pretending not to understand what he's talking about as she moves to stand in front of the flowers, blocking his view of them - the ring momentarily forgotten. He'd teased her already hadn't he? And wasn't fair play all about turn about or something to that affect?

Kouga's gaze narrows on his woman that clearly knows what he's talking about, and if the subject of her teasing had to do with anything else he'd actually be okay with it. But the fact of the matter is, not only had his mate received flowers from some other male, but she'd kept them! A surge of possessiveness lights inside him, the beast in his chest snapping its jaws at the thought. Tossing the furs and blankets aside, Kouga moves off the bed, the Alpha in him needing the higher ground as he confronts his woman.

Kagome inhales sharply as Kouga stands before her, so close to her she has to crane her neck to look at him. She can see the agitation whipping in his tail, somehow _knowing _that's what it means. Knows that her wolf is actually getting quite worked up, even if the low dark rumble in his chest hadn't given it away.

"What's the matter?" she asks, not understanding why he's getting so upset.

Kouga exhales through his nose, willing the heat in his blood to cool, but the sensation overwhelms him with the intensity flaring inside him. What's wrong with him? He shouldn't be feeling this agitated, this ready to draw blood from whatever male had dared lock their sights on _his _mate.

***_Mine_***

"Kagome," he can hear the dark growl in his voice, but for the first time in his life, Kouga doesn't know how to tamper it down. Maybe he's wrong. Maybe they're from one of her friends, the thought helping to ease the heat burning him up by the smallest degree. "Who are the flowers from?"

She's not exactly sure what it is about Kouga's voice or the way he phrases his question, but it gets Kagome's defences up, not liking the implied tone or the dark cast of his eyes one bit. "What flowers?" she answers most seriously.

Kouga's tail whips behind him in an effort to dispel some of the energy coursing through him. "Kagome, I'm not playing." He's doing his best not to overreact, but his woman's clear deflection makes the hackles on the backs of his legs rise, rousing the possessive beast within. When she crosses her arms stubbornly before her, not giving him any kind of reply, Kouga's instincts – that seem to be working on overdrive – kick up another notch. "Did a male give you those flowers?"

Kagome is silent for a few moments. "Yes," she finally answers, staring him down.

The confirmation and challenge in his mate's posture and blazing from her eyes rouses Kouga's instincts on every level.

_ ***Mine!*** _

The volcanic heat in his blood roars to life, reflecting in the tone of his voice. "And you thought keeping them was okay?!"

"Yes, I did," she answers, refusing to back down. "And keep your voice down," Kagome hisses as loud as she dares. "Someone will hear you."

Kouga growls with agitation, shaking his head as he turns away from her, needing to calm down. He can not go rampaging through Kagome's city looking for a male he can't track. He's surprised by her hand grabbing his forearm, turning him back towards her.

"And if you're done going all dark wolf on me, maybe you'll let me tell you _who _exactly gave them to me." The challenge still burning in his woman's eyes does nothing to quell the possessive flare of his blood.

"Kagome, it doesn't matter who it was," Kouga can hear his voice rising again. A muscle in his cheek pulses as he tries to tone it down. "Another male shouldn't be giving you flowers!" Tries and fails.

"Not even my mate?" Kagome dead pans, her words surprising him even more.

"What?" Kouga's head pulls back, not certain if he's heard her correctly.

"You heard me," Kagome pushes, hurt that he'd gotten so upset with her before knowing the whole of the story.

Kouga can scent and feel Kagome's distress, hating this feeling flaring between them. "Why won't you give me a straight answer?" he asks with more than a little exasperation.

Kagome crosses her arms stubbornly before her. "Why did you have to get all jealous?"

"Kagome," Kouga growls softly. "I'm not going to ask again."

"I sincerely hope not," she replies, walking back towards the bed, needing some space from him.

Kouga grabs his angry woman by the hand, pulling her back towards him and drawing her against his chest. "Okay, what the hell just happened here?" he asks, confusion and frustration burning bright in his gaze.

"You tell me." A pulse of heat flashes through Kagome's body, and not in the way she usually enjoys, angry and hurt at his lack of trust in her. "You're the one jumping to conclusions!" she counters back, the irises of her eyes shaking with the intensity of her emotions.

"Shit," Kouga rumbles under his breath as he takes in a deep drag of air, willing his instincts to ease the fuck up. "Kagome, you're right, baby. I'm sorry," he offers, cupping the side of her face with a large palm. She nuzzles against it, the action cooling some of the heat burning inside him. "I . . . I don't know what it is, but . . ." he searches for the right words, not wanting her to misunderstand him. "My yoki is getting the better of me," he finally admits, realizing his recent mating must be affecting him more than he realizes.

Kagome's face softens at Kouga's honest reply, still not used to actually being able to talk things out with him. With InuYasha, their arguments always ended with her stomping back home for a couple of days to cool off. She's fairly certain that tactic won't work with her wolf – ever.

"I'm sorry too," she says, gripping the wrist touching her face just so she can touch him. Hadn't Rosario warned her that a male wolf demon's instincts were more prone to combustion when newly mated? Especially when it came to other males? "I should have told you right away. I think . . ." she grins, tugging on her bottom lip, imagining his reaction. "I think you gave them to me."

Kouga has to replay her words in his head several times to be sure he's heard what she's said, but he still doesn't understand. "Kagome, baby," his thumb strokes over her cheek, knowing for certain he hadn't given her those flowers. "What the hell are you talking about?" his tone softer than his choice of words.

Kagome fights back the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of the moment. "Here," she says, turning towards the flowers. She reaches between the stalks, pulling out a card he hadn't noticed and hands it to him. The storm that had been brewing in Kouga's gut and flashing in his eyes immediately recedes at the single word written across the thick card stock. A single word written in an oddly familiar script.

"This . . . this looks like my writing," he says, looking back to Kagome's amused smile.

"I thought it might be," she answers, never having actually seen Kouga's penmanship before, so she couldn't be sure.

"And this came with the flowers?" he asks, knowing the answer already, but his mind is trying to take in a truth that threatens the fabric of his reality. Kagome merely nods at him. "Fucking hell." They're the only words ready on his lips as he turns to sit heavily on Kagome's bed, the rest of the agitation he'd been feeling completely dissipating.

"Yeah that was kind of my reaction too," Kagome giggles softly as she sits next to him. Relieved at having the truth out and the tension between them evaporating.

"I . . ." Kouga looks up to his patient and understanding woman. "I'm sorry." It's all he can say, all other words seeming to fall painfully short. After all, can he really get jealous over himself?

"I forgive you," she answers, giving him a quick peck on his lips so he knows she means it. "But wait, there's more." Kagome reaches for a piece of paper sitting on her bed side table that's obviously been folded and refolded many times. "Look at this," handing him the paper she'd found pinned beneath a sunshine magnet on her refrigerator. She watches as Kouga reads over the letter, his eyebrows climbing his forehead with every word.

"Holy shit," he says when he's finished reading the letter. "I assume you never wrote this," having recognized Kagome's beautiful hand writing immediately. He'd often come across her in the feudal era while she was studying, a number of strange texts and papers making a nest around her.

"This time you assume correctly," Kagome teases, nudging him with her shoulder. Kouga smirks at the subtle dig, knowing he deserves it, and for some reason, it just makes him love her more. He gazes back at the card and the letter in his hands, taking everything in. The implications are staggering.

"So, what do you think, Kagome?" Kouga looks back at her. "Let's just say it, sweetheart." He really needs to hear this said out loud.

"I think our future selves wrote those and that they're out there right now, watching us." Kagome can feel her heart beating faster. Actually uttering the words aloud somehow making it all the more real. "And they know what's going to happen, Kouga. They know what's coming for us," the idea rattling her more than a little.

Kouga shakes his head in an attempt to clear it of the fog. It doesn't help. "Okay. Let's say that's true," knowing that if their life spans are what they're supposed to be, and nothing tragic befalls them, it most likely is true. "What about it? What do you want to do?"

"Well, don't you think . . ." Kagome's hands twist nervously in her lap. She never thought she'd be faced with this kind of thinking. "Do you think if something bad were . . ." it's so hard to even contemplate. "If something bad were to happen, shouldn't . . . would they tell us?"

"Fuck," Kouga rumbles, dragging a palm down his face. Talk about sticking a spear in a hornets nest! "I don't know, Kags. Don't you think that might mess up the timeline?"

"But aren't they doing that already with the notes?" she answers back.

Kouga thinks about this. "I don't think so. Not really anyways. I mean, it's not like we found out anything we didn't already know." The fact that they'd never spoken aloud about possible future versions of themselves doesn't mean the idea wasn't buried at the back of their minds.

Kagome nods at this, knowing he's right. But a sense of foreboding has been slowly building inside her since she'd discovered the notes. Images of the strange dreams she's been having flashes through her mind, agitating that feeling of unease. "But what if something bad happens? What if there's trouble? What if they could help?" She feels the tremor in her chin as the feelings inside her escalate.

Even if he couldn't scent it or sense it from her, Kouga can clearly see the distress radiating off his woman. He sets the papers aside as he sits back on the bed, giving Kagome room to sit next to him. "Kagome, listen to me," he wraps an arm around her, keeping her close to his side. "It doesn't matter what might have happened to them, or us when we're them," grunting to himself at the craziness of his words. "What matters is us, right here, right now. Nothing else." knowing that thinking on it any other way will only drive them crazy.

"But what if . . ." A number of different scenarios tumble through Kagome's mind, threatening to drive her just a little bit crazy. Imagine, knowing what was coming before it even happened!

"Baby," Kouga silences her with a finger to her lips. "Before your mind sets off on a million different possibilities," his words make her laugh and he knows he's guessed correctly. "Remember that our futures aren't written in stone, Kagome," he cups her chin with his palm, holding her eyes to his. "If being with you has taught me anything, it's that no matter what we might think, or what it might look like, time is like a river. It's fluid and changeable that's why we have to make every moment count, because we don't know what's coming next."

Kagome can feel the tightness in her chest releasing as her anxiety gives way, surprised and comforted by Kouga's words. Words very similar to what her mother had said. "How did being with me teach you that?" she asks, sincerely curious and more than a little flattered.

Kouga's lips curl in a half smile, knowing she has no idea how powerfully her presence in his life has affected him. "Because once upon a time I was on a collision course with disaster, only I didn't know it, or maybe I just didn't want to see it." His thumb glides over her cheek, stroking it softly. "And then you surged into my world like a purifying storm and changed the course of everything."

"Oh, Kouga-kun," Kagome's hoarse reply gives away the powerful emotions welling inside her. He nuzzles his nose against hers and the small, intimate action sends a surge of warmth oozing down her spine, curling her toes under. "You changed everything for me too," knowing only too well how true her words ring.

"We're agreed then?" Kouga asks her, tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear. "We make every moment count?" Kagome's enthusiastic nod widens the smile dominating his face. "Good," he answers, kissing the tip of her nose, "I suggest we start with this one." He pulls them down so they're under the covers again, lying next to each other, just like it should be.

They continue to talk late into the night as Kouga tells her about the strange flowers they'd found, InuYasha's new ability to not transform under a new moon night, and the forthcoming celebrations. They talk quietly, holding each other with the occasional soft kisses until Kagome's breathing deepens and her eyes flutter closed, exhaustion pulling her back into the deep depths of her dreams. Dreams filled with smoke and fire and the chill cry of wolves ringing through the air.

**-ooOooOooOoo- **

Souta lays on his bed with his earphones plugged in, blasting his favorite American rock music. His eyes flicker to the digital clock on his dresser that flashes 2:30 a.m. He lets out a frustrated breath. He still can't sleep. His fight with Kagome, and learning that something really has changed with her, has left him feeling shaken and uncertain. He hates fighting with her, but he doesn't know what to believe. If only he could talk to InuYasha, maybe he could get some answers. After all, it's not like he can really talk to any of his friends about demons now can he? Not if he didn't want them to think he was crazy.

He hits pause on his music and pulls out his earphones, deciding to try and get some sleep. Maybe lying down with his eyes closed will help. The moment Souta pulls out the little buds, he hears the soft sounds of murmuring. "What the?"

Getting out of bed, he walks softly past a sleeping Buyou that had begun sleeping curled up on his hamper. His bedroom door is open a crack, just wide enough for the cat to pry open if he needed to leave the room at some point in the night. He sticks his head into the hallway, his eyes falling immediately on his sister's door sitting opposite his on the other side of the bathroom. He hears it again and he realizes Kagome must be talking with someone. A deeper voice rumbles a little louder than hers and Souta has no doubt who his sister is talking too. He gazes at his mother's closed bedroom door at the far end of the hallway, realizing how lucky Kagome is that their mother's room is on the other side of the house and too far for her to hear anything. He briefly contemplates waking her up before snuffing out the idea. No, he may be angry with his sister, but he can't betray her like that.

As the voices seem to get a little louder, a little more heated, Souta smirks to himself. Sounds like the lovers are having a spat. The moment he realizes he's relishing his sister's pain, he feels like shit and pulls his head back into his room. Making his way back to his bed, Souta sits heavily on his mattress, running his hands through the sides of his hair. Damn it, it's not supposed to be like this between them! But this Kouga guy has all his brotherly instincts kicking into over drive and he's not sure what to make of any of it.

His cell phone vibrates on his bedside table, startling him, as Souta quickly reaches for the device. Who could be messaging him so late? He slides his finger across the screen to open his message app, his face breaking out into a wide grin when he sees who it is.

**Kaito:** Hey squirt. U there? Or did your mommy put u 2 bed already?

Souta smirks at the message, chuckling to himself as he replies.

**Souta:** Yeah. Right after I had my way with yours

There's barely a pause before he sees the little dots bouncing on his screen as the next message chimes in.

**Kaito:** Sick dude. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little

Souta grins to himself. He'd quite literally run into Kaito in old town where he liked to do his graffiti art, and the two had become fast friends. He'd known him less than a year before his family had moved to America last year. They'd kept in touch with face time and messaging, but it still wasn't the same. Lately, even those messages had become more sporadic.

**Souta:** That's what u get for ghosting me can head. What the hell man? How u been?

Kaito was never without one of his spray cans, making Souta tease him about having an addiction and to seek help.

**Kaito:** Sorry squirt. My deadbeat folks have been getting to me

Souta frowns at the message. Kaito hardly ever spoke of his family, but the things he'd let slip here and there were enough to tell Souta that his friend would rather be anywhere else than with his folks.

**Souta:** I feel ya. Been having issues with my sister

**Kaito:** Kagome right?

**Souta: **Yeah

**Kaito: **Want to talk about it?

**Souta:** No biggie. She's got a new boyfriend. Don't really trust him

There's a pause before the next message pops up.

**Kaito: **Loser I take it?

**Souta:** With a capital L

There's an unusually long pause when the little dots on Souta's screen begin bouncing again.

**Kaito:** Is he there a lot? Does he give u a hard time?

Souta's brow furrows at the questions. Something about them feeling a little . . . off.

**Souta: **Not really. Kinda hard to explain over text

**Kaito: **Gotcha. Why don't u meet me 4 burgers tomorrow? We can swap stories

Souta's eyes widen on the screen.

**Souta:** Wtf?! Dude! R u back in Tokyo?!

**Kaito:** lol Shit. Didn't I mention that?

**Souta: **No asshole u didn't!

**Souta:** Burgers sound awesome btw

**Kaito:** My bad :)

**Kaito:** Meet u at DomDom's 4 noon?

**Souta:** Only if you're buying

**Kaito:** Deal

**Kaito:** See ya then

Souta can't help but smile at the message, feeling excited to see his friend again.

**Souta:** Later delinquent

**Kaito:** Later mamma's boy

Souta laughs at the message.

**Souta:** I'm glad you're back man

**Kaito:** Me too

**Kaito:** Catch ya tomorrow


	11. Ch 11 - Baby Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** A/Note: June 18, 2020 **
> 
> Hi everyone! Hope this finds you all doing well. If you're having a tough day, I hope this lightens your mood a bit. I know it did for me as I was writing it.
> 
> I know there's been some mixed emotions in regards to Souta, but I promise we're going to be getting somewhere with him in the next little bit. Just keep the faith! lol And thank you of course for all your great comments! They are fun to read :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter, "Baby Steps," and that it puts some of your minds at ease.
> 
> Sending you all much love!
> 
> hugs
> 
> ~ lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-W&S II W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The Sun is just starting to rise when Kouga reluctantly slips out from underneath Kagome's covers, hating that he has to slink away from his own mate like this! But given all the the problems she's had with her bratty brother, and even her cat, he's reluctant to do anything that might cause her any more grief. Covering her carefully with the blankets and furs, Kouga stops to watch her sleep a moment longer. The sight of his woman's long dark lashes falling against her fair skin, and the perfect tumble of her hair framing the features of her beautiful face, burns itself sharp and deep in Kouga's heart. When was the last time he'd ever felt such peace in his life? Such contentment? Never, he realizes. Not even centuries ago when the gods had turned their backs on him, taking from him the only thing that had ever mattered.

No, not even then. Not like this. He could never have imagined this feeling inside him, this perfect bliss. Someone might as well ask him to imagine what it feels like to be a star falling from the skies. "I love you, Kagome," Kouga whispers, kissing her gently on the forehead. Her soft deep breaths never stir.

Padding softly to her window, he exits cautiously, lowering it behind him as quietly as he can as he drops down onto the soft grass below. He takes a moment to look back, struggling with himself and his desire to climb back up there. The soft sound of branches moving makes Kouga's ears twitch, drawing his attention as he walks towards a large tree that's encircled with a string of bells around its sizable trunk, chiming gently in the breeze. An unusual scar mars its center.

"The sacred tree," Kouga realizes, voice full of awe. It's strange to see something from his own past still standing in the future, the sight is humbling to say the least. He hears the sound again, his eyes darting up into the branches of the tree where his sharp eyes easily make out the image of a crouched creature that hisses at him, its eyes glowing a bright yellow. A soft growl rises at the back of Kouga's throat before he tampers it down.

"Buyou I take it?" The cat doesn't reply, but Kouga doesn't need him to. He can scent Kagome's family members on him, especially the brother. But the felines own natural scent is . . . odd. "Look cat, I know you can understand me," he rumbles gruffly, doing his best to hold back the heat in his voice. "You've got a lot of nerve treating Kagome the way you have been!" His tail whips behind him in agitation just as Buyou releases a low growling hiss of his own.

Kouga's eyes narrow on the creature above him. "Yeah, she told me the story about how she found you and saved you. You owe her better than that and we both know it!"

Buyou makes a strange keening sound at the back of his throat that's higher pitched.

"Exactly! She'd never give up on you. She'd never walk away, so don't you walk on her! Because she's more than earned it, she deserves it!" Kouga can hardly believe he's having it out with a cat, but he's tired of seeing his woman hurt because of him. "So get over whatever the fuck your problem is and show some respect to the one human in this world that could have opened her heart and taken in a creature that everyone had already written off for dead!"

Kouga holds the cat's gaze, his hands curled in tight fists at his sides as he does his best to hold back the anger coursing through him. To his surprise, Buyou only flicks his tail at him - and not in a hostile way. The action makes Kouga grunt as he nods at the feline, some silent understanding passing between them.

"She's still, Kagome. Remember that," he rumbles low. Giving the cat a final stern nod, he turns and walks away from the tree. Buyou watches from his high perch, his tail sweeping below him in slow movements as he watches the wolf demon enter the Well house and a hum of power goes off a moment later.

A soft shuffling sound of feet nears the tree. Buyou looks down to catch sight of Grandpa holding out the collar he'd lost the night before, the little bell on it chiming as the old man grins up at him, chuckling heartily.

"Well, I guess he told you."

**-ooOooOooOoo- **

It's a sunny afternoon when Souta makes his way to the DomDom's burger joint Kaito and him use to frequent before his friend had moved to America. Not as well known as some of the other more popular fast food places, its location in between old town and the warehouse district drew a variety of different clientele to its doors. It was part of the charm. The moment he walks through the double glass doors, a bell chimes over Souta's head and he's greeted with the strong odor of sizzling hamburgers and french fries that makes his stomach rumble. His eyes sweep over the customers inside, immediately landing on a dark haired youth with his long hair tied back and sitting in one of the booths, waving him over.

The burning grin on Souta's face can hardly be contained as he makes his way over to his friend that rises to greet him. "Dude! It's so great to see you!" He clasps hands with Kaito while drawing him in for a half hug as the two pat each other on the back in an affectionate greeting.

"You too, Souta," Kaito replies with a mirroring grin. "Damn, squirt. I think you actually got taller," he teases as the two break apart, his eyes casting over the youngest Higurashi sibling.

Souta grunts with laughter as he and Kaito make their way towards the food line up. "Yeah, I'm actually taller than my sister now," he answers, making a strange light flash through Kaito's eyes that Souta doesn't notice as he reads over the menu above them. "So? How long have you been back?" he asks as they move to stand in front of the order desk.

"Not long," Kaito answers, giving his order to the food clerk. He waits for Souta to do the same before handing over a wad of cash to the teenager behind the till. "My mom has some . . . business to take care of here." Souta raises a brow at the clear frustration etching his friend's tone.

"How long you sticking around for?" he asks, hoping for a lengthy stay. Kaito had been one of the few friends Souta had made over the years that he could talk to about almost anything.

"Not sure." Kaito retrieves the trays laden with food the clerk hands him, handing one to Souta. "Haven't decided yet," he clarifies, making his way back to the booth he'd claimed earlier.

Souta nods at the non committal answer, knowing better than to press the issue. His friend wasn't big on getting too personal. He'd never even met anyone from his family. "Well tell me, how is New York?" he asks, setting his tray down and taking a seat. He watches as Kaito moves aside his gray carrier bag that he'd left on the table. Souta's willing to bet any amount of money there's at least one spray can tucked inside. "Is it as cool as the movies make it out to be?" he asks, each digging into their burgers and fries.

"It's alright. Just picture Tokyo, but with a bunch of American's," Kaito smirks. "Lots of people. Lots of buildings."

Souta laughs at the reply, knowing exactly what his friend is hinting at. "Guess you've been leaving your mark over there as well, huh?" Knowing that if there was a surface to paint on, Kaito didn't miss the opportunity.

"A few," he chuckles, lifting his burger bun to make sure there's no onions on it before taking a large bite out of it. "But enough about me," he presses between bites of his burger. "What the hell's going on with you?" Kaito asks, waving a french fry at him.

Souta's face takes on a down cast expression, one that is very hard to miss. "Not a whole hell of a lot," he mumbles, biting into his fully loaded burger.

Taking a sip of his drink, Kaito's eyes narrow on Souta that puts his burger down, chewing vigorously as he drags a french fry slowly through his ketchup. "I take it you haven't kissed and made up with your sister, huh?"

Souta grunts at the question, swallowing down the rather large bite of food he's taken. "Not really," he answers, tossing the french fry down to rake his fingers through the sides of his hair in frustration.

"Shit, Souta. I've never seen you like this." Kaito leans forward on his elbows, showing his concern. "I thought you and your sister were close?"

"I thought so too," he answers gruffly, picking up his burger again and biting into it a little forcefully.

Kaito frowns, pausing in his thoughts a moment. "So, this new boyfriend of Kagome's," leaning back, he waves his half finished burger in the air. "What's his name?" taking such a large bite that Souta smirks at him.

"Kouga." He does his best not to growl out the name, but it's hard.

Kaito's eyes flash with heat that Souta doesn't see, busy taking more bites out of his own burger. "Tell me about him." His voice coming out more neutral and low than the heat that had flashed through his gaze a moment before.

"Not much to say. I don't really know him all that well," Souta admits, chewing a bit guiltily.

Kaito raises a single dark brow in reply, knowing Souta well enough that the kid didn't hold a grudge without a good reason. "If you don't know him all that well, what has you so worked up?"

Souta pauses for a few moments before answering. How does he tell Kaito about demons? Can he? Or will he think he's crazy? "It's complicated," he finally answers with a resigned sigh.

"Try me," Kaito smirks with amusement, reaching for his other burger. Double checking again for the absence of onions before taking a large bite out of it.

Souta shakes his head at his friend's inspection. He really didn't like onions on his burgers. "Let's just say he can be a really scary guy."

"No shit," Kaito mumbles with a mouth full of food so Souta doesn't hear him completely.

"What's that?" he asks

"I said, Why's that?" Kaito fibs, taking a long pull off his drink.

Souta shoves the last bit of his burger into his mouth, crushing up the wrapper that he tosses onto his tray as he looks around him to make sure no one is listening. The gesture makes Kaito gaze quizzically at his clearly nervous friend.

"Look, if I tell you something that sounds insane, promise not to think I'm totally crazy, okay?" He's carried this secret for years, maybe having someone else to confide in might actually make him feel better.

"Promise, squirt," Kaito answers, nodding at him.

"Hey, you can't call me that anymore," Souta chastises, "I'm nearly as tall as you!"

Kaito barks with laughter, his eyes flashing bright with teasing. "Yeah, but I'm older, so it still fits."

"Whatever, can-head," Souta jibes back as he unwraps another burger.

Reaching into his carrier bag that is still sitting on the table, Kaito pulls a spray can half way out that he shakes in Souta's direction. "You know it," he grins, before quickly tucking the canister back inside.

Souta grunts with laughter. "Some things never change."

"So tell me, what's so messed up about this . . . Kouga guy?" The slight growl Kaito makes at the name doesn't go unnoticed by Souta that gives his friend a strange look.

"Well . . ." drumming his fingers against the table in contemplation, Souta considers how best to approach the subject. "Have you seen that video that's been going around?"

"Dude, there's like a million videos out there," Kaito laughs loudly. "Which one?"

Souta looks around him again before leaning forward, his tone dropping to a hushed whisper. "The one about the werewolf sighting."

Kaito's brows knit together, his eyes losing their bright shine. "Yeah, I have."

Souta's voice drops even lower. "What did you think about it?"

"I thought it was . . . interesting," he offers in a non committal way, popping several salty french fries into his mouth.

"But . . . did you think it was real or fake?" Souta asks, testing the waters. The half finished burger in his hand nearly forgotten.

Kaito frowns at his friend. "Why you asking?"

Souta pauses, taking a breath as he places the rest of his burger down. Here goes nothing. "Well, what if I told you that I know for a fa-"

"Hey, Kaito!" A loud, rough voice calls out from the front of the restaurant as the door chimes loudly.

"Shit," he mumbles under his breath.

"Who's that?" Souta asks, watching as a tall youth sporting a black leather jacket walks towards them. His head is covered with a dark patterned bandana that conceals his partially blue hair that spills out to one side.

"No one," Kaito says under his breath, rolling up his empty burger wrapper and tossing it onto his tray.

"No one? I'm hurt, Kaito," the man says in a mocking tone as he approaches. Souta's eyes widen at the remark. How the hell had he heard that?

Kaito leans back against his seat, an arm stretching out along the cushioned back rest. "What's up, Naoto?" he asks, looking bored.

"Who's this?" he asks instead, looking over at Souta.

"No one," Kaito answers, making Souta give him a strange look.

Naoto laughs a harsh sound. "Wow, everyone's a no one today I see. Guess I won't take it personal then," he says smirking. "He family?" he asks, giving Kaito a pointed look.

"No," he answers immediately and Naoto nods.

The gang leader's eyes rake over Souta, squinting a little as he looks at him more closely. "You look kinda familiar. What's your name, kid?"

"Souta," he answers. "Souta Hi-"

Kaito's tray bumps into Souta's - hard, tipping his drink into his lap with a cold splash.

"Hey!" Souta yelps, jumping up from his seat as chunks of ice fall off his pants and onto the floor. "What the hell, man?" he questions loudly, glaring at his friend.

"Shit! Sorry, Souta," Kaito apologizes most earnestly. "My bad, dude. My hand slipped."

Grabbing several napkins from the table, Souta does his best to soak up some of the liquid. He casts another glare at his friend, not entirely sure if he believes him.

"Really sorry, man," Kaito offers again. A flash of worry filters through his gaze for a heartbeat before it's gone.

"Don't worry about it," Souta answers gruffly, "I'm just gonna go to the restroom and clean up." He walks away, giving his friend a strange look as he does.

When Souta is gone, Naoto takes the vacated seat, his gaze narrowing hard on Kaito. "What the hell are ya doing hanging around with that kid when we've got a wolf to hunt?" The sound of irritation is thick in his voice as he takes one of Souta's remaining french fries, popping it into his mouth.

Kaito shrugs, taking a drink from his nearly empty soda. "He's an old friend, we're just catching up. It's not a big deal."

Naoto frowns at what is supposed to be one of the newest members of his circle. Kaito's family is descended from one of the older tribes, giving the young artist a status within their community that not even the gang leader is stupid enough to mess with, no matter how frustrating the youth can be. "So, you find anything yet? Any leads on Kouga?"

"Nope," Kaito answers readily, slurping the last of his drink. "Haven't caught wind of this wolf you guys are all so hard up for," he says, setting the now empty drink container down. "Of course, the fact that I don't know his scent or even what he looks like doesn't help."

"He's mated to that shrine girl Kagome Higurashi," Naoto growls under his breath as he pulls out his phone. "And he smells like wolf. I mean, a lot. The idiot is walking around with his yoki uncovered, and he looks like this . . ." clicking on his screen, Naoto holds up a video that's been paused on the image of a snarling wolf youkai in nighttime Tokyo. "I take it you've seen this video?"

Kaito's gaze narrows on the little screen. "Too many times," he answers.

"Well, that's him." Naoto puts the phone back in his jacket pocket just as Souta exits the washroom, walking back towards them. "Keep your nose to the ground, alright?"

"Yeah man, I will," Kaito answers.

Naoto gets up just as Souta arrives, taking back the seat he'd just vacated. "Nice meeting ya, kid," he says.

"Uh, yeah. You too," Souta answers. Something feels off, but he doesn't know what the hell it is.

Naoto looks back at Kaito, his gaze hard and serious. "Keep me posted."

"Yeah, man. I heard ya the first ten times," Kaito sighs with boredom.

His gaze narrowing on the artist, Naoto's jaw tenses before it relaxes again. "Come by the clubhouse later. We'll do a meet and swap."

"Gotcha," Kaito nods, giving a half salute with his fingers. Naoto grunts, shaking his head as he exits the burger joint.

"Okay, who the hell was that guy?" Souta asks, having sensed the tension between them.

"He's trouble, squirt. You stay away from him, got it?" Kaito says most seriously.

"Hey, I can take care of myself," Souta answers with a touch of defiance. He's not a little kid anymore after all.

"I know you can, man," Kaito counters, holding his palms up in a neutral gesture. "But that guy is bad news. Just trust me on this, okay?" his tone firm and serious as he speaks. "It's better if he doesn't know who you are."

Souta's gaze widens at his friend's intense expression. "Is . . . is that why you spilled the drink on me?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, squirt," Kaito smirks, rising from the table. "Guess I've just got clumsy fingers," he says, grabbing his shoulder bag.

"Yeah right," Souta grunts, knowing better than to believe that. He quickly swallows down his last bite of burger, realizing his friend wants to leave. "So, where to now?" he asks, not wanting to have to say goodbye just yet. Grabbing his tray full of empty food wrappers, Souta deposits it in its appropriate location as he follows his friend out of the restaurant.

A spark of aqua eyes over a slow spreading grin gives the only impression it can – trouble. "I'm feeling inspired," Kaito answers, pulling a can of spray paint out of his bag and shaking it. "Wanna hang for a bit?"

Souta's eyes flash bright with delight, "Definitely."

**-ooOooOooOoo- **

Kagome sits on the floor in her bedroom, a scattering of papers around her as she looks over the last of her school notes. If she wanted any hope of getting through University a lot easier than she had high school, she's really going to need to keep up on her studying. She hears the soft jingling of a familiar bell and her head snaps up in the direction of her doorway where her cat sits at the threshold, surprising her. The moment she sees him, all Kagome wants to do is hold him and give him a good squeeze and scratch behind his ears. And well . . . maybe a couple hundred kisses.

"Hey, Buyou." She does her best to keep her voice calm and low, not wanting to frighten him off. "How you doing?" she asks, overjoyed that he hasn't run off on her yet. It's the closest Kagome's been to him in days, making her heart give a little twist at the realization.

Buyou replies with a soft meow and a flick of his tail as he takes a few slow and cautious steps into the room, causing Kagome to inhale sharply with her surprise.

"It's okay, Buyou," her words barely above a whisper. "I'm still me," she says in a coaxing tone, her eyes flashing a bright pink with the intensity of her emotions.

Buyou is quiet for a moment as he watches her, his tail flicking slowly behind him. His head tilts to the side, giving him a funny look that makes Kagome grin. She's not even expecting it when he suddenly jumps towards her, the bell collars ringing her only warning as he lands in her arms, but Kagome catches him easily. The moment she's holding him, she buries her face in his soft fur, the wet track of joyful tears streaking her face as she nuzzles against him. Buyou meows softly as he rubs his head under her chin, the powerful purr in his throat vibrating loud and comforting against her.

"Oh, Buyou," Kagome sniffs, pressing dozens of kisses into his fur, "I missed you too."

**-ooOooOooOoo- **

"Ginta, Hakkaku!" Kouga shouts as he enters the den. The wolves relaxing inside look around at each other, everyone shrugging. "What the hell? Are they still not back yet?" he asks one of his warriors.

"Uh, no, Boss. Haven't seen them since yesterday," Seiko answers, sitting up from where he'd been napping.

Kouga growls irritably. "How slow can those two idiots be?" he rumbles more to himself than anything.

"Dunno. Depends where you sent 'em," Seiko grins along with the others sitting near him. Chances were pretty good one of the two beta's stopped to nap somewhere.

"To the Cavern," Kouga answers with a bright gleam in his eye, making the warriors around him whistle.

"Damn, Boss!" Manzo with the short double mohawks gazes at him in surprise. "What did you have them get from there?" The Cavern was the eastern wolf tribe's vault where all of their more unusual items were stored. Locked with a spell that only Kouga or his beta's could access.

Kouga grins, his eyes sparking with a burst of pride, "A little bit of everything." More howls and cheers greet this announcement_**.**_

"Shit. You're really going all out, aren't ya, Kouga?" Reizo barks with laughter. The older wolf youkai is well known for his ability to drink and enjoyed any opportunity he had to do so.

"Come on, Reizo. He's a mated wolf now," Shinto teases from the back. "He's gotta make a good impression."

"Yeah," an older warrior, Taro, grins wide, displaying a flash of yellowing fangs. "He's gotta show the little lady that he's not all just dirt and fur!"

A chorus of laughter rings out around him, the Alpha taking it in stride. The good natured ribbing and taunting from his fellow warriors part of the territory that went along with being a newly mated wolf. It's also the one time Kouga's wolves know they can get away with it.

"Yuck it up while you can fuzz balls," Kouga rumbles in his most tolerant tone, doing his best not to give away how much he actually enjoys the teasing. It's not every day a wolf mated the love of his life after all. "I got some dragon saké coming that'll knock you all on your asses for me. Even you, Reizo," he grunts. The warriors laughter echoes through the den, accompanied with Reizo's declaration of being more than up to the task.

A series of howls from outside filters through to the main chamber, turning every wolf's head in the direction of the main opening.

"They're here!" Someone shouts as the wolves gathered in the den surge to their feet, heading quickly outside.

A group of wolf demon warriors break through the foliage, amassing at the foot of the large hill just below the new den. Cheers and howls go up as she-wolves and cubs emerge from behind the warriors that had safeguarded their trek from the eastern den to join in the celebrations. Kouga watches with a profound feeling of satisfaction as his warriors reunite with their family and friends in a chorus of joyous howls and barks. One of the newly arrived warriors, sporting black and brown short cropped hair, runs up the mountain to his side.

"Hey, Boss!" the soldier grins, setting the butt end of his spear into the dirt. "Damn, it's good to see you," he says, greeting his Alpha with a clasping of wrists in a firm shake and a bumping of chests.

Kouga makes a soft, rumbling grunt of approval, "You too, Fumo." His warriors are some of the most loyal he'd gathered around him in a long time. "Any issues on the way down?" he asks, the well being of his pack one of the most important things to the proud Alpha.

"Just the occasional rogue low level grunt. Nothing we couldn't handle though," Fumo nods, his chest puffing out with pride.

"Good," Kouga remarks, pleased yet also a little surprised. Many skirmishes raged among the different human and youkai settlements throughout the land, and he'd been worried the large amount of yoki given off by his traveling pack might have attracted unwanted attention. "How many do we have back at the main den?" he asks.

"Just a few of the youngest with their guardians, the old healer, and a skeleton crew watching the perimeter," Fumo quickly replies. "We set up the safeguards around the inside borders like you instructed."

Kouga nods, pleased with the efficiency of his wolves. "Excellent. Get yourselves settled," he tells his no doubt exhausted warrior. "There won't be room for all of you inside, so make sure the females and pups are taken care of first," he adds, his gaze sweeping over his assembled wolves below. "Tonight we feast with the villagers," grinning wide enough to reveal the bright flash of fangs.

Fumo's eyes light with anticipation. "No problem, Kouga," he nods before turning and walking back down towards the others, passing the Alpha's instructions along.

Kouga gives his pack a moment to gather together before descending into their midst. The moment he does, a flurry of small wolf pups and young youkai children surround the Alpha, barking their joy and excitement even as Kouga's body begins to glow, shifting into his much larger four legged form. He settles himself on the ground, a friendly rumble in his chest as he allows the pups to clamber over him that tackle each other in their haste to climb aboard. Several end up between his paws and Kouga nudges them carefully with his snout, licking several that tumble around him.

The she-wolves of his tribe circle the growing wolf pile with bright laughter and a chorus of rumbling barks. A deep swell of pride erupts in Kouga's heart at the commotion as cubs and youkai children quickly scamper over the large Alpha that is nearly completely covered with their squirming bodies. It's the first time the reunion with the youngest members of his tribe has affected him so strongly. Images and thoughts of pups he'll one day have with Kagome fueling the sensation inside him. It over powers him so strongly that Kouga tips his large head back, several pups tumbling from his head as he releases a powerful howl of joy that is quickly picked up by every member of his tribe. Even the young cubs pause in their play, their instincts driving their forceful little howls from their powerful lungs.

When the last howl finally abates, an amused and familiar grunt of laughter carries to Kouga's ears, making the large furry appendages swivel on his head in the direction of the sound.

"Holy shit. If Kagome saw you right now," InuYasha shakes his head, standing reclined against a tree with the edge of his shoulder, arms crossed loosely over his chest. A little Shippou stands on his opposite shoulder, his eyes wide and disbelieving as he takes in the sight of the large wolf surrounded by pups and young youkai children. Children he very much wants to play with!

"H-He's big," the little fox says, making InuYasha grunt.

"Keh. I've seen bigger." He turns his gaze to Shippou that seems like he wants to approach the wolf, but is a little too terrified. "Well go on. He's not gonna eat you." InuYasha turns back to look at Kouga that watches them carefully, "At least, not this time I don't think." Smirking at the irritated growl the wolf shoots his way.

**Up yours, mutt.** Kouga growls, hating to be reminded of that terrible first meeting when he'd almost fed the little kitsune to his pack. He rises slowly from his place on the ground, careful of the pups that tumble off him.

"A-Are you sure?" Shippou doesn't take his eyes off the wolf leader that has his large cerulean eyes locked on him.

"Only one way to find out, runt," InuYasha chuckles, flicking his shoulder and tossing the kitsune off of him. Shippou lands on his feet, glaring at the smirking hanyou behind him before turning his attention back on the imposing wolf.

The cubs and children hover behind their Alpha as the little kitsune draws closer, knowing better than to approach without his permission, especially since they've never encountered the fox demon before. Kouga wags his tail at Shippou in friendly greeting as he takes a step towards the little fox that looks ready to bolt. Realizing he needs to take this slow, Kouga settles himself back on the ground again, understanding that the kitsune has never seen him in his true form before. The sight of him can be a little intimidating even for some older demons, never mind such a young one.

**Shippou,** Kouga rumbles softly, **It's just me.** Pleased when the little kit takes several more steps towards him.

Shippou's gaze falls over the wolf pups and youkai children that seem completely unafraid of the giant wolf in their midst. He hesitates only a moment before taking a few more cautious steps forward, his timid smile growing slowly wider with every step. Kouga lowers his large head as the fox nears, pushing his maw out towards him. Stretching out a trembling hand, Shippou lays his small palm against a wide, soft nose.

"Cool," he grins. A large, wet tongue licks up along his whole body, surprising the kit that breaks out into a fit of giggles.

Kouga barks, pleased at the little demon's receding fear. He looks back towards the youngsters of his tribe that have waited for his okay.

**Meet my son,** he tells them, surprising more than one wolf in the clearing, and definitely a little fox demon that looks up at him with trembling eyes.

"W-What?" Shippou blinks back the quickly forming tears at the wolf's declaration.

Kouga gently pushes his large snout into the kit's little body, pushing him back slightly. **Have you not marked and claimed my mate Kagome as your mother?** he rumbles and barks, loud enough for all his wolves to hear.

Shippou blushes, glancing back at the hanyou that nods his encouragement at him before turning back to face wolf Kouga. "Yes," he answers quietly. Even if he's never used the words, his little fox heart had definitely claimed the caring miko as such.

Kouga gives a soft grunt at the confirmation. **And I claim you as mine,** the Alpha rumbles, setting off a murmur around his wolves.

Shippou stares hard at the large wolf, some part of him not daring to believe. "Do . . . do you really mean it?"

Kouga makes a woofing sound as he licks the kitsune a second time, covering him in his scent as his reply.

Shippou's little body trembles under the power of emotions that bubble up inside him. Moisture escapes the corners of his eyes as he leaps forward, hugging to him and hanging off of the wolf's large snout. A surge of bright light flashes around them as Kouga's yoki expands and then recedes, drawing back into himself. When the light subsides, it reveals his two legged form clasping the little sniffing kitsune to him. Kouga pats him on the back gently, eventually drawing the little ones face from the crook of his neck.

"But you're going to need to learn how we do things in a wolf pack," he tells him in a stern tone, but the little fox nods eagerly, his tail twitching behind him eagerly.

"I will," Shippou agrees readily, rubbing the back of his fist against his eyes in an effort to dry them. The eastern wolves begin to surround the pair, barking and rumbling their joy, speaking their welcomes as they pat gently at Shippou's head, eager to welcome him officially into their pack.

"Good," Kouga grunts, letting the kit jump from his arms that is quickly surrounded by the children and pups of his tribe that laugh and cheer. They push and tumble with the kitsune, welcoming him as they would any wolf.

"Shit. Good thing Kagome didn't see _that _either_,_" InuYasha comments, standing next to the wolf that watches as each member of his pack takes a moment to lock Shippou's scent into their memories. As the official adopted son of the Alpha, it's one scent that the wolves know to take most seriously.

"What do ya mean?" Kouga asks, his tail swishing behind him, "She'd be happy." Not understanding what the dog is getting at.

"Yeah, and she'd be a blubbering mess, too," InuYasha smirks. Kouga grunts in reply, knowing the dog is right. His spitfire of a women definitely had her tender side. At the thought of Kagome's tender sides, the wolf can feel a definite stirring low in his abdomen. He gives his head a little shake in an attempt to clear it, not really needing to be sporting a log in front of his whole pack.

Another howl goes up from the sentries making Kouga's ears twitch. "About damn time," he growls with relief.

"Who's that?" InuYasha asks, knowing someone's arrived but not who. Hakkaku and Ginta break into the clearing a moment later, answering the hanyou's question. The two beta's greet their packmates as they quickly make their way through the throng of wolves and towards Kouga, each carrying two large chests hoisted over his back.

Kouga's eyes light up at the approach of his old friends that take a moment to catch their breaths as they deposit the large wooden boxes at his feet. One of the containers makes a sound of rapid clinking as the contents within shift around, making InuYasha gaze curiously at it.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Kouga growls, much too pleased with their arrival to actually be annoyed.

"Gee . . . Kouga. We can't . . . run as fast as you," Ginta answers, still catching his breath.

Kouga grunts at the excuse he's heard a million times. "You got what I asked for?"

"You bet, Boss," Hakkaku grins, having placed his own trunks much more carefully on the ground.

"Good. Ginta, drop those two off inside in my chambers," he tells his beta that nods his understanding. He can tell what each container contains just by the scent. "These two go to the villagers," he points to Hakkaku's chests that nods in turn. "Make sure they're careful with them," Kouga growls with warning. "We don't want there to be any . . . accidents."

"You got it, Boss," Hakkaku answers readily.

"What the hell's in there anyways?" InuYasha asks, curious about the exchange. He leans over to look more closely at the chests, but it doesn't help, sealed as they are.

Kouga's eyes crinkle at the edges, giving away his joy and amusement. "Gifts," he answers. Crouching down, he flips back the lids on the chests that Hakkaku had been carrying so InuYasha can see for himself.

"Damn," the hanyou's eyes widen at the contents as he leans closer. Nestled within one large box are a number of different sized and carefully bound sparkler rockets that Kagome called fireworks. The other contains various bottles filled with liquids, and a variety of strange and unusual items. Some look very much like . . . toys! "You're serious about this celebration, aren't ya?"

Kouga grins as he stands back up. "I've got a lot to celebrate, 'Yash," he says, patting the hanyou on the back of the shoulder in a quick squeeze.

InuYasha accepts the friendly gesture with an oddly warm sensation going off inside him. He's slowly getting used to how physical wolves are with each other and discovering to his surprise that he doesn't totally hate it.

Ginta and Hakkaku look at each other as they observe the genial camaraderie between the two former rivals. They both give a small shrug, not having been sure if the truce between the two demons would actually hold. Apparently it has. Ginta bends to retrieve the two unopened boxes when he realizes his Alpha isn't going to open them.

"And the other?" InuYasha nods in Ginta's direction that is making his way into the den with the other chests, his face straining a little under their weight.

"That's for Kagome." Bright blue eyes flash with a pleased and confident spark as Kouga's chest puffs out proudly at the declaration. "Speaking of which," his eyes narrow on the dog demon next to him, the light shifting to something . . . a little darker.

InuYasha's forehead creases at the sudden shift of energy that comes over the wolf. "What the hell is that look for?"

Without answering, Kouga turns to walk in the direction of the village. "Let's go, mutt," he calls over his shoulder, his tail swishing in anticipation behind him.

"What? Where the hell are we going, Kouga?" InuYasha barks, reluctantly quickening his strides to catch up to the wolf. As they walk, he notices a number of the newly arrived wolves spreading out into the forests that are now filled with the cries of laughing, howling children and reunited couples that go in search of some privacy. Others begin to make their way into the village, intent it seems on introducing the she-wolves and cubs to their human counterparts.

"Where the hell do ya think, 'Yash?" A mix of emotions battle within the Alpha's heart. "I wanna go see Kagome," his tone softening as he says it. It's later in the day than he'd been expecting, having wanted to make sure that Hakkaku and Ginta had arrived first before setting off to see her. There can't be a celebration tonight after all without his woman being there.

InuYasha shakes his head at the wolf. Go figure. "Yeah, so? Go see her."

"I know it's hard for you, dog face, but don't be such an asshole." Kouga pushes against the hanyou's shoulder in a friendly shove as they continue to walk, "You know what I'm talking about," only to have InuYasha shove him back, making the wolf grin. Apparently the dog is getting the hang of wolf speak.

"This again, flea bag?" InuYasha barks with laughter, forever denying the sweet thrill he'll no doubt always get at busting the wolf's chops. "It's not my fault you didn't hack it with Kagome's kid brother by being your usual charming self." He can only imagine how many times Kouga would have been tempted to have a go at the kid if Souta had really been as bad as the wolf had said.

"Keh. You're one to talk about charm," Kouga grunts with a flicker of annoyance, mostly because he knows the dog's right. "And that's got nothen to do with it and you know it." No, the kid was being annoyingly loyal, if not a little misguided, to the dog demon he'd known for years.

"Whatever, let's just go." InuYasha quickens his pace towards the village. "Maybe Mrs. H will be making something to eat and I can snag some of her home made udon," slurping a sound with his lips in anticipation. She always made it extra spicy, just the way he liked it.

"Do you ever think about anything else except those damn noodles?" Kouga hadn't really believed it when Kagome had filled him in on the dog's penchant for them until he'd seen it with his own eyes.

"Yeah," turning his profile to the wolf, InuYasha gives him the kind of smile Kouga's learned not to trust. "Sometimes I think how great it would be if you'd stop dragging me around just to save your scrawny hide all the time."

The two canines continue to swap friendly insults with each other, punctuated with the occasional friendly shove or foot tripping for good measure as they make their way towards the Well. As they pass through the village, InuYasha catches sight of Kaede and Sango sitting at a low table that had been set up outside, along with a group of other women. In an effort no doubt to make it easier for all the meal preparations the villagers seemed to be involved in as an array of various cooking ingredients lay spread out around them.

A small group of forest wolves have taken to sitting very close to Sango and Kaede. He's not certain, but InuYasha's pretty sure it's Kagome's beta pack. The she-wolves it seemed, did not want to wander far from the Well in hopes of seeing their she-alpha again. As discreetly as he can, the hanyou casts his gaze around him, searching nearby, but he doesn't see who he's looking for as he moves towards Sango and Kaede.

"Hey, hang on a sec," he shouts over his shoulder to the wolf.

"What the hell for?" Kouga growls, not wanting to delay going to see Kagome any more than he has to.

"I said just hang on a sec, Kouga," InuYasha barks, giving the wolf a pointed look that grudgingly agrees. He stops to talk with several of the females from his tribe that approach him in greeting and begin questioning him on a variety of pack related subjects.

"Ah, InuYasha," Kaede smiles up at the hanyou, "there ye be."

"Huh? What's up old woman?" As always, Kaede ignores his stellar manners.

"Someone is looking for ye," she smiles, her one good eye blinking at him with a look of amusement.

InuYasha's eyes glow brightly. Is it possible? "Who?" he asks.

"Ah, Master InuYasha! There you are," a tiny voice calls out as a dark speck bounces off of Kaede's head and lands on InuYasha's shoulder. The disappointment on the dog's face is clear.

"What the hell? Are you still here, Myoga?" he asks with annoyance. Not who he'd hoped was looking for him.

"Of course, Master InuYasha. I wouldn't miss this celebration for anything," the tiny flea answers. "And I do believe we have an appointment."

Before InuYasha can ask what the hell the flea is talking about, he feels a tiny prick against his cheek, his palm slapping against the side of his face.

"_Dohh_." Myoga's head spins as he collapses onto InuYasha's upturned palm, having taken a generous sip of the hanyou's blood.

"Keh. You get what you were looking for, you little blood sucker?" he growls with irritation. Myoga had been _monitoring _his blood levels to determine if there were any changes to the new power in his body, not certain if the spell Hikari had cast had an expiration date or not. Although InuYasha is fairly certain the flea is just using it as an excuse to get a free meal out of him.

"Hmm," Myoga's little brows furrow while he analyzes the blood within him. "A tiny discrepancy I think, but otherwise it looks good," the flea answers, still a little wobbly as he jumps back onto the table.

"I'll go and get you that herb for your headache, Lady Kaede." InuYasha hears Sango say as she rises from the table.

"What the hell old woman. You not feeling well?" The hanyou's gruff tone does nothing to hide his concern, not even the swivelling ears on his head.

"No need for worry, InuYasha. Just a small ailment," Kaede reassures him.

"Keh. Who's worried? And why aren't you taking better care of yourself?" InuYasha's fists curl on his hips in an unimpressed manner. "You've been doing too much the last couple of days," he reprimands in his most irritated and concerned voice.

Kaede smiles at the dog demon that despite his rough edges, really did mean well. "Ye are correct, InuYasha. I shall rest soon."

"About time you listen to me," he answers gruffly, distracted by Sango's retreating form. Not bothering to excuse himself, he chases after the slayer. "Sango, wait!" he calls out as he approaches.

Sango stops to turn towards the dog demon. "Yes, InuYasha?"

He looks around them, appearing more than a little uncomfortable. "Where's that she-wolf friend of yours?" he asks, realizing he hasn't caught sight of Rosario since yesterday afternoon. Not that he'd been paying attention of course.

A frown mars Sango's features as she gazes at the hanyou more closely. "Why do you ask?"

InuYasha growls under his breath. "I know you know, okay? So, can you tell me what the hell I did exactly?"

Sango's arms cross before her. Not sure if she should say anything.

"Look, Kouga is chomping at the bit to go see Kagome," he watches as said wolf heads in his direction, apparently having used up all of his patience. "I've gotta cross the Well with him. So please, can you just give me a break?" InuYasha says in his most _not _pleading tone.

It's the earnestness in his voice that decides it for Sango. She releases a breath, her arms dropping to her sides. "InuYasha, Rosario heard what you said."

His dark brows dart up into his bangs. "What are you talking about?" he asks, noticing that Kouga stops a few steps behind the slayer, clearly listening, but not wanting to interrupt their conversation either.

Sango releases a soft sigh. "When you were talking with Kikyo in the forest," she clarifies. "She heard the mean things you said about her."

InuYasha's eyes grow wide with equal parts shock and horror. "Fuck!" he growls under his breath, his head tipping back in frustration. Why him? Why always him? "But I . . . I didn't mean it," he replies, having only a vague recollection of what he'd said then.

"You still said them and she still heard them." Sango shakes her head, her gaze softening on the hanyou, "But maybe you should try telling that to Rosario, not me." She watches as InuYasha nods slowly at her, digesting what she's said. "Now if you'll excuse me, InuYasha. I really do need to get something for Kaede."

"Oh, yeah. Sure." InuYasha watches as the slayer turns and walks away. "Sango," he calls after her. She turns her head to look back at him over her shoulder. "Thanks, ah. Thanks for telling me." She nods, smiling at him before continuing.

"Wow. Damn, mutt. And you were talking about my charming ways?" Kouga grunts with amusement as he approaches. "I knew you were bad at making friends," he claps the hanyou on the back, making him grunt, "But that's just . . . sad."

"Shut the hell up," InuYasha growls at him, pushing at the wolf's chest that stumbles back half a step with a bark of laughter. "Who asked ya anyways?"

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it now," Kouga counters, smirking at the dog.

"I've gotta find her. I've gotta talk to her." A flare of determination burns bright in InuYasha's gaze.

"Absolutely," Kouga agrees, surprising the hanyou. "Right after we go see Kagome," he grins, steering the sullen dog demon towards the Well.

"Do _you_ ever think about anything else?" InuYasha growls with agitation as he follows alongside.

"Not in the last five years," Kouga chuckles as they approach the Well. "Well, except for how much more pleasant your company would be if you had a tiny edit button."

InuYasha grunts a sound almost like laughter at the wolf's smart ass remark. They stand on the lip of the Well as he looks towards the village. "Do you . . . do you think she'll forgive me if I apologize?"

"Keh, with that mouth of yours? I'm sure you'll find a way to fuck it up," Kouga smirks, making the hanyou glare at him.

"You're such a diii-"

Kouga pushes on InuYasha's chest, cutting his words off as the dog tips backwards into the Well and a loud hum of magical energy sweeps up from bellow.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard it before," Kouga chuckles as he dives into the Well's depths, following after the still cursing dog.


	12. Ch 12 - Understood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **   
A/Note: July 28, 2020   
**
> 
> Hi everyone! I hope this newest chapter is finding you all well. Thank you everyone for your comments on the last chapter, I'm so glad I was able to surprise a few of you with the events that *didn't* happen with Kaito! lol ;-) Also, just in case some of you have forgotten, 'cause lets face it, this is a big story and lots of stuff goes on... the note that Kouga was reading two chapters back, was the note that Kagome found in her kitchen that _Future_ Kagome had written for her mother, telling her about cleaning the house :) That initially happened, WAY back in part 1, but it was brought up again in the first chapter I think of Butterly Effect. But again, lots going on, so I just wanted to throw that out there in case anyone else was confused :)
> 
> One of my wonderful readers has been helping me out a lot with grammar and spelling and I just want to give her a huge **_~*~Thank You!~*~_** for all her help! I did make some other changes that she didn't see, so any misses are all on me, but I'm slowly getting the hang of comma's and confusing words. I feel relieved that apparently I make the same mistakes that most regular English speaking people do, so hooray! XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, something that's been long awaited I believe. Souta, InuYasha, and Kouga finally having it out! lol. Let's hope Mrs. H can clean the blood off the walls! haha just kidding ;-)
> 
> Hugs and love to you all!
> 
> ~ lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-W&S II W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Souta is just arriving home after his outing with Kaito that, true to his word, had definitely felt inspired if the large, strange mural he'd painted on a dilapidated wall overlooking a set of old train tracks had been any indication. The backdrop was of a city street in Tokyo, the light shifting from daytime on one side to night on the other. Mixed within were unusual images of werewolves and other mythical creatures moving through the streets. Some were driving buses or taxi's; others were walking with shopping bags and talking on cell phones. One image in particular of a pig-like demon selling hot dogs and balloons on a busy street corner had made him laugh out loud just by the sheer irony of it. One of the last images Kaito had painted was of a lone wolf sitting on a rooftop of a high building. It was silhouetted against a bright full moon in the background, partially obscured by clouds. The lone wolf was howling, its head tilted straight back. Something in the imagery, perhaps it was the shadows the wolf was surrounded by, had left Souta feeling a little . . . sad.

It's the hum of the magical Well going off inside the shed that draws Souta out of his musings and rushing towards the simple structure, eager and hopeful to see only one person when a familiar voice rings out across the expanse.

"I seriously don't understand how the hell Kagome puts up with you, you know that?" The irritation in InuYasha's tone for getting tossed down the Well is mirrored by the hard shove he gives Kouga's back as they pass through the doorway. "You're such a pain in the -" He's cut off by Kouga spinning around and grabbing him by the wrist.

"Look who's talking, dog breath," twisting the appendage in his grasp, Kouga yanks down hard on the hanyou's arm, nearly doubling him over. A quick twist of moves secures the dog demon in a tight headlock. Kouga's eyes blaze bright with his triumph, a curl of lip revealing the flash of fangs as InuYasha grunts and struggles in his hold.

"According to recent events, you've got the charm of a pack of starving hyenas," he smirks. It's the death-soaked glare that InuYasha blasts at him that sets Kouga off, his head tilting back as he barks with laughter. It causes his grip to shift slightly and for him to lose sight of his opponent. It's only for a moment, but it's enough for InuYasha to shove hard against him, twisting out and reversing the hold Kouga has on him, effectively capturing the wolf in a reverse head lock.

"Ha! Says the scrawny wolf that can't even watch his own back!" InuYasha barks with immense satisfaction. He keeps the lock his arms have around the wolf's neck as firm as he can, enjoying Kouga's clearly annoyed growls as he struggles with the effort of trying to break free, no doubt more than a little pissed that he'd been bested.

They both seem to notice the scent at the same time, their eyes darting to a familiar human in the distance. They disengage from each other at the same moment, the wolf rumbling with irritation as he readjusts his skewed head band.

"Thanks for making me look like a chump, asshole," Kouga growls under his breath, giving a hard shove to InuYasha's shoulder when he realizes just _who_ exactly had seen him subdued like that. Not exactly a position any Alpha wanted to ever be caught in, especially if he was trying to make any kind of impression that didn't speak of weakness.

"Ah relax. He can't hate you anymore than he already does," InuYasha consoles with a dismissive wave of his hand as he turns towards the youngest Higurashi.

"Thanks for proving my point about the hyenas," Kouga grumbles back.

Souta has a hard time believing his eyes or his ears. They're so loud he can hear easily the insults InuYasha trades back and forth with the wolf demon as they roughhouse with each other. Their friendly ribbing lacking only their outright laughter. The moment they see him, they halt, breaking away from each other, but it doesn't stop the wolf Kouga giving InuYasha a last hard shove. He mumbles something under his breath that the hanyou waves off in a dismissive gesture while turning his bright, burning gaze on him.

"Hey, kid!" white, triangular ears twitch with excitement. It's a sight that Souta never tires of seeing, knowing the hanyou is just as pleased to see him as he is.

"InuYasha!" Souta calls back, waving eagerly as he jogs towards the two demons.

"How's it going, kid?" The two friends salute each other with their personal greeting, an elbow to elbow tap followed by a fist bump. "Long time no see," InuYasha smiles wide, genuinely pleased to see him.

"Definitely," Souta grins back. His face falls slightly when he looks in Kouga's direction who is standing just behind the hanyou, before looking back at the dog demon. "InuYasha, are you seriously friends with this guy?" he asks, his face twisting sour as he nods in the wolf's direction.

A soft growl of irritation starts up behind InuYasha, who turns to look behind him. The scowl on Kouga's face tells him that the wolf is most likely struggling with his desire to jump back down the Well or beat them all bloody. Most likely the latter. InuYasha also knows that he can really make this moment suck for the wolf. If he can't get Souta on team Kouga, there will never be peace in Kagome's home again.

"Apparently," he grunts with laughter. Another growl, a decibel higher. The sound only widens the grin on InuYasha's face.

"Thanks a lot, dick-wad," Kouga mutters, crossing arms over his armor.

"Come on, flea brains." gripping him by the shoulder, InuYasha gives Kouga a bit of a shake. "Ease up a bit," he chastises, hoping to loosen the scowl off the wolf's face. "That ugly mug of yours could scare babies," he goads while simultaneously giving a friendly push to Kouga's chest for good measure and knocking him a little off balance.

"Whatever," Kouga grunts, catching his balance and doing his best to compose his expression.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" InuYasha notices that the wolf does a good job of reining in his yoki, which had begun to pulse with great irritation around him.

"Why the hell did I bring you here again?" Kouga rumbles with annoyance as he readjusts the bandana on his head to keep from socking the dog demon right in the kisser.

"Because I'm one of the few people that can handle your winning personality," InuYasha barks with laughter while slapping Kouga on the back of the shoulder.

"Fuck, 'Yash. You can be a real -"

"Dick, yeah, I know," InuYasha grins, cutting him off. "I think we've already had this conversation."

"Actually, I was gonna say, 'a real bitch,'" Kouga finally manages to smirk, "but either works. I'm not picky."

Souta's gaze bounces between the wolf and the dog, not certain if he can really trust what he's seeing and hearing. Their ribbing of each other reminding him very much of his friendship with Kaito.

"InuYasha?" Souta's surprised laden voice turns the two demons attention back towards him. "Are you . . . are you being serious right now?"

"What do ya mean?" soft, snowy ears fold to the sides in confusion.

"He's with Kagome!" Souta shouts, pointing an accusatory finger in the wolf's direction.

"Believe me, Souta. I know," InuYasha answers in a much more serious tone.

"And . . . you're okay with this?" Souta's incredulous tone speaks volumes on his opinion regarding the matter. "What the fuck, InuYasha?!" he scowls harshly. A look that's mirrored on Kouga's face.

"Hey, knock it off!" InuYasha takes a step forward, smacking Souta on the back of the head just hard enough to make a point. "How many times I gotta tell ya, don't swear like me? Your sister always gives me shit when you do." Which of course she was right to do because for the last five years, the kid had been privy to his unfiltered mouth.

"Whatever," Souta grunts, swatting the hanyou's arm away. "Who gives a shit what Kagome thinks anyways?"

The growl grows loud enough to startle Souta when Kouga takes an aggressive step forward with the bolt of fury that hits him at the kid's remark out of pure instinct. He wouldn't have really touched him . . . he's pretty sure. Still, he's grateful InuYasha turns the profile of his body towards him, stepping between him and Souta.

"Hey now," InuYasha says on a sharp breath, his hand automatically rising to halt an irate Kouga, who immediately backs down despite the powerful flare of his angry yoki burning bright around him.

"Souta." InuYasha turns back to the kid when he knows the wolf won't move. "Don't make me smack you again," he reprimands, "and watch what you say about your sister."

"If you have something to say to me, kid, say it," Kouga growls sternly from behind the hanyou, doing his best to rein in the angry heat coursing through him. He's trying to be understanding, realizing Souta is reacting out of loyalty to his sister and the dog demon. A trait he sure as fuck admires no matter how much of a pain in the ass he's being right now. But he's also an Alpha, and not only does the kid's attitude challenge him on every level, provoking his instincts, but no one – not even blood kin – disrespects his mate.

Souta's lips press into a hard line. He's about to speak when InuYasha slings an arm around his neck, turning him away from the house and the wolf. "Let me just save you from whatever my great influence was about to inspire right there and whatever the hell was about to come out of your mouth." Souta snorts softly, confirming the hanyou's suspicions.

Kouga watches as InuYasha and Souta walk off to a have a private moment and it surprises him how irritated he feels over it, though he's not totally certain why. He should be the one to have that connection with Kagome's little brother, shouldn't he? He has a feeling that no matter what InuYasha says to the kid, it'll never happen. Leaving them to it, he turns towards the house and the sliding back door when he sees Kagome through it, moving towards him. The beast in his chest rises to full attention, a howl of joy going off inside him at the sight of her.

She opens it before he can and he feels her soft body pressing hard against his as she throws her arms around him, hugging him tight. The moment his woman's arms are wrapped around his neck, Kouga feels like he's finally come home.

"Oh, Kouga!" The joy in Kagome's voice and blazing from her eyes is hard to miss. She doesn't give him a chance to reply before she's pulling him towards her, their mouths and lips connecting in a hot and feverish dance. The incredible feel of his woman's tongue stroking, battling, and entwining with his drives everything that isn't her from Kouga's mind. He eagerly drinks down Kagome's hungry kisses, their lips parting and crashing back together until the last of their oxygen has been used up, finally driving them apart.

"Damn," he grunts, his forehead pressing to hers as Kouga attempts to regain a handle on his flaring libido and over-excited yoki. "Whatever the hell that was for, I sure as fuck ain't complaining." The joy he can feel pouring through their connection is a welcome feeling to the sadness that had claimed his mate's heart of late.

"Oh, Kouga!" Kagome smiles up at him, rubbing her nose against his in a smile so wide, the wolf can see all her blunt teeth sparkling bright at him. "I don't know how or why, but you were right!"

Kouga grunts with amusement. "You're gonna have to be more specific, Kagome. I'm right about a lot of things after all," he grins, swiping his thumb over her cheek because he just needs to touch her. The sound of Kagome's light laughter echoes through all the chambers of his heart.

"It's Buyou. He came to me today!" Her eyes dance brightly with her joy as she smiles up at him. "You were right. I think he just needed time to get used to me again."

Kouga can feel Kagome's happiness humming inside him, giving him a rush as the potent emotions that pour from her feed into the link they share. It's then he understands exactly what the humans mean when he hears them say, 'A happy wife, a happy life,' because the happier she is, the happier he feels because of it.

"Baby, that's great news," Kouga tells her, tucking his favorite strand of hair behind her ear, more than pleased that the feline had taken his words to heart and that he'd been able to finally help his woman with something. "I told ya he'd come around."

"You did," Kagome nods, taking him by the hand and drawing him inside the house. "Wait a minute," she pokes her head back out the doorway, looking across her yard. "Is that . . . is InuYasha here?" she asks, looking at Kouga. She knows things have gotten easier between them since their time away together, but she's still a little surprised to see her wolf so calm about it.

"Yeah, he is," Kouga answers as he follows Kagome inside. "Your brother wanted the mutt to vouch for me, so that's what he's gonna do." His pointy ears twitch as he maintains his focus on Kagome while still trying to keep tabs on the dog and the kid's conversation. Normally, he wouldn't think of eavesdropping, but there's a lot at stake here.

A single dark brow arches high into Kagome's bangs, clearly surprised by the news. "That's . . . that's great," she answers. "I hope it helps."

"Guess we'll see." Kouga draws her by her waist back towards him. "Fuck, I've missed you," he says in a low, throaty growl. He can smell the spice in his woman's scent the moment it hits, followed by her darkening pupils, and there's only one thing he wants to put his attention on. It's the sound of feet clopping down the stairs that drives the two lovers apart to a much more respectable distance.

"Oh, Kouga. It's lovely to see you," Aiko smiles warmly as she enters the kitchen.

"Uh, you too . . . Mrs. H," recalling what Kagome had said about how her friends referred to the older woman. A phrase he'd heard InuYasha use more than once as well.

"I don't mean to be rude, dear, but I've just got to head down to the basement and check on the wash cycle," she smiles kindly at the wolf. He has no idea what the hell she's talking about.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Of course," Kouga nods, watching as Kagome's mother heads down a hall and towards the basement.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Souta and InuYasha walk farther away from the house when the youngest Higurashi stops to face the dog demon. "I don't get it, InuYasha. How can you be okay with this?" His jaw clenches tight while his hands ball at his sides, his body clearly taut with tension.

InuYasha's bright gaze narrows on the kid he's known for years. "Come on, Souta. Why you being like this? I didn't want to believe Kouga when he told me." He shakes his head, apparently the wolf hadn't been exaggerating. "What's really going on here?"

Souta is silent a moment as he looks down, his foot kicking at the grass as he considers his thoughts. "InuYasha, do remember the incident with the Noh mask?" he asks, looking back up to meet the hanyou's gaze. "When it was after Kagome and you came through the Well to save her?"

InuYasha whistles at the very old memory. "Damn, that was one greedy-ass mask." He frowns at the recollection. "I don't even remember how many people that thing ate before we finally stopped it."

"That's what I mean, InuYasha!" Souta's face changes, filling with an earnest light. "I saw that day how hard you'd fight for Kagome. You did what I couldn't do, what I should have been able to do for her as her brother. You protected her, InuYasha!" He swallows hard at the old memory. It was the first time he'd ever come face to face with the incredible dangers his sister faced every day in a hostile past. "You . . . you saved her. You saved my sister." Souta's eyes glisten with mixed emotions of gratitude and grief. "I knew I could trust you then and, more importantly, that _she_ could trust you." He looks away, trying to rein in his composure and his emotions as his chin trembles.

InuYasha stares wide eyed and a little shocked at the declaration. "Souta?"

"Damn it, InuYasha!" He turns back, his eyes blazing with fire. "She may drive me crazy sometimes, and we may fight from time to time, but she's still my sister! I still love her! I still want what's best for her!" Souta shakes his head slowly as he starts to realize what it is that he's really been feeling. "I . . . I just want her to be happy." His voice softens, knowing he's never said the words out loud before, but they've always been true. InuYasha stares at him, not saying anything, just a small tip of his head to acknowledge the same sentiments. Somehow knowing that more is yet to come.

"And you and me both know how trusting and forgiving Kagome is," Souta continues. "She sees too much of the good in everyone, in everything. She needs someone to have her back," he justifies in a passionate tone. "She needs someone she can depend on. Especially with all the trouble she always seems to land herself in." He and InuYasha both bark with laughter the moment he says it, lightening the mood a little, knowing no words have ever been truer. There was just something about Kagome that drew people and experiences to her like fireflies to his back patio light. Something in the warmth she radiated made you want to be around her, made you feel good. Safe. It's also the first time in his life Souta realizes just how protective he is of his sister.

"So, you tell me, InuYasha. Who the hell is this guy? How can we trust him? And what makes him good enough for my sister?" The heat in Souta's tone reflects the seriousness of his expression.

A slow smile spreads on InuYasha's face as he takes in everything Souta has just said. His robed arm comes up, gripping him in an affectionate manner by the shoulder. "Souta," using the youth's name intentionally. "That, my friend, is exactly what a man thinks, says, and does. I'm proud of you." His words surprise the youngest Higurashi child who grins wide, his eyes lighting up just like Kagome's.

"So let me reassure you of something I know for a fact, because I've seen it with my own eyes time and time again." InuYasha pauses, his grip tightening on Souta's shoulder. "Kouga will stop at nothing to protect Kagome." the low growl of his tone conveying the depth of his words. "And if anyone would risk the wrath of the kami themselves and burn down the entire world to keep her safe, it's him." Bright, golden suns that blaze with conviction hold fast to Souta's, letting him see the truth in his eyes. "I know, he's wearing a fur skirt," InuYasha smirks and Souta grunts with laughter. "But don't let that fool ya, kid. He can be one scary-ass dark wolf when he loses his shit, which is something that you don't want happening."

Images of battles he's shared with Kouga and stories he's heard told of him trip quickly through InuYasha's mind. He squeezes Souta's shoulder a little tighter. "So, trust me. He's exactly the kind of guy you want taking care of your sister." InuYasha's voice softens with the power of clarity in his words. He lets out a soft sigh as potent emotions sweep through him. He releases Souta's shoulder to rake a clawed hand through the side of his hair in an unsettled gesture.

"The thing is, kid . . ." InuYasha looks around to make sure the wolf isn't in sight before continuing. "It kills me to say this, but in the end, Kouga ain't so bad, and he'll do a much better job of loving your sister and making her happy than I ever could." It was hard to admit, but somehow in admitting it, in coming to terms with it, InuYasha is finding new strength and a new peace in himself.

Souta contemplates the dog demon's words. The one person he trusts implicitly. "But how do you know you can actually trust this guy?" Digging into his back pocket, Souta pulls out his cell phone. "I mean, what about this?" Holding up the device, he clicks play on a video he's now watched dozens of times.

InuYasha's eyes widen on the little screen, watching, a little thunderstruck, as an enraged Kouga runs through the streets of a night time Tokyo. Even without being there, he can still sense the power of the wolf's dark yoki through the little video, and rightfully so. InuYasha rubs at the back of his neck, a little unsure of what exactly to say. It's not something Kagome would want her little brother knowing about if it could be helped. "Look, Souta. I can't tell you what was going on that night, but trust _me_ when I say that the wolf had a good reason. Alright?"

Souta's gaze narrows on the hanyou before letting out an exasperated breath. "I don't know, InuYasha," still sounding unconvinced. "But I'll try to give him a chance if you're seriously going to vouch for him."

A wide smile breaks on the hanyou's face. "Good. That's all I'm asking," he says, patting Souta's shoulder. "Tell ya what, kid. I'll tell ya a story about the wolf that will brighten your day and turn his to shit," he rumbles with laughter.

Souta's forehead creases as he takes in the statement. "Somehow, I highly doubt that's possible, InuYasha."

Curling an arm around Souta's neck, InuYasha pulls him towards him. "That's 'cause you haven't heard how tall the tree was yet," he barks with laughter while giving the kid a quick head noogie. Souta tries to break free, grumbling about messing up his hair, before the dog finally releases him.

Attempting to pat and smooth his messed up hair back into place, Souta glares with annoyance at the dog demon. "What tree? What are you talking about, InuYasha?" The dark gleam that sparks bright in the hanyou's eyes makes Souta think the head noogie just might have been worth it.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Kouga? What's wrong?" Kagome asks, drawing the wolf's attention back.

"Huh? What?" Kouga blinks as he pulls all his senses back in, drowning out InuYasha and Souta's voices. "Ah, nothing's wrong," he answers, recalling what she'd asked him.

Kagome tilts her head to the side, gauging him carefully. "But you were growling," she says.

"I was?" Damn, he's really gotta watch himself, especially when he's on Kagome's side of the Well.

"Yeah, and not your happy growl either," she says innocently, but the words have a sobering effect on Kouga's libido that sparks to life, burning away any irritation he'd been feeling towards the mutt and his damn story.

"My happy growl?" Kouga rumbles low, his gaze fixing on her. Something in the widening of Kagome's eyes tells the wolf she's felt his shift. The warmth of spice that begins to emanate from her skin confirming it.

Kagome feels the blast of heat that comes off her wolf like she's just laid out on the beach for hours. The sensation sweeps through her body, heating her from within until she can feel a sheen of perspiration break out on her skin as desire churns hot in her belly.

"Fucking hell, Kagome," Kouga growls. Stepping closer he grips her by the waist again, pulling her flush against him, need for her spiking with every passing moment. When his woman licks her lips, he's ready to take her in a primal display if only she'd let him. It's the sound of a door sliding open and InuYasha's gruff voice that slashes through Kouga's euphoric haze, quashing the flames that had been about to burn down the house.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" InuYasha barks as he enters. "Damn you two!" He wafts a hand past his nose, making a point of leaving the back patio door wide open. "Can you at least wait until those of us with sensitive noses don't have to gag on the air pollution around here?"

"What the hell did you just say, mutt?" Kouga growls, glaring at him with irritation just as Souta enters through the open patio door, clicking away on his cell phone.

"What do you mean by that, InuYasha?" Souta asks, glancing up from his phone, having heard the tail end of what the hanyou had said.

Kagome's eyes snap wide open, her face blasting with the heat of her embarrassment, knowing exactly what InuYasha is talking about. "Uh, nothing, Souta," she quickly interjects. "I uh . . ." she takes a step back towards the staircase, needing the safety of her room to wallow in her mortification in private for a moment, "have to get something from my room," she says, doing her best to compose her features. Stepping back towards Kouga, she kisses him on the cheek. "Play nice," she whispers at his ear, looking at all three of the boys in the kitchen. A sight she never imagined to see. At least, not without a little blood shed.

Kouga smirks as he watches Kagome rush up the stairs, his tail wagging behind him. It's exactly what a she-wolf would have said.

Souta watches the interaction between his sister and the wolf and how okay InuYasha actually seems to be with it. The revelation surprising him to no end. Still, he's going to try and do what the hanyou asked him to do and give Kouga a chance, but he doesn't see it going anywhere good.

Aiko walks into the kitchen from the basement, her arms filled with a basket of freshly washed clothes. Her eyes brighten on the dog demon that will always have a special place in her heart. "InuYasha, it's so nice to see you, dear. Are you hungry? I can make you some udon," she offers, setting the basket down on the counter top. "Your favorite, I think, extra spicy," she says patting him gently on the arm.

White, triangular ears twitch happily above silver hair. "Hey, Mrs. H," he grins toothily. "You know me. I can never say no to one of your meals." She really is a good cook.

"Geez, did you really have to ask, Mom?" Souta laughs as he opens the refrigerator door to retrieve a soda. "InuYasha's as bad with your noodles as Kagome is with her chocolate."

"Keh. Except your mom's noodles don't taste like shit." InuYasha answers readily. Seriously, how could Kagome even like chocolate? It had such a foul taste.

"InuYasha," Aiko's easy voice reprimands gently.

"Ah, shit. Err, I mean, sorry, Mrs. H," InuYasha blushes, scratching nervously at the back of his head. He really did try to watch his mouth around the older woman.

"It's alright, dear," Aiko laughs softly. "I appreciate the sentiment all the same."

Kouga watches the easy interaction between InuYasha and Kagome's family with a twinge of annoyance, and yes, he can admit it - jealousy. It's hard not to see how easily the dog demon seems to fit in with them.

"Mom!" Kagome calls from upstairs, and it takes incredible effort on Kouga's part not to blast up those stairs and be at her side. "I can't find that shirt I wanted to wear that I got from that store when we went to that place that time!"

Aiko laughs softly to herself. Her daughter couldn't have been more vague, yet she still knows which one she means. "Oh, it's downstairs on the ironing board, Kagome. I'll bring it up," she calls out.

"Uh, you understood that?" Kouga asks, clearly impressed.

"Of course. I'm her mother," Aiko smiles knowingly. Excusing herself from the kitchen, she makes her way back to the basement.

Kouga watches as Souta fusses around in the kitchen while his fingers move on the cell phone thing everyone in the future seemed attached to. "So, uh, Souta," he calls out in an attempt to make small talk and see if the dog's conversation has helped any. "Are you feeling okay now? Have the symptoms passed?"

Souta turns a surprised look on the wolf demon, his gaze narrowing on him a fraction. "What do you mean? What symptoms?" he asks, clicking something on the side of his phone before tucking it back into his pocket.

Kouga thinks back to the conversation he'd had late last night, or rather, early this morning with Kagome when they laid in her bed, just talking. "Kagome seemed pretty upset when you got um," he scratches the back of his head, trying to remember what she'd said. It had been just before she'd fallen asleep so her words were groggy at best. "Something about . . . Netflix?" he offers in a questioning tone, not sure if he's got the right word. "I didn't know how bad it was. She kept saying you were going to die, so I uh, wasn't sure. Are you feeling better now?" Is he saying something wrong? He can smell the scents in the room changing. The kid is clearly getting furious, his angry scent very similar to Kagome's, and the stupid dog is obviously enjoying something at his expense if that wide ass grin on his face is any indication.

Souta's brows draw hard together while InuYasha rolls his eyes in the background, failing miserably to hold back his snort of amusement. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine," Souta says through gritted teeth. "Thanks." It's a good thing he's used to InuYasha not knowing shit about anything either. "Excuse me," he says, spinning hard on his heel. "Kagome!" he shouts, surprising the wolf as Souta races up to his sister's bedroom. "Are you still bitching about the stupid Netflix password?!" Sounds of doors slamming and Kagome and Souta erupting into a screaming match can be heard filtering down the stairs.

"But you _changed _the password and didn't tell me!" Kagome shouts back while the two canines downstairs listen in on the heated argument.

"Well eee-xcuse me!" Souta bites back. "I never know when you're going to be home, Ms. I'm too busy running around in the past fighting with demons . . ." the tirade continues, "and kissing demons!" he's heard saying while making kissing noises at his sister. Downstairs, Kouga's cheeks burn with heat and InuYasha snorts with laughter. Shouts of Kagome's, "How dare you!" are interwoven with Souta's responses causing the profanity being flung back and forth to find a whole new octave that makes InuYasha's ears flatten against his head.

The sounds of Mrs. Higurashi's hurried footsteps can be heard coming from somewhere at the back of the house as she climbs a set of stairs Kouga can't see, her quick steps overhead clearly moving towards the ruckus. The older woman's gentle voice calls out for calm and level heads as the screaming dies down.

Kouga stands stiffly, blinking silently, more than a little perplexed. "What just happened?" he asks the hanyou.

InuYasha sighs, shaking his head. "Good job, dick head." Earning him an automatic growl from the wolf.

Kouga's eyes narrow on the dog demon. He wants to be more irritated with him, but the remnants of the hanyou's conversation with Kagome's little brother still echo loudly in his mind. He'd been as equally surprised by InuYasha's words as he was by the powerful emotions that had swept over him at the dog's confession.

"Are you ever gonna stop telling that goddamn tree story, mutt?" he growls with irritation instead. A much easier emotion to process.

InuYasha smirks, a light flaring bright in his darkly honeyed eyes. "I think we both know the answer to that."

Kouga growls low in his throat. "But every time you tell it, the tree gets fucking bigger!" he barks, his agitation growing.

InuYasha chuckles – hard. "Must be your imagination, wolf," he smirks. "But a drop from over 200 feet will definitely do that to ya," he declares, eyes sparking bright with mischief.

Kouga shakes his head, giving up. He doesn't really care. Not right now. The only thing he cares about is that InuYasha had been true to his word. He takes a seat at the table to wait for Kagome, watching as the hanyou pokes through the fridge and grabs a canned soft drink he pops open and chugs back before joining him at the table. It only drives home the fact how at ease and comfortable InuYasha is with his mate and her family. Once upon a time that might have been intolerable, but knowing all the shit he's going to undoubtedly land himself in playing in Kagome's future world, he's glad the dog has his back.

"About the kid." Kouga's head tilts in the direction Souta had disappeared. "Thanks, 'Yash," he grunts, voice rough with emotion.

"Aw, fuck. Don't get all weepy on me now," InuYasha dismisses, waving his soda in the air. "I don't think I could handle a courteous wolf."

Kouga snorts with laughter. "Remember you said that, dog breath."

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Ryuu watches the busy traffic of Tokyo bustling below his sprawling tower, his mind a million miles away. He knows it had been folly to seek her out, but it had been even harder not to. The fact that the young miko had sensed him watching even with his glamour and cloaking fully in tact had reminded him not to take any more risks. He's worked too hard, come too far to lose everything now over an act of impatience. A trait he'd been sure he'd cured himself of. Apparently not.

He's disturbed from his thoughts by the buzzing of his office phone, the caller ID flashing a familiar number. He really should have put it on DND, but too many things are going on at the moment, the culmination of all his long laid plans, to be unavailable. Time was a funny thing like that - a cruel bitch if you didn't pay close attention. A lesson he'd learned rather painfully. But with just a little more effort, time would finally bend for him and bring him all he desires. All he deserves. Time would finally be _his_ bitch.

"What is it, Hitoshi?" He barks into the phone.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ryuu," the clearly nervous voice replies. "But I thought you might like to know that we've got a hit on the yoki signature we're looking for."

"What?" Ryuu sits up in his chair, leaning forward and closer to the phone. "When? Where?!" he barks with just barely repressed excitement.

"At the Shrine, sir," comes the quick reply.

Ryuu growls with irritation, his scarred right hand scraping the side of his head. "It's a good thing you're not in here, Hitoshi, or I'd be having myself a snack."

The gulp on the other end of the line is audible. "B-But, sir. I just thought if -"

"_I don't pay you to think!_" Ryuu snarls with heat. "We can't enter the Shrine! I thought I'd made myself perfectly clear on that!"

"Y-Yes, sir," comes the quiet reply. "I'm sorry, sir."

Ryuu takes a moment to rein in his temper. He's too close to his goal. Too close to allow even his temper to get the better of him. Soon. Soon he'll be able to pay back everyone that had ever crossed him. His hand skims down the left side of his face, feeling the raised skin of his scar. Everyone.

"We need to draw him out," he finally says. "Give him a reason to leave the Shrine."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Ryuu," Hitoshi replies readily. "I think I may have a way."

"Explain," Ryuu counters.

"Naoto, it seems, is connected to the girl through some . . . friendships," his tone on the last implying anything but. "We could bait him."

A wicked gleam burns bright through smoky gray eyes followed by a brief flash of red. "Get it done."

"Yes, sir," Hitoshi answers before the call disconnects.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga watches with mixed emotions as InuYasha and Souta shout and argue with each other over the deaths they're taking on their video game as they play in the living room. The early dinner he'd had with Kagome and her family had been a little tense and more than once, he'd caught Souta taunting Kagome about the video of him. Threatening her with its revelation to their mother. He understands sibling rivalry and teasing, but mention of the video only reminds him of why he'd had to cross the Well that night, stirring the agitation in his gut.

The only thing that had been a pleasant surprise was the grandfather's reaction to him. After all of InuYasha's warnings, he'd been prepared to battle off a battalion of useless offudas, but nothing of the sort had happened.

_ **A little earlier...** _

"Hmm . . . who's this now?" Grandpa asks as he waddles slowly into the kitchen, his eyes bright with some inner knowing.

InuYasha smiles to himself. _This is going to be fun_. He can only imagine how ballistic the old man is going to go when he gets a look at the wolf demon.

Kagome introduces the two with only a tiny bit of hesitation. "Grandpa, this is Kouga." She turns towards her nervous wolf. Something she can tell by the tip of his twitching tail. "Kouga, this is my grandfather, Kazuo Higurashi. Everyone just calls him Gramps," she says with a reassuring smile.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Kouga answers, dipping his head and lowering his eyes with respect.

Grandpa takes a few shuffling steps closer as he gazes up at the tall demon, a spark of amusement dances in his dark eyes. "Ah, yes. The young man from the tree," he says, surprising Kouga. Had the old man heard him having it out with the cat?! The tips of his ears burn at the thought.

"What's that, Grandpa?" Kagome asks, not certain what he means.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, Kagome," Grandpa answers, his gaze falling on the hanyou in the background, more than a little surprised to see him and the wolf in the same room. "Ah, InuYasha. Found your way over for noodles I see," he grunts, turning back towards the kitchen table.

"What? That's it old man?" InuYasha barks with annoyance. "Not a single damn offuda for the wolf after hitting me with them constantly for the first three years?!"

"What's that? I have some right here if you really want them that bad," Grandpa answers, pulling out a stack from his pocket and waving them at the dog demon.

"Why, of all the!" InuYasha sputters, at a loss for words. His ears twitch wildly on his head as he struggles to get a hold on his burst of anger. Souta puts his hand on the hanyou's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"Don't bother, InuYasha. I've already tried," Souta offers. His grandfather had always been strange and unpredictable.

"Keh, whatever." InuYasha crosses his arms indifferently over his chest as he turns away. "It's not like they work anyways," he mumbles under his breath, loud enough to be heard.

Kouga has a hard time not grinning at the dog's clear annoyance. It's about time someone in Kagome's family didn't fawn all over the hanyou.

Kagome giggles at the interactions in her kitchen, a sight that surprises her very much. Kouga turns towards her, whispering close to her ear. "Well, that went better than I'd expected." She nods at him, a bright smile touching her eyes.

"Come now, everyone. It's a full table this evening, but there's plenty of room and plenty of noodles," Aiko states loudly as she ushers everyone to the table. Kouga sits next to Kagome while InuYasha and Souta sit across from them. Mrs. H and Grandpa take their seats at either end.

"Mmm, smells delicious." InuYasha's tongue licks over his lips as he stares down at the extra large bowl of noodles in front of him.

"I made it extra spicy for you, InuYasha." Aiko offers, watching as the dog demon quickly digs in.

"Mmm . . . 'at's eally goo," he replies with a mouth full of noodles. Kouga shakes his head at the hanyou and the little family begins to eat. The conversation is light and easy . . . mostly.

"So, Kouga. What do you think of the future so far?" Grandpa asks with genuine curiosity. "I imagine you haven't had a chance to see much of it yet," he says before chomping down on his noodle-laden chopsticks.

This time, Kouga is wise enough not to let slip mention of his earlier visit through the Well. He opens his mouth to speak when Souta snorts with laughter from across the table, interrupting his response.

"I dunno, Grandpa. Maybe he's seen more of it than we think," he says cryptically. "Ain't that right, Kagome?" Souta's eyes pan over to his sister who squirms uncomfortably in her chair.

InuYasha turns shocked eyes on Souta, watching as Kagome tries to speak and the wolf looks like he's doing his best not to jump across the table.

"Actually, my senses let me pick up on quite a bit," Kouga quickly interjects, saving Kagome from answering.

"I'll just bet," Souta says under his breath, but Kouga does his best to ignore him.

"Well, you'll have to get Kagome to take you out and show you around," Grandpa offers, slurping his noodles up. "I'm sure you'll be amazed at how far we've come."

Souta's about to make another comment when InuYasha kicks him under the table, making him grunt and glare at the hanyou. Kouga meanwhile makes a mental note to thank the dog later.

The rest of dinner continues in pretty much the same way. Souta making underhanded comments that either he, Kagome, or InuYasha attempt to circumvent with the occasional curious looks from either Grandpa or Mrs. H. It's the most painful, stressful meal Kouga's ever had in his life! By the tension in Kagome's body and the anxiety in her scent, he knows it's the same for her, the realization only souring his mood further.

When dinner comes to its painful end, they retreat into the living room where InuYasha and Souta quickly begin shouting and arguing with each other over the deaths they're taking on their video game. Kouga can't wait to get back to the past and have a chance to spend some time with his woman alone before the start of the celebrations. Kagome had been excited when he'd told her about them, promising to spend the night in the feudal era with him. It's that thought more than any other that helps Kouga maintain his cool. Kagome jostles next to him on the couch, drawing the wolf out of his pensive thoughts.

"Where ya going?" He asks when he sees her rise.

"I'm just going to go and pack a few things, okay?" Kagome says quietly to him.

"Sure. Take whatever you think you'll need," Kouga answers readily, not wanting her to have any reason to come back until she absolutely has to. Kagome heads towards her room, pausing at the foot of the stairs when she hears her wolf's voice ring out behind her.

"You coming, 'Yash?" Kouga asks, watching as Souta and InuYasha take turns fighting a particularly hard opponent.

"Nah. I'm gonna hang here for a bit with Souta." He knows well enough to imagine what's going to happen the minute Kouga crosses the Well with Kagome. He may have come to terms with their relationship, but that doesn't mean he wants to hear anything that's about to happen either.

Kouga's not really surprised at InuYasha's declaration. The easy camaraderie the hanyou seems to have with the kid plucks at a chord of both longing and irritation inside him. "Just don't be late for the party," he says in reply, his voice a little gruffer than he intends.

"Impossible," InuYasha waves a dismissive hand in the air while maintaining his hold on the controller in the other, his gaze fixed on the screen before him. "It's not a party until I get there anyways," he quips back in all seriousness, making Kouga grunt with laughter.

"Says the master hyena charmer himself," the wolf barks with amusement, relishing the glare InuYasha blasts at him. The mutt naturally not wanting to be reminded of his epic fuck up with Rosario.

Kagome listens to the friendly exchange with more than a little surprise at how easy the two canines seem to be with each other. And had Kouga actually used a non derogatory nickname on InuYasha?! Deciding not to tempt the kami by looking a gift horse in the mouth, she quickly scampers up the stairs, feeling much better than she has in a long while.

"Souta! Can you go and put this electric fan back in the shed please?" Aiko calls from the kitchen. "The new one I ordered finally arrived."

"Aw, mom. I'm right in the middle of a match," he calls back.

"Listen to your mom, kid," InuYasha grins as he elbows him in the side, taking back the controller. "I've got this."

"Whatever," Souta gripes, getting up to do what his mother has asked him. "Better not kill my guy, InuYasha!" he calls out over his shoulder.

"Yeah right. I don't suck like you do!" InuYasha shouts right back. "Kouga, check out this move," he smirks, turning to the wolf on the couch, but the furniture is mysteriously lacking one wolf demon. "Shit," he growls under his breath.

Souta exits the shed, having done what his mother asked. He double-checks to make sure the door is secure since the wind has a nasty habit of pushing it open. When he turns back towards the house, he runs almost directly into a glowering wolf demon.

"Holy crap!" Souta jumps back with surprise. "You scared the shit out of me!" he admits, breathing hard as he clutches at his chest and his quickly beating heart. He hadn't heard the demon make a single step along the pavement that carried such sounds easily. Something in the dark cast of Kouga's gaze and the flexing of his knuckles at his sides fills him with a bout of apprehension.

Doing his best to stay calm and level-headed, Kouga reminds himself not to let his temper get the better of him. He'd hoped InuYasha's talk with Souta would have helped more, but apparently the kid is just like his sister. Stubborn to a fault.

"Look, kid. Whatever your issues are with me, I suggest you get over 'em," Kouga growls with only a slight edge of heat roughening his voice.

Souta glares hard at the demon before him. "And why's that?" He may be ready to give the wolf a chance, but that doesn't mean he has to like him.

"Because I ain't going anywhere and Kagome's your sister," he answers readily. "And you just want her to be happy, don't you?" recalling vividly what the kid had said to InuYasha.

Souta does his best to hold back the surprise on his face at the words. "And you think you're the one that can do that?" Sure he's seen how they are together, but hell, their relationship is still new. Still in the early stages. Wasn't there a reason it was called the honeymoon stage?

"Kid, I'm the best man for the fucking job," Kouga states with conviction, his chest pushing out with pride. He can see the unconvinced look in the brother's eyes. It doesn't matter. In time he would see for himself, just like everyone else. "And another thing, lay off on your sister about that damn video." Kouga's tail whips behind him with his agitation, making Souta's gaze flicker towards it before looking back at the wolf.

His gaze hardens on the demon, not liking being told what to do one single bit. "And why should I do that?"

"Because every time you bring it up it reminds her of something terrible that happened," Kouga growls back, his temper spiking.

"Like what?" Souta snorts with sarcasm. "Her demon boyfriend going off half-cocked and terrorizing a bunch of humans like you used to do all the time?" he challenges. If he's going to have it out with the wolf, might as well say everything he's feeling.

Kouga takes an aggressive step forward, holding back the angry flare of his yoki. "You wanna know what I was doing that night? Why I was, _terrorizing humans_?" saying the last bit in a mocking tone.

Souta's chin juts up in a clear challenge, a challenge Kouga is ready to meet head-on. “I came through the Well that night to save your sister from four pieces of scum that were chasing her in the forest," the fury in his voice dripping with venom on every word, "intent on having their way with her!"

Souta staggers back at the wolf's declaration like he's just been punched in the gut. He may fight with his sister, but he doesn't ever want anything bad to happen to her. He . . . he loves her.

"I got to her just in time," Kouga says in a low dark tone, loathing the memories from that night.

Souta shuts his eyes as he takes a deep breath, sighing with relief and shaken to his core.

"And I'm always going to be there for her, you hear me?" Kouga continues, unable to stop himself. "Even if I have to burn down the whole damn fucking world to do it!" He's had enough of being judged for what he is. If the kid is going to hate him, let him hate him for what he really is - an Alpha wolf demon.

"Look, kid. I don't know how you humans do things in this day and age, but let me make something perfectly clear to you." He stares hard at the still clearly shocked youth. "Kagome is my entire reason for being. For existing. My very reason for fucking breathing. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life protecting her, making her happy, and giving her what she needs even if sometimes it's not what she wants. You get me?" Kouga stares hard at a silent Souta, the power of his words hanging thick in the air between them.

"I love Kagome. With every breath, with every beat, with every single cell in my worthless fucking body, because don't think I don't know how good she is. Too fucking good. Especially to be with someone like me." Kouga points aggressively to himself, still surprised that somehow he'd won her heart. "But I'm going to make sure that she spends every waking moment of her life knowing how amazing she is and how unbelievably lucky I am that she decided to give her heart to _me!_"

Taking a deep breath, Kouga runs a clawed hand through the side of his hair, forcing back his howling, lashing yoki before meeting the kid's gaze again. "My very existence is now dedicated to _her_, to keeping that heart safe. With every scrap of strength that flows in my body and that burns in my blood. With my very last breath. And if that's not good enough for you . . ."

Kouga steps to turn. Exposing his back, he shows his complete and utter disregard for whatever the kid thinks in the most wolfish way possible. "I don't really give a fuck."

Kouga's tail swishes powerfully behind him as he walks confidently away, leaving a stunned Souta in his wake.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Across the busy Tokyo streets and in a high, tall building located in direct line of sight of the Shrine, a set of bright, azure eyes flash with light. Curved claws grip the high metal banister while a thick tail sweeps back and forth slowly as Kouga gazes down at a sight that feels entirely too much like déjà vu, except it's not. That was only a feeling someone got when it felt like they'd already lived through a similar moment before. He actually has. A moment in time he'd give anything to relive.

He knows he shouldn't be watching, but he hadn't expected it when he'd seen his past self emerge from the Well house with the younger version of his dog demon brother at his side. The sight had startled him, and when he'd seen young Souta running up, Kouga had recalled immediately what day it was. The memories it brought forth were both painful and yet, strangely soothing. Reminding him that he hadn't imagined the last 500 years of his life. That at some point in his past, things had actually made sense. Things had actually felt . . . good.

Knowing he shouldn't, Kouga stands on the high balcony, looking down into his past until he sees himself exit the house with Kagome at his side. The sight of her clasped tight to his side, hands interwoven together as they'd done for centuries, fuels both a rage and a deep hurt inside him. The moment the younger versions of himself and his mate disappear into the Well house, Kouga turns away from the balcony, heading back inside. The grief in his chest demanding only one recourse, maybe two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/Note:** _Just wondering how many of you picked up that it was Ryuu watching Kagome that day from the shadows when she ran into the Doctor and Rose XD_


End file.
